The 1st Generation: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R
by MysticMew
Summary: What would happen, if Chibiusa never made her trip back in time? What DID happen before she changed the timeline? There must be a past where she never went back, right? New choices are made, new enemies appear. Were things for the better or the worse?
1. Episode One: United Once Again We Stand!

Title: (1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R

Status: (partially) Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minaru@gmx.de

Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13, with some more mature situations (bordering on R)

Established Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Minako/Hotaru

Timeline: After Season 1, complete "re"-write of the Anime without Chibiusa traveling back in time.

Stories in Series until now: The 1st Generation, Sailor V Vol.4, 5, 6 and the Special Issue.

Summary: What would happen, if Chibiusa never made her trip back in time? What DID happen before she changed the timeline? There must be a past where she never went back, right? New choices are made, new enemies appear. Were things for the better or the worse? Go read and find out!

Distribution: Starsinlove-group (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starsinlove/), MAC (www.catstrio.de) www.fanfiction.net, ASMR (www.moonromance.com).  Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Chapter Summary: After defeating Beryl/Metallia, the Senshi (except for one or should I say two?) continue their lives for almost two years (including the reset one) without trouble. Ail and Ann never show up but right under their noses a new menace is steadily growing.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Sailor V belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and Kodansha

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2002 by Matthias Engel

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Senshi Diary Codename: Crescent, access only by registered and acknowledged members of the Royal Court.

Scan activated

Scan positive

Recognition: Senshi Moon, Moon Princess Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity

Login: Senshi Journals

Receivers: Sailor Senshi of 20th Century

_Hi!_

I hope you are all well but I guess you are, since we are still alive… Alright, that was pointless. What you have in front of you are recordings of what happened in the first timeline, before that little brat of a daughter decided to play Timecop. Why we are still remembering it? I have no idea, I'm not Pluto after all. But the memories are dual. We have yours up to some point and we have our old, maybe the two timelines are drifting apart and there will be two different futures with only slight differences or they'll just blend or… But, as I said, I'm not Pluto and she claims not to know anything either.

_This is sort of a present from us for you, for your efforts to train Usa-chan. My daughter has evolved into a fine princess and a splen… splend… splendid warrior. Yeah, that's what I wanted to say. Don't look at me like this, Mars! Anyway, Usa is coming to visit you soon for a final time and will bring you these journals. As much as this is a gift for you, it is also important for us. We thought it would be a shame that all the memories of the old days would at one point or another just disappear and so we sat down to recollect and retell what happened in the original Past that we remember._

_The files are a collection of documents, diary entries from this time and memory crystal recording. I'm sure Ami can figure most of that out. Don't be confused, a lot is different than you remember it being. After Beryl and Metallia were defeated our Senshi personalities slept on for two whole years, including the repeated one. There were no Ail and Ann to combat, so we had a peaceful life for a long time._

_That's enough for an introduction. I hope you enjoy reading our tales as much as we enjoy rewriting them. Believe us the pleasure is with us._

_Ja ne, yours_

_ Usagi, the Queen __J_

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

The night air was cool and the full moon hung in the sky, illuminating the area in an, eerie display of dimness and shadows. An old owl was making noises and other nocturnal active animals chimed in. The building in front of me was dark and all the lights were out, its inhabitants already gone after the day's work was done. Nobody suspected what lay beneath the insignificant "Crown Game Center", nobody except a pair of cats and I.

Who am I? Well, I'm the famous Sailor V, the last remaining Sailor Senshi awake in this world due to circumstances as much traumatic as revealing that I would rather not like to talk or think about them. I had returned here at a very worried call from my guardian, which I suspected would come sooner or later. Although the latter would have been better, after two months of observing and investigating the activities of the dormant darkness brewing, it became clear that the inevitable would occur soon. The stars were in perfect alignment, and while I certainly was not Nephrite, I could tell that all signs pointed out the obvious, the obvious for someone involved that is. Astronomers had predicted cloudy nights for the last few days and yet during the Full Moon period, there was not even one cloud in the sky.

Silently I slipped through the door – that certainly was not left open by the workers at the game center – and continued towards a particular game that was very popular these days – a game starring myself. Pushing a hidden button, the machine suddenly gave way to stairs with a loud sound that would have attracted a lot of noise, if the area here wasn't usually less populated at night. A few moments later, I reached a large room, packed full with computers, screens and strange Hi-Tech equipment. Seated on one of the chairs in front of a screen were two small cats, a black one and a white one, both bore a golden crescent moon mark on the forehead.

"You are late," announced the black one with a stern expression upon seeing me enter the hidden communication center. I smiled apologetically. "Gomen, Luna. I had to drop off Hotaru at home first." The cat's eyes narrowed for a moment, then she nodded reluctantly after an exasperated look from the white cat. Artemis, my partner, knew the whole story behind my reawakening and understood, much better than his female counterpart, the strange relationship that bound me to the raven-haired girl. After two months, Luna still hadn't gotten used to it, yet I could not really say I blamed her. Everyone not present at the events would have suspicions, especially with our lasting silence.

Dismissing the issue, Luna turned around towards a screen showing an area of the town. "The mystical energy we detected is gathering around this area. It is beyond doubt time. Tomorrow will be the time of the reawakening." I nodded sadly. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I knew that as well as the two cats. That didn't mean, though, that I had to like it. Bad enough that I was involved in this fight yet again. But I could deal with that. I had earlier, during my first period as Sailor V and the events a few months ago showed that I was more than capable of taking care of things myself. That was when I identified the exact area the monitor outlined, and I frowned visibly. "That IS the track course, you know?" Artemis sighed and shook his head, "It's not that there is much that isn't in some way covered tomorrow, you know."

"Exactly. That is why we cannot afford for you to participate. Fake an injury or something. The possibility of a wide-spread attack is too high to have you exhausted." Facing the concept of having my two months of training nullified, my mind worked incredibly fast. What Luna said was true. If all the signs were right, then the chances were by ninety-nine percent that something like that would happen, however, all the training would have been wasted and more time spent with Hotaru instead. I would not let the enemy interrupt my day of success.

"This is not necessary. Raven can recharge me in the blink of an eye, if necessary. And I know her too well to talk her out of joining me at the festival anyway." Not after the time I sacrificed for this year's Taiiku no hi. Last year's had been the thirtieths celebration of the Olympics being held in 1964 and I had missed it… twice. First for being a Senshi and the second time because of the same suggestion Luna just made. Only that the injury wasn't faked.

There was a short contest of wills, as my resolve battled with the black cat's – Artemis wisely chose to remain silent –, finally the feline sighed in defeat and turned around to face the computer station again. "As you wish. I just hope nothing happens during your race." That really would be unpleasant… For whoever dared to disturb my chance of impressing some more meaningful people.

Before either of us could make any more comments, a beeping noise attracted all of our attention. I pressed a button at one of the communication consoles that was linked with the more interstellar sensors. There was only one out in space who could be contacting us right now. Static sound blurted out of the speakers for a moment and much the same held true for the screen. Then the gray, white, and black cleared, giving way for the slightly distorted picture of a definitely attractive… kin.

Light red hair, framed a gentle, yet battle-hardened face with deep black eyes of confidence and experience. Two streaks of metallic color gave the hair an exotic look – one silver, another gold –, despite the totally different meaning. Behind her, the experienced eye could see the buzzing of mint green/marine blue butterfly wings on the background of the black void of space.

"You won't believe what I stumbled upon, sis," the Efadio began without waiting for any indication that the transmission was stable. "What is it, Pria?" I urged, knowing that in the face of seriousness Priapos was hardly that excited. My old, elven friend put something between a smile and frown on her face and said without bravado: "I found Adonis lair… or better what used to be his." This alone wasn't THAT much of a surprise – though it was one, since we had more or less given up hope already. However, what my kin sister, as well as combat mentor, added was enough to cause a variety of reactions within the three of us. "On the Moon. In the middle of the ruins…"

"BLASPHEMY!" erupted Luna and I could definitely agree with her. Artemis gave a deep snarl and then turned back to Priapos' image. "Any sign of activity?" The elf nodded. "To be honest, a lot over the last hours. I couldn't get really near without being detected. But from what I see, preparations are made for something major."

I nodded at that. "We thought as much. Tomorrow will be The Day, and it just bears general principal that a reawakening won't go without a generous trigger event. Can you make it back in time?" The elf looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Most likely. I cannot guarantee anything though."

"Better than nothing. Be fast, I have the feeling we might need you. Venus, out." With that the screen went black and I turned around to face the pair of cats, a few more worries just added to the already existing ones. "So it begins anew, huh?" Neither Luna nor Artemis needed to answer the question.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(First gong)

Scenes fades up on the surface of a hilly land, covered with vivid green grass and a field of flowers. We see Usagi standing in the center in her princess gown but without the Crescent Moon sigil, Mamoru is standing off to the side in a black suit, watching her with a quiet smile.

(Second gong)

The camera swings around, capturing Minako and Hotaru sitting and leaning against each other in the flower field. Minako has an arm around Hotaru's shoulders and Hotaru's head is on her right shoulder, their fingers interlocked and eyes half-closed.

(Third gong)

The camera swings yet again towards Ami, Rei and Makoto a short distance away from the couples, enjoying the weather. Ami against a tree, reading, Rei dozing off in the sun and Makoto, chasing Artemis for some reason, while Luna sits nearby shaking her head.

(First notes up to lyrics)

The scene fades black shortly and then shows Usagi/Serenity rising into the sky, transforming into Sailormoon in the process, Tuxedo Kamen right beside her. The familiar shape of the Moon comes into view and the surface draws closer as the pair descend, showing the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter join them shortly, as does Venus without Hotaru, Luna and Artemis to their respective partner's feet. The season logo is slowly drawn over the assembled senshi.

(Gomen ne sunao janakute)

(Yume no naka nara ieru)

(Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen)

(Ima sugu aitai yo)

We see Ami with a book in her hand walking down a street, before she looks and turns around to face the screen. The sign of Mercury flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormercury.

Rei can be seen with her back to the screen, working on something at the Jinja. Phobos and Deimos fly into the scene and perch upon Rei's shoulders. The miko turns around and the sign of Mars flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormars.

Makoto can be seen working out, her motions flowing flawlessly into each other. She suddenly halts in mid-motion and turns her head to face the camera. The sign of Jupiter flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailorjupiter.

(Nakitaku naru you na moonlight)

Denwa mo dekinai midnight)

(Datte junjou doushiyou)

(Haato wa mangekyou)

Minako can be seen with jogging clothes, running down a street, sweat pouring from her forehead. She comes closer and the scene is suddenly frozen with a close-up on Minako, the sign of Venus on her forehead and the translucent layer of her senshi identity. The screen splits, leaving Minako frozen in place and showing now Hotaru in her room, lit by various candles and lamps, kneeling in a circle of the former. Her hair is hanging down and half-covers the concentration on her face. Suddenly darkness engulfs the room as well as Minako in the other scene. Hotaru desperately reaches out towards the other. For a moment her eyes turn blank and emotionless, the sign of Saturn flashes briefly on her forehead and her form is overlaid by the translucent image of Sailorsaturn, before everything turns black.

(Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare)

(Nando mo meguriau)

A group of four shadows becomes more detailed on the background of darkness. A brown-blond haired man, a redheaded pig-tailed one, a dark haired, very tall and heavy man and a light blue-haired one that looked remarkably female. A "shadow" can be seen looming over the four like a cloak covering a head.

Two points of light suddenly disrupt the darkness. On the left (,) the Silver Crystal can be seen and on the right, another teardrop-shaped crystal. A thin line of violet slashes through the middle of the screen and shows Serenity and Endymion on the left side, Saturn and Venus on the right. Serenity holds the Silver Crystal high into the air, while Endymion supports her with one arm, the other on the sword hilt. Venus has the tear-shaped crystal in both hands and Saturn swings the Silence Glaive a few times for emphasis.

A brief flash shows Sailorpluto at the Time Gate looking worriedly upon the scene.

(Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue)

(Onaji kuni ni umareta no)

(Mirakuru romansu)

Scene shifts to the Moon once again. Among the ruins, a large, black structure can be seen, vaguely resembling a military base. The scene shows the Senshi again, running side by side on the surface of the Moon, being assaulted by various Youma and other things… The Princess's guard jumps into the air, Mercury sending a stream of water and Jupiter a barrage of lightning combined into the enemy rows, Mars ignites a few more and Venus slashes through several opponents with a four-bladed, cross-like weapon out of pure crystalline light.

The scene shifts to an image of the Moon again, hanging loosely in black space. A blue, red and green star appears to the left, an orange and violet one to the right. In the middle, a bright silver and golden star joins the others. The stars are transformed into the Inner Senshi, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Hotaru, standing beside Venus on the right, a translucent image of Saturn hovering over her. The image of the intact Moon Palace is added to the background. Pluto appears above the group with the Time Staff raised; the Garnet Orb flashes a bright crimson and the scene freezes.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R – by Matthias

Episode One: United Once Again We Stand!

Based on the works of Naoko Takeuchi

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

Light pink blouse…? No, too childish. The blue shirt…? No, much too revealing. The sundress…? Not really appropriate for the event. Ok, that one might do. After all, I wanted to at least make some impression; otherwise, the whole thing would just really be wasted time. The house was rather silent. Otousan was already gone, snapping photos of the various events of Japan's famous Day of Sport for his work. And that was one thing I was really glad about. The teasing last evening over the implications of what I'd do today was… embarrassing to say the least. At least Okaasan had sided with me and Shingo was not suicidal enough to object. Funny actually, we were getting along much better lately.

I still couldn't believe Naru and Motoki had double-talked us into this, insisting that we would make such a "cuuuute" couple. Bah, as if this self-centered, egoistical, trash-talking, annoying, bashing me always, handsome, cool, intelligent, high classed… Ok, ok, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. And I had to admit that I did feel somewhat drawn to the baka… sometimes. Only sometimes.

Still, the thought of going out with Chiba Mamoru was a bit rivaling against my better judgment and made me feel a mixture of nervousness and… giddiness? Now, that was totally normal, I told myself. After all, it was a date! A real date! And Mamoru was far from every girl's nightmare of a boyfriend… quite the opposite actually.

Again, I looked myself over in the mirror with the combination of the white tank-top and the dark blue shorts. Fine; it was simple, but suited the occasion somewhat and it still looked nice enough to impress a boy, leaving just enough to the imagination as necessary. _Yes_, I thought, _that ought to do it._

I twirled around, thereby noticing Luna on the windowsill. That got my attention, since the cat was usually out by now. More so in the last two months than usual. But today she seemed to be tailing me from the moment I woke up – at a rather early hour for me, considering it was a holiday. Could she be worried about the date and me? Of course, that was a silly thought. Yet, Luna seemed to be awfully smart for a feline and I often realized that I treated her more like a friend or a houseguest than an animal. I posed dramatically with one hand on my hip and the other brushing the loose hair back. "So, what do you think?" I did expect a lot of things actually, but the disapproving glance and the almost exasperated "meow" caught me completely off-guard. Before I could react though, Luna had crossed the distance between us in a flash and had hoped up to my level holding something in her mouth.

I blinked rapidly at the object, then my eyes traveling to the mirror and back to Luna,  who was still holding the forgotten lipstick and now looking thoroughly annoyed. "Oops…" I really must have been nervous to forget AND overlook it. However, the next person I met that said cats were just mindless animals with not much more on their minds than eating and sleeping, I would surely give a piece of my mind.

Taking the offered item from the cat, I patted her on the head. "Arigato, Luna. What would I do without you?" The cat gave me a look that could tell more than a thousand words and I found myself actually gulping. Luna was one hell of a weird cat. And the weirdest thing was that I still didn't remember how I got stuck with her. She was just… there.

Finishing with dressing and finally getting an approved reaction out of the weirdo of a pet, I quickly rushed downstairs, got embarrassed by mom again over the whole thing, thankfully didn't run into Shingo and made it out of the door more or less still intact… Which was an accomplishment, really. Since I woke up this morning, I kept having the nagging feeling that something would go wrong on a major scale this day. That the date would turn into a natural disaster. I was nervous about the whole thing but it was slightly different. There was a dull sense of… anticipation that I couldn't make much sense of. Oh well, at least I didn't have strange dreams like that one two months ago. I had felt the after-effects days later.

Throwing thoughts of possible disaster out of the window, I smiled when I saw a red sport car pulling up in front of our house. Let's see of what material you are really made of, Chiba Mamoru.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

"205… 206… 207…" (the dreaded word processor strikes again, huh?)

It had to be on this floor, Makoto had said as much. That and I didn't think I could carry this bag any longer. Damn, I should have taken mother's offer to drive me here. Walking over was truly a bad idea. I had only packed a few things to get settled in, nothing major. But walking once directly through the whole district and then six floors up because the elevator was damaged… Ack! "Maybe I should really have gotten myself a dorm room," I muttered.

It was not that there wasn't enough money, but the idea simply didn't strike me as appealing. I wasn't exactly what could be called a wallflower but my social contacts were limited and apart from Makoto and the cheery but often annoying Usagi, nobody really bothered to talk with me. And taking my Sophomore Year in the new High School, sharing a room with somebody I didn't even know… No, not really appealing. And it was just too far from home to the school. So, Makoto's generous offer came just at just the right time.

True, it was still a good seven months before the new school year started but that could give me time to get to know Makoto a bit more. And she had voiced that she wouldn't be complaining about some help for the entrance exams. School was something I was good at, and from the frequent sessions with Usagi, I considered my ability to teach quite good, even more so my patience…

 "215… 216… 2… 217." With a relieved sigh I sat the bag down and opted to catch my breath for a moment. "Hey, Ami-chan, the track races start in only a few hours, you know?" I looked up to see the door open and a tall brunette with a ponytail leaning causally against the frame.

She was wearing a red shirt and light yellow jeans. Still trying to get my breathing under control, I managed only a weary smile. "The elevator didn't work, so I had to…" I gestured in the direction of the staircase and Makoto just nodded, mildly annoyed. "Yeah, they have the worst timing with repairs in this house. I warn you now, before you learn it the hard way." She looked down at my bag and frowned. "What did you put in there to be so worked up, bricks?"

Not wanting to appear weak in front of the obviously stronger girl, I reached down to take the indicated object again. "Not really, just a few… books…" Apparently, I had overestimated my recovery ability – which wasn't good to begin with – because I almost doubled over. Two strong arms caught me before that could happen though, and I looked up thankful, even if a little embarrassed, at the other girl.

"Hey, you don't have to show false pride here. We all should know where our strengths lie." Bending down she took the bag easily in one hand, her face changing into a grimace though. "Only a few books, huh?" I smiled, blushing, and she grinned before waving me in.

The room that greeted me was neither sparse nor overly decorated. There was a small couch, a few small seats, a board with a few books – from what I know I assumed cooking books –, most of the window-stills were covered with various flowers and plants which gave of a nice, comforting scent. Sunlight bathed the room in a warm and, just for a moment, illuminated it in an eerie, unearthly glow. One door led to the bedroom and another to a small bathroom.

"To your liking?" I snapped out of my reverie, hearing the door close behind me. Makoto strolled past me and placed the bag down. "It's nice. Not as big as ours but that's okay." Makoto chuckled. "I don't have a doctor as a mother and I'm barely able to support myself. That's actually why I'm letting you stay for rent." I didn't know the other girl quite so well, so that might excuse my next question, although it was incredibly stupid and tactless. "What are your parents doing anyway, leaving you alone in…" I trailed off seeing the hurt look and the flinch, as if physically slapped. Looking down at the ground, I felt ashamed at myself for being so rude to my host. Even if my social contact was limited, that was no way to  behave to the girl who offered to share her apartment with me for the upcoming time of High School.

"Gomen nasei, I shouldn't have…" A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up again to see Makoto shaking her head. "It's alright. I tell you something. Why don't you go take a shower, change into something more comfortable and then we go see some of the events." Contemplating this for a moment, my first impulse was to decline. That wasn't my thing normally, and sport events made me often a bit uncomfortable because of my own inability at physical exercise – except swimming. Still, we had started the day a bit on the wrong side and I felt inclined to make it up to my host. Also… It was a holiday after all and everyone was out, so…

"Okay." I smiled, grabbed some things out of my bag and headed to the shower.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

The morning was a beautiful one. There were no clouds and the weather seemed to be stable for the middle of October, a better thing at least than last year at the festivals. A lot of events had to be canceled at the jubilee, which was why this year was meant to make up for it. From above here, you could see a lot of people already moving through the streets and the latter quite full with preparations. The air was pleasant, neither hot nor cold. A nice, autumn morning that was simply perfect for some outdoor activity.

I sighed, looking around the temple ground. No visitors until now. Sure, it was still early in the morning but I had the distinct idea that there wouldn't be much activity today. All the people were out, running the big marathon or participating in other events. Usually holidays were good for Hikawa Jinja, because of the land's strong bonds to culture, but the Taiiku no hi was always the exception.

"Rei!" Surprised at being called, I turned around towards the stairs and saw a girl my age with short, light brown hair, clad in a track uniform, waving at me with me a smile. "I'm going over to the race now and wanted to ask, if you are coming." Once more, I looked around at the still vacant temple grounds and shook my head sadly. My earlier conclusion would hold true anyway, so there wasn't much to object against the offer. After all, I hadn't slept very well last night… I hadn't slept very well since that night two months ago, then the Sacred Fire had suddenly went out, just like that.

Maybe I was really getting paranoid but I could not shake of the uneasy feeling I had about today. Something was up, something big.

"Actually, that's a good idea, Hitome. Just let me get something more comfortable. Be right back." With that, I went back into the shrine and to my room. If I was honest, I had planned to accompany Hitome to the marathon anyway. She had been such a great asset over the last half a year since she was here. Her spiritual abilities were nothing short of amazing. Especially her skill to find things or people, not to forget her almost always accurate tarot card readings… I had to admit, I was somewhat jealous at times, how she handled things without ever being trained as a miko. Nevertheless, Hitome was a great friend since coming to TA, one of the first real ones in years who weren't scared in the least about my abilities. A pleasant change.

Emerging back from the house in a black combination of clothes, I headed over to Hitome and  just stood there for a moment looking out over the city from the top of the high stairs. "Something is going to happen," the other girl murmured quietly. I nodded, not answering, there wasn't a reply expected anyway. "My readings indicated a great change would come upon us today and… a rebirth."

"Rebirth?" I arched an eyebrow at her but Hitome just shook her head. "I don't know what that means, believe me." And Hitome not knowing what her readings meant was something that happened in five percent of all cases. "I guess we just have to figure it out then. You ready to win?" The other girl nodded, a look of concentration and determination briefly lightening her eyes. "Definitely."

Together we headed down the stairs, wondering what today would bring us.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

The streets were full of people as we walked along the Minato district towards the start of the marathon. Left and right, you could see various events involving physical competition. Ball games, track races, even some dancing somewhere off to the side. Last year had really been a flop. Everything had been set on the thirty-year celebration, everything was ready and the weather had been good for weeks. Nobody suspected it could as much as trickle… Yet, right at the morning a rainstorm hit that held far into the late afternoon. By then the holiday was royally ruined. Funny actually. If I remembered correctly, it hadn't rained in the first loop… Minako had been a bit grumpy about her injury but, seeing that the events were falling through anyway, that did lighten her mood considerably. This year, she was all set and would probably get interrupted by coincidental events that seemed to haunt the life of a Senshi. "And I'm telling you: No Youma will stop me from running today. And winning of course." Of course, that didn't mean that my partner thought about it quite like that.

"Of course you will, Aino-chan," a soft voice replied. The soft, somewhat dark voice belonged to the younger girl; her head currently slightly leaned against Minako's shoulder. My partner had an arm around the girl's waist, pointedly ignoring any looks the couple might get from passer-byes. Minako quirked an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl, "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there, Raven?" The girl shook her head. "No, I'm just admiring your determination." At this, I snorted. "Hotaru… you sure, you didn't want to say thick-headedness?" As expected, I promptly got swatted for the comment and wisely shut up for the moment.

We probably presented a very unique sight. With Minako walking in "the middle", Hotaru on her right, drawn tightly against the blonde, and me riding on Minako's left shoulder. Under other circumstances, I would probably have opted to walk but with this many people out, I didn't feel quite safe on the ground. And unlike Luna, I had the benefit of talking to my partner again. Even in the presence of Tomoe Hotaru. Or should I say, because of Tomoe Hotaru? Probably.

The white-skinned girl with the ebony black hair in contrast had been a part of everything that happened before, in and since England. Without her as an initiator, Venus would still be sleeping and the dumb idiot of a would-be suitor still running around. It had been quite a shock for me at first, but if you just watched those two for a while, you could see how happy they were. Especially in light of Venus' near cursed status considering personal love. I was not happy at first but quickly realized that both were quite obviously happy; besides, what kind of guardian would I be to not allow my charge the happiness she deserved? Not that things hadn't gotten slightly out of control after the chancy meeting months ago and the somewhat fated one back in England.

Minako leaned down to whisper something in Hotaru's ear and the younger girl giggled. I had the dark suspicion it was about me. I had to smile despite the possible nature of Hotaru's humor. I had to admit, the girl was growing on me. In the two months after the first change, after she revealed what I had expected nearly from the start, she had been more vivid as ever. As I had hoped, the physical and mental healing had a massive impact on her emotions. She was still withdrawn and shy at times – especially then someone brought the family issue up –, but Minako's company and the new chance at life she had gotten, left her in amazingly high spirits.

We had reached the area where the participants of this year's marathon gathered, the amount of people ready to run their feet sore for fun was remarkable. It wasn't, as if I didn't enjoy a good hunt now and then and I was quite the athlete in the old Silver Millennium days but… I could not, for the life of me, really grasp how people could enjoy this. This, of course, was because Minako absolutely had to participate.

Minako disengaged from her girlfriend a short distance away from the general crowd, which prompted Hotaru to pout and Minako to grin sweetly at her. She bent down and placed a quick kiss on the shorter girl's lips. "Remember, I want that to be a surprise later. No touching beyond friendly." I wondered what they understood as friendly. Still, it was just like Minako to wait with the news until today's events, when they had regained total control of their memories, and then drop the bucket of cold water over their heads… Or something like that. I still remembered Luna's reaction very well, and it was simply due to the events in England I think that Minako's resolve didn't crumble under the black cat's rant – that went on near to an hour, I think.

"I'll make it up to you later," Minako promised Hotaru in a low, definitely husky voice, which made her companion blush and me cringe. These two sometimes really worried me. Especially since Hotaru was still that young and Minako just turning sixteen in two weeks. Someone that didn't know the circumstances involved with these two, would surely call my partner something short of abusive… Oh well, those didn't know and they shouldn't know either. If they just wouldn't give me the creeps every time…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

Balancing on the fence was a task a cat could perform as good as walking. What martial artists might see as a balance training, was second nature for us… or probably first. So, since I didn't need to concentrate, it didn't help to ease my thoughts in the slightest. I had had much to think about in the last two months since Minako and Artemis came back from their trip in England with some very disturbing information – namely Hotaru – and even more unsettling secrets.

While I was still pensive about the Hotaru-issue, there wasn't much I could do about that. I had been aware of the fact that Minako had apparently awakened before they returned. The material Artemis' had sent back to me said as much. But until now, I still was unsuccessful at getting more than the most general information out of the two and Artemis. All I knew was probably leaving more holes in the overall picture than giving useful information.

I knew Artemis quite well. We had practically been together since our childhood. A good hunter he had once been and probably still was. Very reliable to gather information or scout enemy terrain and a very loyal companion to the Moon Family and even more so to Hebe, Venus' Alter Ego. Usually it only took a little persistence from my side until he spilled all his secrets to me but then he was like that… It simply was best to lay the matter to rest until the three of them opened up from their own. Artemis could be really stubborn and if it involved his Venus… well, let's just say it would take a nova to penetrate his defenses. No point getting my claws broken there.

Still. I swear to you, Tomoe Hotaru was creepy. Really creepy. And I don't mean about her latent gift of powerful healing as much as her and Minako's strange reactions to affection. Merely kissing still sent a shiver down my spine. I had some distant ideas about what Senshi mating was expected to be like. However, Hotaru was a normal, if even extraordinary, human being. There was no hidden personality in her, nothing that indicated another Sailor… Somehow, I had a hard time believing myself though.

Focusing my attention back at the couple I was following, I caught Usagi and Mamoru trading conversational jabs… again. Naru, who had joined the couple, shook her head with a faint smile, probably wondering, if her idea was so good after all. In any case, it insured that everyone would be together in the same place today. Rei, Ami and Makoto would surely be drawn too. If not, I would promptly bite my tail off. That was the other thing that made me nervous though. Today would be The Day. The day we had expected, yet dreaded.

I respected Usagi's wish highly and even if the Silver Millennium would never rise again in the future, for all their sakes, I would let their Senshi lives sleep. Forever if that was necessary. But Venus' reawakening and the arrival of an unknown force, obviously linked with the Dark Kingdom we had thought was completely annihilated, was enough of a sign that the brief period of peace was over. I would go chasing a bull terrier before I deliberately reactivated their memories, yet it seemed the chances for that became more and more fact.

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan, over here!" I looked up to see Mercury and Jupiter approaching. I was glad that despite the memory reversal my prediction had been at least partially true. Usagi, Ami and Makoto at least had formed a loose companionship that, while it was not quite the friendship it used to be, but definitely was going there. Rei had been somewhat more reclusive and Minako had opted to stay away because she was afraid she might trigger something unexpectedly.

"Now, you got yourself quite a catch there, Usagi," Makoto commented teasingly. My  charge had the grace to blush before protesting. However, even to her, I think, it sounded lame. "You know that wasn't my idea. I'll just…" Ami simply smiled inwardly as Naru elbowed her oldest friend. "Exactly, that is why you have actually put an effort in looking good, right?" Usagi huffed adequately and turned away with a cross expression. "Sure. Gang up on me, will you?" Turning to Mamoru she added: "So? What do you wait for? Don't you have anything to say?" The older boy in question flashed a smile at his official date. "So far, I have enjoyed myself."

That effectively silenced the small group since it was absolutely impossible to say, if he was teasing like Makoto and Naru, or being genuine. 

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Makoto)

A pair of martial artists showed a few complex katas for the crowd to the right. I snorted at the display. That would be sooooo helpful in a real fight… I was training constantly now with my new sensei and felt that I really was improving. That display though… Pure show, nothing else. They would probably not last in a real fight for five seconds, at least if that wasn't a simple, public demonstration. Not that I cared for it.

The general volume of our conversation had turned down considerably. Usagi was stealing almost shy glances at Chiba-san ever since his ominous comment, which I personally think the blonde interpreted too much. Naru was hanging back a bit, giving the couple some space. And Ami was walking quietly, showing some mild interest in the side attractions. At first, I thought my offer to be a bad idea, but now I thought that we both might profit from the arrangement. The girl definitely needed some more social contact and as average as I was, my grades were surely not stellar. Although, I did consider it a good sign that Ami had voiced practically no protest when I invited her to tag along. The Ami I met about a year back would have never even considered the thought. I swear, I wouldn't be Kino Makoto, if I didn't get her to open up some more soon.

Ami had stopped in front of a booth, the type you could find on every fair. There was a collection of prizes on one wall and one had to throw little darts at the targets. I had to suppress a smile; Ami had apparently fallen in love with a small stuffed animal, a blue and white dolphin to be exact. If it wasn't so extraordinary to see Ami's eyes lingering longingly on the object, I would not have given it any further thought. But… that was Ami we were talking about.

With a gesture, I told the others that they should go on ahead and we would catch up later. I stepped beside Ami at the booth and waved a hand in front of her face. The smaller girl blinked and then blushed, embarrassed. How cute. I regarded the owner of the booth with a confident look. "One shot, please." Taking a coin, I handed it to him and received five darts. Oh well. Leaves something for me, right? The man pressed a hidden button and the targets began moving rapidly. The smaller, lesser ones covering the more valuable items. "Mako-chan," Ami whispered, finally catching up on what I was doing, "you don't have to…" I waved, dismissing the objection. Sparing Ami a smile, I briefly concentrated and without even looking, threw all five darts at once, hitting all the high prices dead on, including the dolphin. My smile turned into a smug grin as the man grimaced and Ami stared with wide eyes. _I guess, you were right about the concentration thing, Sensei._

Accepting my prizes from the grumbling booth owner, I handed the dolphin to a still stunned Ami. "Here you go." With trembling hands, the shorthaired girl took the offered item and managed a weak smile. "A-Arigato…" Leaving an unhappy man behind, we began to catch up with the others.

That proved to be a little hard since they had already mingled with the crowd gathering around the start of the marathon. Briefly, I wondered, if I shouldn't have taken my sensei's advice that this would have been a good opportunity to see how well my speed and endurance training was coming along. However, I never was one for miles-long races. A good fight in close quarters didn't really need someone to run THAT much. It was not that I didn't see the possibilities here; a marathon just wasn't my thing.

We found the others finally after searching around for five minutes. Ami was still babbling about how I didn't have to do what I had done – damn, she really needed to go out some more – and how what I have done, was actually impossible. I was just about to point for the nth-time that I just did what she thought impossible, then I spotted the others as well as another familiar face. The local miko Hino Rei and her assistant… What was her name? Hitome, I think. Apparently, the latter was participating.

"Hey, minna!" I called, gaining everyone's attention and then waving in Rei's direction. I wasn't really into religion and stuff but the girl seemed nice from the one time we were up there. Not really much of a socialist either, yet that probably was true for almost everyone of us. Usagi's eyes lit up and I recognized the look immediately. If it was one thing that was unique about Usagi, then it was her ability to make friends easily. A rare innocence that might be a bit naïve but was certainly refreshing. I had the feeling we would not leave today without Rei becoming a part of our little, merry group. Oh well…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

As expected by probably everyone, we made our way over to the miko and her friend. I had briefly met Rei before but didn't know that much about the raven-haired girl as I should have… Should have? What the heck? That sounded almost, as if I knew her from somewhere. I had to admit she was definitely good-looking and surely acceptable as a girlfriend, if one would go for the younger types but… Oh, whom was I kidding? After all, I was on a date with someone nearly four years four years my junior – even if that circumstance was against my better judgment. My only hope was that Motoki wouldn't exaggerate and let something slip, or I would probably be topic number one tomorrow. My university might be a high quality one, but one thing that would always be the same with all schools was that rumors tended to spread very, very fast. And with the mass of people on the streets and all around us, there was no telling who knew already. Oh well, I would deal with my own stupidity later. I really should make the best of the day.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Clumsy!" Rei greeted Usagi directly, ignoring the rest of us. She smirked at my blonde date. "I must say, I haven't laughed so much in ages since the last time you were at the shrine…" I know she was teasing, badly, but Usagi didn't seem to take it like that, since I saw her practically fuming. But before she could return the favor, Rei let her gaze wander over the rest of us, lingering for a moment on me. The intense gaze made me a little uncomfortable. "Oh, lovely company. Are you here with one of them?" With a hand motion, she included everyone but Usagi. I could see the counter attack from my mutual date coming from miles away, really.

Hands on her hips and a triumphant smirk on her face, Usagi thumped one hand proudly over her chest. "Hah! For your information. He is with me and not interested in anyone else!" I groaned and muttered: "And who is asking me?" Naru shot me a sympathetic look, obviously familiar with the blonde's antics. As if on cue, Rei and Usagi were literally at each others throats, each of them proclaiming that they were much better looking than the other…

"I thought they just met once," stated Makoto, shaking her head in disbelief. If that was the reaction at the second meeting, then Usagi should better reconsider at making friends with her. The basis was a little… shaky. "I think they like each other." I averted my gaze from the fighting girls and noticed that the other girl who had been with Rei was mildly smiling. "How did you figure that?" The girl shrugged. "Rei has a good heart, really. She just has this temper problem and isn't that used to having many friends. Usagi… Well, let's say her friendliness irritated her the first time."

I saw Ami and Makoto exchanging a look that wasn't of the "don't we know it" category. There was a deep sympathy that apparently came from own experiences on this field. "I think, I can understand that," Ami finally said. "Usagi does have a unique gift to make others trust her. Those sorts of people aren't actually conventional. I was a little spooked at first too. Usagi was the first one, trying hard to be my friend not just for the purpose of getting better grades." Makoto quietly nodded.

Apparently, the little Odango Atama did earn her loyalty well. I felt a little stupid, standing there and saying nothing after I had so heavily protested to this date at first. It really wasn't like I couldn't see what they saw but… Oh really, kami help me, there wasn't a "but". Usagi was a unique creature, and if our fighting stood in any competition to that of Usagi and Rei's, and the girl was right that they liked each other… Damn, as it seemed, there was no way around it. I would soon have a girlfriend quite some years younger.

Before I could further brood over the subject any longer though, I felt a strange tugging on my mind and on impulse turned around. There was a blonde girl with a striking resemblance to Usagi making her way through the crowd, with a white cat riding on her shoulders. A moment later, she spotted us, smiled in a mixture of joy and sadness and started to head forward. She hadn't made two steps before all hell broke loose…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

The world just wasn't fair. I wanted to be as close as possible when Minako started and not somewhere in the far back. Okay, the distant possibility that the start wouldn't be as soon as expected was there but still… Alright, maybe not so distant. I didn't mean that I did not trust her, because I definitely did, so when she said it would be safer for me to stay away, I would do so. Even if I think that, half the reason was to hold me out of sight for now. I didn't think she was afraid of her friend's reactions afterwards or something like that. No, Minako, the Minako that I had slowly brought out of her shell of loneliness was rather playful and mischievous. She did that solely for the purpose of getting the best reaction out of her friends as possible. Still… I thought that to be a bit of bad timing in this situation.

Kami, what if something did happen and she got hurt, needed me… What if she needed her powers refreshed or maybe some of the others needed healing… Sure, I knew better than to run into the middle of a battle and distract Minako with my presence and I really didn't want to end as a Youma snack but… My rambling thoughts were rudely interrupted when the screaming around me started. "Huh?" Frantically I looked around for the source of it. I didn't need to look long since there wasn't anywhere to direct your eyes to where you wouldn't see a creature the majority of the human race deemed myth right out of a horror story. "Kami-sama!" I breathed.

There were at least a dozen Youma and all of them radiated a high level of power. I had learned to trust my high-tuned spiritual senses on that and I did know that I was right in the middle of what could easily turn out as the biggest massacre in history. I wanted to back away but registered that the Youma had formed a wide circle around the people at the starting point for the marathon. There was no way to back out. Nowhere to run. Damn… I hated it when Minako was right about this. But surely, she didn't expect something THAT big, right?

People were running around in a blind panic, some of them headfirst into Youma, who immediately pummeled them senseless. I wondered what the purpose of this assault was besides the gathering of mass energy. Normally I wouldn't care but the Youma didn't seem to make any attempts of collecting ki. They were just wracking havoc.

"Hotaru! Watch out!" At the sound of a familiar voice, I whirled around, just in time to see an energy blast heading my way. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst but the next thing I knew was being held in gentle yet strong arms and flying through the air. I shook my head trying to clear the dizziness. I didn't have any blackouts since… well, since the day of my rescue from Adonis in England. I hadn't been close to a fight since then too, so that might have to do something with it. I think all those involved knew what it meant but wouldn't tell me. Since the demon was gone it couldn't really been a bad thing and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. Also, every time I tried to analyze it further, my mind would refuse to obey and simply forget about… Like right now. I looked up and smiled at the redheaded elf carrying me out of the circle of Youma. "Good to see you." Priapos grinned. "No problem. Minako would kill me, if I'd let anything happen to you." And she did have a testament to this statement already. Something I would rather not like to think about since it was the beginning of one of my worst times. My girlfriend's kin sister flew some distance away from the battle, to a space already cleared of hectically fleeing people. As soon as we touched ground, Priapos sat me down but I think my knees almost gave way under me. That had been a close call, too close.

"Hey, you alright?" The elf had gently touched my arm, looking at me concerned. I shook my head to clear the numb feeling and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go help Minako." For a moment, I thought she would protest but in the end, simply decided to give me a stern look. "You stay here." Snorting, I brushed some strands of hair back. "Sure. One close encounter with death was enough for today." I couldn't identify what exactly it was that my friend muttered but she turned around, spread her wings again and headed back to the battlefield. I watched her leave in silence, worry clearly marking my features. _Be okay, Minako. Please._
    
    -----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru/Endymion)

When I woke up this morning my only worries had been going out on a date with a girl four years younger and totally contradicting to my own personality. These were great worries, mind you, since I had not at all been comfortable with being pushed into this. But I was not the type of guy to chicken out and simply stand her up. And it had turned out as a rather pleasant day until now. The company of the younger girls had been refreshing and Usagi didn't seem that much in the mood to ruin her date either. So, actually everything was fine. Of course, it would be too much to ask, that everything stayed that way.

Looking out from the high balcony of the magnificent white palace in the middle of a wide ocean – both in a place there they shouldn't be by normal human belief –, I gazed at the clear crystalline pearl of Earth hanging in the sky or better the area in space that could be identified as a sky. Everything was peaceful, beautiful, much like I remembered. However, everything was also a simple illusion. A dream world only for us, those who remembered the old times.

"Your Highness," I regarded the form of the woman resembling my beloved so much with a nod. Queen Serenity, late ruler of the fallen Moon Kingdom, stepped next to me and looked silently out at the beautiful landscape that was once the miracle of the Ginsiushou. "It truly is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked with a soft, wistful voice after some time. Oh yes, it was beautiful. Everything here had been more or less magical – as was probably everything else in the solar system except Earth – but still radiated such a natural beauty that you wouldn't believe all this was _created_, even in this dreamscape. It was a shame that nobody would ever know about such a beauty again.

"Oh, they will. Sooner or later they will. And it will be yours and Serenity's to create." The directness caught me off guard and I turned a questioning look at the queen. Serenity merely smiled. "She is the heir, the line must survive. And you, Prince, I expect to take up my daughter as she surely wishes you to." The intense stare Serenity sent my way made me squirm but I managed to hold the challenging eye-contact until Serenity nodded satisfied.

She turned around and gestured for me to follow her. "Don't get me wrong, Endymion. It is not my place to make the decisions in your life for you. But as a mother, I must ensure my daughter's happiness. Do you love my daughter, Prince of Earth?" I didn't need to think. As freaked as I was this morning about a simple date, it was all so clear now. I had put Serenity as well as Usagi through a lot the last time and I would make sure that this time there would be a happy end. How could someone not love her? Even without our memories we had been drawn together again. No, the question didn't really need an answer.

Serenity nodded in confirmation to my thoughts, obviously guessing what went through my mind. "Where are the others anyway?" I asked in return, admiring the inside of the Moon Palace. The long, wide hallways, the crystalline decorations, not too fancy but still clearly showing wealth and status. "We are on our way to join them. I suppose they will be a bit disorientated." I raised an eyebrow confused. Serenity chuckled lightly. "Oh, the memory block my daughter placed upon them can only be removed directly. The palace will seem familiar to them but… They won't remember anything and I somehow doubt Luna or Artemis would have done anything so soon. You, Endymion, do have the benefits of your own power equally as strong as my daughters. That is why you remember."

"You're wrong, I don't have such powers…" Serenity chided me with a look. "Do you question my wisdom?" I shook my head lamely. "Good." Stopping in front of the doors to a smaller chamber, she turned around to face me. "We are here. I would ask you to wait here until I remove the block. I think it would only further confuse them, if they saw you like… this." She pointed at my uniform and I nodded in understanding.

With that she entered the chamber and left me to my own jumbled thoughts. My mind was mainly trying to wrap around one concept. I was supposed to have powers like Usagi? That was ridiculous. After all Usagi was the Moon Princess, the heroine Sailormoon, the wielder of the Silver Crystal. I didn't have anything except some fancy speeches, an endless supply of roses and a cane… Not really any competition to any of the Senshi actually. But… Why should the Queen lie about this? Was there really something inside of me that rivaled the Ginsuishou's power? I didn't have any time to further dwell on the disturbing subject before Serenity called me in.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

The feeling of knowing a place that you beyond doubt haven't set foot into was one of the undiscovered mysteries of human nature. There was this striking that you belonged at the specific place, if as someone had called you to come… no, return here. A familiarity that had nothing to do with the actual term. However, all this stood in absolutely NO comparison to the feeling I experienced now. The room was small, it bore the looks of a small foyer-like chamber. Small that is, compared to the size of the palace we were currently in. When looking out of the window you could not really estimate the size of the structure but from what the natural beauty of the chamber and the richness of decoration spoke of, left no doubt about surely grand dimensions.

"Okay, I say, we waited long enough. Let's go out and find someone… or something," Makoto said annoyed at being stuck here in the strange surroundings. Apparently we weren't on Earth anymore, the fact that said planet hung high in the "sky" did help to clarify that, and so far we had yet to encounter who or whatever force had brought us here, mere moments after a huge assembly of horror movie monsters had invaded the event grounds. I was still trying to convince myself that this had been some sort of comedy play to entertain the masses, yet somehow I really, REALLY doubted that.

I looked over the group consisting of Ami, Makoto, Rei and the blonde girl as well as – and that really spooked me – the white cat that was with Minako and Luna. No one else. Neither Naru nor Hitome and certainly no Mamoru. It had all happened so fast and before we know it a strange light had engulfed us and we found ourselves here. Unharmed but very much freaked… Except Minako that is who simply seemed to anxiously await something.

Rei looked up suddenly which alerted the rest of our merry, little group. Nobody was able to say anything before the door opened and the vision of an angel appeared in its frame. Really, there was no better way to describe the woman. Her face seemed old… No, wise, I corrected myself. Yet her body was as healthy as someone who had just grown out of her teens. A full-blown adult body no doubt but young at the same time. An eternal beauty that time couldn't touch.

"I am truly sorry to have you waiting. I had another guest to welcome first." The sound of her voice was gentle and soothing… Familiar? Why did I feel so… happy when I looked at this woman? Like a baby who had seen his mother for the first time and still knew, somehow, that this unfamiliar creature was indeed its mother. "Who are you?" Makoto asked a little defensive, eyeing the woman carefully. Ami stood unsure what to do, while Rei seemed almost awed and the other girl, Minako… was kneeling?

I blinked in confusion at her. "My Queen." The woman smiled and walked forward to place a hand on Minako's shoulder. "You have done well so far, Venus, but now it is time for the guard to be completed again. It is…" She paused for a moment, looking at me… apologetic? "… necessary." Minako nodded and rose. "Arigato, Serenity-sama." The name triggered something in my subconscious that made my ears perk up and my eyes even more fixed on the strange woman… Serenity.

Rei cleared her throat, obviously having to force her ability to speak up. "I don't want to be rude, Your Majesty. But why are we here and where exactly is… here?" Serenity smiled… well, serene at the miko. Her gaze wandered slowly over everyone for a long period of time. She looked almost sad now. "I must apologize again that I have to do this but the world needs you."

Raising a hand I noticed the golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead glowing and without the warning the memories began to flow. Memories from a time long forgotten, from a year that was and at the same time was not. Memories of a battle that was antagonizing and unbelievable painful to the heart. Memories of friends found and lost, of companions that always came through with you and yet at the end had to die albeit all the effort. I closed my eyes tightly shut, trying to cut the flow of pictures but I couldn't. Unyielding the revelation of what had once been came back and forced me to remember what I had been, what I still am and that I could not escape my fate as I hoped too.

My eyes snapped open as the blinding light created by our joined powers hid Beryl/Metallia and I saw out at the world again. However, the eyes that were seeing now were different. Wiser, older… sadder. Tears, they were there too, and without hesitating I rushed forward to embrace the astral form of my mother. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the previous ruler of the greatest, peaceful empire the galaxy had ever known.

"Serenity," mother murmured and pushed me back slightly to brush a few tears from my eyes. I understood now how much it pained her to do this to us. After all the efforts. However, thinking back at the army of Youma waiting back in our world I could understand. We were the only ones capable of facing the threat. It was our fate, our destiny. As sad as it was. I stepped back and turned my head to look at my friends… comrades, teammates… in a way my sisters. They had watched on in silence but the look on her face was one of understanding. They remembered and now were together again. Just where we ended… Just where we started.

Minako, Venus, seemed to be unfazed by all this though as if expecting… She knew! And she must have been _awake_ for quite some time now. Why I could not really understand but a lot of things began to make more sense now. My friend caught my look and smiled softly, it was a little strained but she appeared to be… happy? Strange.

I turned back to mother expectantly. "Mother, why are we here and what do those Youma at the track course mean?" Queen Serenity smile fell and was replaced by a serious mask. Somehow I didn't like that. That wasn't the look of someone to bear bad news… that was more the look of someone to bring worse news. "Before we get to that…" Mother stopped and turned her head slightly towards the door. "Will you come in please."

She moved aside as another figure came into the room. There was this slight pull and without even looking I would have known instinctively that it was Mamoru/Endymion. He was wearing the same uniform that he always did. Briefly the sight called up a well of terrific memories but I quickly replaced them with those Serenity had of Endymion that I still remembered. Seeing him there, made me unimaginably happy. I had feared that only we would get our memories back and quite frankly I didn't know, if I could have stood for it. The date so far had gone well but I didn't know, if I had the patience with the memories of all the time that had been lost over the course of our previous encounters. I would have mixed things up and maybe scared him away. But this fear evaporated instantly when I saw him smile at me fondly.

Hesitantly moving forward, I suppressed the urge to just rush forward and jump into his arms. I really wanted to but that wouldn't be really proper. Proper? Geez, it must have been the palace and the princess gown, I even felt more like Serenity here. No, there was something else too. I didn't want to ruin the mood with my usual childish behavior. I was fifteen by now after all, maybe it was time to grow up a little. (A/N: Don't stare at me! I mean it!)

Mamoru slowly walked towards me and I met him halfway. Before he knew what hit him though, I reached up to pull his head down and give him a rather stunning kiss, relishing in the feeling of love and the security of his strong arms that had went instantly around me. "I wanted to do this for a long time. There will never be a nicer guy than you. Aishiteru." His simple smile, I decided, melted my heart right there. "I do love you too." For that brief moment everything around me was forgotten and for this one moment I was truly happy. I knew a long road lay ahead of us, a long and stony road. Yet, I was content that we would get through, together.

Sadly the moment was soon interrupted, when Luna cleared her throat. I blushed slightly, noticing that I must have totally zoomed out there for some time but looking at Mamoru I guess I wasn't the only one. Luna hid a smile and I held out my arms for her when Mamoru and I walked over to join the other girl's in facing the Moon Queen. My guardian gave a soft purr as she jumped up and soon took her familiar place on my shoulder. I reached up to stroke her gently and we simply smiled at each other. It was good to be able to talk with Luna again.

"Alright, mother," I said, addressing more serious matters again. "Why are we here?"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

All my life I had been a person living clear to the principle. First think then act. My mind was sharp and my intelligence high quality, trained to handle any possible situation within the parameters of logical analysis. It was rare that I didn't catch up to a concept quickly and it was even rarer that I lost my grip on reality. However, could you blame someone who just experienced a rush of memories that the person wasn't aware to posses? I wished that we would have gotten those memories back in the middle of a fight, that would have given me time to ignore them for more direct needs. But we weren't at the track course anymore and there weren't any Youma here to concentrate on. So I had only the option to silently proceed the emotions and pictures that came with the memories while watching our Princess rejoice with her prince.

The experience was unlike anything else. Memories of the repeated years were misty, blurred together and hard to identify as belonging in the one timeframe or another. There was good and bad in both. On the one side the lost ones held memories of a smiling ever-present Usagi slowly bringing me in a social circle of friends that were her teammates. There was trust and companionship, a close friendship formed and steadied through many hardships. Hardships that were heavily weighing down on everyone, especially Usagi when she lost Mamoru to the Dark Kingdom. Then, there was the rescue attempt and the horribly outcome. My own death… I shuddered a little at the thought.

On the other hand, I had memories of about two years of a slow repeat of the former without the added weight of being a Senshi. I never felt that content around Usagi or Makoto than I had been the previous timeframe. The friendship was more loosely and only slowly progressing but I had had hopes that it would grow with time. That was unnecessary now.

I could not really say what I preferred from the two but strangely was more drawn to the first timeframe. Okay, I had died there, I had been a Senshi, fighting evil day by day. Yet, it had felt right and the close friendship with the girls was something I had valued albeit all hardships. Social contact had been something that I wasn't good at. All the studying and high grades weren't helping there. With Usagi-tachi I felt just in the right place. I belonged there. We were all outcasts in a way and that had helped enormously to breach the gap of suddenly having to interact with total strangers.

My attention was drawn back to the present when Usagi and Mamoru separated and stood with us to face Queen Serenity. The deceased ruler of the Moon wasn't looking very good, her face was thick with worry and she kept sending rueful glances in our directions. Serenity took on a regal pose. "First of all I welcome you, reborn Sailorsenshi of the fallen Moon Kingdom and I wanted to give you my thanks for defeating Beryl and Metallia and protecting my daughter with your lives." Her voice became quieter saying this. "I know it must have been awful for you and I would have more than wished to let your personalities sleep without those memories. Sadly this option was becoming less and less available."

Everybody was quiet, not really knowing what to say. Finally Minako who acted as if expecting all this, bowed and looked up at the Queen serious. "We thank you, my Queen, but we were just doing our duty." Of course, we all knew, Minako didn't mean it like this at all. We had all felt it to be much more than a duty to protect Princess Serenity. Without Usagi we never had found together or harmonized the way we did. Without her we would have been lost.

Queen Serenity smiled slightly. "Of course you did, and so much more." She paused for a moment, then heaved a heavy sigh. Before she could continue, Minako spoke up again taking the words from her lips that slammed down with a heavy impact on everyone present. "Sadly our efforts to annihilate the Dark Kingdom were not completely sufficient." Usagi, Mamoru, Rei and Makoto looked at her sharply while I just allowed myself to be curious. The poor girl was under enough pressure already. It was obvious now that Venus had been awake for awhile now. If I thought about it… There had been rumors of a Sailor V.

Serenity coughed lightly, drawing the attention back to her. "To my regret I can only confirm Venus' statement. I do not really know what exactly you are facing but I can tell you that the signature of the energy is that of the Dark Kingdom henchmen. And since Venus already encountered one, it might be safe to assume that there are more. I wish I could tell you more or what they are up to but despite their close position I have no direct power over the mortal realm. Their presence is weakening me greatly." I looked alarmed at this as did the others but I think I caught on the implications a little early.

"Your Highness, what do you mean you are close to their position?" Instead of Serenity it was Luna who gave the answer this time, with an audible disdain and outrage in her voice. "An… associate of ours discovered the enemies base here. On the Moon." The room literally fell silent. For a moment no one said a word, when Makoto – not surprisingly – all but exploded and smashed her fist cursing through a support Pillar and Rei snarled angrily. I wished I had my Mercury Computer to confirm Luna's declaration but simply looked out of the window instead. As before I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You cannot see anything from here," Serenity stated and I walked back to the others disappointed. "This is merely an image in the astral plane. Also I cannot keep you here forever. The time for your mortal forms is frozen at the moment and all this you are experiencing here will just appear to be a spur of the moment." Her face turned serious again as a glow appeared above her left hand. "You are needed in your world, the enemy is already there." That was then I remembered the Youma back home. There had been many, an awfully lot and I knew that this would be a hard battle we were facing. But there many people back home, also poor Naru and Hitome were still there.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" declared Minako impatiently with a surprisingly worried face.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

My eyes narrowed sharply as I took note of the barely concealed emotions coming from Minako. The blonde had always been a little impatient. From my viewpoint I had always thought she held a lot of her personality back and hid it behind the mask of the dutiful Senshi. And Usagi had never really told us about that night on the ship with her Youma-turned friend. There had been something deeply bothering her but somehow after the ordeal she seemed unnaturally relieved. As if a heavy burden had just been lifted from her shoulders.

According to the cats and the dim memories I still had from my past life Venus was meant to be our leader, the leader of the Princess` guard. Yet that outburst wasn't a sign of leadership, it was a sign of deep emotional worry. Minako worried about someone specific back home, yet I couldn't remember seeing anyone with her when she approached us at the track course. Tentatively I reached out and probed a little at her spirit, trying to find any clue and was almost send reeling from the discovery. First there was something very powerful and ancient attached to her spirit, stretching out towards something… no, someone else. The band was pulsating with energy and I could briefly make out Venus's energy pattern before surprisingly sensitive mental shields snapped down and pushed my probing mind away.

I quickly composed myself. The others didn't seem to have noticed and naturally agreed with Minako's idea. The blonde stared at me for a moment, hard, and I suddenly felt myself shudder. Her eyes briefly flashed with primal protectiveness that clearly told me I should better not try this again. I had never encountered something like this and was curious to say the least. But I valued my health higher than my curiosity and wisely chose to not voice the question burning on my lips. _No, I better talk to Luna and Artemis about this first_, I decided.

Queen Serenity meanwhile had finished whatever magic she was working and I watched the small white sphere, It burst silently and gave way to a round brooch with a star design on the lid. The brooch hovered there for a second before floating over to Usagi. There was an intense flash of light that actually not more than a tiny sparkle. However, the energy produced by the Ginsishou blinded my senses briefly and I just caught it sinking gently into the brooch. "It was the whole time there?" Usagi asked stunned. Serenity nodded. "The crystal is a part of you. Your soul, your heart. Never lose it." She then turned to us and I gasped as in a burst of red a tiny pen with a five-pointed golden star on top appeared in mid-air. In a circle of red the sign of Mars was engraved.

"Your bodies and powers have developed far enough for the new stage of your power. I believe you will find the boost useful. But do not overdo it, you might tire quickly from using too much power that you are not ready for…" Her gaze just for the fraction of a moment held Minako's who had produced her own hensin pen. "And not all of you have the means at hand to recharge." Minako quickly tried to hide a blush and I lifted an eyebrow but kept quiet, remembering her previous reaction.

Before anyone could react to the statement, Serenity went on: "Again I am sorry that I cannot help you further but I can feel that these enemies are different from what we know of the usual Dark Kingdom agents. Please be careful, my children." Everyone nodded as I felt a strong force pulling on my spiritual form. It was time to leave. The world needed us again.

Minako made a hand motion and Ami, Makoto and I joined her in a loose circle. Usagi nodded seriously and stepped into our midst, Mamoru beside her. Our Princess lifted the brooch and looked everyone in the eye for a last time. "Ready, minna?" Everyone nodded and our leader summed it up simply with a grim expression on her face. "We are ready, Princess." Taking the lead, she lifted her henshin wand and summoned her power.

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

There was something incredibly satisfying about the transformation into my alter ego. The fire enveloped me and made me whole. Where once was just a tiny distance there was none. The link that was the source of my unusual command over the flames was completed and I became one with the fire. It wasn't hot. No, burning away all mortal restriction and worries, my spirit was practically dancing from the intensity. My already sharp senses were overflowing with impressions and energy patterns. Not overwhelming but pronounced and each one with its own note.

What was overwhelming though was the enormous evil presence suddenly smashing down on my new enhanced senses. My eyes snapped open to take in a good dozen of Youma all around us, people running and screaming. A mass panic had broken loose and we were right in the middle of it. For a moment I was not sure what we could do with this many people so close by. Wide range attacks were out of the question but I wondered how we should combat this many otherwise.

"Scatter and drive them away from the masses. Jupiter, Mars, follow me, Mercury, Moon direct the people out of here." And with that, before anyone could question Venus, she launched herself forward. I had no choice but to follow.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Jupiter)

The power rushing through me was incredible. My late training had given me the reassurance that I was already much, much better than the last time I had become a Senshi. With the enhanced strength exclusive to the Senshi of Jupiter, I could literally feel every inch of my body. The movements were more swift, the power surely more destructible and my speed greatly increased. Even better the ki reserves I had built up over the last months had practically skyrocketed. Before my training under my new sensei I had never noticed it since I didn't believe in such things. Even as a Senshi. I could understand magic but a mystical force of life energy right in every life form's being? Ok, I knew that there must be some kind of energy – after all Youma tended to collect it frequently – but that you could learn to really tap into this potential… Now, I knew. And the dimensions my Senshi form gave me were simply plain fantastic.

Venus was next to me, what surprised me a great deal. I had expected her and Mars to fall back a little but my blonde friend seemed to have no trouble keeping up. She even seemed like she was simply jogging. "Got some serious training, I see," our leader remarked with a grin. I could not help but return it. "You're not bad yourself." And then we reached the Youma and jumped right into the fray.

Keeping a tight lash on the magical and mystical energy raging inside of me, I laid into the first Youma with a furious spin kick. Dropping down I executed a leg sweep and while my opponent struggled to keep his balanced, jumped up and over his back, smashing both feet in his back. I didn't look back, not that I had time to, then I confronted the next one. Pouring some ki into my moves, I let my fists fly, dealing seven hundred blows per second. I guess I could take on my sensei in this form but wouldn't really try to deliberately play with fire. He was the best after all.

Pushing through two more Youma I quickly realized that the initial surprise had worn off and it was getting harder to get hits in. To make things worse these things were much tougher than I remembered… or maybe they just were, Anyway, they took my crossfire of punches and kicks with only being a little winded and there were so damn many of them that I didn't have the time to concentrate on one for some time. Then I finally got to one I had pummeled previously, he was already up again. That was frustrating!

Soon I found myself back to back with Venus while I spotted Mars leading a pair of Youma away from the moving crowd. Thankfully with the monsters' attention drawn elsewhere the people's survival instincts kicked in and they were following Moon and Mercury's directing. That, however, made another problem. With most of the people gone, the Youma's concentration was now solely on us. That wasn't helping either.

"BURNING MANDALA!" I ducked then the fire rings sliced through the air. They cut through an arm of one of the Youma that were following Mars and continued onward through the circle surrounding us, consuming one on spot. Looking back over my shoulder, I caught Venus' grim look and noted that she wasn't even winded – neither was I, I had to admit. "Time to get rough?" She only nodded and laid into our enemies with a vicious shower of Crescent Beams, which she called just that. For a moment I watched as she exploded into a whirlwind of attacks, continuing to send out beams, showers and this strange heart chain that she handled with an ease that spoke of experience.

So mesmerized by her graceful, flowing motions that would have impressed Sensei, I nearly missed the two Youma jumping me. My senses warned me a mere moment before contact and they just managed to rip some of my fuku. "Hey," I shouted indignantly. "That wasn't really nice." Drawing on the magical energy, I discovered, was much easier now. Throughout my ki training I had learned a new level of control that seemed not to be limited to the mystical. With a yell I let the blast go.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" True to the name a huge dragon of pure lightning jumped from the rod on my tiara, eating one of them alive and burning the other badly. A moment later the Youma had regrouped and were prepared for our changed tactics. From what I could tell, I had the sinking feeling we were facing elite troops and that in our first fight in years. Really not good.

"Duck!" I did not even reconsider when I followed the unknown voice's command out of instinct. A moment later a green energy blast smashed into a wolf-like creature and sent it tumbling. Quickly rolling with the fall I sent it off balance with a minor ki blast. A blur of motions streaked past me and I watched stunned as a winged… elf flew by to drive its energy blade into the Youma. The elf turned and grinned at me. "You okay?" I nodded dumbly. "Never felt better but I think I'm hallucinating." The elf continued to grin while delivering an elbow to a Youma's chin that had tried to sneak up on her.

Venus and Mars chose that moment to join us again and Venus simply gave the elf a quick, questioning look, no curiosity, no wondering. Just this exchange of deep worry that I had briefly witnessed earlier in my friend's eyes but hadn't given it much thought then. This was different, I realized. My attuned senses caught the elf whispering to Venus, something about "she's safe now." I really wondered who "she" was. That wasn't the look of someone being worried over a friend.

My dwelling fell short then Mars mumbled a barely audible. "Uh oh." We had decreased the Youma to eight by now but then I looked up I saw that eight new were just coming out of hiding and immediately headed in our directions. They seemed to consider us the highest threat, rightfully so, and I had the feeling that wouldn't work out with just a few bruises either.

"Venus?" I asked, unsure of what to do. Our blonde leader didn't need long for an answer. "Then I say now, we get back to the others and regroup. They are too strong to fight ordinarily." As much as it pained my pride I could only confirm that. Before long we would be tired. Better to put all our forces together and work on something else. "Mercury, we need cover! NOW!" Venus' called out over the disturbing noises of the approaching Youma. They were almost upon us, then the familiar mist filled the area like a thick blanket. Concentrating I found Mercury and Moon's energy pattern easily and sprinted towards them. I wasn't concerned about Mars and Venus with Mars' grip on spiritual powers and Venus' new, impressive skills. And the elf would find her way too.

Sure enough Venus and the elf were already there when I arrived and Mars was right behind me.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

With a critical eye, I watched the battle progress. As Venus had ordered Moon and Mercury were staying back with Tuxedo Kamen and directing the panicking innocents out of the danger zone, Mercury was also running a scan with her visor and Mercury Computer. The actual fighting was progressing better than expected. Especially now that most of the innocents were gone and Mars' had more or less broken the silent agreement of not using any magic. I had seen Venus in action before but this new level of skill and ease was even astonishing me. If I didn't know Priapos had been training Venus during their stay in England and constantly afterwards whenever the elf was around, I would have deemed what I saw outright impossible. Hopefully the other Senshi would soon be profiting from the Efadio's hard drill as well. She was not known as the best among the elfin warrior class for nothing.

"They have all acquired a lot of skill, even without the memories," I noted in a thoughtful tone. Mars senses were sharper and she seemed to be able to react to the slightest presence in her near proximity. Her accuracy had also heightened, given that her new attack hadn't been that less aimed than I had suspected it would. Venus was always the Senshi known for accurate attacks, while Jupiter was more leaned towards power. Mars often hovered somewhere in between.

Speaking of Jupiter, I hardly could follow her, even with my sharp cat eyes and the trained warrior eyes that were still there, even after all this time stuck as an advisor in feline form. I knew the skill necessary and how much one had to be in tune with his own life force to achieve this level – even with the enhanced abilities the mantle of Sailorjupiter provided –, yet the tall brunette was flowing almost as flawless as Venus through the enemies' ranks. Kicks and punches were delivered with sharpness and skill that was totally against the normal nature of a Senshi of Jupiter. She moved with the grace and confidence of a great Martial Artist and the blows she kept dealing out reached several hundreds per second. Some kind of special technique I assumed that benefited greatly from the Senshi form.

During my observation the battle had taken a turn for the worse. Although Priapos had joined Venus, Jupiter and Mars, the enemies second wave as it seemed came out of hiding and they were forced to retreat towards us under Mercury's cover. I quickly had made a count and was by sixteen, hopefully there weren't any more hiding somewhere or this could really lead to disaster. I already was wondering how our Senshi would be getting out of this. It hardly seemed fair. The first battling they had to do was an all-out fight with dozens of highly skilled Youma that were apparently sent out to deal with us. This was definitely a setup. They knew this would be the perfect day for an awakening. And even though we had Venus' kin sister's warning I had not expected that much of an effort. I had been wrong, we all had been.

"What do we do? There are too many of them," complained Mars. "And they are stronger than Beryl's usually were," added Jupiter frustrated. Mercury furiously typed away on her computer but didn't seem to be any wiser, Moon looked a little scared. Everyone looked at Venus and Priapos. Once again I was thankful that we had the tactical genius with us, she and Mercury together should be able to be a great asset in that department later. But battle tactics also were Venus's territory, especially in the heat of the moment. To our benefit Minako was much more in synch with her past life as Hebe and therefore drew from even more experience.

Just to underline my words, Venus' head perked up with a grim smile. "Okay, I got an idea." She turned to Moon, eyeing our Princess carefully. Tuxedo Kamen was standing next to her and hadn't left her side since the battle started – I doubted he would have been able to match Venus and Jupiter's skill anyway. "Can you use the Ginsishou only as a focus? Not put your own power into it?" I glared at the Inner Senshi leader sharply. "She used the crystal to its full power once! I don't think Moon has the necessary control yet to take that…"

Surprisingly my charge interrupted me in a calm voice. "I think that it is possible. Then I fought Beryl something unlocked inside of me and I began to understand how the crystal truly works. Serenity-okaasama was right. The Ginsishou is an essential part of me and I guess I can manage." I didn't like it but nodded reluctantly, yet failing to see the logic behind the question. "Even so," I interjected again, continuing to frown. "I doubt that even all the Senshi's powers focused and put together could deal with all of them. You'd just had one shot."

Venus simply smiled and in a soft tone replied: "Not the planetary powers. I agree that this would be pointless. My plan is to use the crystal simply as an amplifier for a power matching its own. They could connect and spread out in one great shock wave," she explained, glancing up as the mist began to settle down and the first Youma could be seen moving in our direction. "There is nothing as powerful as the Ginsishou," I pointed out. Again Venus smiled softly which unnerved me enormously. "Yes, there is."

And with that the blonde-haired Senshi gave me probably the greatest shock of my life ever since discovering Usagi was Serenity. She held up her hand and a gentle white glow formed over it, growing steadily in size and brilliance. With a bright flash the glow took shape. What finally hovered over Venus' outstretched hand was one, single, crystalline teardrop. I recognized it immediately. "Is that…?" I breathed totally stunned into disbelief. I had heard stories, mostly from Artemis, I had read legends and myths, I had even heard Queen Serenity mentioning it once. But I had not thought it could possible be reality.

"Hai. The Venus Tear," Venus confirmed gently.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Venus)

I could feel the incredible power in my hands, the incredible power pumping through my veins, filling me, charging me with energy the more I let my emotions pour into the ancient crystal. The product of a myth we had all assumed. Who would have thought it to be true and brought to me in such a desperate time? The tear was said to be lost ever since the time the firstborn daughter of the first Queen of Venus had died. The crystal that had become her essence in an effort to safe her life had never been seen again and the story blurred into a myth over the generations. But it had been there, just like that. One day after my first heart-breaking encounter with Priapos who had still been controlled by Adonis at that time, it had been there. I was sure there was a hole in my memory but until now I had not figured it out.

A loud howl coming from the first Youma pushing through the mist ended my brief trip down the memory line. "Alright, minna," I called out, taking charge again. "Everyone focus your powers and shield us. Do not, I repeat, do NOT add them to the Ginsishou. We will have enough to handle like that." The three other Senshi didn't ask one more question but immediately formed a triangle around Moon, me and Tuxedo Kamen, including Priapos and the cats as well. I glanced pleadingly at the elf. "Pria?" My kin sister gave a grin. "I take what you don't get. Don't worry." I nodded thankfully and prepared. Channeling my emotions and pouring them right into the crystal tear.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

After a short pause I added my own. "VENUS STAR POWER!" Keeping it tightly under control I fueled my planetary power into the Venus Tear – something I had never done before – and began the slow process of carefully focusing and heightening the power. Moon had freed the Silver Crystal from her brooch and held it now high over her head. The tiara had vanished and was replaced by a crescent moon but I was sure the same was the case with me. Finally getting the enormous waves of my own planetary energy under control I sent it out. A bright orange-golden beam hit the Ginsishou and Moon visibly shuddered under the impact and the struggle to leave the crystal as a mere focus. From my own experience I had an idea of how daring it might be to draw some of the artifact's own power to steady the raging inferno that she tried to channel but all it would do, was making it harder.

I trembled visibly under the strain of holding the steady stream of energy to empower the other crystal. I had brought the Venus Tear nearly to its limits, once. However, this was different. Unlike the Ginsishou, the Tear didn't have any safeguards. I had to control the whole power output. Most of the time I used it transformed, as a weapon, I also had channeled my own attacks through it, making them stronger. Sending my whole essence though I had never dared before.

I felt myself connecting on a higher level with Usagi. I could literally feel her spirit, her soul, her very essence. It was similar to what Hotaru and I shared but still different. I knew she felt me too and was trying to somehow support some more weight. The connection was fragile and the energy bouncing wildly back and forth between us. The sensation was so intense, I thought I'd lose control any moment.

Reaching out, I held the Venus Tear in one hand and touched Moon's left shoulder with the other, further sharpening the connection. Biting down on my lower lip I struggled hard to remain in control of the energy. If I just gave in and let it all flow I would overload both my own reserves and the Ginsishou. I could not allow this. But it was so damned hard, how…

I looked up in surprise as I felt new, stabilizing energy flowing through the connection. For the briefest of moments I had almost mistaken it for Hotaru's but quickly caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen… No, Prince Endymion. He had gripped my wrist holding the Venus Tear tightly and the other hand was resting on his princess' shoulder. Immediately I sensed the prince's presence drawn into the circle. His energy was unexpected strong and for some reason, calming. Grounding, I concluded. Earth energy tended to have this effect.

Welcoming the addition with open arms, I quickly pulled some of his power in and weaved it around the steady stream of my planetary essence transferring from one crystal to another. The crackling and previous unsteady and fluctuating energy beam began to settle down and became steady. Yet the strain remained, only now divided on three people.

Agonizing five, long seconds later I decided it was enough. The Princess, Prince and I were perfectly synchronized now and the transference steady and almost complete. "Lower the barrier, now!" I pressed out through gritted teeth. I had no idea what was going on or how long the procedure had lasted but on the edge of my awareness I had seen the Youma smashing against the barrier of blue, red and green. I knew that there were only one single window of opportunity to pull this off. Subconsciously I had already submitted complete control to the more experienced Hebe, now Aino Minako simply drew back and let her past life do the rest.  The moment the shield fell we acted. Calling out in unison, all three of us sent a last ounce of power into the connection and then let it loose.

"MOONLIGHT WAVE!"

The stream of orange-gold ceased and the Ginishou flared once. That was the only warning everyone got before everything exploded in pure white as the wave of light literally swept over the whole area, extinguishing both the cries of agony and the unworthy life of the sixteen Youma that seconds before had been trying to rip us to pieces. The backlash was so powerful I was sure that my grip on Moon's shoulder must have become painful until it was too much and I was blown backwards. Stumbling a little, I finally dropped to my knees. My vision was blurry and my breathing irregularly. The presence of the Venus Tear had long since vanished back into subspace. But the Youma, there I was sure, had all been destroyed.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Moon)

I could not really describe how it felt. The best picture I could come up with was that I was inside… no, a part of a bright, deep ocean, together with Venus. Every outward contact with the world didn't register with me. I was aware that I existed but the where and how didn't matter. I simply did. The ocean was full of power. Energy, pure overflowing and consuming light. My being that was reduced to simply its spirit was aware of every sensation, every slight shift in the balance, every fluctuation, in- or decreasing of the power flow.

The flow was like the stream of a river pouring into the ocean, collecting and mixing the new capacities to the whole. But compared to reality there never was anything going back. The fountain of steady energy, the Venus Tear, continued adding more and more, yet never received anything back. Wave after wave of light tried to gather in the endless storage capacity of the Ginsishou. Endless as long as the wielder could control it and knew his or hers own limits. Yet, since I simply collected my task was minor compared to Venus who fed the power. I understood, in this moments of joined souls, I understood that unlike me she had not the benefit of regulations. There wasn't a limit where her crystal automatically pushed back unless you deliberately wanted to cross this border. She had to control all of it. A task I didn't envy her for.

Then, suddenly, there was Mamoru. Though I had no really idea how his energy felt like I could just tell it was him, not from the added hand on my shoulder but from the emotions of love, belief and support from my Prince. The flow that had threatened to literally float over the borders steadied and calmed down and then it was enough. The moment Venus stopped the flow I already knew it was enough. There was a thin link now between our spirits, connecting us to each other. Three spirits, one soul and that soul pushed forward to bring the collective energy up and towards its destination. I refrained from using my own energy but everything else was similar to fighting Beryl/Metallia and I took over the freeing of the enormous power that we had amplified, bubbling, waiting to be released.

"MOONLIGHT WAVE!"

And with that my conscious was swept away and unfamiliar images flashed before my mind's eye. Of Mamoru, no Endymion and me as Serenity in the Silver Millennium. Of secret meetings and the sweet but dangerous blossom of a love that could not be. But those were at least distinctly familiar. The next set weren't and I just knew it had to be somewhere from deep in Venus memory. A dark setting, a pitch black void without any trace of light, Venus locked in combat with a menacing man. Feelings of a struggle, a commitment, emotions of despair battling belief. Responsibility. Love. Love was the strongest, the source that fed all the others. Love for one, for a single person, a single soul, the one and only…

Then the shift. Still the dark void but now there was another figure. I could not totally make it out. She almost looked like a Senshi, the fuku, the radiance. In her hand was a long staff of some sort, a scythe attached to the top… A glaive? Emotions from Venus again. Disbelieve, cold, icy fear, heartbreaking loathing, loathing at fate and destiny. Yet, still, always this unconditional, unyielding love, aching with trepidation and dread. Contradicting emotions. There was the love on the one hand and the fear on the other. However, there also was belief that I thought would see love through in the end.

All this I experienced in the span of a few seconds. And then I finally looked up, I saw that there were no more Youma and I was on the ground in the arms of Mamoru, my Senshi hunched around me. I groaned and with the memories of the connection still as strong I knew that I was much better of than Venus would be.

"Honestly, minna," I scolded. "Would you mind looking after Venus, yes? I'm fine. I did this before, remember." Mars was about to protest but one sharp and a tired gesture to the crumpled form of my Senshi's leader was enough to silence her with an ashamed expression. Venus, steadied by the redheaded elf looked up weakly and smiled in our direction. I gave an equally weak smile back and allowed the Silver Crystal that was still hovering above me to float back into the brooch.

"I say that was enough excitement for one day," Jupiter commented leaning tired against Mercury who probably looked the healthiest of all of us. "I agree, let us head home." Just as everyone was about to follow Mars' suggestion, Venus let loose with another moan and weekly struggled to her feet, with the elf's assistance. I caught Artemis looking at her strangely for a moment and then simply shaking his head. "I am not going before I made this run! I am not going to miss it three times in a row!" Her protest somehow sounded lame backed by the stumbling and the fact she barely was able to stand upright even with help.

The elf chuckled with amusement. Picking the disheveled Senshi up, she turned back to us. "She'll be right back. She just needs a refill. Oh by the way, the name is Priapos." Something clicked in my mind and Serenity immediately made the connection. Before anyone could voice their puzzlement over the strange behavior of the two, Priapos took of and flew out of view. I glanced at Luna and Artemis but Venus' partner was just shaking his head and Luna sighed audibly. I had the feeling we were not going to get anything out of them. Turning back to the recent battle side, I took in the destruction that was dealt. Compared to the intensity it was minor. "Ok, let's clear up here and then change back. I have the feeling Venus will be back sooner than we expect."

Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were to tired to get into an argument and simply proceeded to make quick work of some of the damage dealt, proceeding to remove evidence and leftovers from the Youma killed before the all-consuming light wave. I looked up at Mamoru and saw him returning the look with a similar expression that was even visible through the mask. "You felt it too, didn't you?" He just nodded and with that we proceeded with clearing the area.

Thoughts about the strange sensation when my spirit joined Mamoru and Minako's still spun around in my mind and I tried to make sense of them. The memories were rapidly fleeing and it was hard to hold onto most of them. But one was burned there like a mark. The one with the unfamiliar girl. A Senshi probably. It was definitely a memory, yet I could not say, if from Hebe or from Minako. However, it was important. I knew it was important. Hopefully I could get something out of my friend but somehow I doubted it. The feelings accompanying the memory were painful. A tainted mark on her soul, incurable. An experience with both. An intense love and fear. Who was that girl?

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

The sun slowly began to set. The streets on my way back home were deserted now. Either Tokyo's inhabitants were still attending the evening festivals, went somewhere to party or had long gone back home. The marathon was over as were most of the other activities. Surprisingly after the Youma attack had been fought back by the Senshi the people had quickly returned. After last year's fiasco Minako apparently hadn't been the only one who thought it would be a shame to let a little incident ruin this year's marathon again. The field of competitors had thinned out a little but most of them came back as did the spectators. Even in a traditional land as Japan curiosity often got the better of a human being. There was not much to see anymore though.

I had been worried sick after Priapos had flown me well out of danger. The signs of battle could be seen from far away already and I had felt Minako's frustration over the bond. There hadn't been any signs of exhaustion or pain since I kept a subtle, steady flow active from me to her and she didn't seem to have any problems with the actual fighting, only with the desperate situation. Considering that there had been so many Youma I could imagine why.

But the impression had suddenly changed when I felt some intense energy channeling. The only thing I could come up with was that Venus was using the Tear. Yet, I had never experienced something like that. I had tried to give her some more energy but had suddenly felt my presence blocked and there once was Venus, encountered a massive sphere of first two, then three different auras. I had tried for some time to push through but eventually gave up. Moments later the wave of light could be seen in the distance and I had collapsed right on the spot from the backlash through the bond as the bond suddenly snapped back into place, together with all the emotions on the other side.

The relieve only wanted to come then Priapos had come back with a severely drained Venus. I thanked whatever Goddess had come up with the concept. Venus energy was quickly refilled and she was healthy again in a matter of seconds, ready to take on the world… or at least the rest of the competitors. Reluctantly I had stood back when Minako had joined her friends again and soon afterwards fulfilled her promise to participate in this year's marathon. Other than the other Senshi who had watched the start I had the benefit of getting a good view on the whole race. Why? Well, not everyone has the courtesy that your mate's sister – or kin sister – was an elf who could give you a lift.

Minako won in the end. I was not sure, if the absence of some participants because of the incident had anything to do with it, the energy boost or simply Minako's skill. But my guess was the latter. Not because she was my girlfriend. Instead I simply knew from experience that her skill level as a Senshi had greatly increased under Priapos' training. I knew how swift, agile and quick she had become and there I had already been impressed at my first demonstration of Senshi skill. It reflected on her normal form as well.

The victory had been a photo finish though. For the most part the field had been close together. Only after they had come a few miles close to the finish Minako and another girl, my girlfriend had later told me was a friend of one of her teammates, had deposed of the other competitors. I wasn't sure, if Minako hadn't been holding back a little. I knew for sure that she could move quicker, yet I supposed it was a mixture of carefully hiding her true abilities and some residential exhaustion. But she won in the end.

I wished we could have celebrated or something but as to expect Minako was tired from the days events and I had to go home sometime as well. Home. There was a topic I despised. I hoped High School would come soon. Then I could get a dorm room with Minako or something like that – if my father and that bitch ever let me that is. I hated it. Where I had simply taken the coldness and loneliness in the big mansion as a part of my miserable life before and had shielded myself away in my room, now it was different. I felt better than ever, my health had been increasing steadily and there hadn't been any attacks since England. Artemis had more or less confirmed that whatever had caused it was gone and would not come back – I still wore the pendant I had obtained in England though. Just to be safe. Strangely with my returning health and the socializing that went with being in Minako's company, the distance and coldness of my father and Kaori had also increased. Father worked more, I rarely saw him for days sometimes and Kaori's stares were even more unsettling and icy than before. As if they were… angry with me for overcoming my symptoms.

I could here voices from the living room area as I quietly slipped past. The door was slightly ajar. Hesitating for a moment I moved closer and peeked in, keeping my breath low as I listened. Kaori and father were speaking. The redheaded _assistant_ was clearly agitated and I wondered what was going on.

"I tell you, Professor. There is no use for her anymore. She has refused the Messiah and in her current state it is impossible to force her again. Even more. I think Hotaru could be trouble with her association with the other girl. She is powerful and I feel the other soul already stirred in the child." What were they talking about. How could the bitch say something like that about me. "But, she's my daughter…"

"Quit that. You know more than I do what our mission is. The project must be brought to an end, let us concentrate on the other child." Concentrate? Other child? I did not understand what… Father sighed audibly. "You are right, you are right. But we have to keep Hotaru close by, at least to keep an eye on her. Then we reject her now, we will surely draw attention, that is something we do not need right now. Proceed as planned, Kaori."

Cast me out? Reject me? They… No… FATHER didn't want me hear anymore? What had I done to deserve this? I was frozen on the spot for several seconds and barely had enough time to hide in a corner then both father and Kaori filled out of the room. Familiar feelings of rejection and loneliness bubbled to the surface again and I could not control the sob wrenched from my throat. It was not fair. What had I done to deserve this? I had simply gotten healthy again. Wasn't that a course for joy? Why was father so cold? And did he have something to do with the condition that had haunted over six years of my life? Was it him or the bitch Kaori? Both?

Tears began to run down my cheeks as I dashed upstairs to my room. I couldn't think clearly. Pain and feelings of betrayal were clouding my mind and my heart was clutched in an icy fist. Almost mechanically I threw some clothes and things into a bag and slung it over my shoulder. I had to get away from here. I needed time to think… I needed to see Minako. Otherwise I was sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep one second in this house anymore.

Bolting down the stairs again, I quietly slipped out of the backdoor and made my way over to the Aino-ke.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

Everyone had split up after the start of the marathon. I had stayed with the girls knowing that Hotaru and Minako would have wanted a little privacy. Now we were back at her parents' place. It was close to ten already and Minako had been reluctant to let Hotaru go back alone after dark but I could tell she was really tired herself. This had been about one and a half hour ago now. Fortunately Minako's parents were on a business trip this week and wouldn't be back until four days short of her birthday.

Minako was currently trying to concentrate on the news report over the… "strange incident" during the day in the Tokyo area. Nothing much was shown and the press appeared to be totally in the dark. There were rumors of Sailor V being seen but that was to be expected. We – even Minako – had tried to keep our cover low the last months, yet sometimes it was impossible to refrain from a public appearance. And as usual Minako always jumped at the chance of being in the spotlight.

Actually I was glad that her quirkiness and good mood had returned with Hotaru. She had been mopping around after England in the first circle and the repeat year wasn't any better with the constant failures in the love department. Then Hotaru had come into her life and had drastically changed both of theirs. As annoying as my partner could sometimes be, I better liked to have her that way and focused in battle and not brooding and distracted. No, it was certainly much better that way.

"Go to bed, Minako. You can barely keep your eyes open." She didn't respond but turned off the television and just began heading upstairs when there was a knock on the door. It was soft and without my cat ears I surely wouldn't have been able to pick it up and so I was sure Minako didn't either. Then my partner jumped up suddenly and rushed out of the room, I didn't really need to wonder anymore who to expect at this late hour.

As I had already concluded for myself, Hotaru was standing on the front porch, a light bag slung over her shoulder. Her appearance was ruffled and miserable. Shoulders sagged, eyes slightly red trimmed and cast to the ground. Then Minako opened the door she slowly looked up with a half smile that wouldn't have fooled a total idiot. "Can I…?" she started in a meek voice but my partner already had grabbed and pulled her inside wordlessly. I caught Hotaru's eyes briefly and could guess already what was wrong. As so often in the last couple of months since our return from England.

Quietly, knowing that the two girls would prefer to be alone for their idea of "comfort", I slipped out of the door just before Minako closed it again. It wasn't that they probably always planned on this but with their emotional bond as mates as strong as it was, things always tended to get physical, especially when both were tired and/or frustrated. I had learned this lesson long ago. Again I silently cursed Hotaru's family. The girl was doing so well. Gone was the shy mouse that I had first gotten to know in England, gone was the usual melancholic mood and the sudden health attacks. She was normal again, the demon finally cast out through… this particular events. Yet, somehow her family situation didn't seem to get any better.

This was probably the fifth time in the last two months that she had come over and often stayed for several days. There was never a word said about it, the topic was avoided and every careful attempts of conversation in this direction immediately blocked. After the first two times we had given up on this. If not even Minako got her to talk, I didn't think anyone else could. It hurt though to see her that way, especially Minako but also me. I had grown to like the raven-haired girl very much. She had given my partner her spirit back and made her happy, that was more than I could have ever asked for. All complications all that mattered for me was to see my charge happy. And that she was.

The night air of late October was cool. Here and there were a few lights from bars and similar establishment, most possible harboring some of the participants of this day's events. Soon I had crossed the distance to the Tsukino house and jumped up to the first floor window of Usagi's room. The light was out but the curtains opened. As I peeked in I could see why. Usagi wasn't there, only Luna was curled up on the mattress.

With some rapping sounds I got her attention and after some fumbling with the window she slipped out on the sill next to me. "Artemis," she hissed in a tired voice. "I hope you have a good reason for showing up this late. That day was long and I want to sleep." I chuckled nervously. "So do I." For a moment she stared at me, then rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hotaru is over?" I nodded. She knew exactly that my sharp senses couldn't stand their mating. Then I was already asleep there wasn't a problem apparently but I couldn't get one shut eye while they were going at _it_.

With another shake of my head Luna motioned for me to follow her. "Usagi has gone over to Mamoru for the night. Can't say I am surprised." I nodded silently and made myself comfortable on Usagi's cover. A moment of silence followed in which neither of us spoke but I could tell she wasn't asleep, instead watching me carefully. With an annoyed grunt I met her gaze, demanding without a word what was the matter. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier about the Tear."

"Luna, we had this already. We had no idea where it came from and neither of us likes to talk much about what has gone on in England. End of discussion." After a full period of thirty seconds Luna finally dropped the intense stare. "Fine," she grumbled.

Another two minutes went by. However, this time it was me who couldn't get any sleep. I still thought back to the wounded and abandoned look in Hotaru's eyes. I had seen it before but that was different. Whatever had happened, whatever she had seen or heard must have struck deep to the core and thinking back on that fueled a cold flame of anger inside of me. The ignorance of Minako's parents regarding most of her life was one thing but they were at least there for her.

"Luna?" The black cat looked up sleepily and caught my worried glance with a frown. "Can we put Hotaru's house under computer surveillance tomorrow? I don't think it has anything to do with the current threat but something is going on there." Luna nodded seriously. "I guess we can do that. But I would not advise to make any moves before we dealt with this new enemy."

"Agreed." With that my eyes drifted shut. "Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight, Artemis."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

Exhaustion was immediately forgotten when I saw Hotaru stand in the door to our home. She looked so vulnerable right now, I thought she might break every moment. Before she could voice her request, I pulled her in, just barely registering Artemis slipping past, and closed the door. Gathering the younger girl in my arms I wrapped her up in a tight embrace. My mental shields went down without hesitation and I let feelings of love and security travel down our bond. The raven-haired girl immediately began to calm down and looked up to me sheepishly.

"Gomen nasei to bother yo…" With a swift gesture I had bent down and kissed her. Our lips just softly caressing. I could feel the energy of our bond tickling and swirling but resisted. Neither of us were in any shape for that kind of activity and even though I could surely need the boost that would hardly be fair to my mate. "Do never apologize for coming here. For what reason ever." Hotaru smiled slightly and I pulled her towards the stairs. "Let's go upstairs. I am tired myself."

Secretly I was glad that my parents were gone. They were paying such poor attention normally that there never was much of a difference but we always had to be careful then they were around and Hotaru stayed overnight. For them my girlfriend was just a friend from school or something, they never really bothered to ask. If they ever found out what really was going on, I was sure THAT would attract attention and cause trouble that wouldn't be healthy in the current situation. It wasn't that I could not stand up for my relationship but the time simply didn't seem appropriate. We were in the dawn of a new crisis and I didn't want to deal with personal problems.

We walked up silently to my room and I closed the door behind us. Hotaru threw her bag in one corner and plumped down on the bed in more than a little frustration. Her eyes were unfocused and she stared straight ahead. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her, taking one hand in mine. Hotaru looked down startled at our joined hands and then back up to me with a slow smile gracing her lips. "You can stay here as long as you want, you know that." The other girl didn't say anything as she simply leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. A peaceful silence settled over the room for a few comforting moments.

Finally I suggested that we should better get to sleep and sent Hotaru to the bathroom first while I waited. She hadn't voiced it but I knew what went on in her head. Though the details of what was going on with her father and his assistance were still unclear to me and she wouldn't share them no matter what, I could tell one thing. Hotaru wanted to get away from there. But both of us knew that even though the care the two adults showed for my girlfriend was less thrilling than my own situation, I knew that there was no legal way to keep her away. It might be alright to keep her with me for a couple of days but longer… No, that would inevitably draw attention. I wished there was a way.

After Hotaru was finished I went to the bathroom. Briefly I considered a quick shower to work the tension out of my systems that the intense fight with the Youma and especially the channeling and joining had caused. But I was too tired and simply wanted to go to bed. It was times like these that I cursed the side effects that came with being a Senshi. My whole body was alert and my senses tingling with anticipation. It was like being high without drugs and usually the only possible way to get the body to relax was through a cold shower or achieving relief… _Senshi lust_, I chuckled ruefully to myself. But I could not really bring myself to loath at it. After all it was at such a night, after a battle in England, from which our mating night had resulted. I was just wondering why I still was so far into the state albeit being tired. Especially the marathon should have helped to relieve myself from the rush of fighting. Yet, it only became stronger.

When I entered back into my room, I fought down an urge to streak across the space between door and bed and simply jump my girlfriend. I didn't believe she needed that kind of comfort right now and… Ah, heck. Who was I kidding? It always lead to this. And Artemis knew it, that's why he fled the house so quickly. My inner battle must have shown in my body language since I caught Hotaru frown and getting up, discarding the nightshirt she had proceeded to just pull over her head. It didn't help matters that she wasn't wearing anything below right now…

A low growl emitted from my throat as Hotaru came closer and reached out with one tentative hand against my cheek. "You are still frisky?" Coming from her that sounded almost as if it was a bad thing. I mean, I knew she didn't mean it like that, but hearing it from her made me feel dirty. I whimpered against her touch. "Raven, I'm sorry, I don't think we should…" This time it was her cutting me off, as lips met in a much more demanding, quickly becoming passionate kiss. Tongues began to play and for a moment I simply enjoyed the sensation and the rising of the bond's energy around us. "Never be sorry for wanting me," she whispered in my ear after pulling back and beginning to nibble on it. "Let's forget our worries for the moment, we are all alone and we didn't a chance in over a week." Another growl and a moan mixed together then her hands slipped under my own nightshirt, seeking out the skin underneath.

I already felt my control slipping and then her skilled hands found my breast, my breath caught and I could feel the dam inside breaking under the pressure of want, passion and lust. With an almost feral hiss and a speed the smaller girl couldn't quite register I had grabbed and thrust her around against the door, my hands beginning to roam her everywhere and my tongues pushing her back in a display of supernatural strength and dominance that Hotaru was well aware of and actually craving.

A few seconds later we finally hit the bed but sleeping would come much later than planned.

TBC in Part 2

The Sailorsenshi are back together but their enemy isn't resting. Be sure to be there then Usagi-tachi meets Hotaru and new Youma show up on the scene!

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Mars: Uhm… Ami? What are we supposed to do here?

Mercury: Don't look at me. Ask Usagi, she is editing the entry.

Moon: *sweatdrop* Well, I thought this looked a bit dull without a proper ending.

Jupiter: And what do you call a proper ending?

Moon: Easy! There must be a moral!

Jupiter: *eyebrow raised* A moral?`

Moon: Sure. Think back on all those Animes and TV Shows in the 20th Century, a lot of them had some kind of moral.

Mars: *slapping forehead in disbelief* Baka… This isn't an Anime and surely no kind of superhero show for babies… But then again, you would fit nicely in this category.

Moon: Hey! Mars, you are so mean!

Mars: *sticking out her tongue* You deserve it.

Mercury: *interrupting* I don't have time for this nonsense, there is a lot of work to do, including going over this file and correcting the errors.

Mercury has signed off.

Jupiter: I agree with her. Do your moral, if you want to do but don't bother us with that.

Jupiter has signed off.

Moon: Hey, where are you all going? What happened to loyalty here?

Mars: I can't say I'm surprised. Although this does look a little suspicious here… Hm, come to think of it… Where were Mina-chan and Hotaru-chan in the first place?

Moon: *mumbling under her breath* I can imagine.

Mars: *shaking her head* Well, I have to go to. And at least now I knew why you wanted so desperately to write an opening scene!

Mars has signed off.

Usagi: Mars! *looking around* Now they are all gone! *Looks back at readers* Err… Gomen, minna! Do you still want to hear the moral, yes? I'm telling you anyway, so don't bother to answer. Okay, the moral is… The moral is… *scratches head*… Uh… I had it all worked out, honest! They totally distracted me!

Luna (signing in): Usagi what are you still doing here? Get back to work, there is a delegation from Gaia waiting for you, did you forget about that!

Usagi: *panicked* Ahh, I'm going to be late!

Moon has signed off.

Luna: *chuckling* Still the same. *turns to readers* I think the moral Usagi was aiming for was, that you cannot escape your destiny. The Senshi had wished nothing else than to lead a normal life, without the battles and tragedies. But at last their destiny had caught up to them again and they had to realize that responsibilities had to be taken in order to secure their future. I guess that will do, although I still don't see the point here!

Luna has signed off.

Author's Notes

That's it. The first chapter of TFG. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Since I have no idea, if those who read this had already read the Prelude, I am especially curious, if I am depending too much on that (especially in the scenes regarding Minako, Hotaru and Artemis) or if it is just confusing at some point and not downright unintelligible. I tried to work with what I had in the Prelude with leaving most of the delicate details a secret. That's how I suppose their minds would cope with it. I mean why should they downright cloak/forget the entire time in England? This is POV style and I simply wrote it with the entire background in mind but being careful with some things. Do I even make sense?

Well now, what do I have to clear up about the first episode?

There are two intended cameos. I think it is easy to find the first, the second shouldn't be that hard either. At least from the detailed description of Makoto's fighting style and technique! This is not, I repeat, NOT meant as a crossover. I just made this cameos for a little fun and to give the Senshi the possibilities of fine-tuning their skills. I see, if I can get a cameo for Ami too… Just watch out.

Priapos is also a character introduced in the Prelude arc but will be in future chapters, so don't worry, if you can't associate much with her yet.

Usagi is more mature, Ami more socialized, Makoto more in control… Please bear in mind before you say I'm being too OOC for a rewrite here, that the story takes place about two years later (one after the reset one). Usagi is fifteen, Minako close to sixteen and so forth. They ARE more mature and responsible.

The reset of the year. This is the theory that was used in a lot of popular fiction. I, myself am not so sure, if I really believe that Usagi really resets time and not simply wiped out everyone's memories about the events concerning Senshi activity. For me, that would be more plausible. But using this particular theory became an essential tool for the prelude and setting things in motion for this story. I simply had more time to prepare the characters.

The Taiiku no hi is a Japanese holiday held on October 10 in Memory of the Olympic Games in 1964. I have no ideas of how exactly it is celebrated, only vague information. What I described was probably a little overdone but consider this author's freedom. J

That's all for now (maybe my beta finds something else I need to mention?), I hope you liked it. If I hooked you with the pairing of Minako and Hotaru please consider joining our group at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starsinlove. Feedback is always appreciate and though I do not resent to begging, I ask to comment, review whatever. It helps.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	2. Episode Two: Minakochan has a what?

Title: (1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minaru@gmx.de

Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13, with some more mature situations (bordering on R)

Established Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Minako/Hotaru

Timeline: After Season 1, complete "re"-write of the Anime without Chibiusa traveling back in time.

Stories in Series until now: The 1st Generation, Sailor V Vol.4, 5, 6 and the Special Issue.

Summary: What would happen, if Chibiusa never made her trip back in time? What DID happen before she changed the timeline? There must be a past where she never went back, right? New choices are made, new enemies appear. Were things for the better or the worse? Go read and find out!

Distribution: Starsinlove-group (), MSD (www.catstrio.de), ff.net (www.fanfiction.net), Mediaminer (www.mediamer.org), ASMR (www.moonromance.net).  Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Chapter Summary: The Senshi are back in action against a mysterious new enemy. Minako introduces Hotaru to the gang but there is not much space for pleasantries. The enemy doesn't sleep.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Sailor V belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and Kodansha

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2002-2003 by Matthias Engel

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Senshi Diary Codename: Crescent, access only by registered and acknowledged members of the Royal Court.

Scan activated

Scan positive

Recognition: Senshi Venus

Login: Senshi Journals

Receivers: Sailor Senshi of 20th Century

_Hi!_

_I guess it's my turn this time around. Well, you already know what this is about. This entry is about the events after the rest of us have been reawakened and introducing Hotaru to the group. Of course we couldn't get any rest. But before I take away anything, on with the show… err, read._

(Mamoru)

The quiet of the morning had something truly magical that had nothing to do with transformation phrases or energy attacks. It was a peace that was like the quiet before the storm. Soon people would filter out into the streets, running around like a horde of ants, They would all attend to their own business, most of them only concerned with their own problems, unaware of what is going on around them. Responsibility contained for them of doing their work as expected and maybe taking care of a family. They had no idea what responsibility was all about.

I loved those hours of early dawn when the air was clean and full of promises, the day untouched and still vivid. Maybe it was because of my calling, my bonds to the Earth, maybe it was just simply a time where I could relax and reflect in peace, without the stress of the day pushing me onwards. It was no different this morning when I found myself on the small balcony of my apartment building, looking out at the still mostly sleeping city. My thoughts were on yesterday's events and the changes those events had brought. My thoughts were also on the sweet odango-haired girl dozing on my couch where we must have fallen asleep yesterday.

Everything was happening so quickly. Yesterday morning I had fretted over a single date setup with Usagi and now she had already stayed over – not that anything else had happened. The memories spinning in my head were like a kaleidoscope of colors. Of a normal life as a university student of Azabu-Juuban, of a time as a lone knight in the night, out to seek his own past only to find it revealed and taken from him in the most brutal ways imaginable. Memories of Usagi, annoying but somehow cute, always good for a teasing, memories of a strong warrior with much heart  that always urged my protectiveness. Memories of a princess and a love that should not have been and yet had lasted into this lifetime.

I think… No, I knew I loved her. If she could find it in her heart to love me completely as she obviously did, that was the very least I could offer her. My own love. What she had said to me in the imaginary Moon Palace yesterday… _I wanted to do this for a long time. There will never be a nicer guy than you._ She had remembered. Just like that time at the north pole, in her arms… I still remembered it clearly, cherished it. She had saved me despite everything I had done under Beryl's influence. Was there a stronger proof for love? If so I was honestly sure Usagi would have accomplished it as well.

It was just all so sudden, so… new? No. That wasn't the right word. After all Serenity and Endymion had known each other for a long time already. Most of it spent in memories and waiting to see each other again. Then I thought about it more. The periods where we had each other were actually always only glimpses, fractions of time. The secret and short-lived romance ended by the fall of the Silver Millennium, the treasured moments with Usagi, neither of us really knowing what this attraction really meant, the realization followed by the capture, the healing followed by my death and Usagi's near-sacrifice. Now it looked like we finally would have some time together but I could neither really believe it yet nor was I sure what to do with it. To make it precise. Would we survive a _normal_ relationship in the modern world? Would our relationship ever be normal anyway…?

What Queen Serenity said bothered me as well. Power like Usagi? That was unlikely and yet could I actually doubt her? The roses and skills had to come from somewhere. Endymion hadn't been a prince for nothing and in a magical period of time like the Silver Millennium he was inclined to have more serious powers, especially as a prince. It was nerve-wrecking, my memories of that time were just so thin and blurry. Most of what I remembered was about Serenity and me. My kingdom, my people, important events they were only fleeting glimpses of the actual happenings.

The thing was I wanted to believe the Queen. I wanted to be an equal partner for Usagi, yet I feared that maybe I wasn't ready to accept all the responsibility that came with my past again. I knew my life would change as soon as I accepted that I was a prince and most likely future King of Earth… This really is nothing a normal university student at my age has to put up with.

"Mamo-chan?" Snapped out of my thoughts I looked sideways at Usagi who had silently stepped next to me. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts, I could not tell how long she had been standing there already. Usagi had changed as well. A lot actually. She was much calmer and even a little more mature. She had developed from the clumsy fourteen year-old I had first met in both the first and the repeated year. The blonde certainly hadn't lost anything that made her so incredibly charming, it was more likely disposing of some of the worse character attributes. I was wondering how the sudden reawakening would affect her.

"It's nothing, Usako. I was just thinking." After a short pause, I turned and stepped into the apartment again. "Why don't we eat something." Of course, as soon as you mentioned food Usagi would still develop back to an excited seven year-old…

I smiled warmly.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(First gong)

Scenes fades up on the surface of a hilly land, covered with vivid green grass and a field of flowers. We see Usagi standing in the center in her princess gown but without the Crescent Moon sigil, Mamoru is standing off to the side in a black suit, watching her with a quiet smile.

(Second gong)

The camera swings around, capturing Minako and Hotaru sitting and leaning against each other in the flower field. Minako has an arm around Hotaru's shoulders and Hotaru's head is on her right shoulder, their fingers interlocked and eyes half-closed.

(Third gong)

The camera swings yet again towards Ami, Rei and Makoto a short distance away from the couples, enjoying the weather. Ami against a tree, reading, Rei dozing off in the sun and Makoto, chasing Artemis for some reason, while Luna sits nearby shaking her head.

(First notes up to lyrics)

The scene fades black shortly and then shows Usagi/Serenity rising into the sky, transforming into Sailormoon in the process, Tuxedo Kamen right beside her. The familiar shape of the Moon comes into view and the surface draws closer as the pair descend, showing the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter join them shortly, as does Venus without Hotaru, Luna and Artemis to their respective partner's feet. The season logo is slowly drawn over the assembled senshi.

(Gomen ne sunao janakute)

(Yume no naka nara ieru)

(Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen)

(Ima sugu aitai yo)

We see Ami with a book in her hand walking down a street, before she looks and turns around to face the screen. The sign of Mercury flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormercury.

Rei can be seen with her back to the screen, working on something at the Jinja. Phobos and Deimos fly into the scene and perch upon Rei's shoulders. The miko turns around and the sign of Mars flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormars.

Makoto can be seen working out, her motions flowing flawlessly into each other. She suddenly halts in mid-motion and turns her head to face the camera. The sign of Jupiter flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailorjupiter.

(Nakitaku naru you na moonlight)

Denwa mo dekinai midnight)

(Datte junjou doushiyou)

(Haato wa mangekyou)

Minako can be seen with jogging clothes, running down a street, sweat pouring from her forehead. She comes closer and the scene is suddenly frozen with a close-up on Minako, the sign of Venus on her forehead and the translucent layer of her senshi identity. The screen splits, leaving Minako frozen in place and showing now Hotaru in her room, lit by various candles and lamps, kneeling in a circle of the former. Her hair is hanging down and half-covers the concentration on her face. Suddenly darkness engulfs the room as well as Minako in the other scene. Hotaru desperately reaches out towards the other. For a moment her eyes turn blank and emotionless, the sign of Saturn flashes briefly on her forehead and her form is overlaid by the translucent image of Sailorsaturn, before everything turns black.

(Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare)

(Nando mo meguriau)

A group of four shadows becomes more detailed on the background of darkness. A brown-blond haired man, a redheaded pig-tailed one, a dark haired, very tall and heavy man and a light blue-haired one that looked remarkably female. A "shadow" can be seen looming over the four like a cloak covering a head.

Two points of light suddenly disrupt the darkness. On the left (,) the Silver Crystal can be seen and on the right, another teardrop-shaped crystal. A thin line of violet slashes through the middle of the screen and shows Serenity and Endymion on the left side, Saturn and Venus on the right. Serenity holds the Silver Crystal high into the air, while Endymion supports her with one arm, the other on the sword hilt. Venus has the tear-shaped crystal in both hands and Saturn swings the Silence Glaive a few times for emphasis.

A brief flash shows Sailorpluto at the Time Gate looking worriedly upon the scene.

(Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue)

(Onaji kuni ni umareta no)

(Mirakuru romansu)

Scene shifts to the Moon once again. Among the ruins, a large, black structure can be seen, vaguely resembling a military base. The scene shows the Senshi again, running side by side on the surface of the Moon, being assaulted by various Youma and other things… The Princess's guard jumps into the air, Mercury sending a stream of water and Jupiter a barrage of lightning combined into the enemy rows, Mars ignites a few more and Venus slashes through several opponents with a four-bladed, cross-like weapon out of pure crystalline light.

The scene shifts to an image of the Moon again, hanging loosely in black space. A blue, red and green star appears to the left, an orange and violet one to the right. In the middle, a bright silver and golden star joins the others. The stars are transformed into the Inner Senshi, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Hotaru, standing beside Venus on the right, a translucent image of Saturn hovering over her. The image of the intact Moon Palace is added to the background. Pluto appears above the group with the Time Staff raised; the Garnet Orb flashes a bright crimson and the scene freezes.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R – by Matthias

Episode Two: Minako-chan has a what?!?

Based on the works of Naoko Takeuchi

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

I had been awake for awhile, safely curled in slender arm that yet held a strength you would not believe simply from looking. No, you had to experience it. And experience I did, last night had been enough testament to this. I could still feel my body ache somewhat. However, it was not as bad as you would expect from what transpired on usual mating nights. The energy boost helped a lot.

It was safe here. In her arms, that strong, dominating embrace that was in its own way one of the strongest expressions of protection and love, I could be free here. An odd paradox. I needed to be emotionally bonded to someone else before I could feel and experience freedom. Nobody would ever truly understand what made us work because no one would ever truly understand us as much as we did each other. When I was with Minako I felt completed and even in this short time we had been together I could safely tell that were was no one who could make me feel as important as the blonde Senshi.

"Hmm, morning, Anata…" I smiled softly. She hadn't called me that in a long time and a warm feeling spread throughout my body, enveloping my heart and staying there safely wrapped around it like a welcomed cloak on cold winter nights. "Morning to you too," I said and yawned. Minako shifted behind me: "Tired?" she asked. "Mmh… You wore me out." My lover chuckled. "I doubt that is even possible." I swatted the arm around me and then turned in her arms to come face to face with the girl who had captured my heart without a chance of ever releasing it again. Not that I wanted her to, of course. "Why don't we test that theory?" I purred and before Minako could reply, leaned forward to brush my lips against hers.

The kiss was sensual, not heated, but enough to ignite that certain spark in me. She always managed to do that. I had really not thought to have a relationship that was as much on an emotional as a physical level so soon. Hell, with my prior constitution I doubted that anybody would have ever wanted to do the things with me we had done last night. It did not matter that in my mind I was already matured enough to compete with almost anyone, my body had always been a problem. However, Minako had not cared about it that night in England, nor the ones following. And again I felt unbelievable special.

Not that you get the wrong idea. We weren't sex-crazed or something like that. This was just a physical extension of the bond we shared. It went beyond simple comprehension and most of it we didn't even understand ourselves. The mating was wild and powerful. Competing with someone like Minako on this level was an experience you had to make yourself to understand. I just wished that I was older already and we wouldn't have to do this in secret more often than we liked. Society in my opinion was too narrow-minded in this regard. Physical age doesn't always equals maturity. There were a lot of other factors coming into play. And I don't think I could stand up to Venus high on the wave of Senshi lust if I wasn't mature enough, right?

"A tempting thought but as much as I hate it myself, we both have school." I sighed, not wanting to leave the bed so soon. Here I was alright, protected from the horrors of the outside world. Minako had not spoken a word about me suddenly showing up on her doorstep after the first couple of times and I was forever grateful for that. Maybe this time I would try and find out to see how long I could stay before they tried getting me back. So, I was useless to them now for what reason ever? Fine. Then they should leave me alone. I wouldn't let the family issue destroy my quality time with Minako.

"Okay", I said reluctantly. "Not that I got anything to learn there anyway. Private school or not." I was way ahead of the actual material and even designing one's own schedule didn't help that much. I think I could easily skip at least a year, maybe two in a normal school. Besides Mugen was becoming more and more unbearable to me since I allowed myself to depend more on my spiritual senses. Something was going on there and it made me sick. Not the physical sickness I had endured for almost six years of my life but a mental sickness, bound to cause headaches and other symptoms after awhile. That was why I planned transferring to Juuban High at the end of the year. Okay, maybe it was because of Minako as well…

Minako sat up and proceeded to put on some clothes. I think she was purposefully doing it in a way where I couldn't help but admire her perfect body. "Well. Are you free this afternoon then?" I laughed and tried hard not to let it sound bitter. "You mean me, the person who has no social life other than being your girlfriend?" Minako frowned but then suddenly brightened up. "That's about to change. You are going to meet my friends this afternoon."

Oh goody… I must have been silent a little too long since Minako glanced back at me worriedly. "Nervous? We can wait if you want but I thought…"

"No, no. I want to. It's just… I don't know how…" I babbled, trying to find the right words. Yes, I had wanted to meet Minako's friends and teammates. From everything she told me, I thought I knew them already. They were an important part of what Minako was and I didn't want to be let out on this. Minako was not one to care much about other people's opinions as long as she believed in what she was doing. But I could tell that those of her friends were important to her. As much as she might say otherwise, she was a little nervous about this. And I…

"Don't worry about it. They'll cope. I warn you, there will probably be some shouting, screaming, ranting and all the other stuff. Rei will surely freak. But you should not take it personal. They are the most accepting and open people I have known short of you. I'm sure you will get along well."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

The screen blinked with several numbers and figures that to the normal observer would really make no sense. For one thing they would have to be at least on Mizuno Ami's intellectual level – which was in itself unlikely – and they would have to be able to read the script that had been lost to humanity for a very long time. Once it had been THE language that bond all of Sol together, now it was only a cryptic arrangement of indefinable characters. The Lunar Script was a dead language.

Not so to me or my companion, the black cat perched next to me and just now heaving a tired sigh. "Still nothing?" Yes, of course I could read the script and I could somehow understand most of it but the computer research was Luna's role. I would never dare to intrude there, my skills lay more in the hunting, the field research.

The black cat I had know for millennia now shook her head. "Nothing at all. The reports I'm getting in from Priapos' contacts are infrequent and jumbled. They just don't make sense. It seems that none of them has even been able to see who is running that damn place." It was the old matter again, I noted. Enemy research was running slow… No, let me correct that. It was stagnating.

There was no progress at all over the night. Minako's sister had found some remains of the former elf kin on Venus, safely prevented from the Fall in a sub-dimension. I should have known that Venus' magical society wouldn't just totally cease to exist. A few of them had obviously infiltrated the enemies' base but as of yet still had found nothing that was worth anything. It drove Luna mad, not knowing what we were up against. That, combined with the mocking location of the base was sending her into unpredictable temper tantrums all morning.

"Give it some time. They have to move very carefully, you know that." Luna sighed yet again but nodded defeated. "I set up the sensors on the Tomoe-ke. Can we try it?" My companion reached over and pressed a different button. The screen immediately changed and showed several perspectives of the Tomoe residence through very sensitive, camera pins that probably every government, secret or whatever organization would murder to get their hands on. There was nothing interesting to see outside and the inside was only sparsely covered. "I didn't get in far," I said, frowning at the lack of ANY activity.

Luna nodded and gave the screen a critical glance. "This is abnormal. Didn't you say they kept someone to help in the household." I confirmed that, which only helped to make Luna more suspicious. She had caught onto the lack of activity as well. "I think it was a good thing you suggested that. Something is wrong there." Remembering the few times I had been over with Minako, I shuddered. "It's… eerie. You would have to feel it yourself but believe me when I say something unnatural is there. I am not surprised with Hotaru carrying a demon for awhile…"

The sharp look leveled at me let me gulp and I realized with dread that I had just slipped. Turning cautiously, I hardened my resolve. Minako was trusting me on that one. "No, she hasn't done any harm and the thing – whatever it was – is gone. I can safely attest to that myself." This was about all I could and would say. Luna held my gaze for a few more moments when surrendered.

"She's staying with Venus now?" Luna asked after watching the cameras for awhile with the same lack of progress when the other matter. I nodded. "Yes. I know what you are thinking. Playing at two games at once is not an option, as much as I would like to pursue this myself. For now she should be safe."

After another silent period of time, Luna finally gave up and switched of the screen. Turning around to face me I noticed with a deep frown that she looked tired. Not only exhausted but a little bit… older. "Luna-chan?" I asked quietly, using the informal suffix one of those few times ever. "I…" She trailed off and I gave her time to gather her senses. "I just hate how much a fuss I made. I had no right to deny Minako the happiness. All of them deserve it and I made a pretty, damn fool of myself just for violating a rule, even accidentally. Sometimes I think I did this too long already and it became routine. I don't want all this to become routine, Artemis. Can't they ever have some peace? That is what Serenity wanted for them."

I trotted over to her, wishing for nth-time that I could still morph as before, so I just settled for a friendly and supporting nuzzle. "I know Luna and you are doing all you can. I am sorry too for not telling you more about Hotaru and that time. It's not that I don't trust you… I…" Kuso, sometimes I really could stick my foot in my mouth. Luna just laughed faintly. It was a little bit bitter. "It's alright, Artemis… Maybe I'm just stressed. I just… I must have made a pretty bad impression on the girl and I don't want everyone to think about me as the bitchy boss. I'm not…" Silencing her ramble with one paw I shook my head forcefully. "Don't. I know."

We sat in silence for awhile longer, this time it was slightly more comfortable but still tense to a degree. "Tell you what," I suddenly quipped, nearly making Luna leap to the ceiling. "You really are overworked. Why don't we swing by Rei's school as you wanted to do and then we do something nice?" The female cat eyed me skeptically but I could tell that the sudden smirk and indignant pose was a façade. "Artemisian Regnold, are you asking me to a date?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Depends on your definition of a date." After all we were cats… most of the time.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

I sweated profoundly at the seemingly hopeless situation. The battlefield was practically devastated, only a handful of pawns remaining on both sides. Yet there I only possessed one rook and a knight for offense, my opponent still had both his bishop. I had tried lulling him into a trap but should have known better. My opponent was not easily fooled.

Reaching out with one hand I intended to make a move but frowned, hesitating as I believed to spot something I had overlooked before. Suppressing the smile trying to wade its way through to my lips, I moved my rook two spaces up, closing off an escape route that would soon be needed, and hit the pin on the time clock. My opponent stared for a moment at the board and you could actually see the gears working overtime in his head.

Finally, after two minutes of thinking while his time continued to mercilessly run out, the young teenager ruffled his hair in frustration and sighed heavily. "Seems you won again. I give." I stood, sticking out my hand and he followed, taking the offered hand. "Thank you, Mizuno-san. No one rarely gives me a challenge anymore those days. I don't like to lose but I also don't mind if my opponent is better." Blushing faintly, I mumbled something along the line of: "It was just luck." The teenage boy shook his head. "I don't believe so. You shouldn't sell yourself so low."

"I agree with your boyfriend there, Ami-chan," Makoto said as she strolled into the bedroom, whereto we had retreated for our game. I hadn't even heard her coming and the blunt comment of course didn't help much. "He's not my boyfriend," I managed to say in a calm tone, barely. "We just both share some interest and Edugawa-kun just happened to come by." Makoto had been out for a few hours and it was bare luck that I had met him downstairs, apparently he lived a floor below." The boy in question laughed. "I've seen you around sometimes… Kino-san, was it? I live in 128." Makoto blinked, obviously trying to remember encountering him in her time here. "Don't worry, I'm new to the area. Just been here around two months."

Turning to me he made a dramatic show of bowing which looked so hilarious I barely could contain the laughter. "It was nice playing with you, Mizuno-san. Maybe we can do this more often now that we are practically neighbors." I smiled at him. "I would like that."

After my chess partner for about a year now left, Makoto closed the door and gave me a look of mirth. "Not your boyfriend, huh?" I shook my head, having collected myself by now. "No, he is not." Noticing her look I added with a soft smile. "Interested?" Makoto blushed. "Don't bother yourself. I believe Conan-kun already has a girlfriend." To which the tall brunette swore. "A pity." Raising an eyebrow, I asked: "Didn't you say once that you don't like nerdy types?" Snorting Makoto placed her shopping back finally down on the table. "Yes. But I like intelligent types."

Alright that was a good point. Edugawa Conan was certainly not bad-looking and I always thought he wore the glasses simply for style. His clothing was of good taste but not too overdone. He would have made a fine catch but as I told Makoto. He was already hooked. A little part of me pitied that as well.

"What is he doing to keep up with you in a game of chess?" Makoto asked curiously after a short period of silence. Wondering if I should share this, I decided that out of all people I knew Makoto was not one to shout things around a classroom like, say, Usagi. "He's a junior detective." My friend's eyes got wide at that and her mouth opened and closed several times. "But he looks so young, he can't barely be more than… fourteen?" I thought for a moment before answering. "Almost fifteen, I think. We might have to be a little careful with him around while rushing out for Senshi business in the future. Conan-kun has a VERY sharp mind and even better observation qualities."

Makoto nodded, her face growing serious at the mentioning of Senshi business. After yesterday's strain it had been quite a relieve when the school called in this morning. Apparently a lot of parents were worried because Juuban Junior High was close to the battle site from yesterday and feared a repeat of whatever had been going on. The school administration had given the students a free day which left Usagi, Makoto and me with an unexpected free morning that could have been spent on a much needed meeting. However, Rei and Minako were going to different schools and therefore didn't have our luck. Yes, for once I considered it luck because I was still tired from the effort of maintaining the barrier for Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Venus yesterday.

Waking up this morning, I had been a little disorientated until I remembered that I was living with Makoto now… Yesterday evening I had even tried walking back home until my friend had reminded me, to my embarrassment, of the new arrangement. I had spent some time thinking about it with the new – or was this old? – set of memories now present and had come to the conclusion that this arrangement would probably be beneficial in the future. There was no parent or roommate to look out for when a distress call came in.

None of us was happy that we had to fight again but I tried not to think about it too much. That would lead to memories I wanted to better forget and none of them would help us at the moment. The mood had been somewhat strained when we parted ways yesterday. I think all of us had realized how severe the situation truly was. One or two Youma once in a couple of days was one thing, almost two dozen high class Youma at our first fight in over a year was another.

"Minako called in a meeting for this afternoon. We are all to meet at Crown Fruit Parlor." Good. I was puzzled though. "Why there?" I would have thought we would make a classic meeting at the Jinja. That was after all more secluded. "Beats me," Makoto answered, none the wiser.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

I was only half-listening to the teacher. That was not because the topic was boring or I had better things on my mind – I tried to not think of those other things for the moment. No, it was simply a lack of sleep and the resulting exhaustion that had settled into every muscle of my body. I did envy Makoto for her training since she obviously wasn't really winded from yesterday's strain and I was wondering what kind of "recharge" Minako had been getting to practically bounce back in no time from channeling colossal energies before winning a marathon run… It still made me suspicious, the way she had behaved yesterday, the mental shields as strong as I could only expect them from Grandfather. She had never shown such an ability before and I could not believe that someone could train this in less than half a year. No way.

So, after finally getting home, I was ready to sleep for two days straight, yet thoughts about all that had transpired the day had kept me awake long into the night. Not to mention that I had awoken before dawn and wasn't able to sleep anymore. Taking a meditative session had not helped or brought sufficient results from the fire reading at all.

Of course while the teachers could often do a remarkable job of ignoring an obviously tired student, that did not apply to the rest of the students. "You don't look too good. Are you sure that you shouldn't be in bed?" Hitomi asked. It had taken some time to find my friend, Naru and Umino later on but apparently they had all gotten away unharmed in the middle of the chaos breaking loose on the track course.

I frowned slightly at my friend. I might be tired, however, I was not unaware of the glances being directed my way all morning as if the other girl was searching for some hidden secret. A not so pleasant thought sent my mind reeling for a moment. Had Hitome seen us change? Her and Usagi's friends had all been close by when we changed. They had practically stood next to us. Yet Naru and Umino had acted as if nothing had happened… Then again Hitome was a very intelligent and sensitive girl. I always had the impression she had more than gotten her own fair share of experience of the darker side of this world.

"I'm alright," I finally answered after I noticed that my silence only increased her worry and that probing stare. "Just didn't get much sleep." Quickly thinking, I added: "Those things gave me some nightmares, I admit." Hitome nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. I was worried than we got… separated." Again there was an odd tone in her voice but it was immediately gone when she switched over to some petty small talk as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Excusing myself I went down the hallway and out into the open. Fresh October air assaulted my senses immediately and I briefed in the rich smell of the season of change. I chucked tiredly. Change, yes. A pretty big change. It would take some time to settle into the old routine of somehow merging normal life with that of a Senshi again. Unfortunately yesterday's action had proved that time was the one thing we probably would not have.

I closed my eyes briefly as I leaned against the old cherry blossoms tree that stood almost as high as the school building and a vision briefly flared in front of my mind's eyes. Standing atop a hill of snow and ice with a wailing, scared and sad Sailormoon clinging to me. Being held high by the last DD Girl. The hot searing pain as the last cleansing flame my Fire Soul attack would ever give consumed me… I tried to block out the images but they kept coming, merciless, branded into my mind. _Kami, I never EVER want to go through all this again. Demo…_ A smiling Usagi replaced the series of tormenting memories. _I can't let you go through all this again as well, Odango Atama._

A heavy sigh escaped from my lips. This wasn't fair. Not at all. I had a life. Ojiji was upping the drill of my training, school went into the final phase of Junior High School and even though I didn't need to take entry exams like the others, falling behind on the topics was something I didn't really desire. Now there was Senshi business too and that came with a full new load of problems. I hated to burden myself with all that worry, still, not only my duty as a Shinto miko but also my compassion for my friends did not help lessening the strain any. This was all happening so fast.

"Hello, Luna," I regarded the cat, perched in one of tree's many branches, concealed from normal view almost as good as a chameleon. It has to be mentioned to her credit that Luna did not fall out of the tree in surprise. "I have trained a lot with Jiji lately. You have to do better than that to stay hidden from me."

The black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead stepped into plain sight, slightly embarrassed. "We are all going to meet at Crown Fruit Parlor this afternoon around three if this is fine with you," she came to the point without exchanging pleasantries. I considered it for a moment and then nodded. "Why there though? Wouldn't it be safer to meet at the Jinja as usual?" Luna grimaced briefly, an act that wasn't lost on me, before answering. "That was what Makoto asked as well. Minako called in the meeting, so I imagine she has a reason…" Usagi's advisor trailed off under my intense gaze that had settled on her. "Nani?"

"What is going on here, Luna? Yesterday Minako was… different." That was one of those problems that got me heavily worried. "Yes, that thing with the Tear shocked me as well. There are a lot of things Artemis and Minako have refused to share with me after they came back from England during Summer break…"

"I don't mean that," I pressed on. "I tried to probe her mind briefly when we were on the astral plane. Luna, I have never seen such a sensitive reaction to a mind probe in my entire life. It was like burning my fingers in a pit of lava." I shuddered at remembering the experience. It was brief and gone before it really registered, however, the warning had stuck.

Whether or not, she didn't really know or didn't want to tell, the only thing Luna gave in reply was: "I suppose you find out later. Try not to be as judgmental as I have been though." And with that ominous statement hanging in the air she hoped away before I could stop her.

"What the hell was that all about?" I muttered, shaking my head. Making my way back, with even more questions spinning around in my mind, I nearly didn't see Hitome standing in the doorway. "There you are! Did you forget that you had a appointment with that agent in fifteen minutes?"

_Kuso! I hate my life…_ Groaning, I slumped against the wall, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the next week or so. My life was getting much too complicated all of a sudden.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Makoto)

The path of a true martial artist is wrought with peril… Sensei would cringe at the hackneyed quote from his old man. Yet, in essence it was the truth. For him, my sensei, myself, every martial artist in the world. And it was that bland and yet simple quote that made me take this new change in stride. "Do never bend your will to fate, instead see it as a challenge" was my Sensei's modified version these days.

There really wasn't much to do about it. I had learned a lot of control over the past year, more than I ever thought I could manage. The new situation was just a change, a change like it occurs every then and when. Lately I had searched for this new challenge life and fate presented me with now, I had felt that there was more for me to do, an important task. Now I felt a wonderful clarity. I knew again, I knew what I had been born for.

I stepped into the lukewarm sun of mid-autumn, away from the cover the shadows of the trees provided. The other… woman stood casually leaned against a railing in this deserted area of a small park, not far from my apartment. Her features were definitely striking. The red, flaming hair, the lithe body, steeled through battle and formed into a deadly weapon. I could take all this in with a look and in turn felt her own eyes studying me. The wings from yesterday were gone and my enhanced senses could pick up the glamour on the pointed ears, suggesting to everyone not knowing about their true nature that there was nothing wrong about them.

"You scared Ami," I stated. The challenge letter had been brought to me by _instant air mail_. Well-aimed and with no danger of injuring anyone and yet it had made my new roommate jump. There was not much written. Just a "Meet me in twenty minutes". Our auras had drawn us too each other, making further words unnecessary. The elf truly looked apologetic for a moment. "I did not intend to. Still, if that is the state of your training, I am surprised you're still alive."

I narrowed my eyes at the otherworldly creature named Priapos. "And you are better than that, of course." Granted, none of then were at my level – or Venus' for that matter. But I had not seen her fight much either, which was due to the fact that the elf had first dropped in at the conclusion of the fight. I owed her my life, that much was clear, still that didn't mean that I would shrink back from a challenge. "Yes, I am," Priapos answered with a voice that didn't betray any form of overconfidence or scorn. "However, I do believe that you have more to show than your comrades. Do you accept my challenge?"

Used to taunting during a sparing session from my Sensei I was slightly taken aback by the formality but quickly gathered my resolve. This was a test. I had the feelings that the elf would soon be a frequent part of not only the team but especially our training program. She wanted to judge for herself how good anyone of us was. "Don't you usually take the best for last?" I quipped, hoping to draw a response out of her. Again that proofed futile when Priapos refused to take the bait. "I do. My sister and I usually spar in the evening." I didn't like the implications, yet had to admit that what Venus had shown yesterday was hard to copy, even for me.

"We will see. Bring it on," I replied and dropped into a loose fighting stance. Priapos did not move for a few seconds, however, before raising one hand and drawing a strange symbol in midair. "Indeed we will." And with that the world flared briefly before I found my eyes adjusting again to a beautiful scenario in the middle of a mountain range. Down below you could see a river crawl through the fertile land, a small, medieval village was on its shore. The mountain air was pure and filled with the clear smell that helped washing away all your sorrow and worries for the moment. All in all the perfect battleground. Vacant, remote and undisturbed.

"Impressive," I noted and without a further word rushed forward. I wasn't foolish enough to underestimate the elf. If she really was frequently training with Venus – and I didn't see a reason why she should lie about that –, holding back could result in severe consequence in battle, at least a lot of hurt pride while sparring. Priapos met my first probing, cautious attacks equally. What would have been already a cosmic battle to the normal observer was only a warm up for us. That initial phase was left behind quicker than usual though and soon I lost myself in the heat of the incredible dance that was a good fight.

Our bodies not more than blurs for the majority of the spar, I implied speed the human eye would deem impossible, surprisingly the elf matched every blow and I doubted that even in Senshi form it would have been enough. I did not dare to change though. Priapos wasn't using any magic as much as I could tell, it was an equal battle in Martial Arts. And I loved it.

I didn't have such a good all-out fight in ages and with my level of training there was hardly anyone in THIS part of Tokyo who could provide me with a decent spar. Apparently this was about to change.

(Minako)

The schoolyard was surprisingly tidy and free of the usual bustle of students filling out from the classes, rushing around or preparing to go home. Instead the train of people from all ages, kid to adult was a steady but almost clinical arrangement. There were no running children, no teenage girls bickering loudly over the latest rumor. Conversations were – if even present – quiet and barely reached anyone else's ears. The whole thing was simply put… eerie.

I had experienced private schools firsthand. Before we had moved to Tokyo I had had my own fair share of them but this was… Unnatural. Students and teachers alike seemed to almost behave like robots, their daily schedule planned for them down to the last microsecond. I believed that the studying atmosphere must be perfect but I asked myself where the compensation was in all this. Alright, I wasn't Ami but I believed… knew that even she needed to relax once in awhile.

Of course the general coldness and the unsettling aura the whole place emitted didn't really surprise me. I had sometimes come by when Hotaru had classes late into the afternoon. There wasn't really that much activity then. The lack of a higher level now was serving my opinion about this place and that I could more than understand and support that Hotaru wanted out of here. With all her problems back then, it had been an ideal place to hide in the masses. Quietness was to be expected, intellect wasn't frowned upon. But social life? Contacts? Barely any comparison to any other school. That she wouldn't find here.

I stopped at a corner, hearing muffled voices.  Bits of "… heard you ran away again…" or "… is it true that you'll be going to a different school next year?" reached me and I could tell they were directed at my mate. I could sense Hotaru just around the corner and the echoes I received from the bond were varying from trepidation to annoyance.

"This is none of your business. Would you excuse me now, I have somewhere else to be." _Tell them, Raven._ I smiled to myself. Hotaru had become more and more confident in herself over the last months since the cleansing and it showed that she was really willing to do something for her new life. Still, a lot of this was a false front of bravery that was mostly there to put me at ease. As if she ever could hope to hide something from me. There was actual progress there, it was, however, slow and very fragile.

"Not so quickly, witch. You know we don't like people who are against the school and neither do students just leave. We are all part of a big community, have you forgotten the words of your own old man." Alright, I decided. Enough was enough. Introducing Hotaru to the group would be enough stress already. I was sure that she had wrecked her pretty little head all morning how to make a good first impression. Hotaru was a person who wanted to please everyone, it was deeply rooted in her nature and of course very much due to her upbringing.

Rounding the corner I leveled a calming smile at my nervous girlfriend and she instantly relaxed. I made an impressive show, stalking up to one of the older boys and picking him up at the rim of his shirt. "Is this a way to treat a fellow student? Is this in your school arrangements? I believe not. Now if you would be so kind to let the lady here pass?" The boy's struggles were fruitless against my strength that not only was Senshi-benefited but also finely honed over the last month through frequent training periods with my kin sister.

"What's your problem, tramp? You don't belong to this school and this is private territory. So I'd advise you to leave…" I squeezed a little at the nape of his neck. So, he felt like being the confident one? Fine with me. He could have his ego crushed, not my problem. Hotaru by now had quietly slipped around the rest of the boys who were watching in unbelieving fascination. "What did you call me?" The still struggling boy made some gurgling noises and I released the hold on him a little. "Well?" I said quietly but loud enough for his friends to hear while turning him around and leaning close to his face. An expression of fear rushed over the boy's face and he stuttered out his answer quickly. "No-Nothing at all, Miss."

I nodded. "Good." With a thud and maybe a little too much force than actual necessary I set him down, he immediately scrambled into the circle of his friends who were backing away now. "Now you will listen and listen carefully. If I hear anyone and I mean ANYONE ever harassing my girlfriend ever again, then you will regret it. And if you think about threatening her, that is totally futile, I have my ways to find out." With a look I implied that those methods weren't actually pleasant even if I was merely referring to our link.

Grabbing Hotaru's hand I turned to go. "If you excuse us now. As Raven already said. We have somewhere else to be." Suddenly feeling bolt I leaned down for a brief kiss which for some reason turned more into those "swept me off my feet" ones. Hotaru visibly trembled when I was finished and lead her away from the thugs who were stunned into silence, gaping after us.

Only then we were some distance away from Mugen Gakuen did Hotaru finally break her silence. She was still blushing madly though. "I… I don't believe you! That was so…" she paused briefly and I feared that I had overdone it, maybe completely wrecked her reputation. "… absolutely cool!" she finished with a smirk to my complete and utter surprise. Hotaru glanced back at the school and shook her head. "I wish I had a camera."

I blinked. She must really hate that school. No wonder that she wants out. A fresh start at a new school with all of us to support her… Hopefully with all of us to support her, I was sure Hotaru would do much better and find her own friends soon. Answering her smirk with one of my own, I put an arm around her shoulders to enforce my following statement. "Nobody messes with my girl."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

Okay… That went extremely well. Okaasan had chewed me out where I was last night. Despite calling and saying I'd stay over with Makoto – knowing she would vouch for me without asking, I had the feeling that she looked right through it. A good thing that neither Shingo or Otousan were here or I would have never gotten upstairs. I needed a shower and some fresh clothes badly.

We had forgotten the time this morning over breakfast, just talking. That had been relaxing and it helped diverting from all those other problems that came with the re-rediscovery of our love and the whole complicated situation. Therefore I had to jump into my clothes when I finally realized that I would be late for school since I had to come over and get my things. I was already well on my way when Mako called and let me know school was off for today…

One good thing was that Okaasan hadn't inquired anything about the date. Thankfully. Otherwise I was sure that I would have let something slip. "The Baka will really get me into trouble one day," I stated half-serious. It was worth it though. We could be together now, without any pressure, kingdoms or laws to worry about. Now if there just wasn't that new enemy again… I didn't want to lose Mamoru/Endymion anymore. That last time had been enough, I couldn't bear another time. He and my friends were the most precious thing in my life and seeing them all die… Kami, it had torn my heart right out there and then. Until this moment I still hadn't figured out how I could have pulled through until the end.

As the hot water hit my body I immediately felt my muscles relax. Yes, sleeping on the couch with Mamoru had been pleasant and welcomed – even if honestly not planned – but the pleasant aspect didn't really apply to the crumbled position.  Additionally I had some problems with dreams haunting me throughout the night, one reason why I was up rather early for my usual standard. Surprisingly – or maybe even not so – the dreams had not been about me as much as they had been about Minako and that unfamiliar girl.

What really got to me that every time I saw them my heart seemed to tear and leap with joy at the same time, overcome by such a strange familiarity that I almost thought I was one of them and Mamoru the other. Maybe it was an aftereffect from the channeling yesterday but I did not see how the other girl fitted into this. At one point I even had a totally embarrassing and quite farfetched dream of them doing… things. That had been the final straw that prevented me from sleeping again.

The steady stream of water washed away most of the physical strain and exhaustion but my mind was still a blur, laced with worry about yesterday's attempts. I wanted to loath at Okaasan for unsealing our memories, however, otherwise we would all have been dead yesterday and Minako would probably have gone out all alone in a vain attempt to stop all of them, getting herself killed in the process. I wished I could have helped more. Everything I did was focusing the power stream, it had been my friend taking most of the risk. And that left me feeling unimportant, inadequate… Wasn't I supposed to protect them? Wasn't I supposed to be the one finishing off the Youma and save the day?

It wasn't as much that I wanted that spotlight. I could very well do without any of it actually. But since I had not much choice in that matter I wanted at least to be able to help my friends. Seeing Venus and Jupiter's incredible fighting style yesterday and Mars still being able to at least hold her ground had put me off more than I allowed myself to think about. I knew I wasn't the physical strongest or skilled and as the Princess I assume that it was never meant for me to be a fighter at all. Still, I had done nothing other than watch and follow along with Minako's plan, focusing the power SHE provided with visible effort. My friend had nearly overdone it and that was just because I couldn't do anything. How good was a single tiara against a cascade of Youma anyway?

Sighing heavily I tried to block out those unpleasant thoughts but failed yet again. Why did this all have to happen? And why so fast and so much at once? A complete insensitive baka could have sensed the tension in the air yesterday. The fact that we had all grown up over the years and were much more matured also pretty much meant that our lives had taken on a relative sense of order. A peaceful tranquility that had been rudely shattered and I feared that this could affect the relationship my friends and I had before the D-Point fiasco. I feared that they didn't want to be Senshi anymore. And in the current situation this could be our downfall.

The situation was grim. I was no fool to think that we had gotten off easy yesterday. This was an attack of a magnitude that Beryl had never launched on us since the last battle on the Moon. The worst we had to face were the DD Girls and that turned out so incredible well… Yes, we had won yesterday but if Minako hadn't had her ace… I didn't even want to follow that line of thought. Someone wanted us dead. US. Before that we had only always been a hassle to the Dark Kingdom's plans. Now there was no doubt that we had been the target.

But above all… I feared that I didn't have the strength to be a Senshi again myself.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

I couldn't believe I broke down in front of Artemis. This was so embarrassing and certainly not a thing a lady should do. My training had screamed at me not to but I couldn't help it. All my life I had trained to be strong, a _wise_ advisor, often even giving people orders. Artemis always had been so unlike me and it used to aggravate me to no end. For some strange reason he had been obsessed with me from the beginning. Not really in a bad, just an annoying fashion. In my youth he had often snug up to my quarters or dragged me away from my teachers. As much as I hated to admit it I had loved those short hours of freedom, of just being me.

Maybe that was why I could not hold back. I really hated myself sometimes. For what I had become, what becoming an advisor had done to me. And more than once I wished that my family back on our home planet hadn't been royal. Artemis' kin wasn't poor either but he did not have to deal with obligations. He had always cherished the freedom I just could not entertain. I had sworn myself that after I became an official advisor I would do it totally different. I would give them a certain space and all those things I had always yearned for. What a grand progress I had made from the freshling that had been sent to the Moon with all the multitude of hopes of the young to the cat stranded on Earth with fragmental memories of her old life trying to save a bunch of kids from themselves.

Sometimes I really believed I failed them. I had not been able to prevent their fate from catching up to them, I had not been able to hold true to my charge's wish. In fact I had not been able to give them the freedom I had always wanted and swore myself to pass onto my students. It was a conflict that would leave me always guilty. Which way I decided to take, it would always have consequences that seemed to high for the outcome. I had tried the way of the heart and failed. Now I only had the way left that had been taught to me. Prepare them for what is to come. Even if they hate you for it, your own feelings don't matter, only their survival. I hated it, I hated me for it. But I didn't want to see them die again. Not one more time.

"Hey, beautiful. Didn't I say I want none of that solemn attitude?" Artemis plopped down beside me on the low roof on of the building along the main shopping street of Azabu-Juuban. Our _date_ so far had consisted of doing totally crazy things like in our youth. Running through deserted alleyways, Artemis snagging a bite from a kitchen and then running away from infuriated chefs… This sort of thing. It had felt good and been good for my psyche but now, apparently, it had gotten me thinking.

"Just thinking about the old times… It had been so simple then." My companion sobered instantly, his look faraway now. "Yeah. Young and free, wild and full of dreams," he mused, shaking his head in quiet amusement. "We were pretty naïve," I added but instantly regretted it. Did I really forget how to have a good time without constantly worrying about the next social event or like now the next move of an unknown enemy?

Surprisingly Artemis just looked at me for a moment, his eyes showing a hidden sadness but also a little guilt. Guilt? "No, not naïve, Luna. Just free of expectations and rules." After a short while he added: "Never think the girls don't appreciate what you do for them. Without you they wouldn't have even reached Beryl and all of Earth would now be Metallia's territory. They would be lost without you, you know that. And that new enemy is not your fault."

His forwardness and serious expression took me a little off guard and once again I was reminded why despite everything I trusted the baka. Why I knew I could tell him everything or maybe just needed to look at him and he would know. We knew each other so well. Grown up together, there never had been many secrets before. Maybe that was why I had reacted so badly to Hotaru and the whole situation at first. They were holding secrets from me, okay. I could live with that. But Artemis was holding secrets from me too. And that was something I didn't encounter often. I knew with absolute certainty that if it was essential for the current situation he would share this with me, I could tell it was eating him from the inside, and still I could not help but feel a little left out…

_Stop that now or you're going to end up in a mental hospital for cats…_ No wait, they didn't have them here. This time's methods were a little bit more… barbaric. And we wouldn't want that, right? "Arigato, Artemis." I smiled at him softly, noticing his gaze now more gently resting on me. I was glad that he was here. I didn't think I would have been sane enough after a couple of weeks to guide the whole group. Mother and father probably wouldn't approve but the baka was worth something after all. And above all he was a good and loyal friend. I trusted him. He would tell me when the time was right.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." His goofy smile was often annoying and kind of macho-like now it was simply infectious. I grinned back at him. "You really believe yourself to be the answer of every girl's problems are you?" The smirk still firmly in place, Artemis' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well," he drawled out the word, "I recall a certain young lady once asking me about some VERY private…"

"Artemis!" I shrieked and lunged at him in mock anger, to some degree mocking at least. The white cat had anticipated the move and was already on top of the adjoining building, winking at me. I glared and my eyes narrowed. "Oh. You will regret this," I mumbled and jumped after him. The chase was on.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

Crown Fruit Parlor around this time was a busy place. Almost all booths were filled and if you didn't have your own one _reserved_ it was a pain to get one for a whole group of people. Thankfully I knew the owner's daughter, so actually reserving one in advance wasn't a problem. We had deliberately chosen to be late for the meeting although I had called it in. This would have to go smoothly. The tension in the group was already evident. I didn't really fear the others' reactions, there would have to be some serious mistrust that it would affect our relationship. I did, however, value my friends' opinions. Very much.

Stepping into the café, I squeezed Hotaru's hand and guided us through the masses of people to a table in the far corner. As expected they were already there. All of them, even Usagi. I made brief eye contact with Artemis to gauge the general mood. Upon simply receiving a curt nod I frowned but continued onwards anyway. It was to no surprise that Rei spotted us first and as her eyes narrowed I could feel a small tingle of doubt flash through the bond. _Geez, Rei, you have to get over that attitude or you might really make yourself an enemy that you can't deal with one day._

Hardening my resolve I lead Hotaru, who had retreated into shy and nervous mode, the last meters to the table. "Hey, minna. Gomen, I know I'm late." I made a hand gesture for Usagi to make a little space for me and Hotaru which she promptly did… by almost moving on Mamoru's lap, much to his embarrassment. None of the other's paid that much mind though.

"Um, Minako. I thought we were here to discuss… those other private things," Ami said, her voice dropping to a near-whisper with a curious glance at Hotaru. Makoto just raised an eyebrow but Rei all but glared at both of us. Usagi on the other hand was staring in… shock? Surprise? Recognition? _Shimata, the bonding yesterday, she must have gotten glimpses from me and Raven._ As Usagi finally noticed my gaze on her, she seemed to snap out of her trance. "Now, now. Is this a way to make a first impression on Mina-chan's friend here. Please sit down, um…"

I chuckled, faking nervousness. "Oh, gomen. Minna-san, this is Tomoe Hotaru and don't worry she knows about…" I gave them a tale telling look. "… those things." The reactions on this revelations of course were more or less unanimous here. It was just Rei who expressed everyone's shock in a dramatic show of nearly knocking the table over while jumping up and glaring daggers at me… us. "NANI? Minako how could you? From you I had expected a little more…" Man, she was pissed today. Obviously her school day hadn't been as uneventful as mine. I would have to be a little bit more careful with the actual revelation than expected.

Fortunately someone decided to interrupt just then, clearing her throat. "Onegai, don't raise your voice in here, the other customers want to eat in peace. If it can't wait, please take this argument outside." I glanced up at the brunette with the extravagant hairstyle and smiled pleasantly. "No need for that, Unazuki-san. Just a little misunderstanding. Right, Rei-chan." I directed a look at the hot-tempered miko that clearly stated that she'd better let me explain before jumping to conclusions next time. The raven-haired girl glowered at me for a moment, then just bowed apologetic to Unazuki and sat down with a huff.

Motoki's little sister – though I doubted anyone even knew that – asked if my friend's wanted another drink and finally turning to us she asked with a smirk. "The usual for you and your girlfriend?" I groaned, wondering there the subtle approach I had all planned out beforehand had suddenly went off to. Hotaru confirmed the order since I was to busy fending off questionings glares. Rei grumbled something under her breath while Usagi nearly choked on her drink. Artemis just sighed and Luna shook her head.

Against any expectations an uncomfortable silence suddenly settled over the table. I could feel Hotaru shift next to me and unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which of course only managed to further drew attention to us. While most of it was curiosity and disbelief, the most animosity came from Rei. It wasn't anger as before but a deep suspicion, trying to literally burn away all our shields and see what this really was about. With not so much as a thought I tightened my mental defenses.

After a small eternity it was Makoto of all people with the most unexpected of reactions. While I knew in advance that she was the last who would fall for prejudices, I didn't quite anticipate that sort of reaction. Leaning over from her position between Ami and Rei I was unprepared when she suddenly patted me on the shoulder with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Bursting out into a sudden bellow of laughter, the tall brunette exclaimed: "Now I expected a lot today but even though your sister dropped some hints, I must say… Mina-chan, who would have thought you changing teams! You of all people!" Turning to Hotaru she plastered one of her brightest smiles on her face. "You must really be special to her, Hotaru-chan was it, yes? I didn't think anyone could get one of us away from chasing boys."

I was still dazed from the strange reaction from Makoto but looking around I could see that I wasn't the only one present who was taken aback by our friend's open acceptance. Whatever training Makoto had received, her teacher must have been a good moral influence as well. I didn't quite realize that that particular statement would get me some odd looks from people I didn't know…

Ami was trying not to blush and looked down on the table, Rei was obviously torn between gaping in disbelief at Makoto and glowering at us, Mamoru looked… thoughtful as if he was trying to figure something out and Usagi… Usagi was smiling softly at us. While this in itself was expected I knew there was more behind that from that first time my Princess had laid eyes on Hotaru she had known… something. I didn't know how much but I made a mental note to question her later about it.

Apropos questioning, seeing that Rei was once again in the mood for just that, I heaved an exaggerated sigh and prepared to launch into our tale. As much as we wanted everyone to know at least.

(Rei)

This was just great. How could someone be so impossible careless? And Minako no less. Back when we fought the Dark Kingdom I had to constantly be careful around the Jinja, so that neither Jiji or Yuuichiro noticed anything. We had often met there and I had not once let anything slip. Anything safe the incident with the Shadow had never come close to reveal our secret. And Minako just went, got herself a girlfriend – a GIRLFRIEND – and told her all about us. She was supposed to be our leader, the most responsible one. How could she endanger the life of all of us so easily. I…

My mental rant was brought to a halt when Makoto suddenly perked up and actually tried to make fun of the whole situation. What was wrong with that girl? And the girlfriend issue is not THAT important as the other one, couldn't she see this? Or did she just want to ignore it? My nerves were already quite strained from the morning events and that just the last straw. I looked around, trying to gauge the reactions of the others. Ami seemed rather neutral while Usagi almost seemed as if she had already known. A fact that made me even more edgy. I might act often that I stood above things but it DID interest me what was going on. Yet, judging from her more curious expression, I believed that it might not have been more than an assumption or an aftereffect of yesterday's channeling. Mamoru seemed to be thoughtful as well but not really surprised either.

I shifted my attention back to the duo. Minako seemed only the slightest bit nervous though that could only be a very good front for the dark-haired girl that was shifting uneasily where she was sitting next to the blonde. This was a development I had not quite expected. Even with Luna's ominous warning. A girl. Another girl of all the things. I was not the type of person to be judgmental about such things as preferences but believed that Minako had no idea what she was setting herself up for. This could very likely and very quickly end in heartbreak, a lot of tears and much disappointment. What she might have thought was something exciting and exquisite could very well turn into a nightmare. While I would never dare to make the choices in preferences for her, I knew what society could do to you. More than anyone present here could guess.

I was about to say something, then Minako took up the explanation herself. I listened carefully trying to find anything suspicious in her tale while I watched the two closely. Despite her current nervousness Tomoe Hotaru was not an ordinary girl. I was almost a hundred percent certain that the spiritual cord I had felt from Minako yesterday was hers. No one should be able to achieve such a heighten state of bonding so quickly. At least no ordinary human with a Senshi.

"We met the first time about four months ago." Minako paused momentarily to look at Hotaru with a fond smile. "I had just been dumped by my latest boyfriend. That had lasted longer than usual and I really had thought Hiroshi and I would work…" She trailed off and before I could bite back the remark it had already slipped from my lips. "Let me guess, you told him what you really were and he ran?" Minako narrowed her eyes at me but it was surprisingly Usagi who interjected: "That is quite enough, Rei. Would you let her explain, yes?" For a brief moment I wanted to retort as I often did; this was not like our usual squabbles though. One look at my Princess told me that this hadn't been a request but an order. With a huff I sat back.

"No, Rei. If you would like to think rationally for a moment. I hadn't even been awake then. That was solely Hotaru's doing." Alright, I did feel a little dumb for that remark but… NANI? Everyone's attention was briefly drawn to the shy girl next to Minako at that last comment. "Hotaru is to a degree spiritual gifted. She…" Minako paused and I could practically HEAR her mentally communicating with her girlfriend. It wasn't telepathy that much I could tell, more like a series of emotions. It was Hotaru who decided to give the answer personally. The first thing she actually said since sitting down.

"I have a latent gift in healing. I believe I have it from my mother. When I met Minako this evening I was surprised that someone could be even more miserable than I was at this time. I… am not really popular at school to say it nicely and up to this time I was really sick too." Hotaru's voice was soft and you had to strain to hear it. It had a faraway touch, yet there was no actual hesitation in it. "I wanted to help her, for some reason I knew that I needed to help her. What exactly I did I was not sure but somehow I think I healed her soul."

Healing one's soul? That was impossible. Maybe she lessened her pain but did not heal her soul. I doubted it was meant literal but what… Oh! Great. Hotaru apparently DID heal her soul indeed. This is just a matter of how you look at it. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that she accidentally broke Usagi's memory seal and in the state Minako must have been after a breakup that, in a way, must have given her some salvation.

Looking closer at the girl and cautious of the bond trying to probe deeper beneath the surface, I could tell that what Minako said was true. Hotaru did have some kind of spiritual power, even coming close to my own ability. There was something else though but it was hidden and protected. Trained eyes spotted the pendant around the girl's neck which only helped to further fuel my suspicion.

_I wonder if you really know her as well as you possibly think you do_, I thought silently to myself. This Hotaru was a secret to me, I could not find anything that actually confirmed any suspicion. No, then you looked at her you could only find neutrality. And that was the same thing you found when you looked at the spirit of a Senshi.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Makoto)

I listened curiously at the story of the two. To say I was less shocked than the others that Minako apparently had shared her and our secret with the raven-haired girl would be lying. Instead of really be furious, like Rei obviously was at the moment, I was more interested in what a person this Hotaru had to be like to invoke so much trust in my friend. Minako usually was one to NOT take Senshi business lightly.

"Did she find out about you being Venus then," Rei asked, phrasing her question carefully, a bit to carefully for my taste and completely ignoring Hotaru. I could tell that Rei was stressed but this really was not a way to treat the poor girl. Believe me I recognize a social outcast when I see one. And this one had to go through a lot more if my instinct didn't betray me now.

"Iie," Minako answered calmly, sharing a look with Hotaru. "That was more or less the funny thing. I had hid the moment the memories came back. Ironically we met a week later in England again. I saved her from a Youma and she somehow saw through the guise and glamour." Rei narrowed her eyes and I blinked. As much as I knew that wasn't possible. Though… I had not thought it possible to read chi patterns and manifest them until recently either.

"We haven't figured out how," Hotaru continued, "maybe it was my close contact with Aino-chan's spirit and soul." I raised an eyebrow at the nickname and Minako, catching on to my amusement, blushed slightly. "Anyway," the blonde quickly continued. "To our surprise that we would not only be staying in the same town but apparently were sharing the same house…" THAT made even me suspicious. A bit too many coincidence here, right?

Minako looked around and shrugged. "Yeah, I know what you are thinking. We have no clue either. I would bet though," Minako directed a stare at Usagi who was unusually quiet about all of this, "that your mother had something to do with this. It was just too coincidentally." Usagi gave a slight nod but otherwise stayed silent. I could have sworn there had been some sort of silent conversation between the two but could not imagine what it was about. Had our Princess known in advance?

Facing the rest again the two finished their explanation. It had gone pretty much by itself. They had encountered a few more Youma and discovered that there was some sort of mystical connection between them that allowed them to share energy first through… ah, physical contact and recently more and more spiritual as well. The growing connection quickly influenced their feelings and it didn't take long for them to acknowledge the growing love between them. It was a meeting of kindred souls. A meeting of two people who better understood than anyone else what the other was going through. They did not say as much but you could read it between the lines, in the subtle gestures and touches, the exchanged looks. They shared about everything and in my eyes this was simply beautiful.

Rei's suspicious stare though was growing sharper with every word and I could not deny that the tale about Hotaru's abduction by one of Sailor V's old enemies – as Minako put it – was rather short and only telling the most basic information. There was a lot more to it. Especially the rescue part troubled me. I had caught the shift in Minako's chi for a moment when she related HER victory and was fortunate enough to catch Artemis' expression briefly changing. They were hiding something. Which of course was only further venom to fuel Rei's foul mood.

Fortunate or not – depends on how you look at it – any further discussion and the actual planned strategy meeting was cut short rudely. My senses flared with the noise of a gong and so I was already in motion when Minako suddenly called out a warning, pulling Hotaru down. Ami and Rei were not directly in the line of fire and able to react quickly enough than the window suddenly shattered under a blazing blast of energy. Usagi and Mamoru weren't that lucky and it was a miracle they didn't lose their heads in the process.

The dark-haired student grunted in pain as some of the glass splinters dug into his back and for a moment I saw a horrible dejá vu moment play over Usagi's face as her boyfriend shielded her from the worst. We had all shared Usagi's last experiences and the fight with Beryl, so I could tell what she was thinking. But compared to magical blasts this wouldn't be lethal. We were made of sterner stuff and I knew the Prince was too. He had to be.

I was up and in a fighting stance the moment the blast shot over us and the Fruit Parlor erupted into screaming. To my surprise it wasn't Minako but Rei who was first out of the window, cursing something along the lines of: "Just what I need!" or something like that. Our blonde leader emerged a second later, making sure that Hotaru was alright, while Usagi was still fretting over Mamoru who tried to reassure her that it wasn't that bad. Out in the street I spotted movement at the entrance of an alleyway that Rei was moving towards to. A moment later both the obvious Youma and the miko vanished from sight, followed by a pronounced flash of red, indicating that Sailormars had entered the scene.

"She could have waited for us. What's her problem today anyway?" Minako asked, watching with a slowly rising and bubbling rage as Mars came sailing out of the alley, followed by another figure that I couldn't quite make out from my position. "I think she's just stressed." Shooting a glance at Hotaru – who was taking that exceptionally well, considering we had all been nearly grilled by a sneak attack – I tried to smile reassuringly. "She'll get over it. Rei is actually a sweet girl, I think you guys just caught her in a bad mood." Yeah, a REALLY foul mood that is. Mars was throwing everything she had at the Youma now who seemed to almost mock her with evading most of them, while the rest seemed to harmlessly bounce of it's skin/armor.

"Shouldn't we help her?" I asked, fetching my henshin wand from my subspace pocket. Looking around we noticed that the Fruit Parlor had emptied itself rather quickly. And in the mass panic nobody seemed to have noticed we were still here. Even the younger girl who Minako had addressed as Unazuki seemed to be swapped away in the rush… Oh well. Better for us, I supposed.

"Right. Hotaru see if you can do something about Mamoru-san's wounds. Everyone else, let us go help Mars. I, for my part, am not pleased about being attacked so cowardly." I had to agree there. Hotaru moved over to inspect Mamoru's back while Usagi reluctantly joined Ami, Minako and me.

"VENUS STAR POWER…"

"JUPITER STAR POWER…"

"MERCURY STAR POWER…"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MAKE UP!"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Venus)

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Only seconds after the combined lightning energy beam crashed into the Youma we were already on it, diverting its attention away from a dazed but still seething Mars. The creature was as unsuspecting as they can get. The skin a pale gray that in bright daylight should blend well with both light and shadowy places, pronounced limbs and all in all more human-like than a lot of the others we had encountered. It's head was bald but the face was covered by a lens that seemed pretty much mechanical.

I had to cut my observation short when the Youma whirled around, surprisingly unimpressed by the double attack that had hit dead on. Dodging a swing, I received an attack in the side that sent me sprawling while Jupiter was momentarily left alone. A whizzing sound cut through the air and as I looked up I saw the Youma narrowly avoiding a direct hit by Moon's tiara, instead the disc just cut open a wound in the left shoulder before returning to its wielder.

"Trying to kill unsuspecting people is the way of a coward! We will not stand for you endangering the lives of so many innocent! Ai to seign no! Sailor-fuku bishoujo senshi Sailormoon! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshioki yo!" Mars who had recovered slightly, commented dryly: "I don't think it cares much if that attack was cowardly or not." I had to agree with her there. Yesterday's attack had already shown that this enemy seemed to be aware of the danger we presented and were hell-bent on getting us out of the way. The Youma regarded Moon for a moment and you could actually see the eye lens flashing with activity. Before any of us could really react the Youma thrust out his arm, palm outstretched and leveled a blinding energy beam at Moon.

"Princess!" I cried out, watching with horror as the attack struck. At the last possible moment where was a flash of black and white, accompanied by an almost instantly disintegrated red rose, moments later two bodies went flying. I glanced over at the parlor and saw Hotaru worriedly watching the exchange with the cats beside her. Tuxedo Kamen seemed to have taken most of the blast but his cape obviously had provided him with enough protection to at least survive it. Moon was not really hurt, only dazed and slightly disorientated.

I turned back to the Youma and narrowed my eyes. Before I could launch into an attack of my own, Mars had already beaten me to it. "You pay for that! FIRE SOUL… BIRD!" One of her ofudas absorbed a Fire Soul and transformed into a fiery phoenix. The Youma seemed to be puzzled for a moment but quickly adjusted to the incoming attack. My eyes opened wide as the Youma seemed to form a mirror-like shield and angled it so that…

"Ack! EVERYONE DOWN!" Following my own advise I hit the ground as the fiery bird suddenly rushed over our heads, deflected by the mirror. This was not good. This thing seemed to be clever and had a defense to Mars' attacks. Were it only Mars' attacks. I doubted that somehow, thinking back on Jupiter's and my initial strike. Time to test that theory…

With a hand signal I told Jupiter to stay put and jumped into the air. Curling my body into a ball I passed over the Youma and turned still in mid-flight. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Months of training had helped me to control the chain as if it was an extension of my arm and so I was able to wrapp it around the gray-skinned Youma. "Now!" I called out but Jupiter had already powered up for an attack. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" A thin but concentrated disc of lightning left her hand like a torpedo. Mars followed with her own new attack. "BURNING MANDALA!" Fire and lightning struck the Youma.

Landing on my feet I discarded the chain for a follow-up strike. However, I never came to it as a massive tremble suddenly rocked the earth beneath our feet and I was forced to jump clear again. Jupiter and Mars were caught by surprise though. A lightning bolt came out of the cloud of smoke our attacks had left and sent Mercury flying. Moon was still worriedly kneeling next to Tuxedo Kamen. I spared a brief glance in the direction of the parlor but saw that no damage was done.

Cursing under my breath, I reached into my subspace pocket and drew the Venus Tear out. I had been reluctant to use it so soon again. Yesterday's effort was straining enough but it seemed I was the only one left standing at the moment. "Alright, time to play it hard." The crystal teardrop flared brightly when its shape shifted and reformed in four blades arranged in a cross-like fashion.

_Let us see how you deal with that._ The Youma by now had successfully shown that it seemed to have counters for all our attacks and those that it obviously didn't know it had adapted to fairly quickly. Maybe it was time for more physical contact now. Letting out a battle cry I called upon every reserve I could muster and moved in with a speed and agility that took the Youma aback for a moment. It recovered quickly though and formed a blade of its own by transforming the right arm, limb, whatever…

Trying a few swings, I rolled under one more and kicked up my feet while still in motion. I whirled around and leveled the Tear at the Youma. "CRESCENT BEAM!" This time the Youma was not quick enough to adept to the power-charged attack and it carried him a short distance before, to my growing annoyance, it flipped around and landed back on its two feet, seemingly not winded at all. This was quickly becoming frustrating.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mercury)

My body protested with agonizing pain as I tried to push myself up. That attack had come so quickly I had barely registered it with my visor and the smoke had provided that extra moment for its success. I felt like I had ran headfirst into a live wire and my mind was fuzzy. Not a good situation for someone who relayed heavily on their intelligence.

Venus had engaged the Youma in close combat now, wielding a strange energy weapon with four blazing blades of light arranged a small round object like a cross… I gasped slightly as I recognized it as the Venus Tear our blonde leader had used in yesterday's fight. Until now I had assumed that there were only superficial differences between the Tear and the Ginsishou. Now I realized how wrong I had been. The Tear was obviously much more a weapon than the Silver Crystal who always had been more a focus and an amplifier. Watching critically I noted that Venus' attacks had doubled, maybe even tripled in power but it also took a lot of energy from the wielder. _No safeguards._ I frowned as my data showed that by now any regulation that might have been there should have kicked in. Venus was tiring quickly but continued to drain her reserves more and more.

_I have to find some weakness, there must be a weakness._ Pulling out the Mercury Computer I began furiously typing, transferring the information from the fight and trying to find a weakness on its basis. The Youma seemed to be invulnerable to our elemental attacks. Even combined powers seemed to be of no greater use. But Moon had gotten a hit in. Why had Moon's Tiara hurt it, even if only slightly?

Mars and Jupiter had regained footage again and were now trying to assist Venus which gave our leader time to fall back and gather her breath. For a moment I felt a pang of regret at just standing here. But the three had shown that in close combat Moon and I were years behind them and would only be in the way. They needed me to find a weakness.

I looked over at Moon who watched the whole thing with a growing depression. She had to feel awful, I realized. Usually it had always been her who ultimately brought the victory. Her tiara had barely scratched it. And still it had penetrated the armor. Why? Was it that this attack was more light magic? No, Venus' powers were similar and the best she managed was staggering the Youma. So why…? What if it is not our elements per se, just the attacks… But even the newer ones that we just developed had be quickly adapted to. So it couldn't be that. And Moon had her tiara attack since the beginning so…

_Since the beginning?_ I narrowed my eyes as Venus managed to slash through the Youma's skin. What were we dealing with here again? Dark Kingdom agents. With a possibility they could be totally unrelated to Beryl's group. They could have just risen. They would have no knowledge about the Senshi's activities in this time. However, they would have a recollection of what we were in the Silver Millennium.

"Aha!" I shouted triumphantly. Now how to use that to our advantage? Snapping my computer shut, I quickly called up my power. "SHABON SPRAY!" Almost instantly a thick mist covered the area. Venus, Mars and Jupiter did not need to be specifically told that this was a good opportunity to regroup. A few moments later they were next to me.

"Found something?" Venus asked, slightly out of breath. "Maybe. Listen I believe this thing is filled with data of our powers but instead of our activities in this time, it's based on our Silver Millennium identities." Mars scrunched up her face. "How can you be sure? And how would that help us?" Jupiter and Venus also seemed skeptical. "For once," I said, "the Tear seems to hurt it and so did Moon's tiara. Both haven't been around when we were still living in the Moon Kingdom. There was no Sailormoon and the Venus Tear was a myth."

Venus put a hand under her chin. "Hmm. That seems logical. That means we have to do things that are different from what we were capable of in the Past." Leave it to Venus for battle strategies. Mars started to make a remark but Jupiter rather loudly smacked her fist in her palm. "Alright. We all have benefited somewhat from individual training. Let's concentrate on that." For a moment Mars regarded the taller Senshi dubiously, then a slow, grim smile formed on her lips. "Right."

The mist by now had more or less cleared away. The three Senshi were just about to set their new battle plan into motion when the Youma suddenly was all over us. In my excitement over finding a possible strategy that could actually be working, I had totally forgotten that if the Youma and its equipment was meant to counteract our known strengths, it must have had a method to penetrate my fog... That realization came a little too late.

"Kuso!" Jupiter mumbled and the next thing I knew I was pushed out of the way. Rolling with the fall the scream of my team- and new roommate, let me whirl around instantly. Jupiter had taken the blast that had been for me directly into the stomach and was now bent over, coughing violently. The Youma moved to follow through with the killing blow while Venus and Mars were unable to react quickly enough.

Anger and desperation mixed inside of me at the sight of the tall brunette who had so willingly let me stay with her, forming a deep cold flame. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The gust of water caught the Youma, totally focused on the downed opponent totally off guard and managed to freeze the limb with the blade instantly.

A rush of wind was the only thing that gave me a hint of the new arrival. You had to give it to the Youma. It was able to dodge the powerful, quick and yet accurate swing from the energy blade wielded by one angry elf. It lost it's arm though. Priapos had just joined the battle. "Really, you guys need some serious training." Further comments were prevented as the Youma simply regenerated its lost limb. The elf shook her head. "Great. It's one of those things. I thought they were extinct ever since the Silence took over Mercury."

_Mercury?_ I blinked. _What does this have to do with my mother planet. Did they originate there?_ I couldn't remember and once more I cursed our lack of a proper recollection from our past. For some reason I felt like I SHOULD know the answer. There was this nagging feeling that the elf's comment was more important than intended. I just couldn't tell why.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Moon)

I felt so helpless. Helpless and indecisive. Torn between tending to Tuxedo Kamen who had bravely taken a deadly blast that had been aimed at me and helping my Senshi. Even though I could tell Mamoru wasn't mortally wounded, I wondered what could I do to help my friends? That Mercury wasn't actively participating until now when the Youma had scattered their formation was understandable. She was not so much a fighter as she was a thinker. But I? I was Sailormoon, their Princess, their strongest, their FRIEND. So why was I sitting here, telling myself I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend was safe? Makoto had almost been killed there, hadn't it been for Mercury pulling out her new attack and Minako's elfin sister entering the battle…

A tear slid down my cheek. Earlier I had asked myself if I had the heart to be a Senshi again. If I truly wanted all that responsibility and the sacrifices coming with it. This was no fairytale, no wondrous story about the hero and heroine saving the world and live happily ever after. This was reality. A reality in which our enemy had almost succeeded in driving a knife right into our unsuspecting back. And although we survived that attack, would we survive the following struggle. Last time my Senshi had died, in front of my eyes. Mamoru had given his life for mine and I had given mine for the world. If the Ginsishou hadn't fulfilled my last wish, that would have been the end of the Sailorsenshi.

I watched with growing despair as the Youma tore through the unstable formation of my friends. Even Priapos wasn't able to engage it long. They were losing, unable to gain a moments rest to execute the plan they obviously had discussed. Mercury's scream tore through my heart as she was slammed into the wall of a nearby building and Jupiter's battle aura flared a sickly green for a moment as she attacked in a blinded rage which only earned her another trip to the pavement.

_I can't even do anything more than throwing my tiara. The Moon Staff is gone._ I had tried to summon it but it seemed the old wand was either lost in the ruins of the Dark Kingdom at D-Point or in the time-loop I created myself. Either way I couldn't reach it. What would I give for something, anything as a weapon to help my friends with. They had died for me, protected me to the end. If it meant giving up my own happiness, if it meant being a Senshi again and going through all the hardships again, if it was this what it took to keep my friends safe and the world a happy place, then… then…

Mars fireball was overcome by a jet of water smashing her next to Mercury into the same wall, Venus was panting hard, her motions becoming slower, less agile. Jupiter was slowly consumed by anger, frustration and rage that made her moves less accurate. And Priapos wasn't able to handle the Youma alone.

I glanced down at Tuxedo Kamen as I felt his hand over mine. "Go," he rasped, barely a whisper. I shook my head in an attempt of futile denial. What good would I be? What could I do? "They need you, follow your heart and it will show you a way to help them." A comforting warmth spread through me. This hands, they had always given me strength. His words, simple touches, protective arms, even when I didn't know who he was, my Prince had always made me able to be the strong warrior, the friend of them all. I could feel it now, the tingle of magic, the barest traces of a power that he wasn't even aware of having himself.

And suddenly that power literally exploded as another joined the contact between us. I looked up startled as I felt my senses overflowing with an unidentified, yet vast power. Hotaru was kneeling next to us, clasping Tuxedo Kamen's free hand and a gentle purple glow indicated that she was healing him as she did before. I could hear the shouts in the distance but they grew silent as my eyes locked with those of the other girl's and something passed through and between us. Glancing at Tuxedo Kamen whose mask had long come off, our eyes locked as well. In a brilliance that was blinding and magnificent at the same time a bright flash lit the air where our hands had been joined. The sphere of light took shape into a long wand with a red and golden head with a heart shape resting on its top.

*This is your new Moon Staff, Princess. With the power of your loving heart, you can protect those that you care for. Use it!* Queen Serenity's voice echoed in my head. Reaching out with trembling hands I took the staff out of the air. The moment ended abruptly and I barely registered the last bit of a warning. Turning around slowly I saw that the Youma had reached us and was practically right in our face. For a very odd reason it did not move, seemed actually frozen in mid-motion.

I had no time to comprehend this or maybe I would have noticed that Hotaru was staring at the Youma intently, her eyes blank and flashing purple. So, I simply shrieked a little and jumped back as a golden heart shape slammed into the Youma's back, sending it flying over our heads. Venus was panting, holding the Venus Tear still outstretched, traces of magic running over the blades. Mars and Jupiter immediately took advantage of the situation.

Jupiter was merely a blur as she moved past us. With amazement I saw her forming a beautiful ball of purplish-red energy between her hands. "KONGOU NO GIHEI!" A beam of the same color leapt forth from her outstretched hands and slammed into the stunned Youma with the force of a truck running over an unsuspecting person. It lived though, barely. Mars followed her teammates example and was in the air and before the Youma had regained footage an ofuda that was literally blazing with spiritual power, as much as I could tell, was tucked onto the Youma's forehead, effectively freezing it.

"Moon, now!" Luna, who had somehow appeared next to me, reminded me of the perfect opportunity. I looked at the staff in my hand for a moment, refocusing on my earlier wish… no pledge. I said I would give everything for the safety of those I loved and I would. Shall it mean being a Princess, a warrior without rest, a life full of danger. At least it would be with my friends and loved ones.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

A beam of transparent power, filled with dozens, hundreds of little crescent moon sigils, struck the paralyzed Youma. It gave a horrendous, bone-chilling scream and then crumbled to dust.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

Several minutes later we had all retreated into a deserted back alley to tend to our… the Senshi's wounds. There were plenty to tend to and Hotaru had immediately offered to help out with the more severe ones. The adrenaline of the battle was just beginning to leave their veins and they had just began to realize what happened. As much as the mass attack was new for an enemy tactic, that at least could have been rationalized. A sniper attempt, an ambush like this was just… It reminded me too much of the old days.

Although the Silver Millennium was very much a beautiful and peaceful place, it was as with every such place. There always were people who didn't agree with the current structure and sort own power in one or another way, even before Beryl. Such attacks like today were rare and barely as effective or dangerous as this one. Still, our Senshi here, did not have most of the memories and recollection of their training how to deal with such a situation. They usually just rushed out and fought whatever could be a harm to other people. In the old days – and it should have been now as well – the first priority would have been to get Serenity to safety.

"What the hell were you thinking? No, let me rephrase this because you weren't even thinking!" That was Venus, although about ninety percent was Hebe speaking. A good thing I wasn't the only one who had at least semi-good memories of the past. These days I sometimes thought my partner had better ones than I had maintained through the stasis. Her anger and irritation right now was directed at Mars. The two were standing some distance away and continuing the battle in a screaming match. No, it was more like Venus screaming while Mars was silently fuming… until now.

"What? Should I have let it rampage through the whole city?" Mars shot back sarcastically. Venus' eyes flashed for a brief moment and Mars backed up slightly. "Our first duty is to protect our Princess," she stated calmly which made the other Senshi flinch inwardly. "If you were thinking clearly, you would have realized that the attack was meant for us. US. We could have led it away if you hadn't headfirst jumped it." She impressed me again and again these days. Venus had become even more responsible since meeting Hotaru. I believe it was a lot of the protector instinct towards her mate that prompted that deeper concentration. What mattered though was that she became every bit the leader as she had been in the Past.

As much as in the Silver Millennium, Mars was never one to back down when driven by her temper. And so she didn't right now as well. "Excuse me? Who brought us into danger first, hmm? You let an outsider knew who we are." Bad move. "Leave Hotaru out of this, Rei. I told you already it was in no way intended." Mars arched an eyebrow. "Oh right," she drew out the word, "as much as it wasn't intended to fall in love with her, another girl, as much as you were more worried the whole time about her than about us in that battle. Do you think I couldn't tell?"

I wanted to say something at this point since I took that as a personal insult to my and Priapos training but kept quiet, not really looking forward to draw the Fire Senshi's attention to me. "I have no idea what your problem today is, Mars. But if you keep treating my MATE like that, you will regret it." Again my partner's eyes were flashing with a dangerous gleam and still Mars wasn't relenting. Staring deep into the blonde's eyes, I had to thank my cat ears to hear the next words. "You have no idea what you are getting into with her, do you?" At that I silently shook my head. No, Mars was the one who had no idea, Venus knew better than anyone else here, much better.

The leader of the Inner Senshi regarded her teammate with a look that could have frozen over Hell. "Are you implying that Hotaru had something to do with," She made a gesture with her hand in the direction of the nearby Parlor, "this?" Of course the dark-haired Senshi gave the wrong answer to this. "Maybe."

The slap that echoed through the alley made everyone flinch. I knew they were all watching the exchange out of the corner of their eyes. Mercury who was bandaging Jupiter's sore side jumped a little while the taller Senshi just shook her head. Priapos sitting atop a crate held a hand to her forehead. Usagi, Mamoru and Hotaru who were talking quietly in another corner winced and shot looks varying from sadness to pity to a silent chiding from Usagi. I glanced over at Luna and caught her muttering something along the lines of: "Why does no one listen to me anymore." Mars should have, that was for sure.

"I suggest you first come down from whatever trip you are on, Mars, before making such accusations again. I know my mate better than you can even imagine and I would NEVER do anything to endanger our safety. You, however, did today. So think about that first before trying to see things where they aren't." It was a wonder how Venus managed to hold her voice calm and even enough to not shake or morph into outright screaming. As it was the words were even sharper and after another moment of silently glaring at Venus, a hand to her cheek, Mars turned away and stalked out of the alley.

An uncomfortable silence settled for about two minutes over the alley, none daring to move or say anything. Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, Venus seemed to waver slightly and her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. It was a testament to their love, their strong bond and how much they got to know each other in those few months already that Hotaru was there to catch her mate the moment she collapsed to the ground. I mean, I hadn't even seen it coming and I knew Venus for a long, long time now.

The scene though reminded me a lot of the one at the festival in England, the one where Minako and she had their first official date. It had been that night that Priapos had shown up first – still under the enemy's influence – and it had broken Venus' heart to stand up to her kin sister in protecting Hotaru. When the elf had left it was similar, even if I believed that she wouldn't shut herself out from everyone as she did then. But seeing her there, on the cold pavement, gathered in the smaller girl's arms a few silent, wrecking sobs disrupting the general silence, made me loathe at the Fire Senshi. Mars had no idea how much she hurt my partner with this.

"I didn't want to… She… It's just…" Hotaru made soothing noises while the others looked on uncomfortably. I caught Moon looking out of the alley with a strange, almost enraged expression – if it wasn't so impossible for her –, before she turned back to the crouched couple and kneeled down next to them. Putting a hand on Venus' shoulder she smiled one of her most brightening and reassuring smiles. "Don't make yourself reproach for something that isn't your fault. I'll speak with Rei, okay?" After awhile Venus quieted down and nodded. She seemed rather embarrassed at the emotional breakdown but none of the others dared to meet her eyes right now.

"Alright, minna. I think we should all go home and rest," Moon announced and was met with silent approval from everyone.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

_What was that power?_ The question spooked around in my head ever since we left the scene, a quiet devastated scene of pure destruction. The repair crews would have a lot to do. My mind kept wandering back to that moment than we had somehow brought forth Moon's new staff. All three of us that is, although I wasn't sure if Hotaru hadn't been merely an amplifier. As hard as it was to believe that there was such strong power inside of me, it was even harder to believe that the dark-haired girl was responsible for more than a fraction.

This was driving me crazy. It had been much like yesterday than I somehow joined with Moon and Venus. How and what exactly I had summoned in that moment I was not sure up to this point but it was something very potential. Had Serenity been right? Was there a power inside of me, one that I wasn't aware of. I really had to find an answer to that because if I didn't I might regret it soon. Today Usagi had almost been killed by the Youma and I hadn't been much help in protecting her either.

However, that was something I could think about than I had a moment of peace and quiet. Right now I was more interested in something different. Quietly making my way over to the raven-haired girl, standing a little to the side and throwing worried glances the way where Venus and Mars were arguing. Other than Mars I wasn't suspicious or anything. No, through the brief contact today I had felt with an absolute clarity that her feelings for Venus were above all dominant and genuine. I had felt a lot of the devotion I held for my Usagi and that made me curious. Of course the fact that I had now an answer to my strange, embarrassing dream this night was important as well…

Neither of us spoke for a moment when I leaned back against the wall next to her. Finally I decided to break the ice. "Arigato, for helping us like that. You helped me twice already." I smiled gently at her, trying to soothe the nervous girl. Hotaru had provided some healing after the battle, even to Rei who had to be practically ordered by Usagi to accept the offer. I had no idea what the miko's problem was but that seemed to go beyond simple stress. There was a lot more going on when she shared with everyone. I should know, I dated her for awhile after all.

"That's okay. I'm glad I could help." Despite her words, Hotaru's face brightened slightly at my gratitude. There was another period of silence and I saw Usagi moving away from Mercury and Jupiter and making her way over to us. Not really wanting to worry my girlfriend for the moment, I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind all this time right away. "Um, are you aware of what you did back then?" I phrased it carefully. No one had quiet noticed in the heat of the moment but my position had allowed me to have a good look when the Youma suddenly froze up, paralyzed on the spot actually. And that had been when Hotaru had looked at it. I wasn't quite sure if the brief color flash in her eyes was imagination or real but she HAD done something. That much I was sure of.

Hotaru fidgeted. "I'm… not quite sure. I just wanted to heal you but somehow we linked like you and Venus did yesterday. After that, I… don't really know. Sometimes I have those blackouts. Even now that I'm not sick anymore, they haven't gone away. And it scares me sometimes." Blackouts? She didn't know what she did, was the logical conclusion that I could draw from that. I had the feeling Minako knew. She had been with the younger girl far longer and if she had those blackouts often… Looking over at the arguing pair I made a mental note not to mention this in Rei's presence and to speak with the blonde later.

"Oh, don't worry," I tried to reassure her. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. You DID manage to help us destroy that Youma after all." Hotaru smiled a bit more at this, her almost humble demeanor beginning to change to a more relaxed one. Usagi had by now made her way over to us. "Everything alright?" I asked worried that there had been any deeper injuries that we had overlooked. Usagi looked back over her shoulder and then shook her head. "No, everything is fine." Sending a smile Hotaru's way that you couldn't help but brighten at the sight, she added: "Thanks to you, Hotaru-chan." The younger girl blushed and Usagi winked at her.

"Um…" my girlfriend began anew, obviously searching for words. I eyed her curiously at her sudden tongue-tied behavior. Usually Usagi was not one to hesitate when speaking her mind. "What I wanted to ask is, um… Did Minako and you do something, um… yesterday night." The last bit had been pressed out in a squeak and I had to choke back one myself which in turn earned me a look and raised eyebrow from my girlfriend. Hotaru, for her part, was confused first but then caught on with what the blonde was implying and immediately colored tremendously.

"Arigato," I chose to say before any more embarrassment could arise. "I think that answers ou… her question." Which of course only made the poor girl stammer something incoherently. "Err… You see… I think it was because you linked yesterday and… um, that probably, um… reflected on your dreams… right?" Usagi giggled suddenly, patting Hotaru, much to the girl's dismay, on her head. "You don't have to explain yourself. WE," She shot me a glare to which I winced, "can very well imagine."

Leave it to Usagi to make even a complete stranger feel comfortable. That was one of the qualities that made her so special. To me, to the girls and everyone who met her. Only seeing her surface did do her injustice. It was her heart, her soul that truly shown like a single star in the night. Right now Hotaru saw it too and quickly relaxed soon happily chatting with my girlfriend about this and that.

I leaned back and watched them, once again my resolve strengthened. Yes, having Usagi as a girlfriend was a blessing. I could very well overlook the embarrassment that she sometimes caused for just being with such a happy, warm-hearted girl. Usagi herself had made an incredible jump on the emotional side as well. Accepting that the period of peace was over and that the simple life she had wished for anyone would not come to be was hard on her. But she had found her way again. Her faith had cleared away the obstacles she had set for herself. Sailormoon, the warrior, was back.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

"Arigato for helping out, Oneechan." I had come to regard the fiery redheaded elf as much a sister as she was to my mate. By terminology she was as much as this now anyway. Priapos smiled wryly. "My pleasure, little one. It was the least I could do after not being able to help much more today." I shook my head at the elf and motioned her to put an exhausted Minako on the bed. "You saved Kino-san and the rest as well in the process. We wouldn't have even been all there without you."

The Efadio took the flattering comment in stride and looking down at her kin sister, she twirled the thick tendril – a symbol of their shared kinship – on her wrist lost in thought. "I rarely have seen her like this. It pains me that she has to fight so much for her happiness." Priapos looked at me with that kind of look that made you squirm even though you know there was no actual reason to do so. "You will make her happy, will you? You will not hurt her as the others did?" Experiences, shared dreams and the common search for the missing part in both our lives made me answer without hesitating, without actually stopping to consider, to think. There was nothing to think about, nothing to consider. I could not turn back again. The bond was formed and to severe it now would be unbearable, our lives would be damned into misery. And on top of that I could not even imagine how a life without the blonde could be. They could accuse us, they could burn us for all it was worth, I would not leave her side as long as she would have me and longer if necessary.

I didn't reply verbally. I did not even make a sound. However, the moment the realization of the intensity our bond represented set in like it had so often before, I felt a quiet determination and at the same time tranquility flood through me that I knew were mirrored in my eyes.

Priapos held my gaze for a moment longer, then turned away. "Good." Stepping away from the bed, she turned to make her way out of the room. "She'll need some comfort when she comes to. I leave that to you." I winced slightly at the smirk accompanying the word "comfort". A moment later the elf dodged an incoming pillow. "Oh, get going. We'd like to have our privacy," I retorted and Priapos laughed whole heartily, before slipping out of the room.

I turned back to the bed, regarding the blonde girl – in more than one aspect already young woman – with a mixture of worry and fondness. All in all that meeting had have went a lot different from what both of us had suspected. It was neither the one nor the other extreme. Neither the open welcome from anyone nor the suspicion and rejection I had feared despite my mate's reassurance. I believed Kino-san – I was not yet quite comfortable to call them by their given name – when she said that her friend was usually not THAT mistrusting. I could tell that Hino-san was troubled by more than just stress. An impending decision was weighing her down and that reflected on her mood. I could not deny that her words and pointed looks hadn't hurt but was not that judgmental to throw such signs in the wind.

Nevertheless Minako had stood up for me and that had made me sort of proud even though my first reaction was worry and a little guilt that involuntary my presence this day had caused her to fight with her friend and sister-in-arms. That must have hurt almost as much as confronting Priapos back then and for a moment I was painfully reminded of this time. A time that had both tested but also strengthened our love.

Stubborn as she was Minako had refused any help when the group decided to return to our individual home and had promptly collapsed from emotional exhaustion. Thankfully Priapos had been there to help carry her home and for once I was glad that Minako's parents were out of town.

That would be another thing. Minako's birthday was coming soon and the Ainos would return. Explaining why I was staying was rather unnecessary. I'm not quite sure what Minako had told them about this but they never seemed to object. Otherwise they seemed to not care about a lot of other things as well. I cursed them for this, knowing from own experience how it was to grow up with the lack of a parental figure. Father never had had much time for me and after overhearing him and that witch yesterday I was not sure if he ever was… No, if he ever had been my father anymore since the accident. How the Ainos could ignore their daughter like this was beyond me and infuriated me at the same time.

One thing was for sure. With us living together for some time again and with the tense situation between the Senshi and us right now, I was sure that our secret would come out, most likely sooner than later. And THAT would shake them out of their lethargy. I wasn't quite sure though if we would survive the following storm.

A gentle touch on my hand made me focus back on my girlfriend who was looking at me strangely. "Why such sad thoughts. I could care less what they think. Let them wake up and realize that their little baby daughter is all grown up." Minako reached up with her other hand to touch my cheek and I leaned against it, melting into the touch. "That doesn't change that I love you. No matter what." Tears sprang from my eyes as the stormy blue of her eyes met mine, expressing all the conflicting emotions that were love, devotion and compassion in one.

"Throughout life and death," I said as if reciting a prayer.

"Throughout love and hate," Minako answered.

I smiled and she smiled and as I bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, I knew that my answer to Priapos would hold true and that all I expressed was not just a hollow concept but my faith as much as it was my fate.

Despite the elf's suggestive remarks we did not _comfort_ each other THAT way this night. For the moment we were just able to hold each other and relish in the feeling of belonging, safety and rightness that was us.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

The late night air was chilling and uncomfortable but I endured it, perched high on my post opposite the house… mansion if you want. My sensitive ears were straining to catch any glimpses of conversation that might occur inside. Normally it would be impossible, even for a cat, to hear anything through closed walls so far away. However, my race inherited not simple cat genes but also abilities far beyond any of Chikyuu's kind. Not that I wanted to compare our proud race to the alley cats and lazy house ones. No, definitely not.

One of my gifts was coming in handy right now as I managed to block out all my other senses and focusing only on hearing in an enclosed, rather small radius. That way I could never cover a wider range but it was quite useful to spy on others, especially enemies. I admit Artemis was better at this. However, I had not wanted him to do this. I did not even want him to know I was here right now.

I might have relented that Artemis would not tell me more about what had been going on, that did not hinder me to follow my instincts though. Today something had happened that deeply troubled me and I knew it would leave me no rest until I found my suspicion confirmed or refuted. The Prince had caught it as well, I had seen it in his eyes but unlike me I believed that he didn't quite understand what exactly it was. I, on the other hand, had a creepy suspicion that I did. Not in detail though, and that was why I was here. To find answers, to find truths. Otherwise I feared not to be able to trust them again.

"It couldn't have been imagination," I muttered quietly to myself, frustrated at the lack of activity inside Tomoe-ke. No, it could definitely not have been imagination. Not the appearance of the Moon Staff had frozen the Youma's movements. No, Hotaru had. How I had no idea but in both the joining which produced my charge's new weapon and in that icy stare that had briefly flashed over the young girl's face as the Youma had moved in for the kill, lay power, a power that was at the same time hauntingly familiar as much as it was unlike anything I had felt before. And that was quite a lot. These emotionless yet piercing eyes locking the Dark Kingdom's creature in their gaze were forever branded into my mind though.

After the battle was over I had quietly excused myself from Usagi's side and went to follow the elf and Hotaru as they brought an emotional collapsed Minako home. For a moment I had considered confronting the elf but decided against it. The oath of loyalty and kinship would as much prevent her from giving me straight answers as Artemis did. No, they would not tell me as long as Minako did not wish them to. And that she knew what was going on with her girlfriend was more than evident. It had been her attack that had slammed into the Youma first and broken the spell after her mate had somehow disabled its movements.

Straining my senses even more I was finally rewarded for my efforts when the voices of two people invaded my hearing space. One older, male voice and one female… That had to be Professor Tomoe and his assistant. Artemis was quite certain that nobody else lived _in the house_. The voice I assumed to be Professor Tomoe spoke first in a tired tone: "Would you quit being so paranoid? She can't stay away forever. We know that and she knows that. What we should do now is prepare Megumi properly. It is evident that the Mistress has chosen her now." I frowned at the words but filed it away for later use. I needed all my concentration to keep up the enhancement of my senses.

The assistant seemed rather irritated and agitated at the professor. "Paranoid? The child could doom us all and you know that. Her union with the other one has already cost us her as the perfect vessel. Now her spirit is free and you very well know that it is her that the Master fears!" Unimpressed by his assistants outburst Professor Tomoe replied evenly: "The light that threatens our world will not rise again. She will not rise her weapon against her own blood sister." I nearly fell out of the tree at this. Sister? Were they talking about Hotaru? They had never talked much about Hotaru's family and I knew that not even Minako seemed to know more than a few details. What was all that about.

While the last comment did not manage to make me lose my concentration, it was a tremendous effort from my part that the assistant's angry reply did not manage to do it either, very barely. "Listen to you! The child is the reincarnation of Saturn, damn it! That's what she is born to do! Fulfill her destiny albeit any consequence."

Although I did not fell out of the tree or completely lost my concentration what was further said did not register anymore as the information set in with an icy shock, a terror and disbelief beyond imagination. Hotaru, sweet, innocent Hotaru was… _Oh Goddess, by Serenity, what have you done?_ I looked up into the night sky, all but glaring up at the Moon. Hotaru was Sailorsaturn. The final one, the last resort. The Senshi of Death. And suddenly it made all a horrible sense that none of them wanted to tell me because they knew. While the Senshi spirit was dormant right now, Minako, Artemis and Priapos knew. And I was sure that was not because they had seen the symbol flash. There simply was no other way when Hotaru had really been possessed by a demon and was sick beyond human healing capabilities. It had to be Saturn's doing. "What have you done to them, Serenity?" I whispered up at the pale moon, for the first time since going into service not understanding my Queen anymore. And that it had to be her doing was painfully clear.

"You weren't supposed to learn this now." This time I fell out of the tree. At the last moment managing to turn my fall into a semi-graceful landing, I whirled around. Leaning against the tree as if she had been standing there the entire time without me noticing – which was virtually impossible, was a tall woman with some kind of staff in her hand. As the light of the Moon once again emerged from behind a cloud and she stepped out of the shadows, I suddenly realized that I really couldn't have told that she was there as long as the woman didn't want me to.

"Greetings, Counselor Luna." The black-haired woman with a touch of green highlighting the long hair smiled somewhat ruefully. I let out a gasp, identifying the staff in the shape of a long key and the red sphere resting on top of it, the Senshi fuku in a shade of black that could be either that or a very dark red-brown. "You…" I never got more out of it before the red orb flashed brightly for a moment and I felt blissful darkness claim me. The last thing I heard were Pluto's apologetic words. "I am truly sorry, Lady Luna. But what must be, must be. It was not yet your time to learn of this. When you awake you will not remember any of what you learned tonight about either Tomoe."

Picking up the unconscious but peaceful resting cat, Sailorpluto allowed herself another rueful sigh. This job was getting too painful and she wasn't sure if she could do it all over again. Seeing the Silver Millennium fall was enough already. Now everything seemed to start all over again.

"Was that really necessary?" Pluto inclined her head towards the white cat who had stepped into the soft moonlight, glaring at her silently. She wanted to tell him "No", she wanted to take it back and just leave things their way. Unfortunately that option was not available to a Guardian of Time who had to watch that things went _correctly_.

Lifting the Time Staff, the red orb flared once more and almost instantly space seemed to warp around the pair and the other cat in the Senshi's arms. A moment later they found themselves just outside Tsukino-ke. Finally deciding to give an answer to Artemis' question, Pluto put Luna gently down next to him. "Yes. She would have not concentrated on your current enemy anymore with those information at this stage."

The white cat shook his head, not dropping the stare. "And you are still not going to tell us about that current enemy." The sarcasm was obvious to the blindest fool. Pluto did not let it affect her. "No. Not yet. Do not concern yourself with Professor Tomoe and his involvements. This is Outer Senshi business and will not come to pass until you are finished with this threat."

And before the cat could reply the Senshi of Time had already vanished. Artemis gave a huff. "Figures. As if I expected to get a straight answer." Draping Luna over his own limited body the white cat made his way slowly up to the house. "I just hope you know what you are doing, Pluto. I just hope you know what you are doing."

TBC in Episode 3

The Senshi must deal with the numerous conflicts arising in their public as well as secret lives. And they are soon to experience the training drill of a certain elf. Be there for when our heroines – and hero – are introduced to a form of training that will make Luna appear tame.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Venus: And here we are again. (looks around) What is this supposed to be again?

Moon: *popping in as a giant head looming over Venus* THE MORAL!

Venus: *shrinking back in fear* Ehehe, no need to get upset, Usagi-chan… *scratches head* A moral, he? Well, let's see… Hmm… Mmmh…

*Five minutes later Venus is still racking her brain about it*

Saturn (signing in): Come on, its way past your bedtime, missy. (grabs Venus who is not at all protesting but still deep in thought)

Venus and Saturn have signed off

Moon: *irritated* What about MY MORAL?

Mars (signing in): Stop whining about it. Nobody is going to go along with your idiotic idea. *begins to drag off a kicking Moon* Now, come on. You have other duties to attend to.

Mars and Moon have signed off

Artemis: *coming out of hiding* If you let me. *looks around* Oh, nobody is here anymore. Well, then I suppose I can go as well. *looks back at screen* Huh, you want to know the moral? No wait. I bet Usagi and Minako want the moral, right? Right. Here it comes. *clears throat* Today's moral I think is that friends (and family too) can't be expected to always react as you want them to. Minako hoped for the acceptance of her and Hotaru from her friends and although she mostly got that, not everyone was quite happy about it. Sometimes our life just becomes to stressful and unpredictable. We feel as if everyone and everything is out to haunt us. Often we let it out on the persons who least deserve it but at those time we often don't care about the hurt we might inflict too much. Rei had one of those days and Luna too in her own way. That's it, I say. Ja!

Artemis has signed off.

Author's Notes

Thank Maia that you got that so soon. Everything up from Makoto's scene had been produced in roughly two days this weekend.

What to say to this part? Let's start with Mamoru. You might wonder what I'm off about his powers. Anyone familiar with the Manga can answer that question and there was a reference to a familiar quote taken from the Dreams arc as well. Anyone who doesn't have a clue, well, I'm not to spoil your fun. :)

Ami's cameo has been found as you saw. I thought that one was close enough for someone to equal Ami's skills remotely.

About Minako attending a private school. Well, we don't know for sure if they all have lived in Azabu-Juuban or Tokyo at all for their entire lives. We know that Makoto had been on a different school before coming to Juuban. So why shouldn't some of the Senshi have been in different wards or a different city altogether?

Reference to Luna and Artemis' pasts are more or less a merge of the Mau (Manga) origin and the one done in Sailormoon Z (at least the social bit).

Makoto's chi attack is put together as followed. Kongou means diamond/adamantine/thunderbolt/vajra/Indra's weapon/Buddhist symbol of the indestructible truth and Gihei means soldier or army dedicated to a righteous cause. I think you can gather it from here.

Why I made Rei the one to spoil the fun? Several reasons that will be uncovered over the course of the next episodes. I do NOT hate Rei. Furthest from it. I could never bring myself to outright hate a character. Despise maybe, annoyed or simply fed up with but not hate… Well, maybe Genma is an exception to the rule. :)

No, honestly now. It is bad style to let your like or dislike of a character influence how you write them. I mentioned that in Tanbo's first part. Bashing is a sign of laziness and that you are not willingly to really make the effort of understanding the character's behavior deeper. I tried to write my characters as objective as possible. There is a difference between bashing and making a character appear bad. APPEAR. I'm not bashing Rei. Point.

The last scene of this episode was not planned AT ALL! Honestly, it wasn't. I didn't want anyone to find out up to this point. Not Mamoru suspecting something either. I didn't want Pluto added already. But the Luna scene only developed because I had to write one for symmetry reasons and Maia just sprang that on me… I couldn't let go and Ayrki told me it gave her the exact same impression when she read it. So, that's how THIS got into the story. I have to see how to further deal with that surprise for not even you but more for me. We'll see.

That's it, I suppose. I hope I haven't left that much typos in the last scenes. I was kind of distracted, messenging with Ayrki at the same time. Anyway, I hope you liked; and make sure to check out our new archive at www.catstrio.de, if you haven't already. All mine and Ayrki's fics are there now. Be sure to give feedback to our stories… like this one! :)

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	3. Episode Three: A Bunny Learns To Jump C...

Title: (1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R (3/?)

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minaru@gmx.de

Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: Mild R

Established Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Minako/Hotaru

Timeline: After Season 1, complete "re"-write of the Anime without Chibiusa traveling back in time.

Stories in Series until now: The 1st Generation, Sailor V Vol.4, 5, 6 and the Special Issue.

Summary: What would happen, if Chibiusa never made her trip back in time? What DID happen before she changed the timeline? There must be a past where she never went back, right? New choices are made, new enemies appear. Were things for the better or the worse? Go read and find out!

Distribution: Starsinlove-group (), MSD (www.catstrio.de), ff.net (www.fanfiction.net), Mediaminer (www.mediamer.org), ASMR (www.moonromance.net).  Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Chapter Summary: Personal and Senshi life clash. Priapos takes over the training and Ami and Rei have to face some very serious decisions.

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Sailor V belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and Kodansha

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2002-2003 by Matthias Engel

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Senshi Diary Codename: Crescent, access only by registered and acknowledged members of the Royal Court.

Scan activated

Scan positive

Recognition: King Endymion

Login: Senshi Journals

Receivers: Sailor Senshi of 20th Century

_Konnichi wa, minna-san,_

_it appears to be my turn this time. Several days have passed between this and the last entry. To refresh your memory. Last time we had met Minako's girlfriend, the quiet and mysterious girl named Hotaru. Minako and Rei had gotten in a serious argument about her and we had to fend of a sneak attack that nearly cost our lives. This was not to be the only one…_

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Jupiter)

"Come on, give it a little more… Faster, you have to be much faster. If that had been for real you would be dead…"

I watched with a touch of concern the scene in front of me. The young redhead seemed so fragile at first glance, the frame so tiny and not at all like the seasoned warrior she truly was.

Appearance can fool you easily.

The lithe form was actually much more muscular and tuned for battle than the majority of her kin. Not that I had much contact with elves… but I remembered a few things. Bits and pieces. It was enough to piece together a general picture. Elves were supposed to be peaceful, nature-loving and gentle creatures. If you looked at Priapos in the heat of battle or during training you often got the impression of a wild Valkyrie rather than an elf.

Currently her victims were the two Senshi with blue fukus hoping around wildly, trying to dodge the warriors relentless attacks. They didn't even have time to organize and it would only be a matter of seconds now. Priapos wasn't going easy on ANYONE. A lesson that we all had learned very quickly. And she had taken it upon herself to torture Moon and Mercury until they would be able to "face down a Youma all by themselves". At least that had been her words. Considering the first days they were already lasting much longer… The first training spars barely lasted a few seconds. If that was her training method, I was really glad not to be a Youma.

"Tough, huh?" I looked up and gave Venus a shrug in reply as she sat next to her. You could see the sweat on the blonde girl's forehead but she seemed to radiate a certain amount of satisfaction. I guess I must have appeared the same. After all I enjoyed sparring with her or Priapos. We were more or less on one level.

"I don't know. They are doing better I guess. The way she's putting them through the wringer I would almost say they'll come out better than Rei." I glanced at Venus for some sort of reaction but either it was very good self-control or she really didn't care that much, nevertheless her eyes remained glued on the trio. I watched for awhile and noted with a certain amount of surprise but also approval that Moon and Mercury were now working as a team, one taking hits for the other, as they tried to fight back. It wouldn't last long but it was an improvement.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Mars and Tuxedo Kamen sparring at the far end of the training grounds – which I still didn't know where those were as usual with the elf's magic. Mamoru had had some Martial Arts training – very basic stuff but good enough – and was somewhat on a level with Rei. At the beginning of the late night training sessions Venus had divided most of her time between them but you could practically touch the charged air between her and Mars lately – ever since that sneak attack a couple of days ago.

"They will need it. Pria wasn't pleased that they almost got themselves killed today," Venus commented after awhile as the elf finally penetrated the two Senshi's defense, sending them to the ground. It had to be mentioned in Moon's favor that she didn't complain at all but simply listened quietly to the elf's rant about their mistakes. A lot of self-control had come from the training in our Princess. She had clearly grown up a bit even before we started this but… Now it became even more obvious. You should have seen her chiding Mars after the day of the sneak attack. As much as Mars still traded glares with Venus, there hadn't been a single teasing comment towards Moon since then. It was almost scary. Almost.

However, whatever had befallen the Fire Senshi to maintain such an attitude. The last days hadn't gotten her much time to relax, none of us actually. In about five days we had fought off thirteen attacks and fifteen Youma turning up in the oddest of places, still missing a pattern. It drove everyone slowly crazy and patience was wearing thin. Between the fights, training, planning and school there wasn't much time for personal life and I could almost swear that Rei's problem was not Senshi-related. She was just looking for an outlet.

Turning back to our blonde leader I noted that she was a little lost in thought as well. I could tell she wished Hotaru to be here but after some clashes in the beginning between them and Rei they had apparently decided that Hotaru should better stay home. There was something else though. "You okay? You seem rather distracted? Thinking about Hotaru-chan?" I couldn't suppress the urge to tease. It was fun seeing her slightly flush the barest of moments and then she seemed to pretend that nothing happened and she was perfectly cool about it.

"Mako-chan," Venus growled and I simply laughed. After a moment her expression turned solemn. "I'm just thinking. Those attacks have no purpose anymore. They seem to be concentrated on us, we came close a few times to be really beaten… Close, not more. It is as if they are testing us, pushing us." I blinked at that. If you put some more thought into it, her logic almost made some sense. I refrained from asking why, it was obvious my friend hadn't found an answer for that one yet.

Albeit the mask of seriousness and the thinking pose Venus was… I could not describe it any other way. She was about ready to pounce. Fidgeting, full of energy and there was that… untamed fire all around her just waiting to find release, especially after the battles of today. She must have felt my intense gaze on her and turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow, then blushed again slightly and lowered her head. "Gomen, it's just… You never feel that? After a good and long fight…"

"… that you are ready to explode," I continued, nodding. "Yeah. I hardly can sleep afterwards."

I looked at her closely, trying to see what she wanted to tell me with that. My eyes widened for a moment as I realized what Venus was implying. Opening my mouth I only came as far as, "No way" before Priapos decided to call an end to the training and our blonde leader was almost down the stairs the next moment.

I shook my head. No way that they were doing THAT in her state. No freaking way.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(First gong)

Scene fades up on the surface of a hilly land, covered with vivid green grass and a field of flowers. We see Usagi standing in the center in her princess gown but without the Crescent Moon sigil, Mamoru is standing off to the side in a black suit, watching her with a quiet smile.

(Second gong)

The camera swings around, capturing Minako and Hotaru sitting and leaning against each other in the flower field. Minako has an arm around Hotaru's shoulders and Hotaru's head is on her right shoulder, their fingers interlocked and eyes half-closed.

(Third gong)

The camera swings yet again towards Ami, Rei and Makoto a short distance away from the couples, enjoying the weather. Ami against a tree, reading, Rei dozing off in the sun and Makoto, chasing Artemis for some reason, while Luna sits nearby shaking her head.

(First notes up to lyrics)

The scene fades black shortly and then shows Usagi/Serenity rising into the sky, transforming into Sailormoon in the process, Tuxedo Kamen right beside her. The familiar shape of the Moon comes into view and the surface draws closer as the pair descend, showing the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter join them shortly, as does Venus without Hotaru, Luna and Artemis to their respective partner's feet. The season logo is slowly drawn over the assembled senshi.

(Gomen ne sunao janakute)

(Yume no naka nara ieru)

(Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen)

(Ima sugu aitai yo)

We see Ami with a book in her hand walking down a street, before she looks and turns around to face the screen. The sign of Mercury flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormercury.

Rei can be seen with her back to the screen, working on something at the Jinja. Phobos and Deimos fly into the scene and perch upon Rei's shoulders. The miko turns around and the sign of Mars flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormars.

Makoto can be seen working out, her motions flowing flawlessly into each other. She suddenly halts in mid-motion and turns her head to face the camera. The sign of Jupiter flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailorjupiter.

(Nakitaku naru you na moonlight)

(Denwa mo dekinai midnight)

(Datte junjou doushiyou)

(Haato wa mangekyou)

Minako can be seen with jogging clothes, running down a street, sweat pouring from her forehead. She comes closer and the scene is suddenly frozen with a close-up on Minako, the sign of Venus on her forehead and the translucent layer of her senshi identity. The screen splits, leaving Minako frozen in place and showing now Hotaru in her room, lit by various candles and lamps, kneeling in a circle of the former. Her hair is hanging down and half-covers the concentration on her face. Suddenly darkness engulfs the room as well as Minako in the other scene. Hotaru desperately reaches out towards the other. For a moment her eyes turn blank and emotionless, the sign of Saturn flashes briefly on her forehead and her form is overlaid by the translucent image of Sailorsaturn, before everything turns black.

(Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare)

(Nando mo meguriau)

A group of four shadows becomes more detailed on the background of darkness. A brown-blond haired man, a light blue-haired one, a dark haired, very tall and heavy man and a redheaded pig-tailed one that looked remarkably female. A "shadow" can be seen looming over the four like a cloak covering a head.

Two points of light suddenly disrupt the darkness. On the left, the Silver Crystal can be seen and on the right the Venus Tear. A thin line of violet slashes through the middle of the screen and shows Serenity and Endymion on the left side, Saturn and Venus on the right. Serenity holds the Silver Crystal high into the air, while Endymion supports her with one arm, the other on the sword hilt. Venus has the Venus Tear in both hands and Saturn swings the Silence Glaive a few times for emphasis.

A brief flash shows Sailorpluto at the Time Gate looking worriedly upon the scene.

(Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue)

(Onaji kuni ni umareta no)

(Mirakuru romansu)

Scene shifts to the Moon once again. Among the ruins, a large, black structure can be seen, vaguely resembling a military base. The scene shows the Senshi again, running side by side on the surface of the Moon, being assaulted by various Youma and other things… The Princess's guard jumps into the air, Mercury sending a stream of water and Jupiter a barrage of lightning combined into the enemy rows, Mars ignites a few more and Venus slashes through several opponents with a four-bladed, cross-like weapon out of pure crystalline light.

The scene shifts to an image of the Moon again, hanging loosely in black space. A blue, red and green star appears to the left, an orange and violet one to the right. In the middle, a bright silver and golden star joins the others. The stars are transformed into the Inner Senshi, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Hotaru, standing beside Venus on the right, a translucent image of Saturn hovering over her. The image of the intact Moon Palace is added to the background. Pluto appears above the group with the Time Staff raised; the Garnet Orb flashes a bright crimson and the scene freezes.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R – by Matthias

Episode Three: A Bunny Learns To Jump – Clashes

Based on the works of Naoko Takeuchi

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

The house was silent. Empty and silent. No sounds of a television, no blaring noise of a radio station or CD player, no children stomping up and down the stairs in their usual enthusiasm…

However, it wasn't lonely. The atmosphere was not that of a cold, heartless place that left you sad and somewhat frightened – as the mansion had become. No, Aino-ke was alive in every corner. The fresh smell of daily activity was still in the air. Pillows on the couch were in various stage of disorder, the kitchen wasn't better off – Minako tended to be a natural disaster the few times I let her in there –, countless books, magazines or the like were scattered all over the living room, some of the flowers needed to be tended to… All in all the house felt more like home to me than the mansion had ever done since Tomoe Keiko and her daughter Megumi fell pray to the lab accident several years ago.

That was why I angrily slammed down the receiver with enough force to shake the phone and the shelve it was standing on in the process. That had been the fourth call in two days that I had taken and only God and my girlfriend knew how many Minako had to bother with that she didn't tell me about. Of course I had suspected them to call. But that didn't mean that I wanted them to. It would be nice if Otousan asked me for once but no, it had always been that damned Kaori or a "friend of the family". Humph, so much for caring parents. I was fed up with this and I fully intended to stay here until we could leave for college. Facing the problem of Minako's ignorant parents seemed less stressful than going back.

Sighing I returned upstairs to our room. I wished that I could have gone with Minako. I hated to be alone. Usually every time I was alone meant that I was either in my room in the mansion or in school. Neither one was really a preferred place of choice. Not that there was much choice involved. Being alone in the house of my girlfriend was actually pleasant compared to this but after all these years of loneliness and isolation I craved the blonde's company all the more.

Of course there was the problem of Hino-san. The miko still seemed to mistrust me even though all of the others had accepted my presence by now, even Luna had not shown any of her beginning suspicion, she actually seemed a little distracted these last days. Not surprising with the stress the Senshi were facing but there was something else, I could tell. Makoto and I had actually become pretty good friends and I enjoyed the taller girl's company. I had taken up a new interest in cooking ever since first staying with the Ainos and Makoto had been all too eager to give me some pointers.

Usagi and Mamoru were very open-minded about us and we found ourselves on a few double dates lately when the time allowed it. Ami was rather reserved about the topic but otherwise didn't seem to have a problem. Of course the blue-haired girl appreciated the aid in helping some of the others with school. After all finals were not far away for most of them. And if there was anything I could do good it was studying with which came teaching at Mugen Gakuen.

That left Hino-san. Even though Usagi had tried to soothe the situation a little, I wasn't oblivious to the looks directed in Minako and my direction from time to time. By now I was almost certain that most of it wasn't even me. I was just an outlet. There was a little bit of personal accusation in there but that was all. I would really like to solve that problem and find out what bothered the miko because I had the impression that under normal circumstances we might even have gotten along pretty well. Still could.

That was why I wanted to speak to her personally. Tomorrow. I could see that the tension wore down Minako more than it bothered me. And I didn't like to be the unwanted initiator for a fight between two friends. And they really didn't need inner problems with the situation as grim and confusing as it was. I knew if I told Minako she wouldn't like it, would insist to go with me. But that would only further complicate matters. On the other hand I didn't like and rarely succeeded in keeping important matters secret from my girlfriend and neither did she. We had an honest relationship as much as it could be with our history. Which only left the option of making a good argument…

I looked up as the door opened downstairs. Mentally preparing myself I hoped that Minako was in a good mood. It was not like we ever really ever fought in the strict sense of the word. Disagreements, yes. But most of them were only caused by worry for the other. The hope vanished quickly when my girlfriend came skipping up the stairs and stuck her head into the room. There was that… gleam in her eyes, that untamable fire that burned with surplus energy. Anyone else might have missed it. Anyone else might have only noticed that the blonde girl was just a tiny bit edgy but I wasn't anyone else.

I didn't completely turn around when she came up behind me to wordless wrap her arms around me. The kiss was fueled by a fire and passion, a need that made all other discussion topics blissfully unimportant and me reeling from the storm of feelings running through my body. "Mmmh… missed you…" I murmured incoherently between kisses, leaning back into the strong and dominating yet loving embrace. For a moment I stayed that way before a particular smell hit me and I had to wrinkle my nose.

Minako laughed lightly, a little embarrassed. "Gomen, I know I stink. Be back in a few." With that she turned, grabbing a towel on the way. Minako turned her head slightly to smile at me suggestively. "But if you can't wait…" And with that comment she slipped out of the room, down the hall and into the shower. _Megami-sama…_ I breathed heavily for a few moments and tried to get some strength back in my knees. You might think I should have gotten used to this by now but with all the battles and training lately my mate was always incredible eager. And she was intoxicating today. Lovemaking after a day full of battling was probably one of the wildest and most powerful experiences so far. An experience I could never resist if offered. And today was no exception.

Sighing I snatched another towel and headed out of the room to follow that bundle of energy I called my girlfriend. After all her parents were due back soon and we would lose the luxury of having the whole house to ourselves.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

As we pulled up in front of Tsukino-ke some lights still were on and I had the creepy suspicion that I had to _fight_ my way to bed. It was pretty late after all. Usually I would slip out late for training as we had often done in the first year of being Senshi but the battles had occupied us practically the whole day from school over the afternoon until this late hour. Must be past midnight.

I eyed the house wearily. My body ached and I felt like all my bones had been thrown into a mixer and put back together. Priapos was a vicious sensei and if I hadn't been already worried about staying out so late I would have crashed at the Jinja. Rei though wasn't very pleasant company lately either and that alone convinced me to better take Mamoru's offer to drive me home. It was a school day tomorrow after all and after I had been chewed out the first time I stayed over at Mamoru's – under cover of course – I didn't want to risk it.

"Arigato, Mamo-chan," I mumbled tiredly, sliding off from behind him and taking the helmet off. Mamoru followed my example and gave me a worried look. "I'm okay," I assured him, "just totally spent. I feel like I walked for days or something like that." Which was more an understatement than anything else. It wasn't that I minded the training. I WANTED to get better. After the first few fights I felt horribly inadequate. I didn't actually prefer any form of violence even if it was just "the love for the Art" as Makoto often called it but coming close to actually having my head taken off from my shoulders today had extinguished any objections against the ruthless training Minako and her sister were drilling into us.

Mamoru bent down to tip my chin upwards with one finger. For a moment all the exhaustion was forgotten as our eyes met and we smiled at each other. "You did good. I think Priapos was impressed." Normally I would have doubted that but I had detected a slight approval from the elf as well at the end. She just didn't chose to show it much in order to push your limits even further. I melted into the soft kiss that followed. For a moment there I was in heaven. Right where I belonged. My destiny fulfilled albeit all hardships and forces trying to pull us apart. For that tiny moment the world was perfect.

Until that tiny moment was broken by an only vaguely polite cough. We didn't jump or anything, instead we slowly turned our heads in the direction of the voice, a shower of dread running down my spine. I bet Mamoru was sweating. That wasn't a woman's cough and not that of a child either. Both would have been bad news. But nothing compared to the sudden chill I felt. That urge to just jump back on the motorcycle and flee the inevitable doom that was sure to follow.

Of course we couldn't do that – would only prolong things – and therefore as our combined gazes settled on the figure of one Tsukino Kenji standing in the front yard of Tsukino-ke, arms crossed and a very peculiar expression of frightening calmness masking any other expression that were surely boiling under the surface, THEN both of us gulped. I jumped back with an "eep", momentarily forgetting my fatigue and almost falling backwards in the process as my feet refused momentarily to carry the strain of the sudden motion. Thank god… or better Priapos for the balance training she had put me through.

"He he… Konban wa… Outosan…" I tried hard not to let my voice sound high or guilty. But my nerves already strained as they were by the late hour, the battles and the training session, I was ready to crawl up the stairs to reach my bed if necessary and therefore trying was more like a synonym for good intentions in this case. _Shimatta, I'm not up for this_, I groaned inwardly.

"Evening she says. It's more like past midnight, young lady." I gulped nervously, well aware of the boring stare resting upon me and the poorly masked death glare in Mamoru's direction. I glanced over at my boyfriend and could swear he was ready to bolt any moment. One look from me told him in no uncertain terms that if he was to do that he could search himself a new girlfriend from tomorrow onwards.

Fortunately or unfortunately – that really depends on your point of view – that decision was taken from Mamoru. "Why, hello, Chiba-san. It is nice to see you again." I winced at the voice of my Okaasan, laced with honey-like sweetness that held a tiny, very tiny note of sarcasm in it. The elderly woman would never admit to its presence but it was there. I simply managed to wave, wasn't sure what Mamoru was doing since I was focusing dutifully on my parents.

Tsukino Ikuko smiled in a manner that left no room to argue that on the inside she was deciding upon which course of quite lethal punishment to take. "It is so nice of you to bring Usagi-chan home. At such a late hour too." I winced again, ready for the explosion to follow. I really, REALLY hoped Shingo was asleep already and would not wake up by the following commotion or I would miss school because of for once justified oversleeping.

"Um, well… yeah… No problem," Mamoru said behind me, definitely becoming more uncomfortable by every minute that passed. Wonderful. I could tell that that little demonstration in elo… eloq… in educated Japanese had not thoroughly impressed either adult. The tension in the air was almost electrifying now, you could smell the eruption coming…

It was at that point that all the exhaustion and stress of the last days managed to catch up to me. Beginning with only a slight but steadily feeling of dizziness that I tried to shake off I wobbled a little on my feet. I couldn't faint here or something. That would only produce an unwanted amount of further worry and fretting, I chided myself just before finally laws of gravity and physical health claimed victory and my legs collapsed

My parents called out for me but it was Mamoru who had moved with surprising speed and foresight, catching and steadying me before I could even begin to fall. A moment later I was surrounded by three genuinely concerned people. I shook my head slightly and held up a hand to stall the flood of questions coming from my parents. "Look, I'm tired. Nothing more, just had a pretty stressful day with school and finals coming on." Silently I congratulated myself for coming up with the half truth so quickly. "I REALLY want to sleep. Why don't we invite Mamoru over tomorrow and talk?"

Otousan was about to voice an immediate protest but one look from his wife made him swallow whatever comment had been on his mind. For once I was really glad that I had one of the most understanding mothers on the planet as she smiled at me understandingly. "Of course, Usagi-chan. That sounds like a good idea. Ne, Kenji?" Otousan grudgingly agreed and I… I would still be asking myself how I maintained the self-control to wait with falling asleep until Mamoru had helped me upstairs. Wouldn't have done good if I appeared TOO tired. Right? Right.

The way it was I failed to notice the communicator beeping the fourth time today.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

Man, could you tell that someone was rather pissed at the interruption and dead set on making some kind of statement. If she had been jumpy to a point where even the others noticed before – since meeting Hotaru she really had let some of her self-control slack in this area – then after the last call she was practically bursting. And you could hear, feel and – if you were suicidal enough to try – probably see it.

I winced as another cry came through the ceiling, followed by several more. I really regretted not taking Luna's offer to accompany her on that last stroll through the neighborhood. Grumbling something along the lines of insatiable Senshi I slipped outside and up onto the roof. The mid October air was a little cool but preferable over the full force of mating waves that were a lot duller up here.

It wasn't that I could blame them. From all the Senshi Venus had done the most close combat fighting and that usually was much more fueling her edginess than magical attacks. Also Minako's parents would be back either later tomorrow night or the following day, making such activities rather impossible… especially since they rarely managed to keep quiet.

Then there was the fact that they had been in the middle of _it_ when the call came in. I wasn't home then but it was blatant obvious. Especially when Venus had come sailing in without even a word of announcement cutting the Youma that had given a tired trio of remaining Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen a very hard time. The ending was definitely anti-climatic that way.

I curled up and glanced into the cloudy night sky. The Moon was only partly visible, spending a few rays of light here and there, otherwise the night appeared quiet and peaceful. Quiet and peaceful, sure. Beryl hadn't managed to stir such a commotion. Sure, the occasional Youma attracted the one or other attention from the media. Other than that though the Senshi had managed to hold their activities mostly undercover – excluding the Youma reporter but that had been intentional anyway. Now, however, the population was almost in a riot and the media did their fair share of putting further fuel into the fire. Ever since the first attack on the Taiiku no hi Tokyo's citizens were in a state that quickly could turn into a mass panic and some of the more destructive and ruthless attacks of late were not helping the matter either.

There was no denying it. The situation was grim. VERY grim. Attacks still lacked a pattern save for the fact that the Senshi obviously were the intended targets. Luna and Minako had it gotten into their heads that during several of the attacks the Youma had came close to ALMOST finishing them off. As much as I found that odd I could not deny that there was a certain amount of truth in this assumption. That sniper attempt got me thinking the most. Even with the Senshi's senses a Youma that was obviously acting precise like a machine should have been able to pull that shot off before any of us could have reacted. Right?

It was almost as if our enemy – whoever they were – wanted us to survive, pushing them more and more, testing the limits of their abilities. And that really made no sense because the attacks couldn't be staged. The Youma couldn't be sacrifices. There was no way someone could pull that of once, nonetheless more than once. It made no sense and that really got to all of us. We had yet to see a mastermind behind all this, a leader, a higher-ranking individual.

Psychological warfare. A thought that let me shiver because I wasn't sure if the girls – and the Prince of course – were ready for that. Beryl had never acted like that, not even in the Silver Millennium. Outright war was never declared, she simply attacked one day. And after the rebirth the Dark Kingdom obviously lacked the energy to coordinate attacks with several Youma. This enemy didn't which left a whole set of new questions. If they really were connected to our arch enemy as was doubtless the case you would wonder how they acquired resources and energy to operate so freely. That wasn't reassuring at all.

I almost jumped when I was roused from my deep thoughts – not to mention that I had begun to doze off – by the body snuggling up next to me. Luna looked up from her position with a small and soft smile and then settled down to fall asleep the next moment. I let a fond smile chase away the smirk as I studied the other cat peacefully resting. It was a great show of trust for Luna to do what she just did without explanation or protest.

I knew Luna since her youth and I could not deny that I was genuinely worried. She was, bluntly said, working herself to death. While the Senshi received their fair share of stress through the several battles, we worked hard on research. The continuing lack of success was even wearing down on my patience as well. At least she had recovered well from the memory block without any signs other than a bit of disorientation and suspicion that was quickly chalked up to the high stress levels. I really hated Pluto for doing that. Necessary or not.

I had made it a personal task of mine to relieve Luna of some of the stress by dragging her along on hunts or silly stunts. She enjoyed it, protested madly every time I pulled her away from unsuccessful and unnerving research, but she enjoyed it. Our service on the Moon had alienated us I realized. We were slowly reviving bits of the old days. It was for both of our benefit, to keep both of us sane in these hectic times because someone had to. Someone had to be calm and collected. And the Senshi right now were in no state that came remotely close.

"Oyasumi, Luna-chan," I said softly, settling down again and closing my eyes… doing my best to block out the repeated energy waves from below. I really envied Luna for her sound sleep. And there Minako said I was lazy…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

Daylight filtered through the curtains into the room and drew a protesting groan from my lips as my sleep-induced mind began to be involuntarily roused from the depths of dreams. I was not a morning person. Never had been. Yet in the last several months I hadn't minded the waking up part so much. Not with the familiar small form of my lover cuddled up against me in a majority of the mornings. Artemis had dryly commented once that Hotaru was the only alarm clock I would listen to. Had chased him around the house for several minutes afterwards.

"Hmm… morning, love…" I mumbled but when my arm came around, expecting to find the form of my lover behind me, I began to realize that something wasn't quite right. It wasn't that we were fixed on one position but I could have sworn we had went to bed with me behind Hotaru. Or did we? "Raven?" I turned around groggily only to find an empty space behind me. Hotaru wasn't there.

It was amazing what the protection sense a Senshi had for her mate could do. Even if it was a totally silly overreaction. From one second to the other my whole being shifted from sleepy to wide-awake, scanning the room while throwing over a robe. I was already out in the hallway before I even realized that and only then did I get a hold on my frantic thoughts to think clearly. Trying to locate my lover over the bond became unnecessary though as my other, quite normal, senses picked up the smell of breakfast from below.

I sighed relieved and was glad nobody could see me right now. My cheeks were probably red from embarrassment. "Jeez, Minako no baka, jumpy much?" I muttered under my breath, as my heartbeat finally settled down and normal breathing began to return. Since I was already up I decided to take a quick shower… alone. Hotaru couldn't be out of bed for too long because I usually noticed, so breakfast should take awhile.

No wonder I was so jumpy though. I tried to play tough leader around the others and while I felt much more responsibility these days even I had my worries and fears. More of them than I would like. My main concern of course was for my friends and teammates as well as my mate. And that in more ways than just one. If it had simply been the Youma battles that would be alright but inner conflicts, school stress and of course all those secrets from England in the back of my mind strained even my nerves to a point where I was threatened to burst anytime. I still had nightmares about that battle with Adonis. And Hotaru… I shook my head. Thinking about this now would only upset my girlfriend. She would know right away that something was wrong and I didn't want to endanger the blissful unawareness of my mate about this matter. No way.

Making my way down the stairs after the quick shower I smiled softly at the sight of Hotaru in the kitchen, moving around like a professional… Well, she was moving in a kitchen sort of like Mako-chan and that was coming close to the term professional after all. While I would never dare combine Okaasan's and my cooking some things that Hotaru had whipped up lately – especially since she was getting tips from my friend – was much better than Okaaasan's ever had been.

For a moment a pang of guilt made itself known. Someone was missing here. Not my parents. They were, sure, but that I was used to already. Priapos was missing. She was my kin sister after all, she should stay here and… the elf had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to be obtrusive. I knew that her kin needed very little sleep actually and most of the time she was out gathering information or staying at the communication center. I wasn't even sure if she had an apartment somewhere or something but knew that my sister could take care of herself. Besides, with Hotaru here on a semi-permanent basis space would become an issue soon.

"Hey, beautiful," I said, breathing in the scent of perfume and something that was particular Hotaru as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my head on her shoulder I played absently with her hair waiting for a good morning kiss as was fashion. After all she hadn't been in bed. I think Hotaru actually was teasing me, not acknowledging my presence at all right away. Just as the pout was beginning to set in she turned her head and smiled at me with unguarded affection which turned into a grin at my half-pout. "Megami-sama, you are beautiful…"

Before I could say anything more her lips found mine for a few endless moments before pulling away slightly breathless. "Morning to you too. Breakfast is just about ready." She swatted my hand away when I briefly let it wander under her robe, overtaken by a sudden desire. It's not that I hadn't gotten my fill last night… or better this morning after I finally REALLY got back but… Well, I couldn't help it. When she smiled at me like this as if I was the most unique thing in the world I always felt an urge to show my own feelings in the best and most powerful way possible.

"Minako!" Her tone was a little playful as she began setting up the table. "People will think we are nymphomaniac."

She giggled a little as I didn't let go of her and nibbled her neck playfully before reluctantly sitting down in my chair. "Oh, I don't know about you but I'm only a Hotarumaniac."

That drew another giggle from her as she tried to make a serious face and form an equal tone of voice for her answer. "Oh, you better be. Otherwise I wouldn't be pleased!"

I watched her for a few moments in silence as she poured some tea in our cups and finally sat down opposite from me. Any other might have missed it. She was acting perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary. But any other was not me. Her girlfriend, lover, mate. And as that I just KNEW that something was bothering her.

"So," I asked after we ate in silence for a few minutes. "what is on your mind this morning?" Hotaru tried to feign innocence, raising both eyebrows as if she had no idea what I'm talking about. "Don't give me that look. Something is bothering you." I felt my earlier worry return rapidly. Could it be that she wasn't dealing with the whole situation as well as it seemed after all? I mean, she didn't seem to be too put off by Rei's attitude lately, even seemed to understand a little. One of the traits I loved about the raven-haired girl so much. She was a really compassionate person. Not in a way like Usagi who could literally drown you with love and affection. Hotaru was more the quiet type who wouldn't judge a person from first experience. So what could possible bother her?

Heaving a sigh Hotaru dropped her guarded look. "Oh, it's really nothing. Just family bothering and stuff."

I raised an eyebrow surprised. "There was another call?" She only nodded, expression downcast and a little angry. Angry. There was an expression that utterly didn't suit this lovely face and it made me scream inwardly at Tomoe Souichi and his assistant for giving Hotaru so much trouble. As expected the usual routine had begun three days again. That was a little faster than usual. Obviously my girlfriend's hasty escape from the mansion had not made them too happy.

"Well, as much as I care they can call as often as they want. You don't have to go back there if you don't want to. And if I have to force them legally I will." There was no hesitation in the last statement. As much as I knew that public attention would be the last all of us needed right now I would take that step. I had contacts with the police and other people from my time as Sailor V who surely could help if it really came to that. On the other hand Luna and Artemis were about certain that something was going on in Tomoe-ke anyway and a public exposure they would surely not want to risk.

Hotaru smiled at me as she stood up, moving to the kitchen door. "Arigato. That means a lot to me." After awhile she added, turning around, "I'll get Artemis and Luna down, I think they are up on the roof."

Before she could exit the kitchen, I stopped her once again. "Is there something else?"

The other girl tensed for a moment, practically confirming my suspicion and then relaxed again. "No, nothing."

I frowned a little at her retreating form but decided if it was important she wouldn't hold back with me. _Raven will tell me when she's ready_, I reminded myself and went back to eating.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

Crown Game Corner wasn't very busy this time of the day. It was still fairly early after all. A few kids from school could be seen, an older woman in her mid-twenties playing at a shooting game and somehow making the impression as if it was a dead serious matter. Looking around I spotted my quarry inspecting one of the automats that apparently had some sort of defect. I would have preferred to do this at our university and not in public like that but while I had classes later this morning Motoki had had his fairly early. Typically, today was the only weekday we didn't have at least one class together. Murphy's Law, I guess.

"Hey, Motoki-kun!" I called out a greeting, causing the young student to glance up from his work and then wave. "Mamoru-kun, what brings you here so early?" I fidgeted for a moment, finding a spot on the ceiling suddenly very interesting. This was SO embarrassing. But I didn't know anyone else I trusted enough to speak to… so… "While you decide whether or not you want to tell me why you are here, why don't you give me that screwdriver right next to you." Mechanically I reached for the object and handed it to my friend. Motoki made a few grunting noises trying to fix whatever he needed to fix and I watched for a while, not really focusing at all.

Oh, what the heck? The problem was not going to solve itself alone and I had spent enough time thinking and worrying myself to death when I should actually have been sleeping or listening to the professors. I couldn't help it though. First all the fights that WERE heavily impacting on my studies, not to mention the occasional extra job and then getting caught by Usagi's parents in an unguarded moment was not good for one's psyche. I had absolutely no idea how to deal with an overprotective father and Tsukino Kenji seemed to be one of the extreme types. I still remembered that glare…

Blinking I realized that Motoki had been speaking to me, obviously finished with his work, and was now looking at me worriedly. I sighed heavily, then took a deep breath. Well, better to get it over with. "Um, gomen. I was just thinking… Um, you see, I'm going to see Usagi's parents today and well, um… they caught us, err… you know kissing when I brought her home yesterday and well… I have no idea what to do…" Kami, that WAS embarrassing. I was babbling like a nervous wreck… which I pretty much was. Could you have blamed me? Those were parents after all. PARENTS.

Motoki looked at me funny for a moment and I really wanted to just disappear. "Oookay," he drew out the word after awhile and then chuckled. I took a half-serious swing at him which only made him laugh more while holding up his hands in mock-surrender. "Gomen, gomen, it's just so… Man, you work quick, don't you? I haven't even realized you were THAT close already. I mean, what did you do, decide overnight and over one date that you suddenly love each other?"

I glared at the other boy, trying not to wince at how close the statement came to the truth. "Yeah so? Do you have a problem with that?" The look I received was pretty much the very definition of doubtful.

"You used to hate each other, fighting all the time, always getting on each other's nerves…"

I shrugged. "Your point being? YOU set us up for that date, you know?" As an afterthought I added, "And that is totally beside the point."

Motoki gave a chuckle but then became more serious. "So, the dreaded parents talk, huh?" I nodded, not feeling comfortable at all with the subject. "What did you do anyway? I mean you two haven't…" He let the sentence trail of at my glare. "Didn't think so. Hmm, I don't know that much about parent talks either. Reika's family is very open-minded and I was only over there WITH them once you know."

"Oh." My shoulders slumped and I leaned a little bit more against the wall. So much for help. I really wanted to get some tips before meeting the Tsukino family later in the day. Motoki gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine. You are a very well respected student, lived independent on your own for the better part of your life, still have a little income. Just be yourself." The other boy paused for a moment. "You love her, don't you? Really, I mean? Parents can sense that, when you don't, I mean."

I nodded firmly. There was the one thing again that I could attest to without thought. The actual relationship might only be a few days old – not counting the time in my past life which I couldn't very well mention outside from the Senshi – but I could say that I really did love Tsukino Usagi, in all her forms. "Yes, I do. It's if we are meant for each other or something." I tried to let it sound a little like a joke but the serious tone didn't help. After all it was true, wasn't it?

Truth to be told I never really had much time to think about it with the stress of the last days. And that was why I was so worried. There was still so much I didn't know about Usagi, things I really wanted to find out but didn't have the time yet. And being an orphan I didn't have much experience dealing with parental figures. What the heck was I supposed to tell them? I love your daughter because we were already a couple in a past life and she saved my life being a hero? Right, that would go over SO well. Maybe I shouldn't have spoken to Motoki after all. I couldn't tell him all that either…

The other boy had been staring at me for awhile and it began to make me feel uncomfortable. Then Motoki suddenly relaxed and gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Good." His expression still serious, he continued, "I meant what I told you awhile back, you know? That Usagi's like a little sister to me. If you hurt her, her parents will be your least problem."

And somehow I believed him. I wasn't quite sure where the difference was right now but Motoki had made this particular statement in both the original and the repeated year. Many things had been quite similar and that was one of them. "Just try to be yourself, Mamoru-kun. You are a nice boy, I'm sure they'll like you."

"Arigato, Motoki-kun. I think I feel a little better now," I replied, actually feeling a bit more hopeful. He was right after all. I was being an idiot, worrying myself silly. All that was accomplishing was to make sure I was so nervous that it really showed. I always prided myself to be a calm person and I should be that. With all that had been gone on in my life, I should be able to handle Usagi's parents…

Right?

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

There was something utterly calming about the simple task of sweeping leaves in the yard of the Jinja. It just happened to totally elude me today…

With a sigh of defeat I put away the broom and called Yuuichirou over so that he could take over again and went into the Jinja without another word. I should probably be up in my room practicing or at least preparing for later this afternoon. After all there was only an hour and a half left, I would have to leave forty minutes at best. There wasn't even a REASON for coming back here from school other than changing clothes… Distracted as I was I had donned the temple robes and until now never bothered to correct that. Therefore this little detail didn't became a problem as I felt myself walking straight towards the meditation chamber, my feet following a force of their own that definitely wasn't mine. Although I didn't protest. Maybe some meditation would do the trick. I usually felt better after that. Of course as luck would have it, I would probably end up with a prophetic vision announcing the end of the world. Just great.

Nonetheless I sat down in front of the Holy Fire and began to clear my mind… There was a lot to clear. Training, battles, school, the audition this afternoon, the Jinja… Training I really didn't mind that much, it sort of helped to get me focused on something actually. With the relentless pace you didn't have much time to think. If you thought about anything other than your sparring partner it would result in some serious pain in the morning. The battles were stressful but more or less had the same result. Ojiji obviously had sensed my rising stress level and decreased training a little. I ALMOST wished he didn't.

No, what really bothered me was merely an hour away, that and the combination of everything together. Such minutes as now were almost non-existent in the last days, I rarely had time to take a breath, just reflect or let go more for more than a short span of time. When I came home the bed usually was the first choice.

Then there was Minako. I hated myself already for fighting with her. I knew instinctively that I had deserved that slap a couple of days ago. Her personal life wasn't my business and I had allowed myself a lapse of judgment by going after that Youma without thinking. It was just… Oh, who was I trying to fool. The reason for my recent attitude towards our leader was mostly Hotaru. There were just so many things that didn't add up, Luna had even said Minako and Artemis were holding secrets from her. As a miko you just had a knack for such things. You know when you think you know something very important is there and you can't pinpoint it as much as you might try. And that this something could very well be devastating to you and those around you. That was what I felt every time I looked at the shy dark-haired girl.

"…no-san… Hino-san?"

My eyes snapped open, having almost achieved the level of spiritual awareness necessary for a successful meditation. My eyes met equally deep purple ones and all of a sudden pictures flashed before my eyes. Too fast, too blurry to get more than a glimpse of them. Of two young girls, around six maybe, laughing and playing like innocent children tend to go. Of the same girls, around eight now surrounded by flames, the black-haired one calling out for the other one that was slowly consumed by fire, an ominous shadow hovering over them and slowly descending. Of the same dark-haired girl crying in an older, white-haired man's lap. Of the same two girls as earlier – I could tell – only older locked in some sort of deathly combat. Of another blonde-haired girl – Minako? – trying to separate them and being taken away by the brown-haired one. Of… yes, definitely Venus now crying out for a shadowed girl – a Senshi? – wielding a long glaive. A sign was briefly flaring on the shadow's forehead but before I could get a clear glimpse the shadow swung the glaive down and everything was bathed into an infinite, black void…

With a jerk I fell backwards, eyes wildly scanning the room as the vision slowly faded away only leaving a startled and somewhat confused Tomoe Hotaru standing to the side of the fire an apologetic look on her face.

What the fuck was that? 

"Gomen nasei, Hino-san, I didn't mean to startle you. Daijobu desu?" I shook my head several times to clear it from the hammering sensation that threatened to burst it any moment and scrambled to stand up. Brushing my robe more to distract myself for a moment and collecting my composure than smoothing the material I finally turned to acknowledge the other girl.

"What are you doing here, Tomoe-san?" The surprise about this mere fact was beginning to register; the girl had any right to avoid me actually and therefore I would have thought I was the last person she would come to see on a school day if she clearly would have more joy to be in Minako's presence. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Or was that Minako's idea?"

The other girl shook her head and moved in front of the fire to inspect the altar a bit more thoroughly. For a moment I had to fight the urge to snap at her but it seemed that Hotaru was genuinely interested. "Iie, Minako has NO idea that I am here." I had not really believed so. One thing had become apparent. My friend was very protective of Hotaru and you rarely saw them separated these days other than training – which, I reminded myself, was mostly due to me.

I waited patiently for her to continue, knowing that pressing further would achieve little. The girl had obviously come on her own accord and she would share with me the cause of that anyway. Right now I didn't mind the silence as I watched the other girl inspect the Holy Fire and the altar in an almost clinical fashion. "My mother used to read the stars. Not those fancy types who have no idea what they are talking about. The real thing I mean." I blinked, slightly confused at the openness of the statement – after all there was no reason for her to share this with me – but stayed silent, pictures of the vision still dancing through my mind. That one girl was… could be… No, impossible. I would KNOW already if it were that way. No, it simply couldn't be. Yet…

"I never wanted to be the cause for two people so close to be fighting. I will not stand by and just watch though." Hotaru looked up and I felt myself swallowing slightly at the deep, penetrating gaze that suddenly seemed to betray the girl's actual age. "Whatever you might think. I DO love Minako and therefore I don't want her to be unhappy because she has to fight with her friends. Things don't always have to turn out the way you think they will. I could care less about society. But I care about Minako and she is VERY sad right now that you are giving her trouble over this."

I stiffened a little as the dark-haired girl went past, stopping just at the right moment to look me directly in the eyes. "Be careful, or you might be the one to do what you fear could happen to us." And I saw it then. I saw that silent but strong determination to defend the only thing that mattered to her more than life itself. Minako. The realization left me slightly breathless and the intensity was no longer deniable. There was no doubt that the girl had spoken the truth. Tomoe Hotaru LOVED Aino Minako. But had this ever been the problem? Had this fact really been doubted?

"I still don't trust you," I heard myself saying as Hotaru was opening the door to the room and turned around to face her. The other girl stopped for a moment, hand on the edge of the door.

"I know. I don't expect you to. I know the feeling too well to care anymore…" There was a slight tingle of regret and sadness and for a moment I felt my heart reaching out to her at the loneliness in the statement. "Just try to accept Us. If not for me, then for Minako."

Again she moved forward, only to turn her head back to me with a sympathetic look that I truly didn't expect and that managed to rob me the ability of denial at the following statement, softly spoken. "I am truly sorry that you had to experience… that. We must remind you of… that person and you, right?" After a short pause, she added, "I understand," and was gone.

Left standing mouth slightly agape there was only one question running through my head.

How could she possibly have known?

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

For once the morning had gone by without an incident. No Youma, no abnormalities, no nothing… Well, except the fact maybe that an exhausted Usagi had dragged herself to school to not draw further suspicion to herself and was apparently lost in worry for the upcoming meeting between her parents and Mamoru. It would have been a funny sight to behold seeing my blonde charge sitting morosely in Crown Fruit Parlor with her best friend and Unazuki trying to talk some courage into her if it hadn't been such a serious thing. Not to mention the irony of Mamoru talking to Motoki at the same exact time only a block next to them. I had seen them on my way here.

I caught pieces of the conversation between the three girls but could guess already about the content. Naru actually was pretty demure and serious in appearance while Motoki's sister tried to cheer Usagi up. "… really shouldn't worry so much, Usagi-san. I mean what could they possible do? I mean, you love Mamoru-kun, don't you?" The redheaded younger Furuhata said, resting her elbows on the table, head in her hands as she looked at Usagi curiously. I hopped up to my charge's shoulder and gave a purr of reassurance, expecting to be scratched in turn and a little disappointed that nothing happened. Did that really bother her so much?

I shivered a little and looked around alarmed but there was nothing out of the ordinary. That is if you didn't count a pair of emerald eyes watching me closely, almost knowingly. Why was Naru staring at me like that? That was really unsettling. It was almost as if she knew… something. I wasn't sure what. Just something. Of course you couldn't help but notice how stressed out the Senshi were from the last days and that had to show. Yet why would the girl look at ME so strangely? Granted, behind that gentle, kind exterior was a sharp mind. Usagi's oldest friend was not easily fooled and once or twice during the fight with the reborn Dark Kingdom I had wondered if the girl suspected something about her best friend. And I also couldn't be sure if Nephrite hadn't told her about Usagi. He had said the opposite but still…

Well, that was something I could focus on later, I decided as a low moan from Usagi snapped me out of my trance, Naru's eyes leaving me to settle upon her friend again. "You have no idea what Otousan is like. If we don't do some quick talking he might chase him out of the house with a shotgun before we even managed to sit down." Granted that was slightly exaggerated but I wouldn't exactly put it beyond the man. No, on second thought, it wasn't exaggerated at all. Tsukino Kenji was as overprotective as a father could get. "And after that misunderstanding yesterday," my charge continued, "I'm surprised we are still alive." Usagi gave another sigh. "We wanted to take it slow, you know? Parents talk was the last thing on our list."

Naru reached out to take her friend's hands in hers and her serious face was momentarily obscured by a gentle smile. "Usagi-chan, stop worrying yourself to death. Your parents love you and just want to make sure you are happy. Most kids our age would wish to have such a stable family AND a boyfriend." I could only agree with the girl. Serenity had made quite sure that her daughter was born into a stable, loving family, sometimes I wondered while the other girls hadn't. It hardly seemed fair. But then again what was fair in life anyway? My, Artemis would have scolded me for that train of thought. I shouldn't be so bitter.

"Naru-chan is right," Unazuki spoke up, retrieving Usagi's empty glass. "Mamoru is a nice guy. I know him since he and 'niisan went to high school together. I'm sure your parents will like him. I'm sure your mother will and you should never underestimate the power of a mom!" That brought a smile from all three girls and I felt a temporary flash of memory and feelings that hadn't stirred in me for awhile. Memories of my own childhood… I shook my head to clear it and could swear that Naru had been watching me again.

Usagi seemed a little more relaxed now and Naru and her went to leave, Usagi obviously trying to mask her nervousness by chitchatting now. "Did you know that Motoki had a sister?"

The auburn-haired girl shook her head, glancing back over her shoulder at Unazuki already treating other customers. "I had no idea. I'm not sure I would have seen the relation if they were standing next to each other."

Usagi nodded as the two went out into the street, at about the same time as Mamoru obviously decided to do the same. The look on their faces as they both stopped and realized that the other had had obviously the same idea was truly hilarious. To mine and Naru's credit I must say that we managed to contain the laughter… barely.

They would probably not have snapped out of it for several more moments if Naru hadn't interrupted the growing silence. Pointing at the opposite side of the street, she called out, "Hey, isn't that your new friend's friend?" I turned and saw Priapos in human form looking over to us and waving when she was spotted. Interesting, the elf rarely was out in public since I had known her. First I suspected that something had happened but she didn't really seem troubled. I still didn't have any clue where she was staying since coming back from the scouting mission, only that it wasn't at Minako's.

"Hey… Pr… I mean, Erubia-san… What are you doing here?" We had come up with the name on the spot the last time the Efadio had been spotted with us. Granted it wasn't really spectacular but enough to cover for her if she was seen during a battle without her glamour and being called by her own name. Elves usually know how to mingle with the locals without problems.

Priapos smiled pleasantly and bowed to the three. "Nothing much. Everyone seems to be out or doing something today, so I thought I might as well walk around a bit." Everyone was doing something? Minako and Hotaru too? Oh well, at least there wasn't another Youma running around. One day of relaxing from fighting might as well do wonders for the girls.

"Well, we've got to go," Usagi said somewhat demure with a meaningful look at Mamoru which the taller student returned with a wary one of his own. "No better time than the present they say after all." Turning back to Naru who I noticed had been staring at Priapos the whole time, Usagi added, "Arigato for helping me out Naru-chan. See you tomorrow?" The other girl merely nodded which drew a raised eyebrow from my charge. Usagi looked back and forth between Naru and Priapos who seemed to take the other girl's stare with amusement and a little curiosity, and shrugged before grabbing Mamoru and dragging him down the street.

I glanced back at the two wondering what exactly was going on but decided that more seriously matters should be dealt with now. Like giving some silent support to my charge and her prince…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

Discarding my jacket and putting the mail on the nearby table I leaned against the door of the apartment room for a few moments. School had gone by uneventful if you didn't count that I had actually missed the first period because I overslept. Not that I had really wanted to get out of bed at all. I thought that we really needed a breather from all of this or making the finals this year would become a serious problem. Maybe not for me but for Usagi and the others. That last test two days ago had proven that the constant juggle from social and Senshi life was having an impact on everyone's grades… and Usagi had really become better lately. Heck, even I had barely made the A.

Makoto wasn't back from training yet I noted. I usually had an extra class in the afternoon and the brunette would be home already, either that or she occasional waited for me. Not so today. I was seriously wondering how my host could stay so… calm. I mean she obviously even had time to venture to the other side of Tokyo for her training with all of this going on. Her grades had dropped slightly but not really noteworthy. I had to say that I was impressed. Not that her grades were in any stellar range but they were okay, considering the training and fighting.

I picked up one of the letters on the top of the low pile while placing the rest on the table and sat down on the couch with a weary sigh. I knew that the letter was for me. I didn't even need to see that it was forwarded. There was simply no need because I had expected the letter to come in the span of the next days. Therefore I merely glanced at the address, not really reading, more knowing.

Application for International Medical School 

_Berlin, Germany_

"It's no use," I mumbled, taking out a small box. I tucked the envelope away in it, not even bothering to open it. I knew anyway what would be in there. Almost the same as last year. And last year I hadn't felt ready for some reason, probably because of my fate as a Senshi. This year, right NOW… There wasn't even a question, was there? I couldn't let them see it. Even giving the slight hint that I was thinking of… No. Usagi would surely start and then they would all urge me to go. Follow your dream. How could I follow my dream, knowing that my absence could be the crucial part in the downfall of the only friends I ever had?. No, they absolutely couldn't see or know about it. "The best choice is not always the best personal choice anyway."

"And if the best choice and the best personal choice are the same?" My head jerked up at the sound of the other voice. Makoto stood in the entrance, leaning relaxed against the door. I was glad that I had placed the box back already because I'm sure my nervousness was enough of a giveaway.

"Maybe. But there are always equal choices to be considered," I answered quietly after awhile. Her gaze was unnerving and I was about ready to show annoyance in order to divert attention.

Suddenly the taller girl dropped her gaze and stepped away from the wall, walking over to me and began to look through the mail that was mostly hers. "Of course there are." For a moment I thought she would push further but again I was in for a surprise as she looked at me mildly curious. "Did they buy the story?" I must have looked really stupid because I had absolutely no idea what Makoto was talking about. My mind was so wrapped up with the letter I couldn't think of anything else for the moment. "Why we were late today," the other girl explained further with an arched eyebrow.

I blinked. No way she just dropped that! Makoto tended to be as curious as Usagi and Minako sometimes and she would not let an obvious secret uncovered. Not this way. "Uh… err… Sure. No trouble at all," I managed to answer, still searching for a hidden tactic to bring me to confess.

"Oh, that's good." And with that Makoto turned to go into the kitchen, leaving me a little stunned, watching her back. I mean she must have guessed at least pieces. Was that why she didn't say anything? Weird. I had thought I knew what I was getting into when I decided to take up the brunette's offer to share her apartment with her for college but it appeared there was a lot of things I still didn't know about my friend. Not that I wasn't glad about not having to explain myself right now – because I really didn't think I could handle another problem at the moment – but her behavior was a little odd.

She had handled Minako and her girlfriend quite well, even made an attempt to befriend the shy Hotaru. Don't get me wrong I knew already that Makoto had a big heart and usually was really good with people if you let her, especially often misunderstood outcasts. However, this new level of calmness was a little unnerving. The Makoto I remembered from the first year as a Senshi and the meetings during our sleeping phase was a lot more temperamental. Was it just the training with her new sensei?

"Here." I looked up startled at the sound of Makoto's soft voice. How long had I sat here thinking? A steaming cup of coffee was held out in front of me and for a moment I could just stare at it, at times glancing up at my friend. There weren't any unspoken questions or curiosity in those emerald eyes, just a hint of worry, a little understanding and something I could not quite define. "You looked like you needed something strong."

Gingerly I took the cup from her, sipping a few times from the hot but incredible soothing liquor. Usually I wasn't much of a coffee drinker but Makoto had been right. Today I really needed one. My friend sat next to me and I could feel her eyes upon me, watching but not really intense. Turning my head to look at her our eyes met and for a moment none of us said something. I felt incredible vulnerable all of a sudden, as if I was baring my soul. But at the same time I just KNEW that as long as it was the tall brunette I didn't have to fear anything.

I shook my head slightly to clear it and the moment passed. "Why are you…?" I began but Makoto didn't let me finish.

And she sounded totally convinced answering, "It's not my place. I won't pry into other people's business." There was something unsaid, some hidden truth that should have been in this sentence but wasn't. However, for the moment I took Makoto's advise and let it rest.

Silence settled over the two of us as we sat on the couch and I slowly nipped on my coffee… At least until the communicator beeped again, drawing mutual noises of disapproval from both of us.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

Pursuing Rei was an easy thing. Stealth was one thing Artemis and I had learned to perfection even before Priapos' training. Of course I had known Hotaru was up to something. It was not at all like her to just "have something to do" after school. While I actually wished and encouraged her to make other social contacts this was not just done from one day to another. And if, she would have had no reason to hide it from me.

Maybe it was a bit paranoia that eventually led me to the Jinja. I had no real intention to not trust my girlfriend but could not deny a bit of worry, especially in the current situation. Not that Rei would do something foolish but… Oh well, maybe I was a little overprotective. Yet, I had sworn it to myself. There would be no repeat of England if I could help it in any way. We had come so close to losing each other. If I came about as the overprotective girlfriend, fine. That I could deal with.

So… Why was I trailing Rei?

The miko had seem to be utterly distraught when she left the Jinja in a hurry. Something about speaking to Hotaru must have upset her. Shocked her might be a better word for it. I could not deny that the behavior of my friend had hurt because it did. Not as much the accusation but more like fighting with her in general. Rei was a very temperamental person but she was also easily forgiving. She would never stay mad at a friend for long and if, it was only well-meant and at times hiding affection. The miko was a proud person, that much was for sure and she might not like asking for help. Help she obviously needed with whatever bugged her.

Fighting with Rei hurt because we were friends, teammates and while it is not that we had always seen eye to eye there had been a trust between us from the beginning. In the Silver Millennium it was no different, I remembered. We had been virtually strangers to each other when we were assigned as Serenity's guard. However, we had immediately bonded. And in this life as well… And that I had to defend my judgment against Rei, it feel like that trust somehow lacked. As if she was deliberately – or maybe subconsciously – putting distance between us.

Taking to the rooftops I watched her take a number of buses before arriving at a bigger building. I blinked at the name, sitting there on the low roof dumbly for a few moments, almost losing sight of the miko. Shaking my head I cast a last glance at the bright letters over the entrance and touched down to ground level, shifting forms with my compact mirror to easily mingle with the crowd and not accidentally alerting Rei to my presence.

The name over the entrance stated clearly: "Mitoki Muscial Studios". Very slowly things began to fall into place. This was a big company. One of the newer ones that had dedicated itself to finding young talents and ultimately make them known in the international area. Just being in this building meant a lot. I should know since I secretly dreamt of it myself. Criteria were hard though and with my sport activities and now Senshi business I doubted to ever have the time needed to succeed. How Rei had managed was a puzzle to me. A puzzle I intended to solve.

Security couldn't catch a Senshi after all. About fifteen minutes later I had managed to perch on top of some supporter beams on the ceiling, carefully hidden from cameras and everyone's view. The downside was that I couldn't follow Rei anymore but I was more curious about her singing. I never knew she could and before I wanted to allow myself to make some kind of judgment I had to see and hear this first.

The minutes ticked by, almost stretching into an hour while I watched two more teenage girls and a young man on stage. They were okay I guess but I wasn't paying much attention to them. That had been diverted to the raven-haired girl who entered somewhere in-between the first two, sitting in one corner, seemingly lost in a mixture of deep thought and nervousness. Every so often her eyes scanned the room, coming dangerously close to spot my hiding place, before settling down again to stare into her lap.

Great. Just what we need. She's not seriously thinking of going through with this NOW, is she? I sighed wistfully. Of course I in her situation wasn't sure if I could withstand the temptation. She must have had this running before she was reawakened. Something like that didn't just happen from one day to another and it certainly explained her behavior. That was still not a reason to keep this secret and vent your frustration on someone else. Especially if this someone was my girlfriend.

My short burst of anger evaporated the moment Rei stepped onto the stage, facing the assembled crowd that mostly contained of judges and other agents. Outwardly calm and collected, her mask surprisingly perfect I could see the quiver in her spirit though. The nervousness, the torn and distracting thoughts. Rei was definitely uncertain how to deal with all of this which was almost alien. The miko always seemed to be able to manage a crisis of whatever kind well by herself. Yet training, fighting, school and now this. It was bound to take its toll on the strongest spirit.

Then Rei began singing and I nearly fell down from the beam, struck by the sheer… beauty. For a moment I struggled to make a connection between the strong-willed, tempered girl and the soft, a little sad voice bearing a note of devotion and belief I was rendered speech- and motionless. I knew enough about singing and performance to understand that Rei was GOOD, really good. And an achievement no less was that she didn't let any of her stress influence her performance.

So lost in the soft ballade pouring from my friend's lips I might be forgiven to not notice my senses tingle for a few moments. When I did it was already too late to intercept the Youma suddenly breaking through the ceiling only a few meters from my position. I swore and jumped back, calculating my fall and drawing my henshin pen.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

Firming my resolve I brought my motorcycle around the last corner into the street and helped Usagi down in front of her house. Of course she was very capable to do that herself but at the same time both of us were aware of the watchful gazes from the front door. We had homogenous decided to show up together even though it would be more custom for the invited guest to show up alone. This was supposed to show a joint front.

Noting with relief that the gesture of chivalry had obviously been taken well by both adults I locked eyes with Usagi once before my jerking my head back in the direction of the house and forcing myself into a slow and steady pace that hopefully did not appear nervous. Usagi heaved an exaggerated sigh next to me and to my utter astonishment – judged by her own nervousness – managed to glare at her parents. "Would you stop overdoing it? You make us feel like we're criminals!" With a gesture she indicated at the identical position the two Tsukinos had had taken on opposites sides of the front door, appearing to all witnesses much like guards in front of a castle. While Usagi's mother seemed more relaxed and probably more curious than anything else, the suspicious glare from her husband was enough to nullify that relieving effect.

Both adults had the decency to blush and Usagi's mother hurriedly ushered her muttering husband into the house, politely beckoning for us to follow. Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged and the tension had dropped a little. I favored Usagi with a grateful smile and looked around. That was practically the first time I was in here. Yesterday's entrance had been hurried, getting Usagi up to her room and very quickly retreating from Tsukino Kenji, and had left not much time for closer inspection. There wasn't that much to inspect either. That didn't mean that the inside was boring, far from it. Living in an apartment made you envy those that had a whole house to themselves all the more. I never had had much of that. Growing up as an orphan and very early living on my own made me long for an environment with a real family, a nice house, siblings maybe…

No, Tsukino-ke wasn't boring. It was pretty much standard for a Japanese house harboring a four-headed family, nothing extraordinary spacious or decorated. It was the kind of place I would have wished to have grown up in. Having lost even the foggy memories of a six-year old in the accident I couldn't even recall what it had been like as a small kid. All I remembered was the orphanage and living alone…

"Mamo-chan!" The low hiss from my girlfriend brought me back to reality and I blinked several times. Ikuko had stopped at the entrance of the living room where she had obviously prepared dinner, a look of worry on her face, while Kenji frowned at me. Usagi for her part mirrored her mother's expression threefold at least.

"Daijobu," I tried to soothe her worry. Clearing my throat I bowed apologetically. "Gomen nasei. I was lost in thought." Thinking for a moment if it would be wise, I finally settled for the possibility of sympathy. "My parents died when I was six in a car accident and I lost practically all of my memories." Again I had to clear my throat as my voice tightened with sudden thick emotion. "It was a little overwhelming…"

A bit startled to feel Usagi's hand seeking out mine and giving a strong squeeze I saw that my revelations obviously had an instant effect on the older woman, her eyes full of compassion for a moment before composing herself again. "It is quite already, Chiba-san. Please come in. You two must be hungry." Usagi's father's gaze lasted a little bit longer on me, more thoughtful now, before he turned and followed his wife in. I heaved a sigh. It never did me any good to bring this topic up but I usually felt more detached when talking about it. Not so… emotional.

Usagi smiled softly at me and tugged at my hand, for some reason much more relaxed now although I could swear that there had been traces of moisture in her left eye. Taking a few moments to gather my resolve once again, I felt that some of the ice had already been broken between Usagi's family and myself which had been the sole reason why I had been willing to bring that detail of my past up that only Usagi knew about to such a detailed degree. I wasn't quite sure if being an orphan would be approved or only cause for greater trouble but both Tsukino's didn't strike me as the type to be close-minded. Protective, yes. But I supposed that was a trait all parents had in common when it came to their children. For a moment I wondered what my parents would have said to Usagi but quickly banished the thought. This was NOT an appropriate time.

Dinner proceeded in a semi-tense silence, neither side either yet daring to disrupt it or not really wanting to. The two adults exchanged a few looks once in awhile. I would have done likewise with Usagi but she was too focused on her food to do so I realized with quiet amusement. She was NOT using her normal eating speed, trying her best to not fall back in old habits. While the blonde girl had really made a jump in manners and the training from Priapos began to show in her body language and increased balance it was apparently impossible to totally cure Tsukino Usagi of wolfing her food down in giant heaps. It might be incredulous to admit but I was glad about that. There were just some things about the innocent, carefree Usagi that were not right to be changed.

And honestly, one could not blame her the still above average speed with which she digested her mother's quite delicate food. "This really tastes good, Tsukino-san," I commented in an attempt to break the silence which became a little uncomfortable.

The other woman hid a slight blush and smiled in acknowledgment of the compliment. "Well, one has to keep those three fed. I swear you can't let either one of them in a kitchen."

Usagi laughed at that and scratched her head in embarrassment. "It has to come from 'tousan's family side." The elder Tsukino just grumbled at the comment to which we all laughed, even Kenji joining in after awhile.

Tension lifted the rest of the dinner proceeded in small talk, occasional question about my studies interspersed in-between. Those, however, stayed on the surface for quite awhile, everyone now enjoying the pleasant conversation. For a few minutes it seemed as if we were just a normal family enjoying dinner. The feeling was warming and as I caught Ikuko's warm smile in my direction after awhile I wondered if it was intentional. Usagi's mother definitely made clear from which's side of the family Usagi's easygoing and compassionate attitude came and let me wonder how much actually was a reborn personality from the Silver Millennium and how much came from the Tsukinos.

Kenji for his part was mostly silent, only adding a comment here or there. That made me uneasy for some reason because I was expecting the serious, pointed question at any moment. I squirmed a little under the intense look that was neither hostile nor friendly. His expression was hard to read and it appeared that the man was deep in thought, something that after Usagi's descriptions and the encounter from yesterday night I wasn't sure whether to be glad or worried about.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

I.

"MARS…"

HATE.

"STAR…"

My.

"POWER!"

Life!

"MAKE UP!"

Analytically seen it was truly amazing how quick a whole crew of several dozen people of a wide spectrum of ages could manage to clear a big hall within seconds the moment a giant salamander-like Youma and just after it a mad flurry of golden beams, not only masking wielder and Youma but me as well, dropped onto the stage. I didn't even want to ask why Minako was here. I really, REALLY didn't want to ask.

Things had gone so well after that encounter with Tomoe Hotaru, her last words still spooking in my mind all through the audition. Somehow I had managed to cast those thoughts aside and loose myself in the music, channeling the emotions into the words and my voice. In a way the most important part of today had been much less stressing than the rest.

And that fucked up Youma had the audacity to interrupt MY moment which I had worked months for? Which I had devoted most of my free time to. Which I had took the risk of alienating a friend? Which I HAD unleashed the strain of the constant pressure of my life on a maybe slightly suspicious but still rather innocent-seeming girl for? Just if you couldn't tell, I was ANGRY. Furious actually and not even that began to really describe it.

Taking a deep breath I tried to clear my mind and focus my rage on the enemy effectively instead of blindly while Venus landed next to me. It wasn't really working. "Ugly thing," the blonde Senshi of Love commented dryly, casting me a glance that could mean a lot of things. A lot of things I really didn't have either the time or patience now to figure out. The Youma wasn't really fazed from the initial assault. Not really a miracle since the giant salamander that reached almost under the ceiling standing on its hint legs was completely coated in fire. Red and oranges flames were crackling around its body which would make an elemental attack practically useless. I was to angry to care.

"FIRE SOUL!" As expected the fireball was sucked in almost instantly by the fiery armor and we had to jump clear as the Youma lunged for us. "Kuso," I cursed. Parts of the interior of the hall were already beginning to catch fire.

"That is SO not good," Venus mumbled trying it with her Wink-Chain Sword but only eliciting a similar reaction. We looked at each other a little helplessly and it wasn't helping that my mind was partially clouded with a red haze that made any kind of logical thinking impossible. I didn't listen to Venus' shouts and jumping clear of fire breath and lunges from the Youma I continued to bombard the thing with fireballs and mandalas to no avail other than the purpose of venting my anger.

It came as it had to come and so lost in my own rage I completely missed a move Priapos would have thrown me off a cliff for missing. When the lashing tail smashed into me my vision blurred and turned black for a few moments. As I came back to my senses a searing pain and the smell of burned flesh had an unpleasant but also an oddly clearing effect on me. It helped to clear my mind. I couldn't allow myself to lose my cool. We were elemental-mismatched and from what I could see Venus wasn't really keen on going into close combat with that thing. If we just had a way to stun it for a few moments to make a new plan…

A vision flared in front of my eyes. Memories of a long passed life. Foremost though, knowledge. Sometimes it really was an annoying trait. That those memory flashes always happened in the heat of battle. However, at the same time it had often saved our collective butts more than once. We never really talked about it but often a maneuver or reaction would just happen instinctively because it reminded our Senshi personalities of a similar situation in our former lives.

"MARS…"

Twirling into a spiral much like Venus did with her chain I managed to clear my mind under the cleansing holy flames surrounding me briefly.

"SNAKE FIRE!"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

Dinner was more or less finished, right now all of us were only picking at the remains in an attempt to prolong getting to the serious topic, or so it seemed at least. I was glad that the tension had lifted a little but it had been replaced by reluctance which created a totally new kind of tension… Okaasan was obviously trying to be pleasant but she kept exchanging looks with Otousan who I had no idea what he was thinking about. The fact that he was thinking was probably the most disturbing thing. Not that 'tousan wasn't intelligent, he simply tended to overreaction and overprotection when it came to me and Shingo. I hadn't expected him to be that thoughtful… and silent.

Maybe he was still thinking about Mamoru's revelation from earlier. I had heard that story once and it had pained me. I had felt terrible that moment in the elevator to Starlight Tower. Terrible and vulnerable because I had always thought him to be stuck-up and arrogant. Then Mamoru related his parents' death to me. To ME of all people. That was when I realized that even if we might clash in a few areas that Mamoru just tried to lead a normal life despite his past and orphan status and that in a way we were pretty similar. Ever since becoming Sailormoon my life had been different and all throughout that first year I had carried the wish within myself to just return to the normal life as a mere schoolgirl and a normal family…

I shook my head to clear the memory of that event. All in all I believe it was a big step for Mamoru to speak about his deceased and forgotten family. It had shown. To me in that elevator and before dinner tonight. There was no way my parents would have missed it. I looked up at the clock reading a little past five that it was a pretty early dinner at this…

The silence had become almost touchable for awhile now and therefore I actually jumped a little as the mostly silent person, namely my 'tousan, suddenly spoke up. "So, you are studying here at Azabu University, Chiba-san?" It was a casual question as most were before but also a little more personal.

Mamoru was obviously startled as well at the question and needed a few seconds to reply, swallowing some of his food. "Ah… Hai. I'm studying medicine and a little journalism." An… odd combination. I knew about the medicine part but that my boyfriend was apparently in journalism wasn't that surprising I had seen him work on some things now and then the last days but always assumed it was just for one of the side jobs he kept to finance his studies.

Otousan raised an eyebrow and you could see a certain interest sparkling behind his glasses. "Really? How… interesting. Have you ever done any photography?" Of course he would ask that. That was after all Otousan's job and he was good at that. I watched him and Mamoru with some amusement and not a small amount of relief beginning to chat more familiar and excited in a matter of minutes. While Mamoru apparently hadn't done much in the area of photography he showed a genuine interest in Kenji's description of his work which was likewise returned when my boyfriend began to talk about the differences about the university today compared to my 'tousan's days. I glanced over at Okaasan and saw her winking at me which brought a soft smile to my lips. Luna who had been silently perched atop my right shoulder throughout dinner made a small sighing noise. Realizing that I had almost forgotten about her presence which WAS helping I scratched her under the chin much to the cat's delight.

Of course that relative peace wasn't supposed to last long. I should have known better than Otousan just dropping the issue of last night like that. Yet I had lost myself in the hope that everything would work out, now that the two men had found some common thing to talk about. Therefore it took me – and Mamoru too – off guard as Kenji's expression became serious once more in a slight talking pause and he leveled a piercing stare at both of us. "Now. I can see that Chiba-san obviously is a really nice guy and normally I would even approve, demo…" Both of us swallowed a little, knowing exactly what was coming.

Okaasan intervened at this point, taking over for her husband in one fluent motion. "Look we don't want to be judgmental but what Kenji is saying we still have no real idea what exactly you two were doing out so late, not to mention that you were pretty exhausted Usagi. Of course we would be worried about you." Otousan was about to add his own comment but thought better of it after a chastening look from his wife.

"Well we…" I started, trying to take some pressure from Mamoru but he cut me off with a gesture.

Taking a deep breath he made a point in fixing Kenji with his eyes while answering, "I was merely bringing your daughter home from an exhausting night of studying and training with her friends, Tsukino-san." There was a flicker of… something. I couldn't pinpoint it but it reminded me of that aspect of royalty in me whenever Serenity had emerged. It was a silent but convincing determination. Okaasan blinked a little at the manner of answer but 'tousan held Mamoru's gaze for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"I… see. What kind of training are we speaking about here?" A few drops of sweat promptly formed on my forehead, trying to think up something to cover my boyfriend's little slip…

"A friend of the girls decided to give them some basic Martial Arts training." Or not. I gaped silently at Mamoru, making small gagging noises, not quite believing what I heard. _What the hell is he doing_, I wanted to hiss that last thought at him but feared that would only make it worse. Luna for her part let out a startled mewing. It became apparent that my decision to remain silent was a good thing because Mamoru proved to have everything under control. At Okaasan's troubled and a little shocked expression and Otousan's narrowed gaze he actually managed to look and sound convincing. "I mean, you know. With all those monsters lately running around wouldn't you be more relieved to know your daughter is able to protect herself if necessary? And I know some Martial Arts too and can tell you Erubia-san is very good."

THAT reasoning effectively stunned the whole table until I noticed with some growing dread that my communicator that I had switched to silent had been trying to relate me an emergency call for the last twenty minutes… Both Luna and I sweatdropped, not to mention were a little worried about the others.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

It hadn't been a problem to follow Minako… Well, actually I had been following Hotaru and with that probably acting on the same instinct that had Minako prompted to do the same thing. I wasn't sure if she had spotted me yet but suspected it highly. We were so used to each other that the other always knew instinctively than the other was around. Witnessing the scene unfold below that became a mood point anyway.

With a hissing roar the flames shot from Mars' open palms forward to encircle the giant salamander like a vivid piece of rope. The attack didn't have its name for nothing because in less than a few seconds the magical flames had effectively bound the Youma in place. The beast wasn't able to absorb the alien magic even though it was of its own element and therefore Mars' superior fire wasn't able to control it either but to hold it immobile.

Not for long though, I noted with a worried look at Mars who was struggling to control the trashing beast within her fire. Venus was hesitant, not daring to go into close combat with the fiery protection of the opponent and unsure if she wouldn't just succeed in cutting it loose with a more powerful elemental attack. In short the two Senshi were clueless what to do with that temporary stalemate. Not to mention that the building really was beginning to crumble under the hissing inferno inside.

I jumped down next to Venus but kept my distance. The heat radiating from the fire salamander was bad enough, the entire hall was already feeling like on a hot midsummer day. At my charge's kind of helpless look I could only shake my head I was thinking hard for a solution to that dilemma but came up empty. We were elemental-wise outmatched and the fire armor made that thing too dangerous to engage in close combat.

"I can't hold it much longer," Mars called out through gritted teeth trying to virtually wrestle down the strange beast with sheer mental strength. A task that was as impossible as it was foolish at this state of her training. A fully-trained Mars in her prime could tame such a beast but Rei was far from her prime… The hissing sound of energy alerted me to the fact that Venus had activated the Venus Tear in blade mode, no doubt planning on some hara-kiri strike as long as it was possible. Fortunately that became unnecessary.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

A chorus of voices rang out through the hall, accompanied by a sudden torrent of water slamming into the unsuspecting salamander. Mars had the presence of mind to pull back her binding flames at the last possible moment so that the beast had to take the full force of the antagonizing and opposing element of its own. Just a second later a mighty electrical current in the shape of a large dragon raced along the steady stream of incoming water. The fire salamander let loose with a terrifying and bone-chilling screech as its flames were quelled and thousands of volt raced along every inch of its body.

Venus, being the leader and superior fighter she had become in the last months, reacted immediately as the attacks began to cease, vaulting into the air, she called upon a shower of beams that cut through the beast with the force of a gale storm, practically cutting it to pieces. A few seconds of that onslaught were enough and in a burst of flames its existence was ended completely.

"Phew… Arigato, minna. That was just on time," Venus remarked with a truly thankful look at Mercury and Jupiter, Mars agreed with a nod but one could see that she was quite angry at the interruption and believe me after seeing – and hearing – what I did I could very well understand it. I wouldn't go all Luna on you and complain about the unfairness that the girls couldn't have a social life… No, I had other ways to relieve my emotions. None of which would be entertained anytime soon, unfortunately…

The two new arrivals barely had moved closer or had the time to respond when a voice made us all look upwards. "Impressive. You have slain my pet. But I hadn't expected any less of the famous Sailorsenshi." The being the deep male voice belonged to was perched atop one of the supporter beams under the ceiling standing in plain view unlike Minako earlier. Clad in obsidian black armor one with less attuned and sharpened senses could have missed him – or maybe better it – with ease. It was the very vision of a heavy-clad, armored and armed warrior. Like a knight of the middle ages. Through the visor in his helmet glowed a spooky crimson-purple light. It – the thing itself, not the light alone – made the hairs on my neck stand on end. There was an immense and potent feeling of recognition but I couldn't pinpoint it. And there was also the same feeling of immediate danger…

Mars ever the tempered girl and at the moment devoid any patience at all, only seeing the thing as the main source for the interruption of her singing reacted as expected. "Yeah, just as we will slay you! FIRE…"

"Mars, NO!"

"…SOUL!" Jupiter's shout was too late and ignored anyway. The fireball soared through the air hitting its target dead-on. The black knight hadn't even moved. My eyes narrowed first and then widened as the holy flames were practically sucked right into the creature and, before anyone could react, returned in a burst of the same colored light emitting from inside its helmet. Instincts alone let anyone hit the floor or jump clear at the last moment.

"What the…?" exclaimed Mars shifting to a more guarded position. "What is that thing?" It was almost touchable now. I tried to force the memory from the depths of my mind and once again cursed the effects hibernation had on both Luna and my minds.

Before I could come up with a result, Jupiter already beat me to it, announcing with a low hiss two words that sent a chill right through my whole body. "Aura Knight."

Kuso! How could I have not remembered? It was so obvious and it made oh so much sense. Aura Knights loved to hold elemental creatures like the fire salamander – a Flamemander native to Mars' actually – for what they called _pets_. It wasn't that Aura Knights were usually evil but they had a ruthless reputation even in the Silver Millennium. And they were about as dangerous as a minion could get.

"Aura Knight?" Mercury asked puzzled, trying to call up data on her computer in a frantic pace. Venus had this dawning look on her face that told me that Hebe was just relaying her own memories which meant she had a good idea exactly how dangerous those knights were. I sent a curious glance in Jupiter's directions also, impressed that she had recognized it so quickly but considering that Aura Knights had had their home on Jupiter it wasn't all that surprising.

"Nasty guys. They can absorb any and all kind of magic to a very high quantity and quality," Jupiter explained and Venus nodded, falling into a ready stance with her blade kept close. The Aura Knight had not moved or spoken ever since its entrance but from experience I knew that could change from one moment to another and it would be all over us.

"So… We can still take it in close combat?" Mars asked, trying to sound certain but actually only managed to slightly suppress the hopeful tone.

I shook my head with a wary look at the unmoving figure. "That's the problem. They are probably the toughest guys in close combat, whether with a weapon or unarmed, this side of the galaxy knows…"

It was at that moment the Aura Knight decided to move and any further explanation was cut short.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Priapos)

Up to this point I had no conscious idea why the hell I was here. Not to mention why I was here sitting across from the other redhead – well, it was more auburn-colored hair actually – and sipping on the terran drink called tea… I simply had no idea and elves by nature were an inexhaustible fountain of curiosity that just could not leave an intriguing mystery unsolved.

"So," I said into the silence, taking one more sip and setting the cup down. _My, aren't we dramatic today?_ "Here we are… again. What an interesting coincidence." The "here" in question was the Crown Fruit Parlor – and yes, they did serve tea if you wished for it – which after a brief tour through the shopping district we had found ourselves returning to. It was really a bit strange. First it had only been the "oh, I'm heading in the same direction" excuse. And an excuse I was. I wasn't dumb and lying to an elf was… _nearly_ impossible. I had not said a thing. I mean, why? After all the purpose of today's stroll for the day was to actually relax for a bit. The morning had been eventless and there was no reason why to not enjoy a battle-free day for once. Nobody knew how long it had been that I had had time to relax. I mean really relax.

The truth of the matter was I probably didn't let myself relax. Ever since coming into this time I had constantly been doing something. Train with my sister, scout, train with the others, intervene in a battle with the newest Youma… The reason for that? No particular one. Maybe – just maybe – I still felt a little guilty for my involvement in Hotaru's capture in England. Just a tiny bit.

However, I had found the company of Osaka Naru… refreshing. Interacting with someone other than the Senshi or the Court, being around normal people, I didn't know that anymore since I was little and young Venus had taken me in. Ever since then I only knew life at the palace or in a battle zone. With allies, enemies and the only family I ever had. Venus, now Minako, and probably Hotaru as well now. Talking with Naru was strangely refreshing and there hadn't been anything significant mentioned, just small talk between two girls. Never mind the fact that one was just a mere human girl from Chikyuu and the other an elf from Venus in disguise. No, if anything the elf was even more smitten by the girl's charm.

_Would you stop that now? This sounds so cheesy_, I chided myself mentally, suppressing a wry grin. There was no denying it though that Osaka Naru was a person you could easily open up to. She was kind and the sort of friend that would be there the moment you needed her, whether you asked for it or not. I had always been good in reading people. Okay, maybe not fantastic but adequately enough and from the brief hour we had spent raiding the mall for some much needed clothes – after all my glamour image should look presentable – I had gotten a good impression from the girl. Safely to say was that I could easily understand why she was the Princess' best friend. At the same time I noticed a certain… wrongness in her behavior. I had seen Naru once or twice before and knew she was usually a quiet type. Not like Ami or Hotaru but… just quiet. Today it seemed that she had a lot of her mind and I felt more than once the occasional stare behind my back or side glance.

Naru giggled a little after mimicking the dramatic scene of putting down my cup of tea like in one of the movies and I felt myself smiling in good-natured humor. Then her expression become serious again, much more serious than before and I braced myself for some serious denial speech… whatever it was I had to deny. Osaka Naru was a sharp girl. That was one character trait I had identified right away and one thing why I had been extra cautious not to do anything inhuman-like. The words though that came from the ordinary and unsuspecting looking girl's lips rendered me speechless for a few moments. "I don't even know exactly why I'm talking to you but I need someone to talk to right now and Usagi is so busy lately with school and fighting those monsters and all…"

My eyebrows surely disappeared under the hairline as I stared at her disbelievingly. She had not just said that sentence so casually, didn't she? I mean, Naru had phrased it as if there was no doubt about it, not to mention a big thing to do so just like that… What the heck? "Matte!" I exclaimed in a sharp whisper. "What… How can you be…?" The words were failing me and I had always thought myself to be good with words, raised in a palace, together with a princess as my kin sister and all that.

"How I can be so sure? I don't really know how I know, I just do. But I don't want to worry Usagi with that. She'd just be fussing about it, maybe I talk to her when it's a bit quieter." And with a grin she added, "And your wings are showing." I blinked, checking my glamour immediately but finding it still in place. Glancing back at Naru bewildered I wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just that whole 'pure heart' thing, who knows?" She wriggled her eyebrows, giggling slightly.

"Nah," I replied, finally finding my voice back. "That only applies to unicorns and sometimes fairies. An elf glamour is based more on a pheromone that influences the senses of those around them, suggesting to them they are only seeing an ordinary human… or whatever human-like race is wished at the moment." Why the hell was I telling her that? On the other hand denying would sound rather lame right now, wouldn't it. "Some people can see through it, maybe that's the case. Usual my second layer should take care of that though."

Naru had listened fairly interested and not the least bit freaked out or stupefied at the information. Not that that was surprising since she had figured it out on her own. I still wasn't sure how she did it but found it rather insignificant right now. There was no real danger from the auburn-haired girl. After all I had already determined that Naru was a trustworthy girl and the fact that she didn't tell Usagi because of the obvious stress the Princess was in was only underlining that.

Shrugging my shoulders and deciding to dwell on that startling bit of revelation later I regarded Naru with a curious look. "So, what exactly did you want to talk about? It's not about… that thing I assume?" She shook her head and I sighed in relief, not really fond of the idea to talk about anything concerning Senshi business without permission of the others. Also I felt like I was back in control again and that was an added bonus. Having enough experience with providing advice to the hard to handle Hebe I felt fairly confident helping the girl with whatever problem she had that was bothering her.

Unfortunately fate decided to show its face once again right the moment Naru prepared to speak with a slight explosion followed by a minor tremble. Both of us reflexively looked in the direction a faint pillar of smoke was rising. I wasn't sure if the smoke was even visible to the other girl since she didn't posses my finely attuned senses so I pointed in the specific direction, a rising dread beginning to fill my insides all of a sudden. "Say. Isn't that Usagi's neighborhood?"

The worry in Naru's face was more of an answer than I needed and I let loose with an unrestrained curse and was already halfway out of the door when Naru's soft voice stopped me.

"Be careful."

Hesitating for a split second I looked back at her and nodded firmly. A few seconds later I had already slipped into the alley near the café, dropped my glamour and was airborne.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

Talk had graciously been directed to more mundane topics and Mamoru, Luna and I all heaved internal sighs of relief that the situation had obviously been successfully averted. By my boyfriend's clever maneuvering no less. Otousan had asked a few questions, since he had taken some Martial Arts classes in his youth as well, and Okaasan of course voiced a bit of worry. But assurance from my part that I really liked – I had to force myself to say it believingly though – the training and a short demonstration put most of their fears to rest. It had just been basic things that with my Senshi constitution I could have done a few days after becoming Sailormoon but now it came more natural, more fluent. Something I really was thankful for.

All the time we had tried to come with a reason to cut the conversation short – since dinner was already finished – but we didn't want to appear rude either. It wasn't like the other Senshi needed me for every battle. Venus alone had progressed to a level where – in combination with the Tear – she could easily turn the tide in a battle to their side. However, there was no proof that there wouldn't be a repeat of our first battle, missing that could be lethal. I exchanged a look with Luna and then with Mamoru who probably thought the same. The fact that the communicator was still sending a silent signal meant that the battle was still most likely underway. The other option I didn't even want to consider and was sure the psychic bond between us would have told me if anything gravely had happened. I shuddered slightly, remembering how I felt the death of every one of them at D-Point. It had been enough to send me into a shocked state until their spirits had brought me out of it.

Whatever excuse for a quick leave Mamoru had prepared he only managed to open his mouth before there was a loud crash from the direction of the front door. We had no time to move as a moment later a menacing looking figure strode into the living room brandishing obsidian-black armor and a deadly-looking sword at its side. The eerie light that poured out from under its helmet was unsettling, telling at least three present in the rooms that the thing was definitely not human or at least not from this world.

'kaasan shrieked and Luna gave a yelp as both Mamoru and I immediately jumped up. The knight seemed to stand there in the middle of the room for a moment sweeping its gaze over the occupants and remaining on me… well, Mamoru and me. Slowly it drew the blade at his side – sporting not only sharp and gleaming steel in deep purple but also a crackling energy corona of midnight-blackness – and pointed it at us. The meaning was clear to EVERYONE present.

Everything happened so quickly. Otousan had obviously sensed that any reasoning with our adversary would be futile and being the protective father he was grabbed a knife and jumped in front of the table trying to look menacing… A hard task considering the difference in armor and weaponry. "Don't come closer!" he shouted but the knight would have none of it. In a motion that seemed as if he was merely flexing his arms he lashed out with his sword in a casual swing sending 'tousan flying. When he smashed and slumped against the wall you could see that not only his clothes were ripped open but there was also a sickening gash on his chest that I could not immediately determine how fatal it was. Okaasan let go of another scream and hands held before her mouth she stumbled back in shock. Mamoru and I were sort of rooted to the ground by the ruthlessness and suddenness of the intrusion. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through my head but my body refused to move.

I felt myself being pushed to the ground and reflexes, fine-tuned through my training, let me automatically roll with the fall. The sizzling blade passed only centimeters over Mamoru and me. I had no time to even flash a thankful smile as battle instincts took control and for the first time I was really thankful for Priapos training drill. I was sure otherwise I would have not been able to avoid the follow-up strike from the knight. Jumping clear from the downward strike I whirled around immediately and once again could only watch in horror as the knight seemingly indifferent continued to let his momentum carry him, directly towards a frightened Ikuko who stared wide-eyed and unmoving at the advancing figure. My hand flew to my brooch but I knew it would be too late.

_Iie! Okaasan!_ The mental scream echoed and vibrated over and over again in my head.

A hiss and a purely inhuman cry cut through the air and the knight stopped, grunting more in annoyance then hurt. Luna had attached herself at the face… well, helmet of the knight and was scratching away at the material to only small success. The knight reached up and flung Luna across the room where she slumped against the wall next to a barely conscious Kenji.

The brutally was sickening to the core and slowly the shock began to be overridden by something else. I was reminded of the trip to the hot springs in my first year as a Senshi. A misguided ghost raised by Endymion had attacked us then and I had nearly been forced to transform in front of my family's eyes. Now it was different though. That wasn't a confused and out-of-control ghost, this was a methodical, ruthless assailant. That much was clear. And it was here because of me. My family was in danger because of me. I… I… I could not allow that to continue. I had to do something, consequences be damned.

"Moon…" I whispered clutching my brooch and locking eyes briefly with Mamoru who was just coming to his feet again taking a minor hit in the attempt to strike at the knight physically. He nodded grimly at me, reaching under his jacket for one of his roses. Time for secrets had run out and only surviving and the safety of my parents counted right now. There was a distinct possibility that in their barely conscious state they would chalk it up to the stress or something after all. That could be dealt with later. "Crystal…"

However, much like last time – which was distinctively ironic I tell you – it was just that moment that the necessary diversion was being made. A crackling sound of released energy was all that announced the chi beam that struck the knight in the back sending it stumbling. Amazingly enough it managed to whirl around and parry the glowing energy blade of one very pissed elf. The two struggled for dominance for awhile before Priapos jumped clear and took a ready stance. I noticed that she had left open a path that would allow both Mamoru and me to get outside, yet there was no way we could take my parents with us. The fact that Otousan just about now had passed out and Okaasan fainted from the sensual overload made all of this a mood point though.

I clenched my teeth and finished the transformation phrase. "MAKE UP!"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mercury)

I barely had time to stow the Mercury Computer back into subspace when the devastating fighting machine arrived in our midst. All of us had to jump clear of one wild but disturbingly accurate swing that could have cut our heads off at once. I hadn't been able to find any info in the archives about this so-called Aura Knight but the reactions from those who obviously knew those guys was disconcerting enough. From what I could analyze of the barrier that absorbed any form of magic I could tell that anything short of the Ginzuishou's power unleashed would do no good at all. And since there had been no reply from Usagi ever since Venus sent out the distress call it was certain that they wouldn't get away from her parents in time.

"We need to get out of here! Mercury, cover!" Venus called out and I complied immediately, knowing that the hall might be big enough to give us space but the damage it had taken from the knight's _pet_ was already enough and could easily bring it down. The fog filled the hall at my command but was already beginning to be sucked away by the knight's barrier. "Move, minna!" Venus urged us on and we were only happy to comply with that. Outside might give us some room to maneuver better, hopefully there wouldn't be a crowd around the building already but the people around here had learned already that staying in the near vicinity of a battle between Senshi and Youma or anything that might seem like one was not supportive for one's health.

And so it was that the usual busy streets in front of the building were practically empty of any traffic or passer-byes by the time we emerged out of the entrance our adversary hot on our tail. Falling into an arrow-like formation with me in the back, Venus in the front and Jupiter and Mars at the flanks we faced off with the Aura Knight but it was  easy to see the wariness and uncertainty about a course of action in that situation.

I stayed behind as Venus finally lead a charge from three directions with a fierce battle cry and took out my mini computer again, knowing very well that I would only be a hindrance in this fight. It didn't bother me very much. I never was much of a physical fighter, even in the Silver Millennium as much as I remembered. We were a team and they trusted me to come up with a strategy, a weakness or any other possible advantage that could help my friend to turn the tide.

There really wasn't much though. The first minute already demonstrated why – according to the data I had by then pulled up – the Aura Knights were or had been the most fearful fighters this side of the galaxy. Trained from a near-infant stage their bodies were honed for combat, their armor and weapons forged by the best materials and master smiths and their nearly immune status to any form of regular combat magic made them a foe one would rather like to avoid if possible in any way. Unfortunately that option wasn't available for us anymore. They were known as assailants and that was pretty much obviously its task here.

Venus had tried to practically hack through its defenses with a downward slash devastating to probably any other opponent. The Aura Knight, however, caught the sizzling, cross-like blades of the Venus Tear with his own dark one. It took a hard punch from Jupiter in the process but managed to catch Mars' kick and fling her with one arm at her teammate. Venus managed to press her advantage under the diversion for several more seconds before she had to fall back and duck under a wide swing. The knight had the advantage in reach and it was almost insanely fast even with that armor so that Venus' usual superior agility and speed wasn't helping to outweigh the imbalance enough.

Mars, furious at her earlier treatment, sailed in with a chi-charged ofuda but the paper was easily cut and Mars, definitely surprised at the sheer speed of the reaction, earned herself a severe wound in her right shoulder as she crashed into the pavement only a few feet away from me. That served to momentarily distract Venus enough to leave her guard open for a fatal moment. I was about to cry out a warning but realized it would be too late. Not to mention it turned out to be unnecessary.

There was a disturbing sound, a mixture between a hiss and a deep growl that was altogether inhuman – and not even cat-like – as Artemis suddenly leaped towards the combatants. I watched in stunned amazement as his eyes were glowing a furious red all of a sudden and his small form was bathed in a multi-colored flash of light, stretching, reforming and increasing speed with every passing moment, becoming a human… err, animal missile in the process. By the time Artemis passed Venus and slammed into the Aura Knight he resembled more a white tiger or a leopard maybe. Bouncing back from his assault that actually managed to stun the knight for a moment, his body shifted once again, becoming more human-like but not quite getting there. White hair, an athletic built and more than adequate height were coupled by a protective white fur at several vital parts of his body, a lashing tail and claw-tipped hands.

"Nani?" I managed totally baffled and Mars next to me lifted her pain-stricken face in equal wonderment. Artemis exchanged a look with Venus that seemed meaningless to any other person but for those two probably was all the explanation really needed. They nodded to each other and turned in tandem towards the Aura Knight, Jupiter joining them a second later.

_Awesome_, I thought. _Shape-shifting. I never knew he and Luna could do that…_ Hopefully this could give us the needed edge because as far as tactics were concerned I was sadly clueless this time. Those knights were so perfect there wasn't much to work with. A stream of data had informed me about a gemstone-like device that was obviously the source of the magical absorber but first it was located in the neck of the knight, a tiny spot that would be nearly impossible to destroy, and second I was sure Venus and Jupiter were aware of that already.

Now we could only hope to somehow overpower it.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Priapos)

So much for a quiet, relaxing day, I thought to myself. It was to good to be true anyway. Ever since this first massive attack the Senshi had been kept on their toes constantly. Why should it be different today? Of course, it wouldn't, I mused and deflected a swing that spoke clearly of the superior power of the opponent I was currently facing.

Aura Knights. Nasty things they were. I had fought three in my whole life. Two on Mercury investigating an incident between locals and supposedly a Venusian elf and one on Magellan, Venus' by now lost moon, already during the start of the conflict between Earth and the Moon. The memories of these encounters were not actually what you would call fond ones and during those three encounters I had dealt with knights of only an average level. This one here was clearly a fully-trained, high-class Aura Knight. That could get ugly. I was really glad though that I came here as quickly as I could. A moment later could have been a devastating blow.

Struggling against the superhuman strength I reversed the grip on my energy blade slightly in a way that allowed me to slip underneath my opponent's and come up clear behind it. Having already turned in mid-motion I released a chi blast into the back of the heavy armor, restraining myself not to put out any magic. That would only have the opposite effect. Sadly I must admit that while I was a credible master in both the fields of chi control as well as magic my actual chi capacities lacked in that regard. Well, not really the capacities but it was more the limited access provided by my strong bonds as a nature elf to the very essence of life itself. In short, it was rather draining and maintaining one or two blades often was all I could manage in actual combat without running the risk of powering myself out.

Therefore the actual result of the attack was quite disappointing and I barely managed to avert the counter delivered with striking accuracy and not one trace of distracting anger. In the blink of an eye I had formed a second blade catching my opponent's black one again and staring defiantly into the disconcerting light emitting from deep within. Nobody really knew how Aura Knights really looked underneath there armor but it was rather clear that they weren't human.

"Traitor," a deep male voice hissed suddenly, making me pause for a crucial moment. I twisted my body to the side and grit my teeth as the obsidian blade caught me in the side. It burned but I refused to acknowledge the pain. Over a decade worth of training began to set in and I needed to call up all my knowledge and skill that made me a ten star Efadio to avoid the next barrage of attacks that made me wonder if the Aura Knight had forgotten about its actual target altogether.

Twirling one blade I used my adversary's momentum to catch its weapon with my other blade and in one smooth motion slid down below the crossed blades to ram my remaining one into the knight's midsection, succeeding in chopping away a piece of the highly-resistant armor. "What do you mean with that?" I pressed out through clenched teeth, trying to find an opening.

The Aura Knight had fallen back in surprise at being outsmarted like that and had taken a more guarded position. "You have betrayed our cause. You are a traitor, associating with the enemy and betraying our lord," it replied in almost monotone tone.

"What cause? Who ARE you? Adonis is dead!" I seethed, slowly losing my patience. At the same time I was wondering at the willingness of the knight to even speak. They were mean to rarely hold conversations during battle after all.

"Are you so sure about that?"

A cold shiver ran down my spin. _No, I refuse to believe this obvious taunt. This is a high-class warrior. Surely it is only trying to get to me._ Psychological warfare. It was trying to make me lose my patience and to tell the truth I was severally tempted. "Liar!" I charged wildly. There was no way Adonis could have survived. No, not against HER. Yet the mere thought of the possibility was enough to make me lose control. I despised the man almost as much as Venus did. He had put both my sister and her mate through so much, not to mention controlled and used me. While my kin sister was quite certain he had only be a puppy either there were enough things to resent the obsessed Venusian for. He WAS dead. Period.

_So snap out of it, Pria!_

I caught myself in time to weave around another swing that managed to cut through the dinner table. _Shimatta, I need to take this outside, there is too little room to move around and the house is going to look like a mess._ With a quick glance around I corrected that the living room at least looked like it already.

There was a shout that I took of notice of at the edge of my awareness and my eyes widened with dread as a cascade of little crescent moons impacted with the Aura Knight. I had been so caught up in the battle that I had not even noticed that Usagi and Mamoru had transformed by now. I really wished they would have gotten away for once. There was no time to react anymore as the white magic of the Princess' staff was absorbed and released in a nearly point-blank angle.

The impact was crushing and I found myself flying, falling hard into a cupboard, bringing the structure down with me painfully. I heard shouting and something akin to a warning as I struggled to remain conscious from the mind-boggling power and the screaming of my body. The only warning I got was the flash of metal and the crackling of energy as the Aura Knight came rushing at me. I was too stunned at the moment to even hope to move.

Closing my eyes I awaited the finishing strike anxiously but when after a moment nothing happened I dared to open my eyes to a quite astonishing sight…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Jupiter)

_My, Luna's one lucky girl_, I mused taking a moment to admire the definitely handsome and physically fit human form of Artemis. Well, mostly human form. For some reason now that I saw it I remembered that both cats were able to assume human form but this was different. In a way it seemed more natural and maybe it was at that really their natural form, a perfect blend between a human and a feline predator.

At any other time I would have really liked to admire the view some more – hey, a girl is allowed to dream, right? – but the situation was dire and I was not satisfied with the way our first attack had went. Now with another addition maybe we could come up with better results. Yet, I was worried. That brief exchange had told me that none of what my memories of the Silver Millennium relayed to me was wrong. Sadly so. I had by no means held back in the initial assault and the power and even more so the speed of our opponent was magnificent. Sensei would probably have loved the challenge, I thought.

Flexing my head that still stung a little from that punch I had given the knight – a punch that would have broken about any other opponent in half – I stepped next to Venus and Artemis. "Nice show, handsome. You've got any wise plans of attacks?"

Artemis had the decency to blush before focusing back on the Armor Knight who was a little confused at the strange turns of events. "Unfortunately, no. We'll just have to try our luck."

I shrugged and fell into a stance, internally drawing up more and more chi. This was going to be unhealthy but there was no time to think about this now. I needed to be at the peak of my ability for this one. "Right, let's do it."

As one we charged. Falling into a complex pattern I kept the Aura Knight busy, careful to avoid his blade and use the tiny bit of speed advantage all three of us had again and again to slip past its guard, delivering lightning-fast Amaguriken strikes that managed to at least stagger it. Ducking away I swayed to the side as Artemis came rushing in with his claws outstretched and I watched in fascinated wonder how some of the material that had been weakened by my initial assault was torn away with swipes faster that even I had trouble to keep up. Venus came in next with her blade ready. But it was not the Venus Tear that was used to take advantage of the exposure. Sparks flew as crystalline-white clashed against obsidian-black light and while I was still asking myself why our leader had rushed in so blindly without following Artemis' and my preparations, the knight suddenly stumbled back in shock and obvious pain. I glanced down and saw an orange energy chi blade, similar to the ones Priapos' tended to use was embedded into where the Aura Knight's armor had been penetrated.

Tensing my muscles I went to charge and press the advantage but as much as Venus' faint had surprised me even more was I surprised when the Aura Knight's hand that had been clutching his wound came up and too fast for anyone to react threw something akin to a dagger at Venus, also laced with the same dark energy. Our leader cried out in pain as the dagger pierced her side and she dropped to the ground panting hard. To our collective horror I noted that the piece of armor Artemis and I had torn open had already regenerated.

_Oh fucking shit_, I cursed mentally. This wasn't normal anymore. I had memories of high-class Aura Knights and never had I ever encountered something like that. Those were enhanced abilities beyond any usual training. Also bothering me were that energy blades. The obsidian-black wasn't a standard color and it made my senses tingle when I concentrated on it too long. Of course I was aware that this one was definitely in line with our enemy and therefore a certain amount of negative energy was to be expected. Still, there was something that I just could not correctly pinpoint. This Aura Knight just didn't _feel_ right.

"Bastard!" Artemis roared and leapt into action but was smashed away by the knight with relative ease, receiving a gash over his arm that he used to block the strike with. In a way it almost seemed like it was enjoying the brutality and viciousness of its attacks. But that was ridiculous. Aura Knights were more like mercenaries. Vicious, yes. Unnecessary and mad bloodshed, no. That sword style was different too. More aggressive, laid out to inflict a maximum amount of damage instead of the most efficient way for a kill. A style I knew from some…where…

Nah, no way. Not him. He ought to be long dead. Then again so ought to have been the Dark Kingdom, right? It could be a student or just a coincidence after all there were surely more than one bloodthirsty madman out there. Whatever it was the style definitely was familiar. Meant to inflict humiliation and shatter one's will to fight first before a final blow would be delivered. _We came close a few times to be really beaten… Close, not more_, I recalled Venus' theory from yesterday. Were they trying to destroy us? Smash our will to fight back with this? If HE was really part of it I could at least partially understand. Yet I could not be sure.

"You noticed it too, huh?" I glanced to the side. Venus had pushed herself up, clutching her wound but obviously not in the mood to give up. Mars, I noticed, had also recovered her wound not as fatal as it seemed at first glance, she hung back cautious though. I nodded at our leader with a grim attention, following with my eyes as Artemis barely flowed around a slash that would have taken his arm off and COULD have also succeeded in taking his head off. "I'm getting sick of this game," Venus snarled the Venus Tear reacting to her emotions by flashing wildly.

"They are usually not that… mad. If we were meant to simply be put to rest one of those could have caught us off guard outside on the street. Aura Knights are not known for keeping taps on morality," I explained, keeping my dark suspicious to myself. After all I probably was only seeing ghosts.

"So, they are refraining from actual killing us? Could that be an advantage," Artemis mused, coming up next to me panting hard. I stared at him hard, then glanced back at Venus for confirmation.

After a moment the blonde gave a slow nod. "We've got no choice. All or nothing."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

With narrowed eyes and boiling anger at my own helplessness I watched the scene unfold in front of my sharp cat eyes. The creature quickly identified as an Aura Knight had invaded the home of my charge's family so suddenly and surprising that none of us had to react or prepare. If not for the interference of Venus' elfin sister I doubted any of us would have lived this very moment. Priapos had managed to hold her own for awhile but the heated bits of conversation reaching my ears were enough to momentarily distract her.

With a growing dread I realized the mistake of my charge when she called out her new attack swinging her staff at the Aura Knight but wasn't able to stop it in time and could only watch helplessly again as the light magic was absorbed and released with speed too fast to avoid. I knew that being a nature elf the mystical power of Moon's staff would not really leave lethal injuries but were enough to stun the elf temporally. Enough for the knight to move in for a kill…

A cold flare of anger burst even brighter than before and I pushed myself upwards, ignoring the complaints of my small body. I deeply wished that I would not be so hindered but cared less for this right now as I forced my body into a jump. Nobody would be killed today. I would not allow another death ever again. The Silver Millennium. D-Point. Enough pointless deaths had already come out of this. I would NOT lose them again!

As I sailed through the air a sudden tingle ran over my body, starting from the crescent moon sigil on my forehead and spreading, a warmth familiar to me even though it had been years – not counting the millennia spent in stasis – that I had felt the sensation of the change washing over me. I did not question it. I did not question the miracle, aware that a moment's hesitation could cost the elf's life. Letting myself fall back into the routine and the natural ability all of our race was gifted with I willed my body first into the shape of a lean and agile panther, using my momentum to smash into the Aura Knight, driving it away from Priapos. Bouncing back I curled my body into a ball and let the rest of the magic flow, not to assume human form but the form that I was born with. The natural form of a Mau predator. Claws as magical as they were essential at the same time sprang from the hands that had formed, protective fur as resistant as the magic protection of a Senshi fuku would be covered my skin.

Graceful I touched down onto the ground finishing the transformation with a flick of my hand as a long staff carved from a reddish wood only native to my mother star fell into my hand. "Ah," I said reaching down to offer Priapos a hand to get up again, "I missed that." I suppressed the laughter at the confusion – not to mention mild shock – on the Efadio's face. That quickly cleared away though to allow a grim grin replace the expression.

Accepting my hand she got up and shook her head briefly to clear the disorientation the impact had left. Facing away her eyes narrowed at the Aura Knight who was hovering a few feet away, a little uncertain at the new situation. "I think it made me angry," Priapos stated as a crackling aura of green and gold burst into existence around her. An angry Efadio was not something to take lightly. "I've never been called traitor. I have always been loyal to my beliefs. And scum like you who sell their souls on a regular basis should not even deserve to know the term." Uh oh. She wasn't kidding that she was angry. Turning a quick glance at my charge and the Prince who stood stunned where they were, she added, "And you two, keep your magic to yourself." They could only nod dumbly. I allowed myself to wink at Moon who had her eyes glued on my new form, then turned back to join the battle.

With but only a short nod of understanding both of us charged, swaying to opposite sides before coming in our foe. I let the staff in my hand blur with motion making it look more like a disc. I might be a bit rusty with this body but I was still the master of my family's art and short of Artemis there had never been any Mau resident to challenge my rank. The Aura Knight learned that quickly as he drew back in surprise just to narrowly dodge the two blades of Priapos as she missed only by inches. That, however, gave me the opportunity I needed and the staff by now already crackling with charged electricity collided with the armor of the knight over a thousand times in the span of barely two seconds. The knight staggered back startled and I pressed the advantage with a feral snarl.

Maybe I had overestimated my ability to reclaim my old physical fitness with a single change, maybe I overestimated the resourcefulness of a creature feared in the whole Silver Millennium period. Whatever it was I could only let out a startled gasp as the free hand of the Aura Knight suddenly shot forward in a motion I could simply not see and grasp my hand in a steel-like grip. Crying out in pain as I felt bone break I gritted my teeth not daring to show weakness. Letting my staff fall into my other hand I prepared a counterstrike but never had the time. Eyes widening I rammed the staff strayed into the ground and pushed hard as the Aura Knight brought his blade down. The momentum from the sudden pull allowed me to break free of my opponent's grip, however, it did not prevent the slash from connecting elsewhere. The smell of burned fur and skin filled the air and a searing pain shot through my whole body as I jumped away, curled into a protective ball. With horror I saw the end of my tail hitting the ground and the numbness nearly cost me my conscious.

I managed to control my flight but again was forced to act fast albeit the fact I had just lost a vital part of my body. _No time to think now. If I let myself think I am as good as dead._ I watched in mid-flight an enraged Priapos rushing in on the Aura Knight with precise strikes to the parts of its armor weakened from my assault. Again my eyes widened as the knight retailed with his blade held high as a glowing sphere built around it. The Efadio flapped her wings at the last second altering her flight path and evading the slash that let the sphere of dark light free. With a dawning terror I realized my landing point would be directly in its flight path.

Using my uninjured hand I brought the staff around lightning-fast, pointing to the ground and using it as a spring board touched the floor only briefly before taking to the air again. Unfortunately I misjudged the effect the loss of my tail would have on my balance and the blast caught me in the side, flinging me through the open hallway out of the living room and into the entrance corridor. Only there I slumped into a wall as an explosion and shattering glass rocked Tsukino-ke. White pain began to consume me and I lacked the strength to get up again.

_Forgive me, Princess, I failed you, again…_

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Venus)

With a fierce battle cry I rushed forward blade held ready to strike. My body screamed already from some of the wounds the Aura Knight had inflicted me with but I willed even more power from my reserves to pour into the Venus Tear. I had not pushed myself so much to my limits since rescuing Hotaru in England. That had taken all of my willpower and all of my reserves and almost wouldn't have been enough. Blocking out the numbing pain and protests from my body I came rushing in with a strike that was as swift as it was suicidal. Under any circumstances rushing in while leaving yourself wide-open would have ensured death for sure. Our suspicion though proved to be right as the Aura Knight hesitated for a crucial moment and therefore receiving a slash that would have almost succeeded in taking of its head.

I passed our opponent, bending my body already in mid-air. Artemis came in after me with a similar recklessness. His claws flashed brightly as he tore at the thick armor of the knight, followed shortly by a barrage of punches from Jupiter. I wanted to join them but instead waited for the right opportunity, choosing to watch. Artemis suddenly blurred and split into several images of himself. A move I remembered he was a master of. Something wasn't quite right though because I was able to pick out the right one within the first second and so the Aura Knight would have no trouble as well. What was he…?

Oh! A flash of movement at the edge of my perception caught my attention and a smirk crossed my face as I readied myself. "Stay ready for my signal, then sent me your power," I spoke softly in the communicator, looking briefly over my shoulder at Mercury and the injured Mars not too far away. The two Senshi nodded.

Meanwhile the Aura Knight had obviously lost its patience and fixed directly on Artemis – the right one – drew back his sword the darkness in the blade expanding to a small sphere. A mere moment before it could release the blast Jupiter suddenly had snuck up behind him. Whirling around the only thing the Aura Knight succeed in doing was to receive the chi-charged spin kick directly in the helmet-covered face. The force rocked the creature back and it lost its grip on the sword, the blade embedding itself in the pavement of the street nearby and the blast that had gathered erupting to engulf its own caster briefly.

I was already in motion the moment Jupiter executed her maneuver. The Venus Tear held close I put everything I had into the strike and my speed. Years of training with Artemis came to fruit as I crossed the distance in the blink of an eye. My aim was as accurate as you can possible imagine. There was a tearing sound as the crystal blades slashed through the dark and pulsating crystal at the back of the Aura Knight. The sound of shattered glass was drowned out as the backlash of the knight's own attack reached it. I had already been well out of the explosion radius.

"Now!" I called out bouncing of again the moment my feet touched ground to sail in a high arc directly for the obscured form of the Aura Knight. Its magical defenses down it had to fight with the effects of its own blast and therefore had no way to even pay attention to those around it. Streams of blue, red and green joined the flaring aura of orange-gold around me moments after and I pushed everything into the Venus Tear. Safely to say that the Aura Knight never quite knew what hit it as the swirling crystal blades, each bathed in a different color came down on it.

It took several minutes for the dust to settle – so to say. We were all breathing hard from the battle and with the exception of Mercury who had wisely stood out of the actual fight none of us had come out of the ordeal without a few minor or even bigger injuries. Mars' wounds turned out to be not that bad but needed to be attended to no less. Jupiter and Artemis seemed winded but more or less alright. I on the other hand had a hard time staying up. Thankful once again for the shared reserves between Hotaru and me I managed to clear everyone from the scene and up to a higher building where we could take some time to relax and lick our wounds.

I leaned tiredly against the railing, eyes half-closed as the adrenaline slowly drained away and the reality of just how close we had come to death or at least some lethal damage. It had been gnawing on my patience the last days already. The fact that we had no idea what exactly we were up against. However, a foe with such resources was not to be underestimated and today's battle made that even more clear. This had been going on long enough. We had to do SOMETHING.

Popping open my communicator I came face-to-face with a weary Usagi who if possible was in the position to mirror my own worry. "Hey, I just wanted to warn you. We had a particular nasty run-in with… What was that thing called? Oh yeah, an Aura Knight. Pria says they usually travel in pairs so…" At my grimace her worry actually increased. "Oh… I suppose you had the pleasure already." It wasn't a question.

After briefly exchanging information on the outcomes of the battle I closed the link and trotted over to the others, Artemis – back in cat form – trailing behind me. A deep frown had been added to the worry in my expression and the others noticed immediately. "That was Usagi," I explained and looking at Jupiter continued, "You wondered where the second one was too, right?"

The taller Senshi nodded, then as I didn't further elaborated her eyes widened. "Oh. Are…"

"They are all fine. Pria showed up in time. Usagi's home is pretty wrecked though."

A thick silence descended over the group as none chose to comment but we were all pretty much thinking along the same lines. Something had to be done. And soon.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Tuxedo Kamen)

Helplessness was probably a good word to start with to describe the way I felt. Once again I could just watch and do nothing. Heck, I've even been ordered to do nothing. Nice isn't that? I was supposed to protect Usagi, I had promised it. And what was I doing now? Attacked by a rampaging creature, her parents unconscious in the middle of the battlefield either from shock or blood loss. Usagi knelt opposite from me transformed but staring transfixed at the same time, her own attempt of attack, almost managing to bring down the only person who had kept us alive so far. The person who was not even a Senshi but an elf that didn't even really belong into this time and world. And I?

I JUST SAT HERE DOING NOTHING!

Moon had been staring after Luna where she was thrown out of the room after being caught by the blast that had shattered not only the window leading out to the street but also a good portion of furniture and wall. The cry of anguish and pain of the transformed cat still echoed in my mind as well and I had to force back the urge to retch at the side of the brave cat's tail being cut off.

The advantage they briefly might have had over the knight creature was gone as well, Priapos was on her own again and it was proving to become too much for her despite her best efforts. The small space of the room was beginning to give her more and more trouble. She was able to slip in and out of the thing's guard again and again but her movements were getting slower and her moving space much thinner as the knight slowly pressed its advantage.

I wished I could do something. Damn it, I needed to do something.

*WE need to something* a shared thought went through my mind, echoing both mine and Usagi's thoughts.

What was I good for without something to contribute? What could I do without a serious power. A power Serenity had said I had but did not know how to access. The instance from last time where I had somehow helped to form the new Moon Staff. But it hadn't been me accessing this power. It had been Hotaru… or whatever else was there inside of her that had helped to channel it. I had no idea what I could do, what I should do besides throwing magical roses. And despite an accurate aim I could be proud of and their sharpness I doubted one of those could cut through an armor like the knight wore.

*Do not fall to desperation. You are the Prince of Earth. And the powers of this planet are at your command.*

Nani? That voice. I knew it from somewhere. But where? I closed my eyes instinctively, reaching deep into myself, feeling the ever pulsating essence of my mother star there, strong and confident, protective and unyielding. It was a power I knew was there but was afraid to ever tap into. I could feel the breath of the Earth, the wind blowing through trees, the soft and nitrous soil, the gentle flow of water and the raging inferno at the destruction all over its surface. This was an experience that had always scared me to a degree because I really had no idea how to handle it. Truth be told, maybe this was just the power Serenity had been speaking off, yet the responsibility and the enormousness had always made me shy away. How could I harness energies such as these without damaging the Earth, how could I harness them without fear of hurting those around me accidentally. I felt inadequate but scared at the same time.

And it was time that changed. It was time that I accepted what I had been and could be for the sake of the people around me. For Usagi, her friends… my friends. For the family we were despite all the differences. It was time to be the Prince. Not just the nameless savior.

*Concentrate all your energy into your hands…*

And I did. I drew from that infinite-seeming pool of power and channeled them through my bodies into my open palms. Arcs of crackling power raced along my outstretched arms and gathered into a brightly glowing golden-white sphere of light between my hands. My eyes snapped open and there was a sudden confidence there. A need to protect and a knowledge that I could. It did not surprise me to see that Moon was still hunched in her position but had taken off her tiara glowing in its magical light and held at the ready.

I caught movement from the corridor and almost didn't quite trust my eyes at the sheer stubbornness. Being in a good position allowed me to see that Luna had obviously given up the struggle to get back to her feet but right now her staff was pulsing with energy while its wielder was near total exhaustion but refused with a fierce determination to give in. In the fraction of mere moments a plan was made and with a simple signal conveyed to Priapos. The elf had not only drilled fighting skill into us but also tactical awareness and it was the first time this was really showing.

In a move I found truly amazing and would have gawked at in another situation Priapos suddenly jumped upwards, flapping her wings in the process to somehow pass the narrow space between the huge figure of the knight and the ceiling and land on the other side. Instead of using the moment to her advantage she back-flipped two times to avoid a swing that might have cut her head off but carried her opponent directly into Luna's view.

Everything happened so fast it was hard to actually point out the order.

With the last bit of strength Luna sent her staff flying. The knight was unprepared for the sudden projectile impacting with its armored stomach.

The moment Luna had released her weapon I had already done likewise with the gathered energy. A shout of "TUXEDO SMOKING BOMBER!" echoing through the room. The energy exploding like a concussive blast into the head of the knight sending it stumbling.

Moon waited for a moment longer that seemed to stretch forever. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Then the glowing disc sliced through the air and the small crystal at the base of the knight's back with almost clinical procession.

Priapos aura suddenly flared a bright green as she crossed her blades, the edges crackling with powerful magic of a magnitude she had never shown in any of our training sessions. The knight howled loudly as the magic-enhanced blades cut through its protective armor almost like butter, opening deep gaping wounds of black liquid.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

That was the last the knight ever heard.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

It was nearing sunset… Well, to be exact the sun was already beginning to set. The orange-red hue bathed the city in a beautiful display of light. Innocent and only always following its physical laws. The Earth rotated and the sun was rising and setting. Totally unsuspecting. Unsuspecting as much as most of the world in the face of the true horror that really wandered this blue planet's surface.

Okay, I admit it. I like poetry. A little. Maybe I am going to study it. But that is really besides the point.

Right now I sat on the front porch of Tsukino-ke staring out at the sunset and actually trying to think nothing. A few hours ago, when this day had started I had thought my biggest worry for the day would be talking to Rei or dealing with calls from a family that wanted me back with the only intend to keep me at a tight leash. Hey, I had even been meant to go shopping and see if I could find something nice for Aino-chan's birthday already.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked into the silence, absentmindedly caressing the soft fur of the cat in my nap. Another of those things. Sometime ago I wouldn't have imagined me sitting out here alone with the one… creature that had been so wary and suspicious of myself at first. It wasn't that I was carrying a grudge or anything, just…

"It is healing nicely," Luna replied, flicking her tail to emphasize the statement but her voice sounded tired and… hollow. Weakly she lifted her small head to me with an expression full of guilt and unguarded gratitude that it almost broke my heart. "Domo arigato, Hotaru-san. I owe you my life." Which was no understatement since she had explained to me that the tail of her race was in reality a vital organ which would in the best of cases had crippled her. Paralyzed like a human with damage to the spine.

When I had come into Tsukino-ke, debating with myself whether to follow the distraught signals my mate was giving out or the obvious source of explosions and battle from Usagi's neighborhood, I didn't really know how I had known that it was Luna or that anything of the horrible sight presented to me had to be ignored and pushed back into a far corner of my consciousness. I had just done it. In the last days I had tended the one or other bad wound from one of the Senshi and I had sort of really learned to gauge my limitations and until today I wasn't certain if I had ever managed to call up so much healing energy before. Everything sort of faded away around me and there was just me, Luna, the wound and the power. I think I must have blacked out briefly but I had done it.

"And yet you do not trust me fully." I stated, staring deep into red eyes that held so much wisdom but also loneliness gathered in years of service at the one's she had tried to guide and protect and almost lost again today. "But that is besides the point, isn't it?"

The cat did not answer but her eyes said enough for me as they slowly closed and her breathing evened out. For a several more minutes I sat there. It was time to go home. Minako was already waiting. She had insisted to come and get me but I had read the fatigue from her own battle clearly in her voice. I told her I just needed to recover from the amount of healing done and that I would I come home then.

Things had calmed down a little. Usagi's brother had come home – of course it was hard not to miss all the commotion – and was now inside helping Usagi and Mamoru clean up some of the mess. Their parents were resting upstairs. Kenji's injuries had merely been superficial though he did have a lot of luck. Both would need some rest but would be alright much to the relieve of the two younger Tsukinos. It had been a very close call though and everyone – well, young Shingo aside – were aware of that.

"Hey." I looked up to see Priapos emerge from the entrance. She had donned her glamour again which might be better considering the situation. I mean we didn't need a young boy claiming to have seen an elf when his parents probably would have claimed the same. Again, this could easily be traced back to shock. All in all it was a small miracle that both Usagi and Mamoru had come out off this alive WITH their covers intact.

"Hey," I returned back to the elf as she sat down next to me. "What a mess, huh?"

Priapos quirked an eyebrow. "Who are you telling this. I was right at the center." She fell silent for a moment and I almost jumped at the soft hand on my shoulder. "I am glad you weren't in any of this. I could have not lived with the thought that something happened to you… again." Anyone not familiar with our history would have not caught the brief flash of guilt and shame but I did.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight." The elfin girl lifted her face a little surprise and with a silent question. I simply chose to smile and nod. "Minako would like it and you have spent so little time with us lately." Taking the hand on my shoulder and squeezing it slightly, I added, "We are a family after all."

The warm smile Priapos gave me was enough of an answer and there really wasn't much more to say. "Go on and get Artemis. I'll join you in a few minutes." Hesitating I searched her face for a few moments skeptically but then nodded and got up to silent return into the house, going to retrieve the other cat who had dragged himself here worry about Luna evident.

A few minutes later Priapos watched the raven-haired girl walk away from Tsukino-ke now instead of the black cat in her arms a white one perched on her shoulder.

"Can you try to make less of a mess next time."

The Efadio didn't turn around from her spot on the roof as the other woman stepped up next to her. "Maybe you'll like to try it next time. I'd like to see how you fare against one of those outside of your domain." 

The woman shook her head sadly and sighed. "Gomen nasei, I was out of line. Considering the circumstances everything went well, for now."

"Will they remember anything of this day?" Priapos asked after a short silence.

"They will remember enough. It would be a problem to explain the damage done after all. Just stick to the cover story."

"Of course."

As Priapos took flight to shortly afterwards join the raven-haired girl the other woman raised her staff, a red jewel flaring briefly at its top, and then she vanished into thin air.

TBC in Episode 4

Family problems ahead and startling new revelations. Some of Makoto's suspicions are confirmed, Ami and Rei share secrets with the rests and decisions will be made. It is time for a birthday but of course when delusional families, Youma and other problems are present the outcome might not necessary be a happy one.

Be sure to be there next time, then the build-up of the last episodes arrives at its peak.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Endymion: So… Err… Moral, right. You don't have to look at me that way, Usako. I even prepared one, really.

Moon: *starry-eyed* Really? Oh, you are so sweet, Mamo-chan. At least you are on my side and share my opinion that there should be a moral at the end, right?

Endymion: *nods quickly* Of course, of course…

Luna (signing in): Your Majesty, did you forget…

Moon: *giant head looming over Luna* NO, HE DID NOT FORGET ANYTHING!

Luna: *unimpressed* Don't be so irresponsible! You both have appointments in a few minutes and you know that!

Moon: But… but…

Endymion: *sighs* She's right, you know? I should have been gone about half an hour ago.

Endymion has signed off.

Moon: *sputtering* Mamo-chan! Is anyone ever going to do their moral when they are supposed to?

Luna: *dragging off Moon* Come on, you have fooled around long enough.

Moon: Luna…

Moon and Luna have signed off and the screen is blank for several moments.

Priapos (signing in): Ah, poor kid. No one acknowledges the virtue of having some fun anymore. Really, that was exactly what I hated about living in a palace. All those stiff people who are only interested in politics and other such stuff. I mean an elf needs some fun once in awhile and…

*several moments of silence*

Priapos: *sheepish* Err… Forgot that I have to be back for dinner with *censored* or I'll really get into trouble, he he… Gomen, Usagi. No moral today.

Priapos has signed off.

Author's Notes

That was once again one of those episodes that didn't want to be finished. While I had been through with about the first half fairly quickly, playing Wind Waker/Master Quest sort of diverted my attention for awhile before Maia sprung the dual battle idea on me which once again led to some unplanned elements being involved. Oh well… *shrugs* I really am not that fond of babbling on and on after such a long episode right now.

During Episode 29 when Reika was introduced and her rainbow shard stolen Motoki mentions to Mamoru (more in good humor though) that he sees the girls (mainly Usagi and Makoto like little sisters). That's where the comment came from.

There is no proof, to my knowledge, that Motoki and Mamoru know each other from before university life. There isn't even a direct connection between them in the manga opposed to first season anime, I am merely assuming.

Another manga element that I had been preparing for awhile already are Mamoru's powers. I suppose everyone who read the manga recognized the attack. While I planned to reveal them in this arc as it has been in the manga things were sort of sped up in the heat of the battle so to say. The same goes for the sudden resurfacing of Luna and Artemis shape-shifting ability.

Surprisingly enough there really has not been much to say other than that. A lot of questions surely have been raised in this episode that I WILL answer but not right now. You have to be patient a little while longer.

And that's it. Feedback as always is appreciated.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	4. Episode Four: Papa Don’t Preach – Birthd...

Title: (1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R (4/?)

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minaru@gmx.de

Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: Mild R

Established Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Minako/Hotaru

Timeline: After Season 1, complete "re"-write of the Anime without Chibiusa traveling back in time.

Stories in Series until now: The 1st Generation, Sailor V Vol.4, 5, 6 and the Special Issue.

Summary: What would happen, if Chibiusa never made her trip back in time? What DID happen before she changed the timeline? There must be a past where she never went back, right? New choices are made, new enemies appear. Were things for the better or the worse? Go read and find out!

Distribution: Starsinlove-group (), MSD (www.catstrio.de), ff.net (www.fanfiction.net), Mediaminer (www.mediamer.org), ASMR (www.moonromance.net), Shoujo Ai.com (www.shoujoai.com). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Chapter Summary: When parents wake up and find their child grown up it can result in unexpected and often unwanted results. Right on cue for Minako's birthday her parents go through a similar thing because of simple luck… or bad luck, whatever you may call it. This on top of everything else will be the cause of a very interesting birthday…

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Sailor V belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and Kodansha

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2002-2003 by Matthias Engel

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Senshi Diary Codename: Crescent, access only by registered and acknowledged members of the Royal Court.

Scan activated

Scan positive

Recognition: Senshi Saturn

Login: Senshi Journals

Receivers: Sailor Senshi of 20th Century

_Hiya, minna-san,_

_this is Hotaru, summarizing this entry. This one is all around Minako's 16 birthday and what a birthday it was… An emotional roller coaster all along, especially for Minako and me but the others as well._

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

Birthdays among Senshi… as few as we actually had, followed a basic principle. At the head of organization would be a pending triumvirate of Minako, Rei and me. Plans would be made between us, tasks given and schedules made. Makoto would provide the food of course and Ami would help where she could, not to mention keep an eye on costs and that everything looked just right – she had an eye for such things, even without using that computer of hers.

Now, the 21st of October was no different in the usually come and go, the hectic of the day before a birthday, the last bits of preparations… There were a few differences though. Since Minako was the lucky one, she couldn't be planning her own party of course. Not that it would be much of a surprise. Being one of the head party girls herself she knew all too well the routine. No, it was of course simply a tradition that you would pretend the honor guest would be totally surprised… and the honor guest had to play surprised anyway.

The next difference was that Rei was in a particular foul mood lately, especially since the disaster with the Aura Knights. We all were actually. Rei had claimed that her presence at the studio – so far away from the Jinja – was merely a coincidence and that she had made some errands in the area… I wasn't one to press, not with her mood at the moment, but I could not help but to doubt the explanation. Strangely enough it was Minako who was covering for her story the most… Since I hadn't been there myself, I would refrain from passing judgment. However, Ami and Makoto seemed to share an at least basic doubt about the whole thing.

And as conclusion to all that, I had practically been taking care of preparations myself most of the time. Rei was away often and we couldn't ask Minako after all. And I did miss their help and competence in this. Rei was very resourceful when it got to organizing an event and Minako had just the knack for the right thing to add here and there. Be it as simple as the single red balloon everyone had forgotten to hang up somehow, or as crazy as the exploding flower filled with confetti she had unleashed on Makoto. The only real birthday all five of us had celebrated together before heading out for D-Point. We had a few other parties in-between but that one held a fond memory for all of us. This would be the second birthday all of us could celebrate together and I wanted it to be as wonderful as possible.

"I think this should take care of most of the setups," someone commented next to me. That someone had been surprisingly a great help… Well, not so surprisingly actually since it was in her best interest to make the party worthy for her girlfriend. Hotaru had proved to be rather innovative once unleashed from her chains of insecurity and shyness. After some initial caution and insecurity, Hotaru had been right in the midst of planning and executing in no time. Rei, for some reasons, hadn't commented at all, the few times she was actually present. She only shot the younger girl some weird, almost thoughtful looks.

I looked around at the decorated inside of the Jinja – or at least the room we had chosen as the main party room. Rei had protested at first against "misusing" her home and complained about a further lack of privacy but had quickly relented after  we pointed out that we were practically here most of the time anyway. And, point in fact, Rei was strangely absent from her own home a lot the days between the Aura Knight battle and Minako's birthday. In this period of time we had managed quite a bit under the combined efforts of everyone else. It wasn't as if Rei wasn't trying to help when she could. The problem was, most of the time she was incapable of doing so, because of simple absence.

"I think you are right," I mused, letting my gaze wander around the room one more time. Over the table with gifts, the decoration of a rather intriguing design, courtesy of Hotaru, that even Rei seemed to be impressed with. Bound together above the entrance of the room and stretching around the room, were bands of gold, with tiny heart shapes combined with the outlines of the western astrological symbol of Libra. There was also a cross-like shape right in the middle above the entrance that symbolized the Venus Tear in battle mode. Makoto had insisted on adding a small picture she had taken recently of Minako and Hotaru. It showed the blonde with her arms around Hotaru and chin resting on the black-haired girl shoulders. Hotaru had been heavily protesting, saying that this was supposed to be for Minako alone but Mako-chan had been relentless. It was sort of meant as a welcoming gesture as well, and I think the younger girl could need it.

"What do you think, Rei? Anything to add?" Makoto asked, coming up behind us with an apron and a bit… untidy. Makoto was still working on that cake but had promised it would be ready by tomorrow.

Rei putting up a last band turned around and gave the effort of a smile. "I think it's quite nice. A miracle, I say, since our Odango Atama planned most of it." I fixed the other girl with a glare who just shrugged in response.

"I'm not incompetent you know, Rei-chan? Besides, I had quite inspiring help from someone other than you," I shot back, crossed my arms and pointedly ignored her, as I smiled at Hotaru who blushed a little. "Arigato, Hotaru-chan, I don't think we could have done it without you… Especially since some of us are blissfully absent most of the time."

Makoto laughed at that and Ami hid a smile. "She got you there, Rei. And I must admit I was surprised how well you managed too, Hotaru-chan," the tall brunette commented, rewarding Hotaru with a friendly smile. Rei didn't say anything. She just glowered.

Ami looked out of the window. "It's getting dark already. I think we should get back home since training is cancelled for today. Our families are worrying enough already," she said. That was true, even though it mostly was meant for me – since the others didn't have to worry about parents so much – but even Ami had gotten a few calls from her mother who was simply worried.

I took one last look at the room and nodded, before a yawn escaped my mouth. It had been tiring to pull this off in-between all the stress our lives were under in the last two weeks but there had simply been not an argument whether or not we would wait with a party until everything had calmed down. Tempers were flaring and everyone's nerves were on edge anyway. The mood wasn't the best. The group needed this. No one was going to argue with that and no one had.

"Alright. Let's head home, everyone. I think Minako must be missing Hotaru already." Hotaru flushed scarlet under Makoto's laugh and Ami's quiet giggles. Artemis just smirked and Luna smiled slightly. Rei didn't express any humor at the comment but I could see a slight twinkle in her eyes… of course, it could have been my imagination.

Shortly afterwards everyone had separated to head their individual ways home.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(First gong)

Scene fades up on the surface of a hilly land, covered with vivid green grass and a field of flowers. We see Usagi standing in the center in her princess gown but without the Crescent Moon sigil, Mamoru is standing off to the side in a black suit, watching her with a quiet smile.

(Second gong)

The camera swings around, capturing Minako and Hotaru sitting and leaning against each other in the flower field. Minako has an arm around Hotaru's shoulders and Hotaru's head is on her right shoulder, their fingers interlocked and eyes half-closed.

(Third gong)

The camera swings yet again towards Ami, Rei and Makoto a short distance away from the couples, enjoying the weather. Ami against a tree, reading, Rei dozing off in the sun and Makoto, chasing Artemis for some reason, while Luna sits nearby shaking her head.

(First notes up to lyrics)

The scene fades black shortly and then shows Usagi/Serenity rising into the sky, transforming into Sailormoon in the process, Tuxedo Kamen right beside her. The familiar shape of the Moon comes into view and the surface draws closer as the pair descend, showing the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter join them shortly, as does Venus without Hotaru, Luna and Artemis to their respective partner's feet. The season logo is slowly drawn over the assembled senshi.

(Gomen ne sunao janakute)

(Yume no naka nara ieru)

(Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen)

(Ima sugu aitai yo)

We see Ami with a book in her hand walking down a street, before she looks and turns around to face the screen. The sign of Mercury flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormercury.

Rei can be seen with her back to the screen, working on something at the Jinja. Phobos and Deimos fly into the scene and perch upon Rei's shoulders. The miko turns around and the sign of Mars flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailormars.

Makoto can be seen working out, her motions flowing flawlessly into each other. She suddenly halts in mid-motion and turns her head to face the camera. The sign of Jupiter flashes on her forehead and her form is momentarily overlaid by a translucent image of Sailorjupiter.

(Nakitaku naru you na moonlight)

(Denwa mo dekinai midnight)

(Datte junjou doushiyou)

(Haato wa mangekyou)

Minako can be seen with jogging clothes, running down a street, sweat pouring from her forehead. She comes closer and the scene is suddenly frozen with a close-up on Minako, the sign of Venus on her forehead and the translucent layer of her senshi identity. The screen splits, leaving Minako frozen in place and showing now Hotaru in her room, lit by various candles and lamps, kneeling in a circle of the former. Her hair is hanging down and half-covers the concentration on her face. Suddenly darkness engulfs the room as well as Minako in the other scene. Hotaru desperately reaches out towards the other. For a moment her eyes turn blank and emotionless, the sign of Saturn flashes briefly on her forehead and her form is overlaid by the translucent image of Sailorsaturn, before everything turns black.

(Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare)

(Nando mo meguriau)

A group of four shadows becomes more detailed on the background of darkness. A brown-blond haired man, a light blue-haired one, a dark haired, very tall and heavy man and a redheaded pig-tailed one that looked remarkably female. A "shadow" can be seen looming over the four like a cloak covering a head.

Two points of light suddenly disrupt the darkness. On the left, the Silver Crystal can be seen and on the right the Venus Tear. A thin line of violet slashes through the middle of the screen and shows Serenity and Endymion on the left side, Saturn and Venus on the right. Serenity holds the Silver Crystal high into the air, while Endymion supports her with one arm, the other on the sword hilt. Venus has the Venus Tear in both hands and Saturn swings the Silence Glaive a few times for emphasis.

A brief flash shows Sailorpluto at the Time Gate looking worriedly upon the scene.

(Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue)

(Onaji kuni ni umareta no)

(Mirakuru romansu)

Scene shifts to the Moon once again. Among the ruins, a large, black structure can be seen, vaguely resembling a military base. The scene shows the Senshi again, running side by side on the surface of the Moon, being assaulted by various Youma and other things… The Princess's guard jumps into the air, Mercury sending a stream of water and Jupiter a barrage of lightning combined into the enemy rows, Mars ignites a few more and Venus slashes through several opponents with a four-bladed, cross-like weapon out of pure crystalline light.

The scene shifts to an image of the Moon again, hanging loosely in black space. A blue, red and green star appears to the left, an orange and violet one to the right. In the middle, a bright silver and golden star joins the others. The stars are transformed into the Inner Senshi, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Hotaru, standing beside Venus on the right, a translucent image of Saturn hovering over her. The image of the intact Moon Palace is added to the background. Pluto appears above the group with the Time Staff raised; the Garnet Orb flashes a bright crimson and the scene freezes.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(1st Generation) Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon R – by Matthias

Episode Four: Papa Don't Preach – Birthdays, Families And Other Problems

Based on the works of Naoko Takeuchi

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

The last sunrays sparkled on the horizon, bathing the world in a beautiful display of color that was the cause for so many romantics and poets. Some found the color of sunset to be a crimson-red, almost like blood. Some said it was more an orange-red, a deep gold maybe… There were so many descriptions. Of course, I could probably determine the color of the sunset right now down to the last nuance of red. However, I would not spoil myself the fun.

Closing the notebook I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in the scent of the late evening that was just about now breaching into night. The Autumn air was clean and fresh, a little cold this time of day maybe but not overly uncomfortable. None of the others knew about my secret hobby of poetry. I didn't believe it to be much good, anyway, but it was only a question of time before someone – especially Makoto right now – would stumble over it. I saw it more as a method of relaxing instead of a hobby. Something abstract compared to the logical, maybe a leftover trait from my father that had developed only recently. It helped to keep me reminded of the beauty and chaos of the world instead of just the order of numbers and characters…

I looked over my shoulder to see if Makoto was coming but didn't spot the brunette. She wanted to see to it that the birthday cake was flawless, and discussing culinary perfection with Makoto was a waste of time, especially when you had a slightly different opinion. Instead of my host I saw Rei at the side of the Jinja. She was almost out of view and, if one hadn't specifically looked in that direction, would have been hard to spot. Making sure once more that Makoto wasn't coming yet, I made my way over to the miko.

There was hardly any sound at this hour. The main street down the stairs in front of the Jinja once in awhile sported a bus or a couple of cars. Begin and end of school was where the most traffic was in this area of Azabu-Juuban. And so, there was hardly any sound other than the occasional chirping of birds that hadn't went to take their own rest already. Neither Rei or I talked, neither of us really felt a need to.

Yes, I did have my suspicious as everyone else did but while Rei might be able to fool everyone else, I wasn't the brain among our group for nothing, not to mention that I had just the right personal experience to guess what was going on. If not in detail, then at least in theory.

"Not an easy decision, is it? You would think so, but actually making it…" I let the words trail off. Rei hadn't acknowledged my presence other than a slight shift in position. It didn't really bother me. "But is it really so hard at the same time?" I mused gently, not really asking but voicing my thoughts aloud. "You know, it wouldn't matter what we say, just what your heart tells you."

Rei gave a low chuckle. "And that from you." I hid a smile but kept silent otherwise. A cluster of birds flew out of the tree alerted by the sudden shriek of one of Rei's ravens – I could still not tell the difference – as he had a slight misunderstanding with his kindred over one thing or another. Rei sighed. "How did you guess?"

"I'm not really sure if it is much a guess or more a hunch, based on recent personal experience," I replied, tugging on the rim of my blouse under the jacket, a sudden chill went over my body as a cold breeze passed by.

"Oh," Rei stated and fell silent for a few moments. "I guess saying you could have told us would be hypocritical?"

"What makes you hesitate?" I countered. "Is it just the whole thing with Minako and Hotaru getting on your nerves? I know you are a prideful person, Rei, but I had always the impression that you cared enough for us to not hide such important things from the others."

"There never would have been a decision to make if I knew who and what I was at that time. I suppose you know the feeling – even when we were still asleep – that held us here, that told us of something more important was waiting for us?" I nodded, all too familiar with the feeling. "And yes, I am prideful. I admit to that. And maybe that's why I didn't listen. And now… Now it is hard to just say no. There might never be a better chance. Declining in this field is like admitting defeat as good as your reasons might be… And I can't even name them officially."

A dilemma, clearly. I would not wish to trade. For me, I had always other options. Doctors were needed everywhere and could study everywhere. Tokyo wasn't as bad a place as you might think. In Rei's case though… "And still… Does it really change things?" I inquired, knowing on a conscious level what was going on inside the miko.

Rei finally turned to me and shrugged. "I guess not. I made my vow lifetimes ago and I renewed it at D-Point as I took the last DD Girls with me…" There was pain in her eyes and it must have been mirrored in mine. Those memories were amongst the heaviest and most gruesome of our young life, for all of us. "I will not leave her. I suppose I'm just curious and nervous at the same time, if there had been a chance…" The miko fell silent and turned back, her gaze again lost somewhere else when the courtyard of the Jinja.

There wasn't really anything to add. We had both said what we wanted to say. And while I still only had a guess I was a bit smarter today about Rei's problem. It was one of her problems and the others helped to actually make it one, yet it had been the problem I was most familiar with at the moment. If I had managed to help in some way, all the better. Hopefully tomorrow would help to relax her a little more.

I had stopped my return to the front entrance to look back at the miko for awhile, seemingly lost in thought sitting on the porch that went all around the shrine. Therefore I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Makoto who had unbeknownst to me stepped up behind me. "How is she?" There was genuine concern in the brunette's voice and that wasn't all so surprising. Her and Rei tended to clash sometimes because they were rather similar, both very prideful in what they were doing. But Makoto had a soft spot for her friends and would often act the part of a big sister, protective and caring. Her recent training had brought that aspect a little bit more to the forefront.

"She'll manage," I answered quietly. "On her own, as always."

Makoto snorted. "Stubborn, but I suppose that is Rei for you."

I turned around and walked past Makoto. "Oh, I know someone else who can get pretty stubborn. We were supposed to be gone half an hour ago."

Makoto gave an exclamation of protest as she followed me down the stairs but she was grinning and I wasn't hiding the small smile. Both of us were quickly getting used to each other. And Makoto would leave no opportunity unused to prompt me to act a little bit more open, a little less shy. I had found it easy to fall back in the strong friendship that had developed between us ever since the taller girl joined our team. We had sort of become good friends immediately. Sharing an apartment did help to strengthen that bond.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Priapos)

From my vantage point across the street, on the roof of the house there, I had a wonderful look into Minako's room. It was late at night already and both younger inhabitants of Aino-ke were sound asleep, both in anticipation of the big day. They were sleeping rather close together under the covers as well, but that was nothing unusually. My sister's parents would probably just think it cute and shrug it off as two girls being close friends… A term more true than they might think.

Minako had been half asleep already when Hotaru had returned home. Of course both knew where the other was. I suppose I had been a little extra eager in training for this evening. But Minako had been restless with Hotaru away so often to plan her party, as well as her parents return, that she needed a different outlet. Not that I would complain, I loved a good all-out spar as much as my sister.

It was with a little sadness that I found myself here, unable to muster the strength to return home to the small apartment I had… acquired for myself. The last days before Minako's parents came home were often spent in the company of the two girls, my family, and I had finally allowed myself to settle down a bit. Youma activity had surprisingly decreased dramatically. Obviously the loss of both Aura Knights had hit them harder than expected. None of us was complaining. It left the three of us more time together.

However, even with the Ainos coming home later than expected, staying wasn't an option right now. There was no way we could explain the blood bonds between Minako and myself to the clueless adults and right now neither of us wanted to take any chances. I felt myself missing the constant presence of the two girls.

At the same time I had found some distraction in the company of Osaka Naru, a fact my kin sister was teasing me about endlessly. She was steadfastly implying that the way I talked about the other redhead looked like I had a crush on her or something. Ah huh… Yeah, sure… Topic closed, no discussion held today.

Besides that, Naru was pleasant company, even if the original source for her interest in me was a more sadder topic. Her boyfriend, Umino, and Naru herself sort of had noticed certain differences and a gap building between them and she wasn't so certain anymore if they just hadn't misjudged good friendship for more. Of course, Umino was heavily devoted to Naru and telling him this or talking about it seriously was close to impossible. Usagi, Naru's best friend, was too occupied right now and somehow I had gotten in the mix as a neutral observer…

Not that I didn't have some counseling skill. That was one thing growing up with Hebe at court had taught me very well. I had managed to give Naru some advice on how to try and talk to the boy without getting him worried immediately. We were still waiting for results though…

Naru was a nice girl and easy to talk to. She wouldn't press for tricky topics or ask uncomfortable question and if then only in a teasing manner I could very well compete with and enjoy. Her remark aside, Minako had been happy that I was making friends outside the Senshi, even if it was coming close to them, and had actually encouraged me to spend more time with the other girl. I could never quite wipe out that sly smile on her face… I swear that girl will be the death of me one day.

Yawning, I stretched my tired body for a moment and flapped my wings to get back a little feeling into them. Then, with a last glance back at Aino-ke, I took off towards my own home, opting to make one short round around the neighborhood. I passed over Tsukino-ke briefly. The repairs had gone of smoothly as had the cover story. None of the three other Tsukinos suspected anything about their daughter, boyfriend or myself. A small part of me had feared that the meddling Time Senshi had altered a little more than just that particular memory but she had held true to her word. If anything, the whole encounter left a positive side effect. The acceptance of Mamoru from both adults. Their fuzzy memories seemed not to have lost the actions of protectiveness from the Prince towards their daughter.

Everything seemed quite in the house, Usagi should be long home by now. It was a school day after all tomorrow and finals were in spite of everything still a serious topic for the girls. The party would be in the afternoon and would hopefully give everyone time to prepare… Granted that there wasn't a Youma or other interruption which, to be honest, I had a hard time holding my hopes up for.

I changed course and was almost back home in another two minutes. Immediately my sharp, elf eyes noted the figure on the roof of the tall apartment complex and it took even less time to identify him as one of my kin. Hair a silvery-white the other elf was bearing much greater age and wisdom. No warrior, but experience and wisdom was a skill I was drilled to never underestimate. I knew now who it was. The head of the elves I had taken from Venus to scout for and into enemy territory this summer after Adonis' defeat.

I landed gently on the roof, managing a small bow in my tired state. "I greet you, Asara-dono. What brings you here, at this time?"

The other elf smiled apologetically. "I am truly sorry about the lateness of the hour. Long travels are seldom predictable and I am not getting younger. I believe though that the information I bring might be useful…" Asara, High Elf, Priest of Ateria, the essence and harmony of life and death, made his report and it was disturbing, that much can be said. Given, a lot of the information was speculation as well, theories, bits and pieces gathered from the reports of the spies. But I knew that Asara was one of the best in his field, one of the very few elves that had survived in the pocket dimension on Venus from the Silver Millennium until today.

After about ten minutes I watched with a much heavier heart and more worries to add to the already existing ones as the older elf raced off into the night sky again. It seemed sleep would have to wait. Not that I couldn't manage but I had wanted to be fit for tomorrow… Luna and Artemis needed to be informed about this though and I wanted to make sure that the warning Asara had given me wouldn't be in vain.

_More ancient creatures_, I thought grimly. _It seems they brought back more than just me and a few others from the past. Pluto must be getting quite irritated._ I cast a quick spell on me to help combat my exhaustion – more like prolong it – and set off towards the direction of the main Juuban district again. Knowing Luna she would probably be still in the communication center anyway.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

For a long while I stared after the retreating form of the redheaded elf. She must have hated it by now to always deliver bad news… Granted, what she had to say was a lot speculation but that was better than anything we had yet to learn about our mysterious enemy. And for once, as disturbing the info was, we might have a slight advantage against the next "Youma". That info was nice, but I had no real hope that we would have the time to use it to prepare. Especially not with Minako's birthday coming up. I would rather cut my tail off again before ruining that with a tactic session. It would mean extra work for me and less sleep but I was going to take that risk.

If Artemis was here, he would have dragged me home at this point despite all protests, however, the other cat had decided to stick with his mistress for the evening and the next day. I guess I wouldn't have done as well in Usagi's case. Artemis and Minako showed a bond and understanding I often envied. I know it was stupid and that their partnership had always been less interrupted by conflicting royal duties between the Princess and me, or the year – and a half now – they had in advance of working together closely in this time period.

With a bit of regret I looked upon the sad fact that none of us had found a solution for the sudden unlocking of our natural-born shape-shifting ability in the last big battle. Ever since then both Artemis and me had tried again and again. And while I first had hoped it was just about the tail injury I suffered, it proved to be the unchangeable truth that the return of our abilities was, at least for now, a temporary thing. The sheer intensity of the situation and fear of loss might have broken through whatever blockage the hibernation had put on the ability to shift shape freely between cat and human.

This made working a little hard. However, considering how long I did that already, it was just a slight discomfort. My paws were trained to control the big computers in the underground headquarters. I wouldn't complain about the better position being human would put me in but there was no sense in regretting what you couldn't have. And I had too much work ahead of me to whine about my bad fate.

Within a very short time I had access to the network still existing on the Moon and the data I needed. This was something I felt very thankful for. Despite the enemy's presence the network was still working, a considerable amount slower and some sections were very hard to access, a circumstance we had traced back to the continued influence of negative energy. It didn't totally shut off the connections though.

Priapos' spies had reported about discovering a secret chamber and several sightings of the mysterious robed man before. The leaders seemed to stay away from the general henchman for most of the time which made it hard to get any identities in without drawing attention to the spies. The newest rumors, however, had told of something like an alarming high concentration of negative energy in an area that shouldn't even be there. Asara, the leader of the covert operation that I still knew from the past to be a very competent one, had provided Priapos with some of the mental readings. The Moon Computer had no problem converting the mental waves into data and if what I saw was anything close to the truth – and there was no way why a mental reading should or even could be faked – we were speaking of an energy akin to the Ginzuishou. Not just close, as Metallia had been, but practically on the same level. It was still undeveloped and posing no danger right now, but following the relative growth chart I had managed to execute on the little data available, I strongly believed my earlier analysis to be more than a distinct possibility.

REQUESTED INFORMATION FOUND. DATA ARCHIVE "DARK ENTITIES" NOW AVAILABLE.

PLEASE ENTER AUTHORIZATION CODE.

"Alana has fallen," I said, earning a sound of confirmation in return. Alana was a warrior very close to the Serenity of a couple of generations ago. Not many truly knew her or her role and what she had truly represented and it should stay that way.

ARCHIVE NOW OPEN FOR ACCESS. ENTER SEARCH TOPIC?

"I will upload an energy signature for comparison. List results of closest matches." I did as I said and transferred the converted energy signature.

AFFIRMATIVE. DATA RECEIVED. NOW SEARCHING…

I knew that the search would take a while so I opened a low-level side channel to review the data about Golems again. They were quite common, native to both Jupiter and Mars but with distinct differences between the two species. However, both were golems and golems tended to be hard to miss and so the info from the spies came as no small surprise. Alone the fact that gate transportation would be out of the question because the special nature of a golem that prevented such a method, would alert anyone in a near proximity to its dispatch.

I wasn't quite sure what they hoped to achieve with this move. Golems were strong but usually very weak to combined magic power. One or two Senshi should be able to take one down without much problem, especially with Mercury's control over ice and water. That, of course, made me more wary. All of us who were familiar with the Aura Knights had detected the changes and the slight increase in power levels. This wasn't to be taken lightly. And there had been master craftsmen in the Silver Millennium who could make a golem that would be stronger than any three natural ones.

So, that left either the conclusion that this one was a distraction or a more serious threat than you would first suspect. I wasn't sure what I would prefer other than the option – as unavailable as it was – that it wouldn't act until after tomorrow. The Senshi had been able to breathe again after the Aura Knight battles and tomorrow was supposed to be a relaxing day for everyone. Couldn't the forces of darkness for once give us a little rest?

SEARCH COMPLETE. NOW LISTING RESULTS.

I looked away from what I was doing to look at the bigger screen and the data rattling down. The list was actually pretty thin and most matches were so low I immediately dismissed the possibility. The Moon Archives had a fairly big database of dark beings clouded in mystery and doubted to exist by some. They tended to crowd the space around this solar system in the days of the Silver Millennium, unable to perceive the holy barrier created by the combination of Ginzuishou and the other planets. Recordings were inaccurate in the best of cases since there were not many brave – or stupid – enough to go outside and check.

There was a record at the top of the list, though, I was unable to tear my gaze away from for several moments.

95% MATCH

LAGUNA FORCE

POWERFUL ENTITY, RUMORED TO BE DIRECTLY BORN FROM THE VOID THAT WAS BEFORE THE CHAOS OF EXISTENCE. SUPPOSEDLY CAPABLE OF TIME MANIPULATION AND NEGATIVE ENERGY PRODUCTION NEAR THE GINZUISHOU'S LEVEL. EXISTENCE DOUBTED BY A GREAT NUMBER OF MAGES AND HISTORIANS. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE.

REQUEST MORE DETAILED SEARCH?

I shook my head to clear the dizziness that was threatening to overtake me. That was absurd. Granted, I had the nagging fear that this result would come out of the search but still… This data wasn't the most reliable because of the explained reasons. And the Laguna Force was a mythos…

As was… had been the Venus Tear.

"Confirmed. Run detailed search, notify me or Artemis about any findings, as unimportant as they might seem."

AFFIRMATIVE.

I didn't feel very much like working anymore suddenly. I printed the information about golems, stowed them in subspace and left the center, some more troubling thoughts added to the ones already presented. It was getting crowded up there.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

Birthdays in my life always had a special meaning. When people hear a special meaning, usually they associate something important or mostly good. In my case birthdays were always kind of the hope that the next one might be better. That sounds an awful lot pessimistic, I agree. However, having parents who tend to think of you as a little kid all the time doesn't help much to make your birthdays enjoyable. Not even in the private school I had visited before coming to Azabu-ku but also the first time at my school here was spent rather lonely, with only a couple of distant friends. Where other kids my age had big parties, with lots of people, mine were practically nonexistent. Dull and always the same.

That is why my sixteenth birthday this year was so very special. In the span of about two years, my life had found the purpose I had always missed, friends and comrades to trust like sisters, a long-lost sister from a past life and not to mention a beautiful girl who wanted to be my girlfriend. This was definitely something to celebrate.

And so, this morning, when I woke up and felt the oh so familiar warmth of the smaller form snuggled up to me, I didn't really think about parents in the house and the possibility of being found out. Still half asleep I rolled over slightly to gaze upon the sleeping body of the dark-haired girl, lying there in perfect serenity, and touched my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, slowly pulling her out of her slumber.

The response was quickly to follow and I closed my eyes to savor the contact, semi-aware that it might be the only one we would get until we got out of the house. Both Hotaru and I had acquired a near harmony in our sleeping and it never took one much longer to follow the other to wakefulness. And quite frankly, those kisses were better than every alarm clock.

"Happy Birthday, Aino-chan," Hotaru whispered after finally parting. Even so early in the morning, right after waking, her gaze was so full of affection, her eyes so full of love. It was a miracle that we were able to hide it at all.

I trailed a finger along her cheek, smiling fondly and cherishing the wonder of that amazing girl who was my girlfriend. "It is already. I believe the best gift was delivered right into bed today." I grinned and kissed her on the nose before instincts took over and I couldn't help myself but initiate another one further below. Quickly the contact became heated and when I opened my eyes from the sensual overload I had subconsciously rolled on top of Hotaru.

"Geez," Hotaru tried to giggle but it came out more as a groan, "you really know how to make a girl feel special." I didn't immediately pull away and a low moan came from the raven-haired girl under my heated gaze. "Megami-sama… I want you…"

Against every instinct of my body I rolled off of Hotaru and sat up. "I know. Maybe we can stay at Rei's tonight…" I made a face as the mental image came up and couldn't suppress a giggle in which Hotaru joined in. I might even give it a try just for the sake of seeing Rei's face.

However, keeping in mind what I had learned a couple of days ago, I wouldn't want to further aggravate the miko. Hotaru didn't know yet… not through me telling her at least. I had promised Rei not to tell anyone what she had been doing as the first attack came. Not because I thought it was the right thing to do, Kami knows I had every right to be mad at her myself. No, I had seen something far more important that day. I had seen a part of my own dream which still lies so far away. And that is why I knew that Rei would have to make that decision herself. Whether or not it was already made in her mind. Accepting or not accepting it was Rei's dilemma. Not mine, not anyone's else.

"Minako?"

I glanced back to Hotaru who was watching me worriedly. With a start I realized that I hadn't paid much attention. "Huh? Gomen, Raven, what did you say? I was thinking about something else."

Hotaru inclined her head but then shrugged. "I was just saying we should get dressed. It's a bit late already and we both have to get to school. Your parents are probably wondering already what's taking us so long."

I snorted at that. "Sure. I believe that if I see it." Picking up a still snoring Artemis at the nape of his neck, I got the proper reaction of one irritated cat. "Get up, lazy. And you were the one complaining all the time that I sleep too long." I grinned at his grumbling, half-asleep expression.

I went in search of my clothes as Hotaru's voice halted me. "I think you are misjudging your parents, Minako. I mean no offense and you know them better of course, but I think they may get more of what is going on when you think." Blinking, I stared back at her for a moment, searching for some hidden joke. There was none, however, and that made me stare some more. Hotaru cast her eyes downwards. "Then again… Maybe I'm just over-interpreting things. It's not that I have the role parents either."

I dropped the shirt I was holding and went over to her to take her hand in mine. "Never think that your opinion doesn't matter. Often it takes an outside observer to point out things you don't want to see. I still think they live just in their merry little world but I have seen people with even better acts – just for the moment saying it is one – who turned out to be something completely different. The both of us should know that all too well."

A long silence followed the silence. I could see something glistering in Hotaru's right eye but she blinked it away. "And again, you know how to make a girl feel special…" she whispered and suddenly I found myself at the receiving end of a big hug which I didn't hesitate to return. The connection between us was as strong as ever. Any other would probably not have even noticed the small… tension in the brief exchange of words. I had and I knew fully fell that even after all this time Hotaru still tended to feel a bit insecure and unworthy of my love. I guess that is the dilemma of true love. It was a paradox and yet so fulfilling.

"I don't want to be a hypocrite but… It is twenty minutes 'til eight," Artemis pointed out, making us both jump and vanish in a flurry of motion…

About five minutes later – I'm still not sure how we managed – we had made it downstairs and to the table to grab a very quick bite of breakfast. Okaasan and Otousan were already at the table of course even though both wouldn't have to be out for work for a couple of days. Otousan had studied law in his youth and had for awhile actually been a lawyer but then turned his interest to architecture and became a well-reckoned realtor. Mother had also studied in this field but mostly was assisting her husband with his work these days. They managed quite a bit of premises over abroad and thus they were away quite often.

"A good morning, Minako," Otousan greeted without really looking up from his paper, "and a Happy Birthday of course." He put the paper aside and nodded at us. "You are a bit late for your own birthday, wouldn't you say?"

I laughed sheepishly but inwardly I was fuming a bit. I knew that they were sometimes a little forgetful but totally disregarding Hotaru… It was probably nothing, I reasoned though, besides, we didn't have time anyway. "Gomen, I guess it took me awhile to get to sleep yesterday." A good thing I knew how to pull off the one or other lie if need be. I actually had been in bed early and sleeping like a rock after the training session with Priapos.

"I am sure about that…" I caught Otousan mutter and raised an eyebrow. Was it just me or had the temperature in the room just dropped?

I looked over at Hotaru but before I could gauge her reaction, Okaasan had already come out of the kitchen with two plates. "Hai, after all fourteen is a special age…"

I groaned, having almost expected that. "I am sixteen now, 'Kaasan. Sixteen." I shot Hotaru a knowing look, as if daring her to repeat her earlier statement about more observant parents.

Okaasan laughed in an attempt to downplay the matter. "Of course, silly me, where is my mind this morning? But you should grab something to eat quickly or you are running late. And you don't want to stay in after school on your birthday, right?"

"If she doesn't want to run late for her own party," Hotaru teased and we sat down to quickly devour our food at a speed that would have made Usagi stare. But I was hungry after yesterday's training and the constant battles required a constant nutrition. Ever since using the Venus Tear I understood partly why Usagi was consuming her food the way she did.

"So, you are going to celebrate with your friends, yes?" Okaasan asked while Otousan had resumed reading. I nodded between a lungful of food and the next. Not that I was supposed to know but that was beside the point. "Oh dear, and I guess it is too late for your gifts now… Hmm," she looked at Hotaru suddenly, "why don't you come by after school and take them to your party?" Otousan shot Okaasan a look that I found a little bit weird but didn't pay more attention, since I was concentrating on finishing the quick breakfast.

Hotaru nodded in confirmation. "Sure. But you could give them to me now, too…"

"No, no… You really need to get to school and I think I haven't finished wrapping one of them since we were back so late…"

And that was pretty much the end of the discussion since Okaasan vanished into the kitchen. Hotaru and I exchanged a look and I shrugged, not quite understanding the behavior of my parents… Then again that was the norm, anyway.

A couple of minutes later we were out of the door and I had to take us to the rooftops for us to make it to our schools in time.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

The quiet of the apartment was often mundane and making me feel kind of lonely. Quite frankly I didn't spent much time alone in here or anywhere else lately. Especially the last days had been filled with a lot more social activity when I had wished for so fast. I wasn't complaining, though. After all the one good thing that came out of the wreckage of Tsukino-ke was the obvious acceptance of the older Tsukinos of Usagi and my relationship. Since Usagi had been busy with school and the party preparations I had actually offered to help out with rebuilding. It was more a suggestion from my girlfriend at first but I found her argument that maybe this was a chance for a bit more bonding occurring very valid.

Ikuko and Kenji had gladly accepted the extra help and I was beginning to relax around the older Tsukinos. At least this one crisis seemed to be averted. And there was no clear recollection of the particular day's events that could get us in trouble as well. To be honest, Ikuko was actually a bit scary. She was so motherly it put shame to the term itself. I got along well with Kenji after a short awkward time and was actually considering taking a semester photography myself because it seemed to be more interesting than I had initially thought.

I had the morning off… well, actually the whole day. The only two important classes I had on a Tuesday were cancelled and the rest were in the afternoon. Boring stuff. I didn't actually think I would ever say that as much as I didn't believe I would ever skip them for attending the birthday of one of my girlfriend's best friends. There was a first time for everything, I guess. And I really didn't need the classes. Usagi took that whole party very seriously. I suppose birthdays for all of us hadn't been that wonderful, not only in Minako's case. And here we were now, suddenly a group of very close friends, family actually, she felt it was her mission to make this party a lasting experience.

I really did love her. Usagi was such a gentle soul and she always wanted the best for people. She wasn't perfect, even if she had discarded a lot of her quirks recently. She needed the attention of her friends just as much as she gave it. But that was a simple concept of giving and receiving. Usagi would never intentionally demand something of her friends or anyone for that matter. A rare trait if I've ever seen one. She was a girl who simply loved life and wanted to enjoy it to its fullest. It was inspiring to people around her and you couldn't help but love her.

And that was why I was so worried about her, worried about not being able to fulfill her expectations. Not that she would expect anything but… We had that already. I had felt powerless for a long time compared to her and now that I had found something at least coming remotely close to be helpful I wasn't sure what to make of it, and yes, I was scared. Still scared. I didn't have much of a choice in that moment, when I drew on that incredible power, feeling what I had access to, what I could do, but now, afterwards, it was all starting to register.

I sighed and took a deep breath, chastening myself for losing concentration. For a long moment I stared at the stones laid out on the small table. I was sitting in front of it lotus-style and trying to achieve a state of mental concentration where I could feel the flow of power again. Like in the Tsukinos' house, but not forcefully this time. Gentle, probing, slowly… With my eyes closed, I slowly reached out to touch each stone, feeling the cool, smooth surface, the vibrations of dormant energy, the ripple under my fingertips… huh?

My eyes snapped open and I saw the four stones each glow a different color. They were a Jadeite, a Nephrite, a Zoisite and a Kunzite. I never thought the significance of the names was a rare coincidence. Actually seeing the ghost-like figures floating over the stones now, only their heads and upper bodies visible, was still a shock. I did have flashes of memories but my past life was still rather blurry. The Senshi might have only dim recognition of theirs but I was even more detached from Endymion. Therefore I could only guess all the time to the significance and role of the four man in my memories. It all came rushing back to me now, slowly, in bits and pieces making hardly any sense but more than everything before.

"Master," the white-haired man, Kunzite, bowed his head. "We are glad to see you at good health. Now that we are finally free of Metallia's control, we wish to aid you as best as our remains can. What is it you wish?"

I blinked a couple of times. That was all a little too much for me at once and the memories were still coming. I hadn't expected to actually achieve something on the first try anyway. The stones had been in my possession over a year – probably starting with the time loop – and I hadn't had any idea what exactly they were other than their obvious importance in some way or another.

"Master seems troubled about something," the one I knew as Jadeite said. Various feelings made themselves known. Conflicting feelings. Anger, hate, friendship, loyalty… They had tried to kill Usagi and the others but they had also been my… guardians. Yes, that was it. Metallia had taken them over just as she did with Beryl. But still there were all those times still fresh in my memory where they had caused the Senshi pain. I knew it wasn't their fault but…

"No really? Give him a moment to get his memories straight, will you? Our controlled selves aren't holding the most fondest place there, you know." That was Zoisite, chastening his fellow generals who fell silent for awhile which I was very thankful for. The storm of memories began to settle down. It wasn't an enlightenment in the sense of my whole past life revealed, it just took so long to sort out because of the conflicting feelings.

"It is good to see you again, my friends," I finally said with some sense of dignity. The smiles on their faces were warming and I allowed myself a moment of wistfulness. I wished they could be here in person. But that was beyond mine or anyone's power. Their physical selves were gone, their last remains were those stones and I knew deep in my heart that even those wouldn't hold forever. They had been great friends, and the most loyal ones I ever had known, much like the Senshi were to Usagi. Knowing that they were truly lost was saddening.

Gathering my composure, I focused my mind back on the original task. I had started this seeking answers and that was still my purpose. "I believe we have much to discuss…"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

_Well, that was that_, I thought morosely as I sat in the bus that would take me back to Hikawa Jinja. I would probably run a little late but I had had to do this now. It would be the last time I came too late because of possible carrier issues anyway. This chapter of my life and future was closed, for now at least. The sad thing was… they would have taken me. And no, of course they had not understood my decision but what could I have said to make it believable? Surely not, "I have to fight Youma on a daily basis to protect the world from evil." Yes, that would have gone really well. Family problems were so damn overused and I doubt anyone believed that anymore.

Sure, I was still young but showbiz was a tough field and just as I had said to Ami earlier, retreating is often like surrendering, especially if you are not established yet. It wasn't that the chance was totally gone but it would take years, especially with the little time that I had being a Senshi and with school, to get to the point I had worked to reach for almost a year. That's why it hurt so much to make that decision, regardless of the knowledge that it was the only possible decision.

I couldn't get those images out of my head though. Images of D-Point. I'm sure all of us had nightmares about that. However, I had been the last one to fall. I had seen Jupiter sacrifice herself. I had sensed Mercury die and it had felt like a sword had been rammed right through my soul. I had witnessed Venus die. And then my own death… But it was the memory as a spirit, of Moon sitting on the icy ground of the North Pole, lost and left alone, disbelieving of what happened to her friends, it was that memory that made my heart ache. I vowed that moment that if we ever earned ourselves a second chance that I would never, ever again let my friends and especially my best friend and Princess down like this. I had done everything I could and protected her but that moment I had felt like the worst friend in the world. I had felt like I had failed her.

My friends were the most important thing to me and lately I hadn't actually been the role model of a good friend. That had been one of the major points in making my decision final. This whole ordeal had driven a bit of a wedge between us. Not too big to totally alienate me from my them but big enough to get me angry about things I normally would never have.

Yes, I still wasn't sure what to think about Tomoe Hotaru. Her visit had, however, changed my view a little. I realized that I really had let my personal experience guide me and didn't let myself see the honest emotion between the two girls. I had watched them a little more carefully lately when I had the chance and could not deny that I had hardly seen anyone as happy in a long time ever since Serenity and Endymion. Usagi and Mamoru weren't as far ahead in their relationship as their alter egos had been and would still need some time to really develop, but I could clearly remember the sweet and unconditional – not to mention forbidden – love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The Senshi had all known about it and the main reason why none of us ever let something slip was because their love was simply too beautiful.

I really wished I could be less prejudicial about the relationship between our leader and Tomoe Hotaru. That aside I believed that I would even get along very well with the younger girl. Every time I saw them, though, I involuntary had to remember that own bit of my past and I cursed myself forever making that mistake… or for being so damn curious. It didn't help that the memory was still so young and fresh.

It wasn't fair to judge them because of my personal experience but unfortunately that experience had been a hard impact on my young life, with consequences that had opened wounds that I thought buried for a long while, to extend I doubted even Hotaru could have guessed. I was over the whole thing now.

Or so I had thought. Then Minako brought Hotaru in and coupled with the stress my life was already in, it just all came rushing back. I had spent hours meditating in front of the Holy Fire to regain my center after my temper tantrum with Minako that day. And the ridiculous thing was neither of the two really had much to do with. Not really anyway. I had been more angry at myself for losing it at that moment, angry at myself for being so patronizing over my friends. And then there was the fact that they looked so damn alike…

A memory flashed unbidden through my mind's eye and I pressed my eyes tightly shut, trying to ward off the images. This was in the past. I should concentrate on the present, there surely were enough problems in the present to concentrate on.

I blinked twice and looked back out of the window, noticing that I had been so lost in thought that I had run the danger of almost missing my stop. Grabbing my bag, I got up as the bus pulled up in front of Hikawa Jinja. Time to leave all this behind me. Today was supposed to be a day of relaxing for us and I wanted to make it up to Minako for being so harsh lately. Especially after she had covered for me.

I had just left the bus as a voice behind me called my name. I turned around to see Hitome standing there, smiling. "Hitome? What are you doing here?" I thought I had told her that she wouldn't have to come today because of the party… Or had I? Damn, I really had too much on my mind lately.

Hitome mock-glared. "What, just because you have a party I can't come? I'm sure your grandfather needs some help, besides you could have invited me, you know?" She sounded a bit hurt, adding, "I am your friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," I stated vehemently, chastening myself for never actually thinking about asking. We had been so absorbed in our personal affairs that none of us had really thought about inviting people outside of the Senshi. I think Usagi hadn't even asked Naru… "I thought, well… You don't know Minako that well and well…" I fumbled weakly for an apology, then dropped my head and mumbled, "Gomen."

Hitome's mock-glare turned into a gentle smile as she closed the gap between us and put a hand on my shoulder. "Iie, don't apologize. I know you had a hard time lately. You can't think of everything after all." She laughed lightly, something that strangely always managed to raise my mood almost as well as Usagi could. "I forgive you if I get some cake."

I laughed heartily and gave Hitome a brief hug before stepping back. "How do you always do that?" I asked. Hitome could be rather compassionate at times, displaying a maturity that you wouldn't expect of someone her age. The other girl was only about a year older than I was after all.

"What do you mean? Not so long ago, people sometimes told me I could be quite a brat." Hitome smiled and I smiled back.

I suddenly felt so much better. In a spur of the moment thing I grabbed Hitome's hand and pulled her after me, running up the stairs, laughing. "Come on! I bet Usagi already _sampled_ half of the cake."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Hotaru)

How long had it been since I had been in such good spirits? Well, everyday beginning with this one down to the day I met Minako the first time probably… I smiled quietly to myself as I walked down the street towards Aino-ke. That was the truth after all. The blonde bundle of energy had really changed my life so much, in more ways than one. However, today was a little different. Because right now I felt like nothing could touch me, nothing bad could happen to me. Today was my girlfriend's birthday, not to mention sort of an official welcome for me from her friends as well – regardless of how much I had protested. It felt good. No, let me correct that. It felt wonderful.

The last years had been awful. Lonely and scared of the world and myself in general I had spent the time only with myself, locked up in my room, and of course, the ever-present companion of sudden seizures and attacks of weakness. Those were gone now. As was the loneliness. And the fear of the world had began to dim to a vague background sensation. Like a scary dream that you forgot as soon as you were awake for a few moments and which left only a vague memory of how scaring and, in most cases, ridiculous it had been.

Today would be a great day. Maybe even the last bit of animosity with Hino-san could be revolved. I felt that I had gotten through to her with my visit a couple of days ago. There weren't any acid comments when she was around anymore. She hadn't even protested to my presence or my part in the planning of the party. The miko hadn't said anything either but that was rather beside the point. In my heart I just knew she never meant her initial reaction to turn out quite the way it had.

I was so positive about the fact that this would turn out to be a wonderful day, I completely ignored the prickling feeling of dread that had built up ever since I left Mugen to quickly snatch Minako's gift from her parents.

Unlocking the door, Minako HAD given me a key after all, I stepped into the house. "Tadaima," I called out, looking around for the Ainos.

"In the living room!" came Aino Miyako's voice and I couldn't help but wonder at the odd strained tone in the normally cheerful voice. Then again, it could be a side effect because she had to shout. I shrugged it off as nothing, slipped out of my shoes and headed towards the living room.

"Konnichi wa, I just came by to…" As soon as I stepped into the room, I noticed something was VERY amiss. Minako's mother stood leaning against a wall, her lips drawn together in a thin line, her arms obviously trying to decide whether to be crossed in front of her or to put her hands onto her hips… Neither was a very reassuring posture to me right now.

Aino Satoru, Minako's father, was sitting on the couch, his newspaper discarded to the side. While you could see that Minako's mother was really about to explode about whatever was bothering her, he sat stoically and didn't let anything about his intent slip at all. I decided that was even harder to deal with.

"Come in, Hotaru-_san_," Minako's mother said. There was an odd strain on the suffix, not to mention that she had always called me "Hotaru-chan" from the first time I had stayed over. As I stepped into the room, tentatively, a sense of dread befalling me, I caught sight of Artemis skidding around the corner with a panicked expression. The feeling of dread heightened. But on the other hand I was in too good of a mood. And thus I told myself that it was unreasonable to think anything was wrong or at least that wrong that I couldn't handle it. Everything was fine in my life right now, finally. What could possibly go wrong?

"… get Minako's gift…?" I finished, hesitantly, looking at the two adults with a bit of caution.

"I am afraid that won't be possible," Minako's father stated, just the tiniest hint of disapproval leaking through. I could tell now that a lot of the calm was a serious effort on his part. To hide what I wasn't sure.

At my puzzled expression, Aino Miyako picked up for her husband, far less subtle. "We will not allow you toy with our daughter ever again," she said sharply and I flinched at the look of anger in her eyes, boring into me like a spear of burning heat. Her hands seemed to clench and unclench now in an unsteady rhythm.

"Hah?!" I stated intelligently, knowing that surely wasn't the best reply in this situation. But I couldn't help it. "What are you talking about?!" I felt a twinge of anger at the mere thought of me ever TOYING with Minako. The thought was the most absurd thing that had ever crossed my mind. And it never would have crossed my mind if the older Aino hadn't just voiced it. I wanted to laugh but found it neither appropriate nor really amusing. Ridiculous maybe but…

"We are talking about your… _relationship_… with Minako," Aino Satoru said.

And suddenly the good mood crumbled away, the slight bit of anger that had been rising at hearing the accusation went out like a candle in the middle of a tornado. A sinking feeling began in my stomach and slumped further down until my knees threatened to give way. I sought the doorframe for support as I suddenly felt weak.

"You… know?" I managed weakly, denying not even crossing my mind. The way the two parents were, it was plain that anything I would have said would have done more harm than good. And this was surely not good. _Not today_, I thought almost pleading mentally. _Onegai, not today. We are not ready for that right now!_ This was supposed to be a happy day, Minako's birthday. How could they have found out now and… Something managed to pierce through her frantic thoughts with a sharp, clicking sound as what Aino Miyako had said begin to register fully and connect with the knowledge that the Ainos were aware of her and Minako's relationship. "Matte… You think that I…?"

"YES!" roared Minako's mother and I almost stumbled back in shock. "I can't believe I thought you were such a sweet and nice girl while behind our back you were seducing our daughter, IN OUR HOUSE! Our little Minako-chan is still too young for that! Not too mention that a whore like you doesn't deserve her at all!"

"Now, Miyako. Please, we want to be civil about this…" interjected Minako's father at this point but met deaf ears.

"Well, I DON'T! Minako's going to find a nice young man one day and not the likes of her. I don't want someone like her here any longer." Her eyes flared as she focused her sole attention on me. I had been following everything in a dazed state, not quite believing what I heard. Renewed anger warring with the old, oh so familiar feelings of rejection, a youth of spite, prejudices and loneliness. It was so easy to fall back into that routine. I had heard it so often, the murmurs, the accusations the disdain of the other students because they didn't understand me. I was a freak in their eyes as I probably was right now in the eyes of Aino Miyako. And I could hear the rejection coming again, clearly, as if spoken already. The order for me to leave, back to the cold place that I hadn't considered home ever since staying here for the first time. Back to my old room. Alone, feared, scared and sealed off from the world. That I did not deserve someone as pure and wonderful as Minako…

However, then there was Minako herself. There was the time spent with the gorgeous blonde who had always tried to boost my self-confidence, who had always been there for me and who made such an effort to reintroduce me to the world. I had never felt so loved before. I had never felt so NEEDED before. There was no doubt in my heart that what we had was pure, pure and unconditional. Minako had been the best thing that ever happened to me and the mere thought that I could ever do to her what the raging woman implied hit too close to home. It simply was too close to the accusations of the other students, the whispers behind my back…

And then things went from worst to purely chaotic. So absorbed into the confrontation, I only had a mere moment of warning recognition before the sharp voice of my girlfriend, lover and mate cut off her mother's surely final say in this matter. "I hope I didn't hear you just call my girlfriend a whore."

I turned my head slowly while shivering at the iciness in her voice. I had no idea what she was doing here but that really didn't matter. She must have been here for a bit or maybe just heard that bit coming in. And the sheer lack of emotion in that freezing cold tone of voice made me squirm even though I wasn't the one it was directed at. I knew all too well that Minako was fiercely protective of me, something that I surely didn't mind and that always felt more like a sense of security than dominance. Heck, she had lifted a whole base full of Youma in order to save me from Adonis! But that voice… And that look in her eyes.

"What, you are not even denying it?!" screeched her mother, her shock about Minako's entrance obviously quickly overcome.

Minako regarded her mother with an emotionless stare. Emotionless and indifferent. She didn't blink, didn't raise her voice or anything when she replied but there was a note of acid in there and I felt the barely controlled volcano of emotion through our link. "I don't need to deny the best thing that ever happened in my life. And I really do not hope that I don't have to deny something that I thought I heard you say, _Okaasan_."

And suddenly everything crumbled completely. The last semblance of order. Everything that had happened to me over the last months. The happy memories, the wonderful times spent together, the thought that for once in my life I was happy again, it all burst like a bubble. Easy and simple like that, proving how fragile such a tiny thing was. And everything came back. The whispers, the accusations and as much as I tried to deny, to show it away my consciousness screamed at me that I hadn't been doing anything different than I had done all this time since the accident. That I was selfish, that I was taking Minako away from her friends, that I made her and Rei fight, that I took most of her time away and – the one that hit home the most – that I was now about to destroy the relationship between Minako and her parents.

And I knew how that was. I knew better than anyone else how valuable a family was as uncaring as they might seem. They were still her parents. I had lost all of my family in the accident. Okaasan, Megumi and Otousan too. If not in body, then at least his soul.

And the fundament of confidence built up over the months just could not stand against the thought that I was now destroying Minako's family if not in the literal, then the very least in the emotional sense. And that fragile fundament crumbled as I turned to flee the room.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Makoto)

"Golems are basically the oldest of the semi-human species that exist. Species like elves, fairies and other far less known ones that you shouldn't concern yourself with now. They have been known to exist both in the Deeplands of Jupiter, the uninhabited surface regions, as well as on Mars. There are some superficial difference that will be necessary for a fighting tactic."

Everyone was gathered at the Jinja. The preparations were as complete as they could be and everyone was there other than Minako and Hotaru. Getting a moment alone had been hard though and Luna obviously wanted to tell us about some new creature that might drop in soon. Obviously Priapos' contacts had spotted it but Luna had no idea when it would happen. Nobody really objected to Minako not being here even though she was our leader. First off, this was her birthday and none of us wanted to really bother her with Senshi business. Also it was given knowledge that Minako seemed to be much more in tune with her past self. From all of us she would be more likely to know how to deal with a golem than we did.

"Golems from Mars are extremely resistant to heat. But they are few and actually not very useful in combat. Their stone skin has adjusted to the volcanic heat of the subterranean areas they used to live in and every rapid change in outside temperature would make them extremely sensitive. Golems from Jupiter though are far more adaptable because of…"

"… the chaotic weather," I finished absentmindedly. "They are far more resistant to their natural weakness, water, because of the thunderstorms and heavy rain…" I trailed off, blinking, as I noticed everyone looking at me. The memory began to fade even though I tried to hold onto it. "Darn, it's gone… There was something about special kinds…" I tried to recall whatever had been nagging at my mind ever since Luna mentioned the word golem. It had been like a nagging sense of… something. I didn't know what but it was a strong pull and it seemed very important. I wished I had Minako's connection with her past self…

I shook my head in the negative at Luna's inquiring gaze. "Gomen, I can't remember. Ever since you said 'golem' there was something that felt important nagging me but…"

I looked around when I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Ami looking at me worriedly. "It's alright. Don't try to force it." She smiled. "I am sure we can take of this golem now that we know what we are dealing with."

"For once," mumbled Rei, keeping an eye on the door. Hitome had gone to help Yuuichirou with something, which had actually given us the time to talk in the first place. The miko was in far better spirits when she and her friend came in. Nobody had really protested about the addition to the party. She was Rei's friend and I was sure Minako wouldn't mind.

"Ami-chan is right," said Usagi cheerfully, obviously trying to get back into my good graces because I had caught her ALMOST sampling some of Minako's cake. "Luna said already that a golem won't stand a chance against the Senshi. So what is to worry?" I think she knew better than anyone else what to worry about. The horror of the Aura Knights was still fresh in our memory. That had been our toughest battle, yet. The toughest battle that we survived anyway… But no one said anything, we all knew that. And we all knew that the power-up the Aura Knights had received could have easily been applied to that golem, too.

"I know. It just irks me that we know so little about our real enemy. Every little detail could help us. There is something about Golems, special types that…" The solution to the puzzle fled away again and I gritted my teeth. Chastening myself for my impatience I took a deep breath, recalling my Martial Art lessons.

I only vaguely heard Luna speaking when I began to focus inwardly, relaxing but at the same time concentrating. Not force, I had to let it come to me… "Special types? Well, there were artificial works to animate Golems but compared to the natural ones they were mostly mindless and with a very short lifespan. They were not helpful other than as workers for easy tasks that required a lot of muscle… Makoto?"

Something passed through my mind. It was faint and really not much but I grabbed onto it, speaking before it got away again. "I remember someone I once knew, in my past life. That person could make golems that were more advanced then anything. He…" The memory drifted away again and despite my best efforts I couldn't reclaim it. Sighing I opened my eyes again, relaxing my body. "That's all, gomen…" A sudden urge to get out of here overcame me and I stood up. "I… I need some fresh air." Ignoring the stares of the others I walked to the door, slid it open and sat down outside. Something about the memory I tried to recall about the man – I think it was a man at least – disturbed me. I didn't know why or who that person was but once again I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that it was important and that knowing would maybe make it even more disturbing. Maybe it was a mental block of my past life's subconsciousness.

"Want to speak about it?"

I sighed, somehow I wasn't surprised. I had expected Ami to follow me actually. That time we had spent together, it felt like we were getting attuned to the other. Not like… lovers or something, more like that we knew what the other would be doing. It didn't bother me. I had grown to like the other girl's constant company. Ami never pushed a subject or pressed me to talk when she thought I should.

I chuckled slightly, trying to shake off the feeling of… I didn't even know of what exactly. "I wish I would talk to myself about it." At Ami's blank look I finally laughed. "The memory disturbed me somehow but I have totally no idea why. I think Jupiter is shying away from it or something." Shaking my head I leaned back against one of the pillars and closed my eyes, my stress level already rapidly falling. "I don't know why I bolted anyway. Just head to get away and clear my head."

Ami was silent for some time and we sat there with only the sounds of the birds that had taken residence in the trees disrupting the silence. "When I first met you, you would have been more… frustrated about it. Now, you just get out, sit down and then after a few minutes you seem okay again." It was a statement but the way she said implied a lot more. I could understand that. The recent training I had gotten had helped my self-discipline a lot. She was right, a year ago or so I would have wanted to clobber something. However, I wasn't the only one here who Ami's statement could include.

"And when I first met you, you would have stayed inside, worrying maybe, but you would have told yourself to respect my privacy." I turned my head to smirk slightly at her startled expression. Ami looked as if she had just realized it herself. "We all changed in some small ways. We are all older and more mature now, Ami. You are not saying that I am not allowed to grow up, are you?"

Ami shook her head, a small smile tugging on her lips. "You are right. And even though we changed, what we really are, the inside, is still there, right?"

I nodded at that and we continued to sit there for a few minutes longer in silence before joining the others inside.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

A thousand emotions stormed through my head. I had just gotten out of school when Artemis reached me, telling me that somehow my parents had found out about Hotaru and me. I think Kanzaki-san would have only seen dust at the marathon two weeks ago if I had run this fast then.

But all that didn't help anything because the harm was already done the moment I reached our house. For the first time I cursed and blessed my sensitive Senshi hearing at the same time because I could clearly pick up any shouted or spoken world several feet away from the door. When I had reached the door, I heard it loud and clear, that one word my mother used and it struck like a sledgehammer right into my heart. For a moment I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think… Then a coldness settled down right there and an arctic rage, burning with an intensity of a cold, blue flame of the kind I had never felt it before began to burst forward. And everything except the need to defend my mate was suddenly gone.

Aino Minako disappeared into the background. Venus, Hebe, they all melted into each other and all that was left dominating was the corporal form of our bond. All other aspects of my personality were just a background sound, a vague presence, nothing more. Only the need to protect was there, the need to defend, defend the honor of my mate. Looking back that was all a little scary. I hadn't been totally out of control since I mostly agreed with that part right that moment but it was still a terrific feeling.

And then, without warning, all that warped again as my mate, Hotaru, fled the room and the sheer emotional echo from our bond was pressing my heart together into a small abstraction of itself and then threw it away carelessly in a garbage can… I could not better describe it because never before had I felt this much pain before. Not at the end of the Silver Millennium, when Kunzite tried to kill me, and not at D-Point, seeing Mako-chan and feeling Ami die. This time it was worst. Far more than I ever imagined one person could feel and I wasn't even the one who actually felt it!

No, that wasn't right. Hotaru's pain was like my pain and so I considered it mine as well.

And the cold rage turned into a burning volcano.

"Look what you've done!" I screeched, hot tears streaming down my face as I felt my resolve and emotional shields had already collapses under the emotional backlash from Hotaru. I could feel the turmoil of my mate over our bond even though she was putting an effort in shielding it from me… a vain effort. "I needed all summer to get her that happy and self-confident as she was a few minutes ago! Hotaru is a sweet and wonderful girl and if anyone doesn't deserve someone here, then I don't deserve her. She lost all of her family in an accident, her father is a cold, heartless bastard and she never had any friends… But, but…" My voice wavered, sobs disrupting the strength and fury I tried to back it up with until it was only a whisper. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love her so much it hurts…"

Okaasan had been ready to retaliate in kind but my words must have had some effect because she stepped back a little startled at the abrupt change in volume. Otousan stood up at this point and took a tentative step forward. "Minako-chan, all we want is your best and that you are happy. We are you parents and we should know what…"

I laughed. I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed. And it wasn't amusing or ridiculous. It was neither funny nor sarcastic. All it was, was a release of emotion bubbling to the surface. Like a huge bubble needing to burst before it would consume me inside out. Both of my parents stared at me not quite comprehending. But how could they? How should they ever since they never had understood anything about me before?

"I can't believe I actually thought Hotaru might be right that you are a little more observant than I always thought." I laughed again, devoid any real emotion. But a little bit of sadness began leaking through and I think they heard it, for once. "You think, you know what is best for me?" I looked at them hard before finally closing my eyes, deciding that I had been here long enough. No use in being dramatic now when I needed to be elsewhere. "You never ever cared," I said quietly, almost too low to hear. "You never remembered my right age, you never remembered my friend's names or that I never used to have that many before. You never ever cared about me or anything that is going on in my life. It didn't matter to me because I found people who really care about me. But now… Well, I guess this is it…"

I started to take a step forward when Okaasan's voice stopped me briefly. "Wh-where are you going?"

I considered saying something but my thoughts were already somewhere else. Why bother anyway? It didn't matter. She wouldn't understand. Without another word I started to walk away, slowly at first, step by step, ignoring the calling of my name. But then I began to run finally unable to resist the sensation of powerful grieve from the other end of our link anymore. I ran, tears continuing to run down my cheeks. I didn't care.

Flashes of my time spent with Hotaru flew before my mind's eye.

That rainy night, the alleyway, our first meeting. London, the meeting at the airport, the Youma, her saying my name even though I was transformed. Our first kiss, our first night together. It had been so rushed and at the same time felt so unbelievable right. That time in England, getting to know each other, Priapos and Adonis, Hotaru getting kidnapped… Raiding Adonis' hideout, desperately trying to save my heart's desire, almost defeated by Adonis and then… Then that icy fear and the disbelief about my mate's true identity and following that the relief and the assurance that whatever happened she would be protected.

"Your duty will always come before your love," Adonis had said once and I had defied his premonition. He didn't want to believe it but I did.

My feet had a mind of their own, always following the strong tug from the other sight of the invisible but quite real band that tied us together. Never had I felt that strongly. The only who I would give the same for was Usagi/Serenity. Times spent without a boyfriend, without that special partner at your side, the many failed dates, they had been just a phantom in the night during the time spent together with Hotaru. However, now they were all raging freely again and an indescribable fear of losing the one thing I had searched so long for threatened to swallow me.

Then I found her. And all the words I had tried to perform, all the reassuring, the kind and gentle whispers of love were blown away like cherry blossoms in the wind. She was sitting there on that little bench in our backyard, head in her hands, shaking with silent sobs, her hair like a veil, a protection from the world. However, the moment I fully came to a stop, Hotaru looked up and our eyes met.

There was nothing but us.

They say that words can never really explain love. That is true. They say that a single kiss can say more than a thousand words. True. But also true is that you don't need a kiss, a gesture, a word or anything else if your love is honest. All you needed was each other.

I could see it in her eyes. All the emotions, the rejection she had lived through for more than six years. The consequences of that accident, the demonic presence in her scaring away everything and everyone that wanted to get close to her. The long hours spent alone, in the room. And the feelings of hate. Not towards the world but towards herself. The unbidden thoughts of being evil and unworthy of any kind of love, be it even that of her family who had been taken from her. The small part that still blamed herself for the accident even though it was absurd. And then the realization that she might have done the same with me, fear of having me separated from my friends and now my family. I could see it all in that one moment.

And Hotaru saw my feelings. I do not need to guess, I know she did.

With two steps I was next to her on the bench and pulled her in my arms, tears now freely streaming down my face as my school uniform I was still wearing began to soak from our mingled tears. I wrapped my arms firmly around the younger girl and buried my head in her hair as she had hers buried in my shirt. No word was said but I began to softly hum a melody of a song I had liked to listen to while I was in England.

"Looking in your eyes now, I see a paradise

This world that I found is too go to be true

Standing here beside you, want so much too give you

This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you"

_I know what you are thinking right now, Hotaru. But it's not true. You are not a horrible person, you never were. If anyone, then I am. I love you so much, I never want to be separated from you even though I want you to go out into the world and be a normal girl as you always wanted to be._

I was a little bit surprised as Hotaru's voice joined into the lyrics. It was muffled, and hoarse but at the same time probably the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that

Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back

Let the world around us, just fall apart

Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart

And I heard her thoughts that moment as clearly as she had mine.

All I ever wanted was you. Because of you my life suddenly makes sense. When I am with you I feel that my only purpose is to be at your side. And it is the most wonderful thing I can imagine. You are not selfish. If love is a selfish thing then pretty much everyone would be selfish. I am sorry for running, sorry for doubting you. I know you would never think that about me. There just has been so much pain and heartbreak in my life already. I can't stand it anymore.

As we fell into the chorus, our voices gaining strength, drawing from the bottomless pool that was our love, joining as did our thoughts.

"And we can build this thing together

Stand this storm forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us,

Nothing's gonna stop us now"

They can yell at us, they can try to pull us apart but we will always find together again. We will survive this and every other challenge life throws at us because we love each other. We don't need words. We don't need reassurance. We just need each other. And we will always have each other.

"I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you

Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you

Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times

Whatever it takes, here's what I'm gonna do"

You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You have so much good in you that you never want to acknowledge. I feel sometimes like I pale to your inner beauty. You are strong and brave and you have always been there for me without a question, without a thought. If it means to break with my family to be with you, I will. There is simply no contest there. I can't stop loving you. I can't give you up. Never again.

"Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know

Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go

Let the world around us just fall apart

Baby, we can make it we're heart to heart"

I know what you mean because I am feeling the same. From the moment we first met I knew you were my fate. I didn't really understood it then but that feeling never left me, until I saw you again and then it only grew, we…

"And we can build this thing together

Stand this storm forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us,

Nothing's gonna stop us…"

_We can't stop to love each other. Even if we suddenly couldn't stand each other's presence, we couldn't stay apart. It is scary but it is also a wonderful feeling._

Hotaru had her head rested on my shoulder now, our voices now clear. Not loud but devoid the former grief and if anyone could have heard, they would have stopped to listen for sure.

"Oh, all that I need is you," I sang with absolute conviction, my thoughts echoing the lyrics.

"All that I ever need" answered Hotaru in kind and she raised her head to look at me again. Our eyes met again. The world had long ago faded around us.

"And all that I want to do," I continued and it felt more like I said it.

"Is hold you forever, and ever and ever," we joined together, a warm feeling rushing through our bond. The sensation too much and too unique to ever try to describe. I leaned in for a brief kiss and found Hotaru's lips halfway, my arms drawing her even closer.

"And we can build this thing together

Stand this storm forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us,

Nothing's gonna stop us now"

And as we sang the final chorus, a peace settled over me that I had not known ever before. Despite all that happened, all the possible consequences. I never felt so at peace, then at that very moment. And I didn't realize the next thought at first but then I did it startled me and at the same time felt so natural.

If I ever have to choose, I would put you before my duty, Hotaru… Always.

We sat there on the bench of our backyard for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, marveling in that forever fresh feeling of love and an intensity I never could have imagined. I thought what we had was strong already. But right this moment, nothing could compare to the feelings of absolute belonging. Barriers were simply failing and thoughts of rejection, loneliness and grief simply faded in each other's presence.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

"Did we say something wrong?" I wondered, looking at Rei. Ami had left shortly after Makoto which surprised both of us. Ami normally would never rush after someone when they obviously wanted to be alone. Not that I didn't like the change. The first few times I had taken Ami shopping I quickly got the impression that she actually wanted to be more normal and not just scooped up in class or her room studying all the time. The change now was rather subtle but I think it had a great deal to do with the fact that she and Mako-chan were living together. It seemed they were getting awfully attached. Of course, I was probably interpreting too much into it and talking to Rei about those things right now would not end well.

"Psychic flashes and mental exercises can do that to you," Rei replied, glancing at the closed door where the two girls had vanished. "When I get visions sometimes they can call up old memories that I really don't want to remember."

"It's a gift and a curse sometimes, isn't it?" Hitome chimed in, coming back into the room, thus making any Senshi-related conversation impossible. Rei smiled at her and nodded. I was glad that Rei was in such a better mood. Hitome was doing her some good obviously. I had quickly learned in the little time I knew Hitome that Rei seemed to listen to her. To know that Rei had found a friend as good as Hitome who wasn't a Senshi proved that we all had grown up some and the other girls slowly begin to leave their lonely past behind.

Speaking of friends outside the Senshi… I knew I had forgotten something… or someone. Before I could rack my brain further, the answer literally entered the room, in company of a rather cheerful Priapos. I froze up momentarily, loathing at myself for forgetting to invite Naru. She was our friend, not too mention my best friend since childhood, and I had totally forgotten about it.

"Hello, minna-san. Seems we are not the last ones after all," Priapos greeted and Naru waved. I was torn between jumping up and asking for forgiveness and the urge to just hide somewhere. Long things short, I felt fairly awful right now as I watched the two girls sitting down, while I was stuck on my place, unmoving.

Naru looked at me with a slight smile and a nod but didn't seem to further comment. Up to this day I was not really sure how she managed to do it. I would probably be fuming by now if my best friend ignored me for weeks, instead hanging out with several other people at the same time with no apparent, logical explanation. It wasn't that Naru knew Minako much more than a couple of hours spent together since all the chaos had begun, however, that was beside the point. Naru and I had ALWAYS invited the other to one of our parties if it was possible in any way. And I seriously had no intention of excluding her.

And yet, Naru did not comment at all and likewise didn't seem angry about it. Why I had become much calmer lately I admired her for always being so kind AND polite at the same time. After my first awakening as Serenity in this time, I had been pretty unwilling to accept all that happened. One of my wandering thoughts produced during this tragic periods was that Naru would probably make a much better princess than I ever could.

Obviously sensing my inner conflict, Naru had turned and taken my hand, which snapped me out of my little reverie. "Usagi. It is alright. No one expects you to think of everything. You are as much human as I am." A loaded statement, surely. Somehow I almost got the impression Naru KNEW this. Luna had dropped a suspicion in this direction but I had shrugged it off. There was no way a normal girl like Naru could penetrate a Senshi's glamour on her own. Naru smiled and squeezed my hand. "We all had a lot of stress lately and you picked up a few new, good friends. I appreciate that, really, because you surely deserve it."

I felt a little put off by the sudden praise. Hearing something like that was new for me. While it was true that Naru had always stood up for me even when I really deserved a taunt or joke, such sentences were rare and often only came up when she felt guilty about something. Sometimes I really wondered why she stuck to me all those years. Naru could have had a lot of better friends that were not as clumsy and embarrassing as I had been and still was occasionally.

Such is the ways of best friends, I suppose.

"I am still sorry, Naru-chan. I didn't want you to feel left out," I said and squeezed back. There was a moment of silence between us, everyone else was watching, too. Then we blinked and laughed a little embarrassed at the sudden emotional episode. Not embarrassed because of being emotional. Just that it was actually silly and one knew exactly what the other was thinking anyway.

Conversation turned to trivial things then. Like exams and such things. The last results had been surprisingly well lately, for all of us. After the Aura Knight disaster it had been quiet on that front and we all had time to concentrate on our grades. I just hoped we would have this crisis solved BEFORE the final exams came which would determine whether or not we could all go to the same high school as we had decided to at least try.

One thing had me curious though and that was the interaction between my best friend and Priapos. The two seemed to have hit it off fairly well. Maybe I was just seeing things but there was something in the way they… _Must be Minako's influence_, I corrected myself. The blonde had the funny idea that they were in love or something. Which was silly, of course. Naru was still with Umino the last time I checked and the boy was so devoted to her that Naru would never really think about hurting him like that. She just had too big of a heart to ever do this to him.

Makoto, who had joined us with Ami again shortly after the two had arrived, looked at her watch. "They sure are taking long. Shouldn't Hotaru be here by now, she is finished earlier, right?" To be honest, I was becoming a little worried myself. It would be just our luck for something to happen at one of our birthdays. The cosmos seemed to like play its pranks when we least needed it. However, I had no intention of getting paranoid today. Everything was peaceful for once and even Rei enjoyed herself.

"Oh, I… met… Hotaru-chan on her way to school. She told me it could be a little later. They overslept this morning and now she's getting Minako's gift from her parents," Priapos explained. Nobody worried yet about Minako since she had her school's sport courses to attend to which sometimes took longer than planned.

"I am surprised they actually got her something," Rei, off all people, remarked dryly. Then again… I didn't really know that much about Rei's parents and their history but I got enough of an impression that it wasn't something she liked to discuss. "I mean…" she elaborated, quickly covering the blush that came with the stares she received. "I was over there a couple of times and I must admit they ARE pretty scatter-brained…" Somehow I expected a question how long Rei and Minako knew each other from Naru or Hitome. Rei was probably speaking about the time we fought the Dark Kingdom. Amazingly enough no question came which made me twitch for no apparent reason. "Even more when Usagi sometimes is," Rei added almost like an afterthought.

"Hey!" I protested but failed to actually get angry. Instead I allowed myself a smile and upon seeing Rei return it, harrumphed and looked away in mock-fuming. Yes, Rei was definitely more her usual self today. Thank the Kami. I don't think I could have endured more of the Rei of late for very long.

"Are they really that…" Naru started but was interrupted as several things happened almost at once. Priapos suddenly stiffened and then doubled over in pain without any warning at all. While everyone rushed to her side, the familiar noise of the Mercury Computer made its presence known. The last thing that really made my head swirl with too many things at once to process, was Naru's reaction. "Pria-chan!" she called out, reacting quickly to steady the – I checked – still quite disguised elf. How had…?

Shoving the thought back for the moment, I knelt next to the two, followed closely by the others. "Daijobu desu?" I addressed the elf, not quite sure how to call her right now. IF Naru knew, using the cover name would sound kind of silly.

"Hurts… So much…" She drew in a sharp breath. "Hebe…" Priapos closed her eyes and for a moment I saw the glamour waver. I am not sure anyone noticed but… The moment passed and clenching her teeth the elf seemed to get whatever pained her so much under at least a bit of reasonable control. She looked up with a grimace of pain on her face at our worried expressions. "It's…" she stopped to look at Naru, then seemed to remember that Hitome was here as well and trailed off.

"Ah… I am going to get some water," Hitome said that very moment and was out of the room before anyone could blink.

Rei stared after her with a peculiar expression on her face. "Does everyone around here know?" At everyone's startled look, she sighed in obvious exasperation. "Look it is obvious Naru knows, yes?" She fixed Naru with a glance and slowly the auburn-haired girl nodded.

Once again I felt the sensation of shame run through me. Shame and disappointment. It didn't quite matter at the moment how she had found out. More important was the question, why she had not told me. Had I been this absent and busy that it appeared that I had no time at all for my best friend anymore? I quickly pressed down on those thoughts though since more immediate things had to be taken care of. "Ami?" I asked without looking away from the elf who seemed to struggle with her composure and actually had let the glamour fade now.

Ami had gotten out her computer already and after consulting it for some time, nodded. "I set an automatic detection for that golem. It's not far from here in the city…"

"We'd better hurry then," Luna pointed, deciding to drop the charade of being a normal cat as well.

"But what about…" I protested.

Priapos was quick to cut in though. "Go, I'll be fine. It's just an emotional backlash, something upset Hebe… Minako pretty much. It'll pass in a few minutes." Not that that news helped any to relieve my worry. I knew a little about bonding through my link to Mamoru, not to mention all of us Senshi shared a close sisterly bond. And anything to produce that kind of reaction must be… I cut of my thoughts, not wanting to imagine the possibilities right about now.

Sometimes I hated my duty. However, torn between staying and making sure that Priapos was alright, running over and checking on Minako and the immediate threat of a golem running wild in the city, there was no real contest. As much as it pained me emotionally.

"Alright, Naru you stay with Priapos, yes?" Naru nodded. I put a hand to my broach. "Then let's go."

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Priapos)

To understand what exactly happened, you ought to know how exactly elf bonding worked. There were several different forms how elves bonded with each other and with other races. There was the mate bonding which was essentially for life. There was virtually no separation or, using the human term, divorce possible. That was not because it was not approved ethically. No, it was simply not necessary. Mate bonds between elves – and any magical races for that matter – were an act of harmony as much as fate. For us the concept was never much a believe system rather than a fact. When an elf found their mate they usually knew and if they bonded it was with the knowledge that the other was exactly the right person for them.

Cross-mating with humans was a little different, simply for the fact that mankind wasn't as bound to the order of the things and the nature of creation as we were. There were humans who actually had a soul mate, as they called it, and others who might seek that person for their whole life without knowing there never was one to begin with. Now, under those circumstances it had always been hard to sense the familiarity with a human mate even if they might have known each other for years.

But that was rather beside the point. Next to the mate bonding, there was the kin bonding. That happened between elves as well as between elves and humans… or other races. Kin bonding is the highest form of devotion an elf can express for another being except mating. Kin bonding makes those who enter it brothers or sisters, in every sense you can imagine with the word. The closest thing to describe it might be the human terms of blood brother or blood sister but that really covered only the surface of the bond.

The rituals were different for every race and tribe but the meaning and the effects were mostly the same. In my case I had offered Hebe virtually a part of myself. All nature elves were _born_ from nature in a way. No, not like dryads or something. But the original elves, the first ones that ever walked Venus' surface were.

Every tribe since then had a mother spirit, one of the great trees only native to Venus and upon birth every elf received a branch of their tribe's guardian, that branch was called a Meshi and held part of the guardian's life energy. It wasn't like we needed our Meshi to live or to do anything special. The Meshi was a link to our ancestors, to our heritage. They were what symbolized us as what we were. And thus the ritual for kin bonding demanded to give part of what you were to the other. The Meshi was separated and sprinkled with the blood of both. After that each received and kept one of the halves.

Taking all that into consideration, a kin bonding wasn't even half as much an emotional bonding of spirit, mind and soul than a mate bonding was. Kin Sisters, like Hebe and I were, did not feel the other's every emotion or something like that. There was a conscious bonding and we could sense the other much better than, say two Senshi could normally sense each other. However, it wasn't like we were affected by each other for the most part.

Therefore, the sudden pain entering my system was as unexpected as it was mind-numbing. I had never felt such a searing pain crash over our bond as I did in that moment. Everything faded into a distant background sound as I felt my heart ache with such unbearable pain I thought that I would explode right there on the spot. Conscious control over my body and my senses was ripped from me like a leaf from a tree under the effect of a hurricane.

I fought with every bit of control left in me to keep the sensations at bay but it wasn't much use. Such was the nature of a kin bonding. If there was an emotional effect – and those could really only transfer in the worst of cases – they were pretty much not to block. I could feel Hebe's pain as it was mine. Not a physical one but one that went much deeper, much more complex. It was a cry of anguish, loss, deep concern and an at least heavily damaged heart.

And it was more or less over after only a few seconds actually. The sensation faded more to a distant dull throbbing, an intense concentration and determination overriding the emotional pain and pushing it back. I had, however, learned enough already to know at least to some extent what was going on and I wanted to cry in anguish and loathing to the insensibility and ignorance of those people. I had almost anticipated something like that happening but had not expected such a drastic outcome…

Of course, in the midst of it Naru had blown her cover. I had heard her call me by name and the curious glances from everyone that I could detect when I found some control back were enough to tell me I hadn't imagined it. Not that it mattered much. The younger girl had planned on telling Usagi anyway. So, the only thing that slip managed was to cause some confusion and maybe hurt feelings.

I managed to send them off finally. That golem needed to be dealt with. I desperately hoped that it was not as freaking powerful as those Aura Knights had been. Normally a couple of Senshi would easily be able to bring a normal golem down without any problems. If it was anything like the Aura Knights had been, though… Well, Venus probably wasn't in any position to help right now and I needed to go and find her quickly. I couldn't leave them alone right now.

Looking up at a gentle hand on my shoulder, I found myself looking into genuinely concerned eyes. "Are you feeling any better now?" the auburn-haired girl kneeling beside me asked, one hand reaching for my own before she stopped hesitantly, obviously not quite sure what to do.

I smiled and took her hand in mine gently, making my best to reassure her. The worry touched me and for the first time I really realized that I might have found an actual friend in this time other than the Senshi. And that made me instantly feel a little better. "I am alright. Arigato, Naru-san."

The other girl blinked, startled. "For what?"

"For being so concerned," I answered truthfully. "For being there for me."

"Why would I not? We are friends after all." She was so much like the Princess it was scary sometimes. I could see why they were such good friends. While different in a lot of other areas they both had a very kind heart. I nodded at her, conveying with my eyes how much that meant for me. Naru smiled slightly.

"Here." I looked up, having been caught totally off guard. My senses had yet to return to full alertness and I had missed the reentrance of Rei's friend, Kanzaki Hitome, who just now offered me a glass of water which I accepted with a nod. I didn't even bother to assume my glamour again. There was no real need for that.

Emptying the glass in one big gulp, I looked at the part-time miko – or whatever actually her position here was. "You knew all along, didn't you?" Hitome nodded but didn't further elaborate. I pondered briefly to press the issue but decided to drop it for the moment. There were more important things to do and it might be better that the girl discussed this with Rei personally first.

I shook my head and, accepting Naru's help, managed to stand up. I took a moment to get some feeling back into my body. "My sister needs me," I stated. "I really need to go, the faster the better." I shot a pleading look at Naru. I wanted to explain what exactly happened since one could still clearly see the worry but I could still feel the echoes of my kin sister and her mate now too. It had dimmed more to sadness and I was relieved that their bond had obviously not been shattered under the confrontation but I still NEEDED to be there. "I…"

Naru cut me off with a shake of her head. "Go. I understand." She hesitated for a moment, then laughed faintly. "At least I think I do."

Flashing her a grateful smile and nodding to Hitome, I left the room and was soon on my way back to Aino-ke.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Artemis)

Logically seen, something like that had to happen sooner or later. Even more logical seen something like that almost always happened at days there you least expect it…

I don't care much about logic.

All my life at court I had been the guardian and steady partner of Venus. Whether Hebe or Minako now. And seeing the catastrophe unfold without being able to do at least SOMETHING… It hurt. It hurt a lot. Minako meant so much to me and I would do anything for her and being limited as I was proved to be painful, more than I can put into words.

Back in the Silver Millennium I could have spoken in the presence of everyone. I was Venus' guardian, everybody knew that. Heck, I could change to any shape between human and cat that I wanted to with not more than a thought. Now I could only watch, being chained to keep my superior intelligence that differed Luna and me from terran cats a secret. If I just could have acted freely…

I would have slapped them silly!

Unfortunately all I could do was call Minako when I discovered that her secret relationship wasn't so secret anymore. And of course, the normally so oblivious Ainos had found out the nature of her daughter's relationship to their almost permanent houseguest in the WORST possible way.

Once again I found myself cursing my own laziness even though I knew deep down that I probably couldn't have made any difference at all – but my already bruised ego didn't want to accept that. We had all slept in this morning after all and that had been the unintentional mistake. Because for once in their life Aino Miyako decided to be nosy instead of her usual behavior that was anything but. Apparently she had peeked into the room just before the girls woke up… or maybe even shortly afterwards, that didn't become very clear. However, I knew how those two could get just after waking up. Some physical contact was always there and judged by the elder Aino's reaction, the possibility was becoming more and more likely.

I had tried to warn Hotaru when I found out but I had been out most of the morning and just came in to catch up with Hotaru when she came to get Minako's gift. As I listened into the heated discussion figuring out what had transpired, I rushed to intercept but unfortunately the timing was again the worst possible.

Now I sat in a corner, trying my best to look innocent and disinterested regarding the events in the living room. Those events had come to a complete stop altogether. A vast, thick silence had descended… no, more like smashed down on the room, as if the ceiling had collapsed, ever since Minako had made her dramatic exit.

Aino Miyako was standing in the door frame, her hand occasionally twitching as if reaching out for her daughter who wasn't there anymore. Satoru had fallen back into his chair with a heavy sigh and hadn't moved since then. However, while his wife seemed more like a stature, he seemed to actually be contemplating the situation, appearing deep in thought.

Finally, after a near eternity, Minako's father stood up and walked over to the window which I had been watching for most of the time. The window that led to the backyard where Minako and Hotaru were. At least that had filled me with immense relief. The emotional pain I felt from my partner for a moment was sheer overwhelming and I had been on the verge of bolting after them myself but my curiosity as to her parents reactions held me back. From what I could see they hadn't moved much for several minutes now, holding each other tightly.

"I think," Satoru started, "this didn't turn out very well." Now THAT was an understatement if I ever heard one! I don't think they had expected that kind of reaction from their daughter at all. Seeing as most of the time her age and other things were confused anyway that wasn't very surprising.

Miyako, obviously roused by her husband's words, turned around, a mixture of conflicting emotions in her word. "How can she say those things? We, we are her parents and she is still our baby. What could that Tomoe girl possibly give her that a decent boy couldn't?"

"Like those dozen or so she dated before the summer she went to England and came back with Tomoe-san?" The question, which sounded more like a statement actually, surprised me probably as much as it surprised Minako's mother whose face reflected a little bit of shock. "Look at them." Aino Satoru hadn't moved from his place at the window and motioned for his wife to come over. Reluctantly she obeyed the request and went to stand next to her husband. "Have you ever seen anyone that… happy? Especially after what just happened?"

Minako's mother wanted to protest, I could almost smell it, her lips opened slightly to form words but then swallowed whatever she wanted to say. My excellent vision helped me to spot the barely visible tears in her eyes before they were blinked away in an act of sheer stubbornness. "That still doesn't excuse what they were obviously doing behind our back."

"We haven't been much older, you remember?"

Now that quite effectively killed any sound in the room for another minute or so. I began to reevaluate my opinion of Aino Satoru. Quite frankly I had believed that a man with his intellect could not be as dense as he sometimes appeared to be and the same should go for his wife. I had no idea why they chose to act like they do but whatever reason, Minako's outburst had left a huge crack in their possibly self-made delusion and the crack was getting wider with any passing moment.

Miyako never got the chance to reply to the statement as the doorbell rang just that very moment. Minako's father grumbled and both adults didn't make a move to answer it until the bell chimed another two times. Getting annoyed, Satoru went to answer it. Curious, I jumped down from my place and followed, his wife doing the same.

There was a fairly suspicious-looking man at the door. Elegantly glad in a black business suit and with dark sunglasses he gave off an air of perfect professionalism. Too perfect. Not to mention that I knew these men. Very well actually. I couldn't help the frustrated un-catlike groan as I realized it was one of the men who usually came by to pick up Hotaru after she ran away. They were obviously employed by the elder Tomoe to do the dirty work. It was a pure shame. He wouldn't even care to show up himself. Not surprising though since Hotaru's possession led to the logical conclusion that her father was as much victim as she had been.

"May I help you? We are busy right now with a family problem, can you come by later," Satoru said but I could see that he had suddenly become tense. Obviously he had recognized the man as well. I am sure the fates are laughing their old heads off right now at the perfect timing of it all. I could care less. The next time I saw Pluto I would bring forth a formal protest.

"It will not take long. I am correct that Tomoe Hotaru is currently… in your care?" The man didn't wait for a confirmation but took a step forward. He found his way blocked, however, by the other man. "I am here to take her home. Her father wished for her return and I am sure you will welcome to be relieved of the bother." The man smirked in a matter that wasn't really cruel, more uncaring, indifferent.

"I can't say that Hotaru-san has been a bother lately," Minako's father surprised once again everyone present with his reply. Especially since it was given with a conviction that didn't indicate at all the major fight that had just occurred over the very issue. "Also, I wonder why Tomoe-san would not come himself to get his daughter. I believe that would be the least a father could do for his daughter, yes? Then again, that probably is why she ran away so often."

The man lifted his glasses slightly and narrowed his eyes. "I do not think that is your business, Aino-san. Tomoe Souichi is a busy man who has a lot of work to do and he is worried about his wayward daughter which is why I am here now. So if you would please…"

"I don't think I can live with myself if I pushed Hotaru-san back into an obviously unstable and uncaring family." At this point his wife was about ready to say something while I looked on calmly, very interested in the turn this whole event had suddenly taken. Satoru held up a hand to silence his wife and after a moment she stepped back looking torn between stubbornness, anger and resignation.

The other man was ready to explode any moment, I could tell, but surprisingly enough Minako's father didn't seem to be worried at all. I wondered where he found the calm until I remembered his former profession. "I ask you one last time to let me take Tomoe-san home. She is still underage and you can be charged for your uncooperative behavior."

Aino Satoru stared at the man with an unreadable expression and then softly spoke, "Maybe. But are YOU willing to risk it. I have studied law and while it might have been awhile ago that I had to use my knowledge I am certain that it is in Tomoe-san's best interest that this situation is not to be made official." At the dangerous glare he received, Satoru merely blinked and actually relaxed, arms crossed. "I do read the paper, sir. I know how the public already thinks about Tomoe Labs. Your boss has been kicked out of the association already. Are you really willing to risk a public trial. Even if you would win, this would almost certainly cause investigations, reporters and of course, in the eye of the public a lot of people would declare you at fault, albeit what the court decided."

The man froze, standing there totally motionless. His expression went from confusion to shock, to anger, to shock again and finally to a trapped look that clearly indicated that this kind of publicity and hassle was certainly not in his boss' interest. Not surprisingly since we already considered them enemies and an exposure to the public in their obviously still fresh stage could cause a lot of unwanted problems.

"Here is what we do," Minako's father said and his tone bode a finality that made the other man flinch. "Hotaru-san will stay with us as long as she wishes to and you can tell her father that he may permit us full custody for the time being. If he chooses to refuse or wishes to bring this matter to court, which I don't believe, he can do this. Sayonara, _kind_ sir." He gave the man a little push and closed the door before he could even utter a reply.

As soon as the door was closed Aino Satoru's posture slumped and he let out a weary sigh. Turning around to face his wife, the two adults looked at each other for several moments before breaking eye contact and walking back into the living room to take their spot on the window again. Minako and Hotaru were gone.

"Where are…?" Minako's mother started but was stopped by the hand of her husband on her shoulder.

"We have done a lot of damage today. Our little girl isn't so little anymore. She's become almost a woman already. I think we didn't want to accept that but now we must. If we don't…" He trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air like a Damocles sword.

Miyako stood silently next to her husband, her eyes fixed on the bench where her daughter and her girlfriend had sat a few minutes ago, escaping from their actions. I could see the last bit of stubbornness melt away and giving way to tears as I slipped out of the room. The last I saw was Satoru taking his wife in his arms.

I had seen enough and maybe telling Minako of what had transpired after they left might make the healing a little easier. I wasn't under the delusion that healing the deep wound that had been created would be an easy task but I had seen that the parents were willing and I knew that despite her understandable reaction Minako still loved her family.

Right now I suspected that I was needed elsewhere. Most certainly that golem was loose. Luna had me informed earlier the day and I could feel the hairs on my neck tingling with the presence of evil not far from here. Of course our enemies had to choose this day to send their next monster. I would most certainly make this file this protest. With a formal document, signature and all…

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

Dodging another wild swing I tried to desperately put some distance between myself and the towering figure weighting several tons of surely crushing force. I had to hit the ground suddenly and only a moment later the air produced by the swing of the giant fist blew up my cape and would surely have decapitated me if I hadn't reacted fast enough. Using the little time I gained by the successful evasion I rolled to one side, sprang up onto my hands and then backwards several times before I finally came to rest a respectful distance away.

"That was a very smart idea," I muttered darkly. How exactly I had gotten it into my head to take on that thing all by myself was beyond me right now, not that I had much time to think about it. I had been on my way to the Jinja, finished with my classes for today and having taken the day off of work to attend the party when I literally ran into the somewhere above thirty feet tall stone monster. The talk with my former Guardians had woken a lot of old memories and I had identified it right away as a Jupiter-native golem. That hadn't helped me very much though since the thing was running wild in the city, directly on the main street. I glanced back at my – brand-new – car and sighed. I just hoped my insurance covered complete destruction through golems…

Well, there was the reason for me being there. I hadn't had much choice other than to transform and defend myself, rather poorly, I admit. The thick stone skin was as expected practically impossible to break. Roses were out of the question and the Smoking Bomber I tried had only the effect of annoying the beast which in turn made me the sole focus of its attack.

Assessing the situation I knew that I was in deep trouble. One blow would probably chain me to a hospital bed for several weeks even with my natural healing… if I was lucky. Of course, with its size the Golem was slow but still fast enough to make dodging a hard task in itself. Counter-attacking was as successful as trying to wrestle with a grizzly. So what to do?

I didn't have much more time to think about it as the golem roared. I felt the charged air and didn't need to look in order to know something major was coming. The unintelligent seeming eyes of the creature suddenly flashed a jade green that spoke of unrestrained fury. Taken aback by the unexpected occurrence I barely managed to move before the golem thrust his arms forward and a sphere of darkish-green launched from its palms.

"What the…?" I cursed myself for not being more prepared for this. We were dealing with a very resourceful enemy after all, something the Aura Knight episode had shown. Our foes had proved stronger than expected every time and so it should be only natural to assume the same thing now… This insight came to late though.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

I threw up my cape to shield myself as the fiery bird suddenly crashed through the incoming attack, making both explode. The resulting shockwave lifted me up into the air and several feet through it before I crashed down again in a not exactly gentle manner.

"Wrecking havoc in the middle of our city, we won't allow that!" I could hear Usako's voice ringing out over the faded sound of the explosion. I glanced up, some spots still dancing before my eyes since I hadn't have enough time to shield myself properly. Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were standing on the remaining part of what was once a small bridge built over the street. "Ai to seign no! Sailor-fuku Bishoujo Senshi, Sailormoon!"

"I don't think it is intelligent enough to understand you," Mars interrupted and Moon, as expected, glowered at her friend. I wasn't too sure about the not being intelligent part anymore but had not much time to express my opinion on the matter. The golem obviously DID hear them or maybe it simply reacted to Mars' counterattack. Either way, without even bothering to make a sound I could practically see the insane fury in its eyes rising even more. Bringing one fist down onto the pavement, the ground shook violently and I had the presence of mind to evacuate the lower battle areas as did the Senshi. That proved to be a very good thing since only a moment later the ground split up as if someone had sliced with a sharp knife through a piece of paper, sending debris flying everywhere.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

I was surprised that the glowing disc of lightning actually managed to stagger the golem a bit, obviously it had hit upon a weak spot. But staggering was all the attack did and soon we all had to move again as the golem rushed into our already disorientated formation and took wild, unpredictable swings. Moon tried to hurl her tiara at it but was forced to break off the attack as she staggered back under a sudden assault in her direction. With a couple of quick leaps I was at her side and had picked her up. Unfortunately I had once again underestimated the, for the creature's size, rather fast swings and realized too late that I wouldn't have time to move again before…

"SHABON SPRAY!"

Then again, maybe I had enough time. Thankful that the golem was apparently confused enough to not simply follow through with the attack I quickly retreated backwards, instinctively knowing where the others would be. Another part of Venus and Priapos' rigorous training and right now I was very thankful for that.

"Any bright ideas, minna," Mars asked a bit out of breath from being forced to such a display of agility. "I don't think we can hold up with dodging forever."

I glanced at Moon, not oblivious to the troubled and a little distracted expression on her face. I couldn't favor what put it there but there was no time for that now. Gently squeezing her hand I was rewarded with a small smile before her expression turned serious again.

"Didn't you say one or two Senshi should easily be able to handle a golem?" she directed her question at Luna who had joined us in the fog.

"I wasn't talking about over thirty feet tall ones that actually seem to be able to fire magical blasts. This is definitely an artificial Golem. Correct me if I am wrong, Jupiter, but to my knowledge they are quite lifeless and don't possess a spirit to draw magic from."

Jupiter nodded at Luna's comment, appearing deep in thought even though keeping a close eye on her surroundings. It was Mercury who answered. "From what I can see this one is clearly animated. There is no magical signature at all." She frowned at her computer before tugging it away and looking helpless. "I have no idea how it was able to do that." Seeing Mercury helpless usually produced the unbidden sensation of impending doom. Where the hell was Venus anyway, she usually knew what to…

The train of thought was interrupted as an inhuman growl broke through the fog and it wasn't very far away. Everyone whirled around to see the golem break through the mist, blindly smashing the ground or punching the air. Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "This is definitely a Jupiter design. Even though, as Luna said, they are more resistant to water, it is still a natural weakness. Mercury, wait for an opportunity!" Nodding at Mars and Moon, the three broke off into different directions closing in on the golem from different angles.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

I hung back a second and then launched my own attack before the smoke had fully cleared.

"TUXEDO SMOKING BOMBER!" As I focused my energy I fueled the attack with even more energy than on my previous try. Talking with my former friends had helped me to understand my power a little better.

Mercury behind me waited for a second more after the concussive blast smashed against where the head most likely was and then shouted out her own attack. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The steady beam of water crashed against the huge golem, his size making it hard to miss. Moon, Mars and Jupiter joined us again and we watched in anticipation as the golem howled under the assault. I was just about to suggest another attack and for Moon to stay ready to blast it to pieces when another unexpected thing happened. The creature's eyes narrowed suddenly and I could see tiny spark dance over its body, almost like…

"Take cover!"

The warning came too late as without warning electricity raced down Mercury's own attack with the force of a thunderbolt…

(Hotaru)

I don't know how long exactly we sat there, holding each other. It could have been hours but probably was not more than a few minutes. I wasn't sure and quite frankly I didn't care at all. The feeling of belonging was simply too strong to ever want to leave again. This was where I needed to be, always. This was where home was, regardless of families and friends. In her arms I would always be home, no matter where we were, who we were and what was happening around us.

When I felt Minako finally pull away after a small eternity the feeling of loss was only a short sensation before I felt her hands cupping my face. I looked and thought I would forever be lost in the blue eyes so full of devotion and unconditional love. I really didn't deserve her but there was no going back now. If we learned something out of the events from this day it was that. We couldn't be without each other.

"It is scary sometimes, isn't it?" I blinked at Minako's words not fully understanding. She smiled softly and it seemed like the shadows of the backyard were actually retreating. "That we can feel that strong. That we can love and need each other so much that it becomes almost painful. We haven't known each other for that long, but still…"

I put a finger on her lips before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine, raveling in the sensation of the sweetest of touches. That was something I had come to love ever since the first kiss Hebe gave me on the fair. Somehow Minako had learned to do it and to be kissed by the Senshi of Love was… You just couldn't describe it with words. I pulled away slightly after a long while of slow, sensual contact. "Does it matter? You told me yourself love knows no time nor reason. We should not question our fates."

Minako didn't respond just kissed me again and I felt that if I had been standing my legs would have given way underneath me. In a way her words rang very true. I had never felt so strongly when I did right now. All the time I was with Minako actually, but especially right this moment, everything was even more pronounced and stronger. That was scary in a way but at the same time it made me simply not care. There was nothing bad about this, so why worry? Right now, I thought that nothing could shatter that peace that had settled over us…

Minako's communicator beeped.

Well, maybe ONE thing could…

We parted and looked at each other, the beeping noise of her watch becoming a distant background sensation… A grin began to creep into my mate's face and I couldn't hold the smile any longer. Finally we broke out into laughter and I could feel the last bit of tension created by the earlier confrontation pouring out of me like a waterfall.

"We," I gasped out, between bits of laughter, trying to calm myself, "shouldn't laugh about this… Could be… serious…" I took several deep breaths and giggled again before settling down.

Minako nodded, managing to control her laughter as well. "You are right. We better go check this out." She clicked open her watch and frowned at failing to get a response. "This is bad. They probably rushed right in and now they are getting in trouble again." Shaking her hand, she pressed a button. A mini-map of Tokyo shimmered into view in form of a hologram. A need little thing Ami had implanted into the new communicators. There was a cluster of colored dots in one spot, indicating the position of the other Senshi – or at least the signal their own communicators were sending.

"This is rather far away from here." I said, trying to gauge the distance from here to what was apparently somewhere on the main street that ran along both Usagi's home and Chiba-san's apartment complex. Aino-ke was located far more north and I knew Minako's was complaining sometimes that she was so far away from the main city complex of Azabu-Juuban.

Minako glanced around and then up to the windows of the house, a bit reluctantly as I couldn't help noticing. "Well, I better hurry then." Pulling out her pen, she proceeded to transform right on the spot, stepping just slightly into a corner. "VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" I felt myself blushing as I watched the familiar transformation. The whole thing was still a miracle for me, something mystical and beautiful that couldn't be explained rationally. Not to mention that I could see my girlfriend naked for a split moment! Really, if I hadn't known what to look for from experience you probably wouldn't see anything you shouldn't, the process was too fast for that.

Venus had caught my gaze obviously and winked. She hesitated for a moment, then held out her hand. "Shall we?" I know she wouldn't have asked normally and it had to take a lot of willpower on her part. Minako was fiercely protective of me, I knew, but even without out our shared thoughts earlier I had always understood why. However, right now I didn't want to be separated from her, not even for a short time. And I surely didn't want to stay here. And she seemed to be as opposed to the thought as I was.

Smiling I took her hand and soon I found the wind rushing past us, pulling on our hairs and clothing as Venus raced over the rooftops towards the location of battle. I was a helpless victim for the rush of excitement and adrenaline in her arms but didn't mind the sensations one bit. Once again I marveled at the strength and grace of my chosen mate. In this form she often seemed to be a totally different person even though I knew her and Hebe were as closely joined as none of the other Senshi had achieved yet. Still, seeing her move, feeling that powerful arms wrapped around me, Venus seemed every bit the otherworldly warrior she was.

Halfway to our destination the problem the other Senshi were facing became all too clear to us since it was impossible to miss the huge figure from afar and the destruction wrought in the battle. Priapos and Artemis joined us shortly afterwards, the latter had been picked up by the elf and from the looks of it had obviously informed her about what happened at Aino-ke earlier. There were a few looks traded but no words spoken, neither from the cat, the elf or one of us. But there wasn't really a need to be. I knew if it came down to it, my real family were those four. My mate, her guardian and the elf who had become every bit a sister to me as she was to Minako.

Quietly we made our way towards the battlefield.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Jupiter)

There had been times in the last weeks I had really hated that lightning rod in my tiara. Sometimes I did have nightmares about D-Point and the experience of having several thousand volts of raw, natural lightning mixed with magical, youma-infested ones racing through your body and tearing you apart. There were, however, times I could bless the little thing… Just like the moment the electricity came barreling down Mercury's attack. If the counter had impacted with full might I'm not sure if we had survived it, at least we would have been unconscious by now. The lightning rod, however, managed to take most of it and the rest was just a little staggering.

Not that surviving this surprising onslaught had brought us closer to beating the golem. Whatever we threw at it did little but annoy the creature and the wild, uncontrolled attack style kept us on our toes and unable to form a decent tactic again. We were acting like an amateur in martial arts would. Something along the lines of stupid thinking as offense is the best way to beat an opponent. We were uncoordinated and the golem didn't let us breathe longer than a couple of seconds to regroup. Simply put, without Venus, we were lost.

I never had seen it like that but ever since our reawakening Venus had been every bit the leader my dim memories said she had been for the Inner Senshi in the Silver Millennium. Training as well as fighting was done within that concept and everyone seemed to have accepted that. Venus had the most experience off of all of us and she was more in tune with her past as well. It was true after all, an army without a leader was destined to fail.

If I just could remember why the heck I thought that I should recognize the golem's style! Not only the fighting style, I mean. That was a lot like the Aura Knights actually, even though you could clearly see that despite its new tricks a golem was never designed to be intelligent. No, it was also the way it was built, the structure and very essence. I could swear it wasn't a natural one but when how could it produce magic without a spirit? Elemental magic at that! I felt that I should know the answer but, damn it, whatever my past life knew she was blocking fiercely.

Sprinting into a run I tried to blindside the golem while it was focusing on the others. My lightning had as much effect on it as a pencil would have on an elephant, so I had to try something different. Gathering my chi I channeled the spiritual energies into my palms as I had been taught, creating a sphere of swirling red-purplish energy. Jumping, I took to the air to get a clear shot at one of the weak points my vague memories let me remember… and had thrust the chi blast downward by instinct as the Golem suddenly whirled on me. That proved to be a good thing because I probably would have crashed flat against the next wall if the momentum hadn't carried me over the swing. Twisting my body I managed to barely find a wall to bounce off from and then back down to the ground.

When I landed things had gone from worse to catastrophic. Somehow the rest of our group had gotten scattered all over the place now, not even remotely close too each other. I wanted to shout out a warning when I saw the golem move in on Mars who was on the ground but realized it was too late. A helpless fury began to fill me, washing away my self-control. If I could just remember…!

"Hotaru, no!" I caught the movement actually before the shout came and I balked as I saw Minako's girlfriend rush in front of Mars. What the heck was she thinking?! My shock turned into stunned surprise though as the golem who had his massive fist already cocked back for a devastating blow… froze.

I really cannot describe it any better. There was a sudden rush of… fear reflecting in his eyes? That was totally absurd since I knew golems were prone to such emotions if made artificially. What the hell could scare a mindless creature like that? It looked almost terrified for the barest of moments. My gaze snapped back to Hotaru, trying to find any clue. This had happened before when we though the Youma at the Fruit Parlor. I hadn't paid it much mind then, speculating the appearance of the Moon Staff had something to do with it but… Whatever happened had obviously done so while I was focused on the golem's reaction.

And suddenly the stunned silence was broken. "VENUS WINK-CHAIN SWORD!" Venus jumped into the scene, Venus Tear blazing as a golden blade of energy slammed into the stunned golem sending it tumbling a bit. "Really, can't I let you take care of something without me for once?" Our leader's words seemed to snap everyone out their daze. It was like someone had hit the "Play" button. Everything seemed to click and fall into place suddenly.

Mars who a moment ago seemed to be paralyzed as if she had a seen the devil himself suddenly jumped up. Pushing Hotaru behind her, who by now seemed have realized the foolish thing she had done, Mars' eyes narrowed at the golem. Flames began to twirl around her body like an angry cobra. "MARS SNAKE FIRE!" A tornado of fire began to engulf the Golem making it trash wildly even though the flames didn't seem to hurt it very much. I was just about to ask what this was supposed to achieve when Mars turned her head and called out, "Mercury!"

I could have slapped myself silly. The golem seemed to have abilities similar to the natural ones on Jupiter. But even if, repeatedly heating and cooling the rock skin would take its toll. I said they were more resistant not invulnerable. Mercury seemed to have caught on as well. She had been reluctant to use her elemental powers again after the counterattack but as soon as Mars retreated her fire a galloon of water smashed into the golem, giving it no time to react.

Unfortunately all the dual attacks did was exhaust Mercury and Mars to the point of collapse. The onslaught did weaken the Golem but not nearly enough that Moon could take it down. I wasn't sure if her scepter worked on it at all. This wasn't a dark entity, a spirit or something other that could be healed or hurt by her light… powers…

Obviously my past life had decided that she couldn't hide anymore. Memories flashed through my mind. Of a man, somewhere far in my past's past. Of that more cruel than even remotely close to endearing smile. The obsession in his eyes. The countless battles for dominance and for the sake of my own sanity. His methodical, cold demeanor, not actually evil but repelling. A master of fighting he had been among other things. Things like creating artificial creatures far more complex, honed and dangerous as anyone else could. Among them golems.

ATLAS

I broke into a run, rushing right for the golem, pushing away the unpleasant pictures and sensations that my past self had so desperately tried to hide and shy away from. At the same time I cursed myself for not thinking of this earlier. I remembered HIM dimly, I had while fighting the Aura Knight as something as an unconscious reaction in the heat of battle. Surely their enhancement had to be his doing as well. It made all so much sense now… But that could be dealt with later.

Ignoring the shouts of my comrades I pulled every bit of chi and magic I could manage together. As I jumped this time I didn't go for an obvious weak point, instead it had to seem for the others like I was rushing the thing head on. _I bet Sensei never thought I'd use that technique THAT way_, I thought grimly as I drew back my hands for my newest standard attack. "SPARKLING…" I really, really hoped I would be right or I would have set me up for a world of pain. Instead of gathering the lightning I forced it into my right hand until little bolts crackled over the fabric of glove. Aiming at the massive chest area it appeared as if I would strike randomly when in reality my chi-sight let me find that one thing I desperately hoped to find. Thrusting out my hand I finished the attack born out of sheer improvising. "… TENKETSU!"

I had to smile grimly as upon contact the golem began to crack at first, lightning racing over its body parts before bursting into several tiny splinters rushing past me like a violent storm of tiny, sharp needles. A good thing that fuku had a better protection than any earth-made armor.

As I looked back, twisting my body in an effort not to be hit too often I saw what I had expected to see. A misty form of pitch-blackness hovered in the spot where the golem had been, green, unearthly eyes drawn to slits in anger but also surprise over what had just happened. "Shadow Ghoul," I mumbled… One of Atlas' favorite toys… I grinned to myself. That was where the magic came from but the golem itself had still been an inanimate object. Therefore it had a natural breaking point.

"Sailormoon!" I called out in the general direction of where I thought the rest were.

Fortunately Moon had obviously been prepared to use her staff already and had it already in her hands and in the space of a mere moment aimed at the ghoul spirit. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Rei)

It was about half an hour later that we had managed to all gather in the Fruit Parlor to unwind. Some of us had to be treated, nothing major just scrape wounds and a little charred flesh from the electricity. All in all we had gotten away easier than in some of the last major battles. However, none of was oblivious to the fact that something Luna said one or two Senshi could deal with easily, gave us a run for our money until Venus showed up. Until her and Hotaru showed up that is.

I had, quite frankly, no freaking idea what exactly happened, but I had an idea of what I had felt. That aura in the brief moment where Hotaru had shielded me, the distinctive sense of familiarity but yet unable to define exactly what it was that I felt. The sensation had been like a cold hand sliding down my spine, a vague sense of death and finality had overcome me.

A few days ago I would have been freaked out and trying to pursue the nature of exactly who Tomoe Hotaru was. I would have done readings, I would have confronted Minako who obviously knew… something. I would have done a lot that I wasn't willing to do now.

Tomoe Hotaru HAD saved my life. I wasn't sure why or how. Right now I didn't exactly care though. And if my training as both a miko and a Senshi had taught me one thing, it was that whatever power was at work inside Hotaru, it might be tainted and dark but it was obviously on our side. Simply following my upbringing, the Shinto religion believed in the good in every person and would have treated every seemingly dark spirit as a disease. However, being a Senshi had shown me that not always being of otherworldly nature meant being evil. Nephrite was a wonderful example. He had fallen in love with Naru even though he was still controlled. There had been no indication that the control had broken and still…

I resolved silently to thank the younger girl for what it was worth and hoped that my reactions of the past weeks hadn't totally destroyed the basis for a good friendship. There was no evil in Hotaru, just something I didn't quite understand and maybe I simply didn't WANT to understand. Minako, who once again showed that we were only at best under her lead, obviously trusted her and whatever was there inside of the younger girl, and if she could I would very well have to do the same. And I had already decided for myself that my ill feelings of late had not primarily something to do with those two as a couple.

I sighed. Better to get that over with. I tapped my glass, calling attention to me. Not that that was hard since everyone was silent right now, trying to catch their breath from all the unplanned activity. "Before we start recapitulating, I wanted to say something." Everyone looked from their drinks. "I…" I swallowed, pride warring against the need to get this cleared up. Ami was right. The time for hiding was over. I had made my decision and I needed to get this fully out of my system to concentrate on other things again. "I want to apologize to everyone." Catching Minako and Hotaru's eyes in my gaze for a moment I smiled faintly. "Especially to both of you. I have really not been myself."

"Rei-chan, it's alright, we all were in a lot of…" Usagi started but I held up a hand, cutting her off.

Nodding to Ami I went on. "This had nothing to do with Senshi business or school. You see a couple of months ago, I had an offer from a reckoned studio that searched for young talents to support and promote. Obviously I caught their interest through my organizing of our local school festival and the few songs I sang there. It… was quite a surprise."

I looked around, waiting for reactions, but everyone was silent, listening quietly. I sighed again and dropped my gaze. "Then I became Mars again and everything just happened too fast. I wasn't sure what to do. I had worked for this chance for months and well, I guess I wasn't quite ready to give up. I know for certain that I HAD a good chance there…"

"Rei-chan…" Usagi whispered. She was sitting next to me with Mamoru and reached out to touch my hand.

I caught her hand in my mine and fixed her with a firm, yet gentle gaze. I knew what she was going to say and I would have none of it. "No, Usagi. Don't you realize. None of us is ever going to leave your side as long as you need us. For us it is not only duty but because you are our best friend as well." I swallowed. Showing emotions like this never was my strong point but the need to express myself and all the feelings I had tried to ignore over the last weeks were threatening to erupt if I didn't let them out. "We know you wanted us to be normal girls. But, for me – and I'm sure for all of us – something just wasn't right during the time we forgot about being Senshi." Leaning in, I added with a quiet whisper, "And I will never let you get hurt ever again if I can help it." Sitting back I pulled up my emotional shields again, feeling rather relieved. "So don't think you are getting away from us so easily, Odango Atama," I teased.

Usagi sat there for several seconds, her mouth working silently as if trying to form words. Then, after several moments, a small smile tugged on her lips and she squeezed my hand before letting go.

"What made you decide?" Ami's voice drew my attention back to the others. I noted that there was not very much surprise over the revelation even from those I was sure hadn't known. What I found was more sympathy and understanding. And that helped immensely. I had been a real bitch lately and I would have deserved a more negative reaction. At the same time, however, I knew it wouldn't come.

"All of you did," I said, looking out of the window, my mind drifting a little. Fighting the golem had called something back into my mind that I had always treated as a given ever since I met my fellow Senshi. "What if I hadn't been there today to weaken the golem with Ami?" Would Makoto still have been able to do what she did? Maybe, maybe not. But the question did not really need an answer. It wasn't designed for that purpose. Looking back at the other three I saw my own feelings reflected just as I had expected and I knew that I didn't need to elaborate further. We were a team. Only together could our individual strengths be an unstoppable force. Alone we were strong but in the end still helpless. That had always been the purpose and strength of the Inner Senshi. Leaving them, even if with their approval, would have ultimately made me feel like I betrayed them. I knew they would never think that way about it but that wouldn't change the fact that I would forever blame myself if something happened and I could have been there. Never again did I want to feel like I did at D-Point. So hopeless and a failure to my duty AND my friends.

"I think we all learned something from today's battle," Luna spoke up but had to pause when Unazuki brought a new drink for Usagi. "You all have grown up a lot and you have become much stronger. I am not sure if you would have been able to handle all that happened lately when you were still fighting Beryl. But now, I think, whoever our enemies are together you will be able to overcome them eventually," she continued and then added softly, "without any sacrifices this time."

Getting a praise from Luna is a rare thing which is why everyone smiled at the cat's words. I doubt she really could fool anyone that she was the stern advisor she always pretended to be. I believe that if it came down to it Luna wished us a normal life probably as much as Usagi did.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Luna)

What I just said was the truth but at the same time it might have been an attempt of comfort for myself. As much as I wished to deny the results from the network, I knew that there was more than just a distant possibility of truth behind them. And that had me deeply unsettled. I had not yet shared my findings with Artemis, maybe because that would make it any more real. After all it was just a reading, a very unreliable one. It could have been a lure or a trap, maybe our enemy had already tapped into the network and was feeding us false information. As frightening as the thought seemed I would almost prefer it over the information I had gathered.

"Speaking of our enemies," Makoto spoke up and my head immediately snapped up to look at her, "I think I remembered now what I couldn't before." I had hoped it had been something like that which made her take action the way she did. Especially with her recent behavior, I would have not expected a reckless attack from her.

Makoto waited for a couple of seconds and it was easy to tell how uncomfortable whatever memory the battle had dug up made her. I almost wanted to tell her it could wait, give her time to deal with it first, but I knew that could prove disastrous. Today's battle had been tougher than I had suspected, even if I expected an enemy enhanced beyond what we expected, and time was running out. After the Aura Knight incident already it had become clear that SOMETHING had to be done and not being able to find any clues whatsoever galled me and everyone else.

Minako, who sat next to Makoto, touched the brunette's shoulder at her continuing silence. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto sighed even though her face was seemingly calm. I had to marvel at the self-control since the subject was clearly causing her trouble. "When I grew up on Jupiter, there was a man there who had an almost animal obsession towards me. Atlas was… a very strong-willed man from Callisto. He had quickly risen to the rank of Admiral in our planetary armies at a young age. His ruthless and cold tactics that often demanded a lot of sacrifices for victory were feared. One day he pushed too far and got several of his best men unnecessarily killed. He was striped of his rank and exiled."

Makoto… no, Jupiter looked up at the ceiling, her tone becoming distant. "We had been friends once. But his friendship quickly turned into obsession. He thought that only he as the strongest warrior of the planet should have the right to be with the future Jupiter. Despite his great strength he had never been able to beat me in actual combat and soon began to be obsessed by the thought that if we beat me he would… _owe me_." The last words were almost spat.

"You were friends with someone like that?" Usagi asked, obviously not able to grasp the concept. Now that the name was mentioned I remembered hearing about the man but never really realized that he would have had deep ties with the Senshi of Jupiter.

Makoto laughed, the sound more sad than bitter. "He was a good man once. We sort of grew up together and before he began his military career, he wasn't that bad. The power corrupted him, I suppose, to a point where I wasn't able to reach him anymore at all. When I came to the Moon as a Senshi, I was relieved to finally have left him behind…" I could tell the version was slightly edited but that was only to understandable. There must have been a lot of bad blood between them and I didn't think Jupiter would leave out any necessary details.

"What makes you think he is behind this?" asked Artemis and I nodded in agreement. As I said I remembered reading a bit about him but… it was still rather blurry.

"Atlas has not only been a formidable warrior but also a master craftsman for golems and similar artificial tools. As long as they were able to be used for warfare he could do a lot of things with them. The kind we encountered today was an animated golem, but it was powered with a Shadow Ghoul spirit. Something akin to a Youma but it cannot materialize physically in this world. Atlas found a way to use the ghoul spirit's essence as a conduct to enhance the artificial golems magically."

Everyone blinked at that and traded confused looks, except Ami and Hotaru who seemed to have comprehended the information easily and nodded. Well, I couldn't blame them. Makoto was so full of surprises lately, I hadn't expected to hear something that analytical detailed. However, it was clear that was more Jupiter than Makoto speaking.

Minako seemed thoughtful ever since Jupiter had begun relating her tale about Atlas and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. True, both Hotaru and her had been VERY subdued ever since we left the battleground and they were practically clinging to each other with a force I hadn't see them do before. Fortunately everyone had the sense to not comment on this and I wasn't about to make the day even more miserable by prying. But Minako's current concentration seemed to be about something different.

As if she had been reading my mind, Minako looked up. "This is rather coincidental after all." At the questioning looks turned in her directions, she continued, "First I ran into Adonis. Now Mako-chan thinks that one of her… ex-pursuers was behind this attack and maybe some of the earlier ones. If I understand that Atlas has been as annoying for you as Adonis probably was for me." Makoto nodded at that and slowly the pieces began to fall into place. "Does anyone else see a pattern here?"

There were quite murmurs around the table but no one commented. It was obvious anyway that Minako had brought a valid point and that was probably the closest we had ever come to unveil our enemies' identity in all the time since their reawakening.

"I wish I could remember more about my past," Rei spoke up softly, a thoughtful look on her face. "What you are saying stirs something but I can't really remember." She glanced at Ami who nodded in agreement. "So… Are we to suspect that some of our enemies have personal relations with our past lives?"

"We must assume that. This is our only lead so far," Minako confirmed. Closing her eyes, she leaned against Hotaru a little more and I could tell that both girls were really tired from whatever happened earlier.

Trading a glance with Usagi who had watched them for a while now as well, I realized that this was probably the furthest we would get at the moment. We had made a lot of headway today. Unfortunately my charges had once again been denied a normal, happy day that I had so much wished them. I wanted to curse someone but had really nobody that I could…

"I think this is enough for today. Why don't we all go back to the Jinja. I believe we still have a birthday to celebrate."

Minako looked openly thankful at that and favored me with a smile while replying, "Am I supposed to know that?"

Everyone laughed at the comment.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Usagi)

I yawned profoundly and stretched to try and get at least some of my tired muscles to respond again. "I am glad this day is over," I said more to myself since I noticed almost everyone was huddled together in individual conversations. Ami and Makoto were outside somewhere, Luna and Artemis were talking with Mamoru about something but I was too exhausted to get up and be curious, Rei and Hitome were chatting in another corner of the room and Minako and Hotaru quietly sat close together, obviously simply enjoying each other's company. It had indeed been a long and draining day. Both physically and emotional. With a glance at the quiet couple I could only shake my head sadly. They had told us that Minako's parents obviously found out about them and kind of overreacted. I doubt that was all there was to it, however, none of us asked further questions. This had all been bad enough already.

At least we had been able to pull of a somewhat successful party after we finally got back to the Jinja. Hitome hadn't commented at all and at the moment none of us had the nerve to ask her about it. We had enough surprises already today. I still couldn't quite believe what Rei told us, even though I suspected already something like that was behind it. Once again I was reminded how unfair of a life we had to live but at the same time how lucky we were that we had each other. Any of us would give everything for the group. And to have such loyal and good friends made it all a bit easier to accept.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Naru coming towards me and plopping down. I turned to face her with a teasing smile. "Done flirting with Priapos?" I couldn't suppress the humorous jibe towards the, I had to admit, rather familiar interaction between my best friend and the elf. It hurt a little at first, to see that someone else had taken my place to be there for my friend when I couldn't, but in the end I realized how selfish that thinking was, considering the kind of friendship demonstrated by Rei today.

Naru, to my complete surprise, actually blushed and looked down into her lap. "Ano… I wasn't…" I blinked. That had been more a teasing comment than anything serious. I knew that I was only seeing things where nothing existed. I mean how likely would it be… At least I thought so until right now.

Then, suddenly, I remembered something that I hadn't actually been giving any thought yet. "Um, Naru-chan… I haven't seen you and Umino together that often in the last days. Is there something… wrong?" I asked cautiously, some things beginning to fall into place. I had been so busy at school that I hadn't paid much attention to it even though I noticed it. For as long as I could think back, since those two started dating, you'd always see them together around school.

Naru fidgeted slightly, then nodded. "Hai. We… I don't know how to explain it. Maybe we really just mistook good friendship for love. I am not sure about it anymore but I don't want to hurt him either. That is why I asked Pria-cha… Priapos-san for help. I don't know why I came to her of all people. You were so busy with everything and well, I needed someone's opinion…"

I leaned forward to hug my best friend, once again feeling guilty for my absence in her life. I should have been there, I should have helped… But what was done was done. Naru already made clear she forgave me and I respected that even if it didn't help much to make me feel better. However, another thing occurred to me and once again it was indirectly my fault.

"Gomen nasai, Naru-chan… I… I think… Maybe it's because I turned back time and let everyone repeat one year after Beryl and Metallia were defeated. I just wanted us all to be normal. But you two hooked up because of the Dark Kingdom's actions and…"

I trailed off as Naru placed her hands on my shoulders and held me at arm length. "No, Usagi-chan. That's not it. I don't think this has anything to do with how we began dating although I was always curious about that since I never seemed to be able to remember. It doesn't change the feelings in my heart, you know? Umino is a sweet boy and he is so devoted that I don't think I even deserve it. It's… I am just not sure anymore that this thing between us is love." She trailed off and looked down.

I reached up to take one of her hands in mine. "Tell you what. We make a deal. From now, we are not going around anymore to hide things from us. Even if the other is busy at the moment, we both proved that we will always have time for each other. You are my best friend, Naru-chan. Yes, the others are too but that doesn't lessen your importance. Let us not have any further secrets. I, for my part, will trust you with anything."

Naru blinked and just started at me for several seconds, then slowly began to nod and break out into a genuine smile. I smiled back and hugged my friend one last time before settling back.

"So. You are not mad about me finding out about your secret?" Naru inquired but I held up a hand and shot her glance. She blushed, realizing the question was silly since we had just made that promise and giggled. "I guess you aren't. Arigato, Usagi-chan. I feared you might get mad at me for not telling you. But thinking about it, that was stupid thinking. You would never get mad about things like that, I should know you better than that."

I sighed a little and allowed myself a faint smile. Naru looked at me quizzically, clearing not understanding the reaction. "We all changed a little over the last years, Naru-chan. I… I have responsibilities that caused me to change and will continue to change me. I am going to be sixteen soon and if I look back on my life I know I have been pretty childish until recently. Sometimes I wish I could have that back, but when we were reawakened two weeks ago, I realized that was all it would ever be. A wish. I AM a princess. And at some point in the future I might be the heir to the throne. I'm not sure I want this but I know it has to be done…" I broke of my monologue, noticing that Naru was giggling uncontrollably which served to utterly confuse me and made Naru laugh even more. "What's so funny," I asked, now a little irritated.

"You. I was just trying to picture you as a princess or queen. It's just… Impossible!" As soon as she blurted out the last words with a twinkle in her eye she had already jumped up and was running.

Within a heartbeat my exhaustion had evaporated and I was chasing my friend out of the Jinja, startling Ami and Makoto on the front porch half to death. Despite appearing totally outraged I was laughing. I hadn't felt that good ever since reawakening. Not getting together with Mamoru and my friends again had produced that kind of happiness. No, it was the simple thing of a lifelong friend reminding me that despite all the duties that I had began to accept despite their weight, I was still Tsukino Usagi, a normal girl, just like Okaasan had wanted it.

"Come back here!" I screeched after Naru who proved much more agile when I expected. "I'll teach you impossible!"

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Mamoru)

I watched Usagi chase after Naru with a smile tugging on my lips. She looked a lot more relaxed like this, much more like the Usagi I couldn't help but flirting with during the first year… Well, we both probably would have never admitted to calling it that but in a way that was exactly what our banter had been. For the last two weeks that Usagi had almost totally disappeared in light of the events. The constant pressure had me afraid that she might break under it soon and I was very glad for at least those short moments of relaxing and normalcy. It wasn't going to last, I knew, not until the situation had relaxed a little more.

My expression shifting to serious again as I turned back to the two cats who had also watched the brief disruption of quiet. "I wish they had told me more but the energy that's keeping the stones charged is fading and won't hold for very long," I explained, picking up the earlier topic of our conversation. "However, what Kunzite and the others could tell me matches Minako's theory. There seems to be some sort of personal connection. Kunzite knew Adonis but couldn't fathom how he could have shown up here. He hadn't even been in the initial assault on the Moon, so it's rather impossible that he has been reincarnated because of that…"

Artemis looked thoughtful at that. "No, you are wrong. Adonis HAS been reincarnated. At least while I awakened Minako the first time. He was leading the Dark Agency. But the Adonis we met in England… His memories seemed more like he was ripped right out of the Silver Millennium and placed into this time. But the information we gathered from his base back in England don't indicate how he would have gotten past Pluto." He frowned. "I really don't like that. If they, whoever, they are found a way past the Gate we could have a lot more of surprises the kind we faced in the last weeks. What do you think, Luna?" Luna didn't reply right away. Actually she seemed to have been lost in thought for quite some time now. "Luna?"

The black cat looked up startled and tried to cover her absentminded state. "Ah, nani… Oh yeah, that is really strange. I don't think anyone could time travel without Pluto knowing and we know how serious she takes her duty. Or at least that's how it always appeared. After all not much is known about her." I caught Artemis cringe at that last statement. Both seemed to hide something from the other, which I thought a bit weird, but shrugged it off, not really planning on probing into private matters now. They would tell us if it was important, right?

"Anyway," I interjected, trying to change the topic. "I have that feeling that we will know soon enough who exactly we are fighting. Jadeite believes this might really be a testing phase and I think at least with the Aura Knight scenario we have proven that we aren't going to be picked off that easily."

I sighed inwardly but didn't let it show as I shot a glance over my shoulder at Minako and Hotaru who set huddled together. The party seemed to have lightened their clearly depressed mood but now that the excitement was over… I had gotten to like those two, Usako and I had found ourselves spending a lot of time with them. I thought it a shame that they had to go through all this. A blind fool should be able to see the unconditional love between them.

"They are still just children," I said quietly. "It's a wonder they didn't break under the pressure yet." Luna and Artemis shared a look but didn't respond. It wasn't really necessary. I knew the two cats wished for nothing more than a normal life for their charges. Unfortunately, that wasn't about to happen. Probably not ever. There would always be some evil out there and those brave girls had just the kind of hearts that wouldn't allow them to ignore it. It was a vicious cycle but one that we couldn't break out from. That was one thing the talk with my former Guardians had taught me. Responsibility was a heavy duty but if you fought the inevitable it would only become worse. I would stand with them, as untapped as my powers might be right now. If there was a chance of lessening the burden only a little, the effort would be worth it.

The conversation turned to hypothetical theories then and it soon became apparent that we all were too tired to make any serious headway about the situation, especially Luna seemed to be distracted. Judging how little sleep I suspected she had in the last days I wasn't very surprised. Therefore I excused myself and went in search of my errand girlfriend.

I found her just outside, standing alone in the yard of the Jinja. Neither Ami, Makoto or Naru were anywhere in sight which served to confuse me a little since I hadn't seen any of them come in or pass me… Then again the Jinja was big enough that you might pass by each other without noticing. As I came to a stop a few feet away I was suddenly mesmerized by the sight. It had really become late and the Moon had risen already, silhouetting Usagi's figure against the soft moonlight. The effect was stunning to say the least and for a long moment I felt myself unable to move, several flashes of Serenity flickering through my mind. I could actually swear there was a soft glow around Usagi now, but maybe that was just because I began to become more and more apt in reading auras.

Closing the distance between us, I wrapped my arms around her and was a little surprised to feel her relax into the embrace instead of being a little startled. I was sure she hadn't noticed me… Then again, I shouldn't be. I tended to sense her when she was nearby as well. "Feeling better, Hime-chan?" I inquired.

Usagi was silent for a moment and I enjoyed the close contact. She had really grown up from the fourteen year old crybaby I had met first just outside Osa P and with a start I realized exactly how beautiful she had become. I couldn't help but tightening my grip around her waist. Usagi turned her head and smiled up at me. "Hai, my Prince." She giggled and I couldn't help but smirk. We had settled into this relationship so naturally it seemed scary but Usagi made it look so normal and just right. "I guess I needed that."

"You shouldn't take all of this so much to heart, Usako," I chided gently, looking into her eyes seriously. "You have very understanding and supporting friends. And they don't need you fretting over their problems all the time, they need you happy and carefree."

Usagi nodded but didn't say anything as she turned her head to look up at the Moon. A long silence settled over the yard, not really an uncomfortable one but not really comfortable either. Finally Usagi sighed and looked down. "I accepted all this because I know it won't do any good to fight against it. Sometimes these last two weeks I just get depressed though and ask myself who I really am. I know what you say is true but most of the time I feel like I have been more Serenity than I have been Tsukino Usagi…"

I cut her off by turning her around. Holding my girlfriend on arm's length I looked at her intently. "That is not true. You are not the one thing or the other. I talked to Minako awhile ago about how she felt about the reincarnation thing and if it was bothering her to be so… close to her past life. Do you know what she said?" I didn't wait for Usagi to answer, continuing in a soft voice. "She said there isn't any difference. Hebe and her might have led different lives but they ARE the same person now. Both are part of the whole. When we were reincarnated our past lives became a part of what we are today. They ARE us, not just some hidden personality that pops up and every now and then and helps us out. Tell me, did you feel that something was missing when we lost our memory after Beryl?"

Usagi had been holding my gaze until this moment. Now she blinked, surprise beginning to creep into her face. "Ano… Not exactly. It felt more like… something was locked away. I always though it was just the memories but…" Her eyes began to shine with strange expression of surprise and then actually relief. "You mean, with the memories, the part of us that is our past life had been locked away and that was why we never felt totally complete."

I nodded. "Hai. All our memories, what we experience, all that makes us what we are. If we try to deny a part of it, it is like denying apart of ourselves."

Usagi's face broke into a wide smile and she leaned forward to bury her head in my chest. "Arigato, Mamo-chan. That is exactly what I needed to hear."

"You are welcome, Usako." I leaned down and wasn't surprised to meet Usagi halfway for a long kiss.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Ami)

The evening air was a bit cold and the wind added an extra chill at that time of the year. The temperatures had rapidly dropped the last weeks and I wouldn't be surprised if there was early snow this winter. As expected I found Makoto sitting on the porch of the Jinja, head in her hands and gazing up into the night's sky, lost in thought.

I had noticed her missing after the main celebrations had died down and everyone split up into little groups. So much had happened today, it was only natural that some things needed to be cleared up. And Makoto, being as stubborn as ever, tried to deal with hers alone, of course. As much as she had changed, I knew her good enough by now to realize my roommate wasn't one to burden others with her personal problems. She tended to rather keep them inside herself which only ended in depressing her further.

As I wordlessly sat down next to her, she glanced at me for a moment with a wry smile before turning back to watch the Moon and the stars. "This is becoming a habit, you know?" True. First it was Rei, then Makoto earlier in the day and now again the brunette. I don't think I had ever pried into other people's business so much before.

I had to chuckle at that line of thought. "That's entirely your fault. You are always telling me not to keep everything to myself and that I have friends that will help me if I have a problem. You realize, of course, that the same goes for you."

My brunette friend laughed at that and suddenly let herself fall back onto the porch. "Touché." Her gaze drifted over to me with a genuine smile now, before a faraway look crossed her face. "I guess I'm just not good at taking my own advice." A faint chuckle escaped my friend's lips before she continued. "I won't lie to you, Ami. This IS bothering me. More than anything ever bothered me for a long time now. There are a lot of unresolved feelings between Atlas and me. He made my life on Jupiter a living hell most of the time and I used to hate him for that. But at the same time I feel sorry for him, because he let himself succumb so easily to power. I just don't know how to face him and face him I will. Soon actually…" Makoto held a hand over her heart. "I feel it, in here."

I was silent, looking up into the night's sky as well, as if it was holding all the answers to our questions and problems. My heart went out to my friend who I had gotten to know so much better over the last two weeks and it made me feel helpless, knowing that there wasn't much that I could do about Makoto's problem. "He was… your friend once, yes? That's why it is so hard despite whatever he has become since then."

"He _was_ my friend, yes. I know it's foolish. He treated me like a prize for almost all the time we knew each other. And still I can't help but think back at the innocent boy I once knew…" Makoto sat back up and we simultaneously turned to look at each other. "I guess it does not matter. I will have to face him eventually and I will be ready then," she stated a little firmer. However, I could still here the distress over the concept in the other girl's voice. I wasn't sure, but somehow I had the impression she wasn't telling me anything. I wouldn't pry any further though, enough old and new wounds had been opened today already.

I reached for her hand and took it in mine, clasping it tightly. "WE will face him, Makoto. All of us together. Just like we always do."

Makoto looked down at her hand in mine and then back up to fathom me with a smile which spoke of a much lighter heart. Before I could react, she had draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer against her taller frame, totally surprising me with the action. "Arigato," was the only thing she said as her other hand continued to grasp my own, now with an almost fierce need.

I didn't know what to do, not sure what exactly the change in contact meant. It felt nice but I wasn't really sure what to make of it. "Mako-chan, I…" Makoto put a finger over my lips and I immediately fell silent. I felt myself staring into these emerald eyes and once again had this odd sensation, just like last time in Makoto's apartment. I couldn't quite grasp it but was sure that Makoto would have wanted to do something totally different before moving her finger from my lips and settling down against me, staying silent.

We sat there for several minutes. Neither speaking or even moving. For some reason the closeness felt… right. I still couldn't figure out what it meant. If I was falling for my friend or maybe not. For the moment though I really didn't care that much and quickly gave up trying to figure it out. What I knew with absolute certainty was that Makoto obviously needed someone to hold onto right now. I honestly wished I remembered more of my own past, maybe there was something similar in those memories that could help me understand her situation better. As it was, this was the only thing I could do. And I did it without regret.

The silence was suddenly disrupted as without warning Naru ran past us into the courtyard, followed by a blonde whirlwind called Usagi, yelling angry but looking more like she was enjoying a day in an amusement park. After getting over the initial shock, I turned my head towards Makoto and found her smirking at the scene. "Looks like they worked out their problems at least. I am glad," my friend stated, then glanced back at me and actually colored slightly before moving her arm away… Was it just now that she realize what she had been doing?

I think I surprised myself when I reached up and caught her hand before she could move away. Makoto stared at me perplexed but I just smiled at her, trying to look as understanding as possible. I felt her muscles tense slightly, then relax as she settled her arm back into place.

Nothing was said as we turned back to watch the chase that continued all over the yard and back. When Usagi finally did catch up with her friend, they were wrestling a little even though you could clearly see that the blonde girl was holding back her strength. Finally she had Naru pinned underneath her and they were grinning at each other.

"Why didn't you tell them about it when Rei did, anyway," Makoto asked suddenly.

I blinked, not understanding right away. After a moment I realized she meant the application in Germany. "There wasn't a need to. My and Rei's situation were similar in a way, at least the reaction would have been the same. I know what the others would say and the same that Rei said to Usagi goes for me as well." I followed the two girls now getting up and going over to the stairs to sit down there. "Why bother them with even more that can't be changed anyway. I have made my decision already, just like Rei."

Makoto nodded, not surprised at my answer as it seemed. I had the impression anyway that she had known I would say this anyway. There really was no need to burden Usagi further. She was already taking so much responsibility. I knew without her telling me that my problems would always be appreciated and that made feel very special. They were like the big family I never had but always wished for and that is why not accepting the invitation wasn't really a problem for me. In the end I would end up losing more than I gained and that just wasn't worth it.

The two of us sat there for awhile. Watching Priapos come by, from wherever she had vanished to earlier, and offering to take Naru home. That made us aware of how late it actually had become. We still had a school day tomorrow, after all. And so, after saying some quick goodbyes, we went home as well.

(Hotaru)

It was close to midnight outside when the group finally parted and almost everyone went home. Priapos, Naru, Ami, Makoto, Usagi and Mamoru, plus Luna, had went home already and Rei was just now seeing Hitome off. While she did work here, she had her own home after all. Minako had stayed outside under some lame excuse to get some fresh air after we saw Priapos off. I had considered staying with her but while I wanted to be nowhere else right now than close to my mate, I knew deep down that she might need some time to really sort things out in her head. Minako might be tough and certainly stood to the decision she made today, but it had to affect her in some way after all.

I really wished I could help somehow. Artemis had told us about what happened after the screaming war in Aino-ke and that gave us a sliver of hope that things would work out in the end. I was surprised to hear what Minako's father had done for me and felt rather relieved by the concept that I might have that problem taken care of at last. Still, a lot of hurt had been generated today and it would be awhile until those wounds would be closed and trust could be rebuild. At least Minako's parents seemed to have realized that.

Now, the question remained where to stay. Somehow the question had been forgotten over the course of the evening and now everyone was gone. We could always go over to Priapos' apartment. Even though it provided not much space, for tonight it surely would be enough. In one thing we silently agreed on though. Neither of us wanted to go home right now. There would just be too much awkwardness and the constant reminder of what happened. The party had taken our minds off the events earlier in the day and neither of us was to keen of being reminded directly.

"You want to stay here?" I glanced up and saw Rei, who had come back in without me noticing, sitting down opposite of me. "We have enough space here and I doubt you want to go back right now."

The surprise clearly must have shown on my face. Minako had joked about it this morning but that had been more amusement on her part. Sure, we probably both thought about it later but hadn't asked, not quite sure if the miko would be willing. Sure, she was a lot more relaxed and her confession seemed to have drained much of her sharp temper of the last days, however, staying here might have been asking a bit too much. "If it is no problem," I replied carefully. Her tone didn't seem to supply any reluctance but one could never know.

Rei shook her head and smiled faintly. "It is the least I can do after you saved my life back there." Her face became stern. "That was pretty reckless though. I hope you didn't just do that to impress me."

I could see that she was only half serious with the last statement. Still, I wasn't too sure about that incident myself. Why the heck had I done something so foolish. I could have… I SHOULD have gotten killed. Yes, there was that… other part of me that seemed to protect me from harm but I had no idea what it was and how to control it. I'm not sure I even thought about that at the moment.

We had arrived at the battle scene and had spotted Mars in trouble. Quite frankly, I'm not even sure if I had moved on my own account, something inside of me just seemed to urge me on, to save her. As ridiculous as that sounded to me. I choose my answer carefully, knowing that the miko was already wary of my other side, there was no further need to strain the peace that was achieved today. "I am not sure myself why I did that. I know where is something else, inside of me, it seems to protect me from harm. I was aware of what I was doing, at least for awhile but it wasn't really me doing it… If that makes any sense."

Rei rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't believe it, whatever it is, is evil." At my surprised look her thoughtful expression turned into a smile. "It saved me after all. I… couldn't really identify the power but I was right next to it and I couldn't feel any evil intentions. And now it seems, I owe you my life." Almost like an afterthought she said, "Besides, Minako trusts you and I have the feeling she knows already. And while I might have said some dumb things lately, I know that she has always been serious when it came to us Senshi and what might be a danger."

That was something I could only agree on. As Venus, my mate was always more confident and concentrated purely on the situation at hand almost all the time. This side of her was fascinating and had always intrigued me and from watching her work I knew Rei was right about it. "It scares me sometimes, Hino-san," I said softly, not very comfortable talking about the subject. While I knew deep down that this other side of me didn't want any harm, I had my fair share of experience by the demon – or so Minako and Artemis claimed – that had used me as a host for several years of my life, thus destroying my childhood and my family in the process.

"Onegai, call me Rei. You are part of the family after all." My face lit up immediately at the words and I was pleasantly surprised at the honesty of the statement. Somehow I had the feeling Rei had meant a lot more with it when I was able to grasp but that wasn't really all that important right now. Rei chuckled at my expression. "You have been the moment Minako introduced you, even if I might have been less… accepting. I wanted to apologize for my behavior anyway, I had no right to judge you from personal experience. Maybe my problem was not that I didn't see how much you two belonged together but that you actually seemed to be inseparable by whatever was thrown at you…" She trailed off, then began to speak again but closed her mouth with something akin to a nostalgic look on her face.

"Maybe you were right," I picked up the conversation again before an awkward gap could appear. "Maybe we really don't know what society can do to us. Today ought to have shown this and it is just now beginning to sink in." I paused for a moment, daring to look the miko straight into the eyes. "However, what matters in the end is that we are together. It might sound fatalistic but I really can't imagine a life without Minako anymore. It is scary sometimes, yes, yet I do not regret anything as long as we can be together."

Rei held my gaze for several moments and then sighed wistfully. "I guess you are lucky then." Under her breath she added, "Luckier than me." I didn't comment on it, seeing no need to aggravate her. Maybe I was wrong after all. I thought I had figured out what exactly had bothered her about us but judging by the reactions I had the strong feeling now that there was more than just a relationship gone wrong. Whatever the case, it was not my place to pry. Also, looking up at the clock and feeling for the item in my pocket, I still had something to do. 

"I am going to fetch Aino-chan then," I said, getting up. "We have a school day tomorrow after all."

We ended up calling in sick but that was beside the point.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

(Minako)

I had always had a strong affirmation with the Moon. Maybe, it was because Serenity and Hebe were so close or the Moon and Venus were so similar in their mystical nature. Whatever it was, the soft, pale light of the night had always managed to calm me and wash away the perils of the day. Until I became Venus I never really know why that was but I trusted it nonetheless, not questioning the connection.

And so I found myself under the moonlight once again, sitting on the edge of the Jinja's roof, my feet dangling over the edge as I gazed out over the city sleeping peacefully, more or less ignorant of the true horrors that its nexus-like properties spawned day for day. There was no questioning that Tokyo indeed had to be a magical nexus in a way, judging by the fact that all of us had been born… or at least been drawn here. Here our destiny unveiled and the struggle with the Dark Kingdom that had begun ages ago finally came to an end. Or so we thought. Now, I wasn't too sure anymore.

The puzzle had begun to make more sense now with Jupiter's recollection. Was that really a personal thing? Or better, was it _just_ a personal thing? They, whoever they were, were using Youma, too. Youma, Metallia's spawn, twisted beings of evil that once had been human. But most of them were old and couldn't be healed anymore, like the Seven Shadows or the Youma turned in this time.

What troubled me even more were the emotions evoked by Jupiter's tale of Atlas. Adonis… The tale was different, the outcome similar. He had become as obsessive with me as Atlas had with Jupiter. Unfortunately I never had the possibility to fully get away from him since he had been under Kunzite's command. I felt a certain uneasiness thinking about him now that I didn't understand. He was dead, there was no way he could have survived the final battle in England. No power known to me, not even Metallia, could have saved him from his fate. But still…

I sighed deeply. This was getting me nowhere. I knew I was just distracting myself from the real problem, thinking about Senshi matters. All that did was creating new worries that I really didn't need right now. On the other hand I wasn't too eager to think about the more personal problem either. True, it was easy to say that it didn't effect me but stating that turning away from my family really did not matter would be… was a lie. I knew it, Hotaru knew it. What happened today HAD hurt. At that moment though the pain had been dull and pretty much insignificant to Hotaru's. Now, with some distance and secure in the knowledge that we had weathered this storm, the realization of what exactly happened began to kick in. And I really didn't want to think about this right now.

Spotting a figure step out into the yard, a smile came to my face as I felt my heart soar at the sight of Hotaru looking around in mild confusion. I knew it wouldn't be too long until she sensed me up here and so I stood up carefully and jumped down behind her. There was practically no sound at all as my feet touched the ground below with cat-like grace. Wrapping my arms around the smaller girl who squeaked a little in surprise which just showed that we both had a lot on our minds, normally she would have known somehow I was behind her.

The surprise quickly changed to contentment as Hotaru let out a sigh of happiness and fell back into the embrace. "You weren't planning on running out on me now, were you?" she asked with a mix of half-joking, half-serious tone. I once again marveled at how naturally we fit together this way. Probably most of it was imagination but sometimes it seemed as if we were meant to be one. Geez, could I sound anymore cheesy?

I chuckled. "I don't think my feet would have cooperated with the idea." I let go of her and turned to head back and sat on the porch. Hotaru followed and sat down next to me. I put an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder and no words were spoken for several minutes. A few crickets were chirping and a lone owl added to the otherwise silent night's atmosphere. I felt my worries retreating for the moment and was more than happy about it. All this could be taken care of later, not now. Now all I really needed was already here with me.

I felt Hotaru shift next to me, lifting her head from my shoulder, and looked to the side. Blue met purple and I became transfixed for a moment, losing myself in the intense gaze. The sensation of Hotaru's hand touching mine made me look down. She was interlacing her fingers with mine and I clasped them lightly. I could feel her shiver but it didn't seem to be from the chilly autumn air.

"Rei said that we can stay tonight," Hotaru finally said. I was aware of her fidgeting now and frowned, trying to gauge her feelings over our link. However, I couldn't get anything from that end as she was obviously tightly blocking it. Just as I was about to ask, my mate began to relax and used her free hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into the touch on instinct, raveling in the smoothness of the pale skin against my own.

"What you… said to me, that you would put me before your duty…"

I sighed, interrupting her before she could say anything more. "I meant it. Well, let's say I'd put you on the same level at least. Usagi is as much like a sister to me as Serenity was to Hebe. We've been close in both lives. For me it is not really a duty anymore as it is natural, just as it is with you. Maybe it always has been. That is what Adonis never really understood. I guess I didn't understand it myself until recently, until I met you."

Hotaru blinked, her hand falling down, obviously she hadn't expected that sort of reply. A moment later she broke out into a wide smile that instantly reminded me of one of those things I swore to always protect. "Even so, that was the sweetest thing someone ever said to me. I know what it meant to you, saying this, I didn't need to see it this detailed to know. That's why…" She trailed off and I looked on curiously as she fumbled for something and finally coming up with a red velvet box. Hotaru proceeded to place it into my hand.

I drew in a sharp breath, not quite sure what was coming next but I had a sneaking suspicion. Carefully I opened the lid of the box and gasped at what I saw. I had expected a ring or something, that would have made sense and somehow I had almost suspected something like this of my mate. But there wasn't a ring.

Inside lay a simple looking golden band with tiny little crescent moons on its surface. What was most fascinating was the fact that it was tied together by what appeared to be a crystalline shape resembling the symbol of Venus. I couldn't quite identify what kind of crystal it was but it sparkled as the pale moonlight hit it, creating a rippling effect and highlighting another symbol that rested inside the heart shape. The sign of Libra.

"Raven, this is…" I searched for words but couldn't find anything to properly describe what I was feeling, too strong and diverse were the sensations. The object despite the crystalline symbol that was obviously made with a lot of care wasn't looking really expensive, however, it emanated an aura of calm and a sense of warmth flooded through me that I could only vaguely decipher as what a child might feel like in its mother's arms. Also despite not looking very expense, it was definitely beautiful.

"Okaasan gave that to me. She said to keep it and that I would one day fall in love with someone born under the sign of Libra who would take care of me. I don't think I believed her back then, after all I was just a child and all that seemed so far away," Hotaru explained and I began to understand the feeling of warmth better and was amazed at the same time of the accuracy of Hotaru's mother's predicament. The way Hotaru spoke of her, as rare as those occasions were, made me wish I could have met the woman.

Hotaru reached over to take out the band and then slid down from the porch, to kneel on the cool ground. Taking my hand she looked up at me with a silent question in her eyes. I could only nod, my heart nearly exploding with happiness. What else could I have done? I was so overwhelmed a coherent thought was hard to form. Not to mention that I had no intention of declining what would come next. It was only with her next words that I realized exactly what she was up to.

"A token of our love this is," she said, her voice quivering slightly before becoming firmer. Her eyes were conveying a silent begging but there was no real need to. With all that happened today, this ending came natural and the words sprang from my lips without hesitation.

"Together we traveled the stars," my voice was shaking as well, as a sudden float of memories assaulted me. Somewhere else, in a different time, under the light of the Earth hanging in the sky, it had been the same situation with the only person whose love was the only one coming close to this one. And it had only been a short time before his betrayal and the fall of the Moon Kingdom…

"My perils are yours as yours are mine."

"Now I take this token, so that our fates shall be entwined."

Hotaru slipped the band around my wrist with trembling fingers and I grasped her hand tightly, pulling her up to a standing position. I think I was… No, I was sure that I was crying openly. This wasn't even a really formal proposal but it meant something for the part of me that was Hebe, not to mention that it meant something for me as well. A part of me was scared, that this was maybe a sign that I could lose Hotaru as I had Kunzite, however, this sensation quickly faded as I pushed onward, fulfilling the ancient poem. 

"Selene, bless this union of our hearts, make it know forever in the stars," we finished the old oath. I did not question it this moment. After all there were enough people around here who still remembered some of the old customs of the Silver Millennium and who could have told Hotaru. One of those customs was that a loving heart may offer his or her partner a token of love at midnight eve of their coming-of-age, which in the Silver Millennium was the sixteenth birthday. The custom was said to bless the union, granting the lovers a long and happy life.

I slid down to the ground standing in front of Hotaru, the Moon above seemed to bask us in a single ray of light, as if sensing what was happening. My worries of the day were long forgotten and once again where was only us. Grasping Hotaru's hands tightly I searched for her eyes, seeing the tears mirroring my own there. For a long moment none of us moved, then Hotaru slowly closed the thin distance between us and my arms closed around her without a second thought.

"I will never leave you, Aino-chan," she whispered and I believed her. Our lips met in a sensual kiss, full of feeling and care as well as passion at the same time. I felt myself melting into the touch and for a moment, just for a moment, there was the sensation of two spirits, long dead but now living within us, reaching out to brush against each other tentatively.

Hotaru finally pulled away to nestle her head under my chin. Her words were barely a whisper, even in the silence of the night. "Happy Birthday, Anata."

And that it was indeed. Despite all that happened. Despite the fight with my parents, despite the disruption through the golem attack. Something had been different that was more important than anything else. I had friends as close as a family to celebrate with and I had Hotaru who, against all that was thrown our way, was still here, with me, and our love was even stronger now than before. That is what mattered and nothing else. That is what made this birthday one that I would ever remember. The negative, I knew, could and probably would be resolved later, the positive would forever stay with me and hopefully never change.

TBC in Episode 5

In which we will have a closer look in Rei's life. Her past and future. Hitome is trying to help Rei cope with a traumatic event of her past while Rei is trying to find her future, now that she has given up on the offer. And when the first of their enemies finally shows their face, Rei finds herself in a situation that might me to much for her.

-----Bishoujo-----Senshi-----Sailor---Moon-----R-----

Moon has signed in.

Moon: *looking around* Ano? Hotaru-chan? Hello? You there? *spots Venus and Saturn making out in a corner* WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE US A MORAL!!!

Saturn: *jumping in surprise* Ah… Err… *looks sheepish and a little scared at the fuming Moon*

Venus: …

Maia: *appearing out of nowhere* Oh, forget it, Odango Atama! No one is EVER going to do your moral!

Usagi: *spluttering* And how would YOU know?

Maia: *arms crossed* Because I am inspiring the whole thing.

Venus: *scratches her head* Huh? How can you inspire memories?

MysticMew: *grabbing a startled Maia* You, come back here! What the hell are you doing IN the story?

Maia: *struggles free* That's not the story, it's that stupid moral idea of yours.

MysticMew: My idea? You wouldn't leave me alone before I did it!

Maia: *crosses her arms again* Oh yeah, everyone can say that. You should rather be doing a better job of finishing your parts sooner with all the inspiration I waste on this…

MysticMew: *interrupting angrily* And you should keep a steadier flow on that inspiration! Not months of Writer's Block and then you are making everything longer than I plan for!

Maia: Writer's Block? Hah! A petty excuse for… *trails off and slowly turns to see Saturn looming over here with her glaive poised for a strike* Um…

Saturn: *in a chilling voice* So you were responsible that those recordings took so long? Aino-chan and I had things planned today, you know?

Maia: *sweatdrops* Well, I… *looks for MysticMew to blame but he has, wisely, disappeared* You see… that is… *dodges a swing* Hey, save it you… you… glaive-wielding maniac!

Saturn: *now twirling her glaive around* Maniac? I show you a maniac, you crazy pixie!

Maia: *glowering with rage* Pixie? PIXIE?!? Take that back! FIREBALL!

Saturn: *blocking the spell* You have to do better than that! DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!

Maia: DRAGON SLAVE!

Moon: *turning to Venus* Aren't you going to help her?

Venus: *watching as the two blast each other into tiny bits* There's a time to stand up for the one you love… and there is a time where you wisely leave them alone.

Moon: *thoughtful* Hmm… I suppose that will have to do, even though it has not much to do with this…

The screen wavers slightly and then turns into static before going blank completely.

MysticMew: *popping up* Gomen, it appears this has gotten a little out of control. I am forced to end this now before any more damage can be done.

Screen turns black again.

Author's Note

Phew, this has surely been a long one. The longest episode yet. First off, I have to apologize for the lack of ANY updates lately (especially off-list in the archives). There had been several reasons for that, none of which has much to do with time (maybe only, that I have to MUCH right now). First off, I had been busy with several games and actually typing the entire story script of Skies of Arcadia Legends) over the summer months, then the heat here was doing nothing good for my concentration and lastly Maia decided to be stubborn and infuse me with a bad case of Writer's Block…

Now she's back full force though and I have no idea what to do first. :) I tell you, the terror is going to be the death of me one day.

Anyway, on to the notes, since this episode has already been so long, I don't want to bore you to death with page-long notes now.

There actually really is not much to say. I explained things so thoroughly within the story I doubt there are too many questions left open.

There is the issue of Minako's parents for once. I didn't want them to be exactly like Crawlspace's version and I don't intend the current wedge a permanent one. What I needed here was simply an extreme reaction and I believe I managed that. Sometimes it needs a drastic action to bring people out of their own little world. Anyway, I don't plan on including anyone's family that much since it was never a big issue in canon anime and manga either, but there will be the one or other occurrences.

Mamoru's stones are again taken from the manga, as so much about him. Anime simply screwed up his character and it is not really surprising that so many people don't like him. The stones are what is left of the guardians and they sometimes help them to appear in spirit to aid their Prince.

The song I used in the middle part is "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" from Jefferson Starship. I originally had another song planned but then I came across this one and it just perfectly fit for what I wanted. I never actually wanted them to sing it, that was simply a spur of the moment thing, but my beta assured me it worked off very well.

I hope you liked the little excursion into elf bonding. This came about as a mixed influence by several works, mostly those of Greywolf (Guardians of the Star) and a bit of Biles and TheJudge's (Millennials) stuff, as well as my own opinion on the matter.

Some of you might have realized already who Mako's sensei is (not that hard to tell) and therefore probably figured out where the idea for the improvised attack came from. It was just simply perfect for that occasion.

Otherwise that is pretty much it. Most of the secrets with Rei will be cleared up in the next chapter probably. The next chapters will be centered on Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. In this order. Manga readers might realize this but I am not going to tell how much will be similar as well.

Feedback as always is appreciate, wanted and needed. I want to take the time to thank everyone who has been sending feedback and was patient enough to wait the now nearly five months since the third episode…

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
